


The Missing Pieces

by AbsolutelyIris



Series: Closing In [3]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Thriller, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 129,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyIris/pseuds/AbsolutelyIris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, she should’ve known things wouldn’t stay perfect forever, no matter where they were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published January 2007.
> 
> This is a sequel/continuation to Entropy.

**_Prologue_**  
  
Veronica blinked, her vision blurry, as she struggled to focus in the dimly lit room. Her head was pounding, surely a result of the hit she took, and she was certain that there was going to be an ugly bruise left on the side of her face. However, that was probably the least of her worries at the moment.  
  
She licked her lips, stifling a pained groan as she shifted in her seat. Her arms were tied behind her back, the rope was burning into her skin with each movement. Her pajamas were twisted and ripped, and she saw a smear of blood on the collar of her wifebeater. Confusion filled her for a moment as she tried to remember whether it was her blood or her assailants.  
  
At least that whole mess could be explained. They had grabbed at her, she twisted away, her pants ripped, and she fought harder, injuring at least one of them. It was stupid, in hindsight, but at the time, it made sense. The pajamas were ones that Logan had bought her for her birthday, and it was currently her favorite pair. White with red heart doodles, she loved it as much as Logan did.  
  
 _Logan_...  
  
“Veronica Mars. You're awake. Good.”  
  
Veronica inhaled sharply, glancing in the direction of the voice. Female, cold, with an edge. Veronica hadn't seen the woman anywhere in the room, she must've been sitting in a dark corner as Veronica struggled.  
  
She licked her lips as the woman stood, walking towards her. “Listen, I don't know what-”  
  
“I'm Regina,” the blonde interrupted, rubbing her hands on her tight, black jeans. “You did a number on my boys, little one.”  
  
Veronica was silenced by Regina’s cool demeanor, and she nodded as she struggled to stay calm. Regina the drug dealer. Of course. She looked around the room, finally spotting the men who had broken into her home and attacked her, right behind Regina. One had a swollen nose, another with a bloodied sweater. ‘  
  
She finally chuckled, not knowing what else to do. “They _broke_ into my house. I defended myself.”  
  
Regina slowly smiled. Not a nice smile. “That you did.”  
  
A chill suddenly ran down Veronica's spine, and she wondered for a moment if she was going to get out of this situation alive. Regina was scaring the crap out of her, just by being so damn poised. “I-I don't know what you-”  
  
“No, but your boyfriend does,” Regina said, her voice shaking with what Veronica safely identified as rage.  
  
Veronica's eyes closed shortly at the mention of Logan. The pain was still fresh, still sharp, and it was just another blow. The emptiness in her only seemed to deepen with the mere thought of the loss. Not a loss. There was no body, there was no loss. “Logan,” she whispered.  
  
“This isn’t about pettiness, Miss Mars,”Regina said softly, circling Veronica. Her icy eyes stayed on Veronica’s head as she moved around the chair, flexing her fingers slowly. “This is about respect and justice. He entered my place of business, stole my property, and cost me many, many customers when that mess with the Casablancas boy came out...” she trailed off, stopping right in front of Veronica. “I just want some revenge.”  
  
Veronica laughed nervously, shaking her head. “I-I’ll find the book. I’ll find it and return it-”  
  
Regina sighed, shaking her head slowly. “It’s not about the book anymore, Veronica Mars. The damage is done. I want revenge.”  
  
“Listen, Regina,” Veronica said quickly, licking her lips anxiously. She could talk her way out of anything, she just needed to keep talking before Regina grew bored. “I’ll get the book. It’s probably in our apartment-”  
  
Regina nodded, placing her hands on her knees as she bent over in front of Veronica, her face inches away. “Where's Logan, Veronica Mars?” she asked coolly.  
  
Veronica swallowed hard, angry at herself as she started to tear up. She shook her head violently, blinking back tears. “I don't _know_.”  
  
“Where's your boyfriend, Veronica Mars?”  
  
She inhaled sharply, her teeth clenching as the tears threatened to spill over. “I don't know!”  
  
Regina's jaw set as she stared at Veronica, her long blonde hair framing her angry face. “Logan Echolls fucked me over badly, little one, and I don’t like getting _fucked_ by some kid right out of juvie,” her voice had risen to a shout, and she inhaled sharply, gathering her composure as Veronica flinched in front of her. “He fucked me and he's going to pay, whether it be personally or through those he loves, and it is very important that you _realize_ this.”  
  
“I don't know where he is,” Veronica said quietly, her voice trembling.  
  
“I don't believe you.”  
  
Veronica met Regina's gaze, doing her best to ignore the shaking of her body. “I...I haven't seen him in months. I don't know where he is. I woke up and he was gone,” the tears were falling now as she was reminded of that night, so many months ago. “We slept together and then he was gone, I don't know where he is.”  
  
Regina licked her lips slowly, shaking her head. “I don't believe you. We were following him-”  
  
Before Veronica could stop herself- “When? For how long? Do you know where he is?” she asked softly, inhaling sharply as the tears slid down her face.   
  
Strength and spunk had broken and given way to desperation and hope, just on the off chance that this woman had any clue whatsoever of Logan's location. She had spent too many months searching and hoping and crying, it was all finally catching up to her.  
  
“I need to know where he is,” Veronica said, sniffing loudly. She blinked once, twice, rapidly, trying to stop those damn tears from falling.  
  
Regina ignored Veronica, the irritation clear on her face now. “Veronica Mars, where the fuck is your boyfriend?”  
  
“I don't-”  
  
“I want him now, Veronica Mars.”  
  
“I don't know where he is!”  
  
“He's going to pay-”  
  
“Logan's DEAD," Veronica said shrilly, a broken sob escaping her. For the first time, the words were out of her mouth, spoken harshly and loudly, and for the first time, it was real. It was finally true, what Lamb and her father and Wallace had all been trying to tell her after they found Logan’s truck, abandoned, at the Coronado Bridge.  
  
 _Be prepared_ , her father had said.  
  
Veronica gritted her teeth as she tried in vain to stop the tears from falling, and she shook her head, attempting to free herself from her restraints. “He's dead, he's dead, he's dead,” she chanted miserably.  
  
Regina shook her head, the annoyance in her eyes dulling away to something colder. “Don't believe you,” she muttered, her tongue clicking along the top of her mouth. “You're lying to me."  
  
“Why would I lie?” Veronica whispered, staring down at her lap. All she wanted was for Logan to hold her, to protect her. It wasn't going to happen, ever again. “I have nothing. I...I can't lie anymore.”  
  
“I told Logan that I wanted a life for a life. He ruined mine...”  
  
“Logan's dead,” Veronica said softly, a weary sigh escaping her. “He’s gone.”  
  
Regina rolled her eyes. “Whatever. We’re not done, little one.”  
  
Veronica lifted her head slowly, meeting Regina’s gaze. “He’s gone,” she said shakily, but as firm as she could. “I wouldn’t lie.”  
  
Regina nodded, straightening up. “You put up a fight today, hurt Trey's arm. As your boyfriend will find out, I believe in an eye for an eye, Veronica Mars,” she glanced at the largest man in the room, her gaze blank. “Break her arm.”  
  
Veronica let out a shuddering breath, shaking her head as she struggled to comprehend Regina's words. “What? What?” Regina didn't respond, turning on her heels and exiting the room. The large man started to untie Veronica, and she inhaled sharply, glancing at the door, as if Logan would show at any moment.  
  
He wouldn't. He wouldn't come to save her this time. Not anymore.  
  
“Wait-” Veronica choked as the man lifted her up, and she struggled to get out of his hold. “Wait-”  
  
She struggled violently now, and he grabbed her up by her pants, slamming her into the table near the door. Panicked gasps escaped her as her arm was forced up, and she tried to crouch down, to no avail. Her eyes locked on the man Regina had called Trey. His arm was bloodied from the unicorn horn that she had sent into his flesh, and he held onto his wounded arm stiffly as he glared at her.  
  
Veronica continued to scream and beg, pulling and twisting under the man’s hold. Her forehead slammed into the table, and she groaned as a fresh pain shot through her head, tears falling onto the smooth surface. She inhaled sharply, still hoping that Logan would come to save her before they broke her arm.  
  
But, he wouldn't save her. Not anymore.  
  
The man's grip tightened on her arm, and Veronica let out a cry, her eyes shutting tightly. She stiffened as a crack filled her ears, and she nearly passed out, her knees buckling. Out of all the things she should've been thinking of, all she could worry about was her father, how he was going to react to the current events unfolding.  
  
Then again, nothing mattered anymore.  
  
  
 ** _Then..._**  
  
The honeymoon was over.  
  
A week after they had arrived in Puerto Rico, the phone call came from Wallace, advising them to stay away for a couple of more weeks.  
  
The national media had gotten hold of the drama in Neptune.  
  
It had gotten so bad, Jackie had run off to New York to live with her mother until it all died down. Wallace was miserable, but Veronica found some solace in the fact that he was keeping her father company during the storm.  
  
As soon as Logan found out what was happening, he began to drink. Heavily. Veronica tried to ignore it, she even tried to join him so he wouldn’t feel alone, but it didn’t deter him. After a short phone call with Jackie, Logan had broken down crying in Veronica’s arms, and all she could do was hold him.  
  
Somehow, she should’ve known things wouldn’t stay perfect forever, no matter where they were.  
  
Veronica knew Logan blamed himself for what had happened to her and Jackie. To be honest, a part of her blamed him, as well. It didn’t change her feelings for him, but a small part of her knew if he hadn’t stayed friends with Dick Casablancas, none of this would’ve happened.  
  
That mess, along with the lack of intimacy, didn’t make for a very good vacation, in the long run.  
  
The drive home was awkward, the sound of the morning show on some rock station the only break in the silence. Veronica kept herself on the far side of the passenger seat, her head resting on the window, while Logan sighed deeply next to her as he drove.  
  
She cried the last time he tried to touch her sexually, almost a week ago. He hadn’t made an attempt since. He was angry, though. That time, he was angry at himself. And at her. Definitely at her.   
  
So much for the nice, understanding boyfriend spiel.  
  
Veronica knew she couldn’t really blame him, he was a twenty year-old male. He wanted to touch his girlfriend, and he couldn’t. It was her fault, and she couldn’t really blame him. At least, that’s what she kept telling herself.  
  
She sighed, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. “Home again,” she murmured.  
  
“Mm.”  
  
Logan had been miserable since they got on the plane. She knew he didn’t want to go back to Neptune, he preferred the island to the town where his life went up in flames. He wanted the anonymity, but she wanted to go back to her father.  
  
She supposed she was to blame for that, as well.  
  
“ _...And how about that new drama with Logan Echolls, huh? That kid’s a freakin’ mess, man! He’s worse than Lindsay Lohan!_ ”  
  
“ _No kidding! Him and that hot girlfriend of his. His mom kills herself, dad gets offed, and now, his girlfriend almost gets killed by his best friend? What the hell, man? It’s like an episode of The Sopranos!_ ”  
  
Logan abruptly lunged forward, shutting off the radio with a flick of his wrist. He chucked dryly, shaking his head. “I-I don’t know why I still listen to that station...”  
  
Veronica crossed her arms over her chest, a faint sigh escaping her. “Just get us home.”  
  
“We’re almost there.”  
  
She felt guilty for not calling her father to let him know they were coming back. Not even Wallace knew, but they just needed some time alone. She frowned, pulling her cell phone out of her bag and quickly texting Wallace with a simple- _We’re back. We’ll call you._  
  
Veronica lurched forward as the car pulled to a stop in front of the row of apartment buildings, and another sigh escaped her. “Home Sweet Home.”  
  
“Mm.”  
  
She bit back the urge to snap at him, unfastening her seatbelt. “Well, we know the drill. No talking to the press, no beating up any paparazzi, no watching television or reading the newspaper, no-”  
  
“Hey,” Logan grabbed Veronica’s arm, pulling her to his side. “I love you,” he said softly, leaving a light kiss on her mouth.   
  
Veronica inhaled sharply, her hand curving around the nape of his neck as she brought her mouth back over his, her lips parting for him. He moaned gratefully against her mouth, his hand cupping the side of her face as the kiss intensified. Veronica knew the drill for this round as well- it would lead to nowhere good.  
  
Finally, Veronica pulled back, just enough to breathe. There it was, the feeling. Heat. Something was pooling and stirring between her legs and she silently thanked God for not letting her get nauseated like before. They had gotten further than this in Puerto Rico, enough for clothes to be discarded, but always stopped because of her.   
  
Now, she felt like she was okay. She felt different here, maybe the town brought out something in her. Maybe there was something good about Neptune, after all.  
  
“Not here,” she said breathlessly. “Inside.”  
  
Hope flashed in Logan’s eyes, then, and his eyebrows rose. She nodded, pressing her lips against his again, and he immediately responded, his fingers rubbing against the inside of her thigh.  
  
She grabbed his wrist, stopping him. “Inside,” she said firmly, wanting then to just get the hell inside their apartment.  
  
“Don’t tease me,” he warned sharply, his eyes burning into hers.  
  
“ _Inside_ ,” she said, kissing him harder.  
  
Then, a flash.  
  
Logan froze, his eyes opening. He glanced out the windshield, pulling his mouth away from Veronica’s. His eyes narrowed as he spotted a single paparazzo, hiding behind a parked car. He inhaled sharply, starting to open the door. “Dammit-”  
  
“ _Don’t_ ,” Veronica hissed, grabbing his arm. “You’re just giving them ammo. Just get inside the house.”  
  
He stared at her hard for a long moment before nodding. “I’ll get the bags. Go inside, make sure the curtains are shut,” he said softly, and Veronica nodded, climbing out of the car.  
  
Logan watched her go, watched as she pulled her gray sweater over her hands. At least she was smart enough to dress appropriate for the weather, he had stupidly kept a t-shirt on, and the temperature was more than just a bit nippy.  
  
He moved out of the XTerra, ignoring the clicks of the camera several feet away as he shut and locked the car. He walked over to the trunk, opening it and pulling out three duffel bags. Slamming the trunk shut, he threw the bags over his shoulders, swiftly moving up the stairs toward the apartment.  
  
If he got laid, it would make his year instantly better. They had celebrated New Year’s in Puerto Rico, and he made a silent prayer, asking for a better life for him and Veronica. Maybe this time next year, they would both be alive and married.  
  
Then again, married couples tended to have sex once and a while.  
  
He knew he promised Veronica he would be patient, and he tried. He tried desperately to be understanding for her, but now, now it was getting to him. She would undress in front of him, get out of the shower, curl up next to him, and it took all his power to keep from taking her. He needed to go slow for Veronica, the healing process took a long time.  
  
However, she was moving slower than molasses. Maybe he should’ve taken up her offer on a break.  
  
Immediately, he felt guilty for thinking such a thing, and immediately struck the thought from his mind. It wasn’t Veronica’s fault, none of this was her fault. He needed to be patient, she would come around.  
  
Judging by the action in the car, she was definitely coming around.  
  
Logan moved inside of the apartment, dropping the bags on the floor. He locked the door securely, glancing around the dark apartment. She had done a good job of closing every curtain, there was no way the insane paparazzi would be able to peek in.  
  
He turned towards the kitchen, inhaling sharply at the sight of Veronica in front of him.   
  
She was still so very beautiful. Her hair was long and pulled back in a messy ponytail that he just wanted to tug free, and her blue eyes were shining. Hope? Lust? Love? It didn’t matter, all he knew was that she was stirring something in him.   
  
He licked his lips slowly, giving her a slight smile. “So.”  
  
Veronica wordlessly reached over, grabbing the sides of Logan’s face and pulling his mouth down onto hers. He grunted at the action, immediately spinning them around and pushing her against the door. She gasped as his mouth moved to her neck, her fingers digging into his shoulders as he grabbed her waist, picking her up. She left quick, clumsy kisses on his face as he carried her over to the couch.  
  
A cry escaped her as she felt Logan’s cock harden against her thigh as he lowered her to the cushions. He wouldn’t last long- it had been far too long of a wait for him. It was more than sex, though. She knew that. He needed it, he needed that confirmation that everything was okay.   
  
She wasn’t sure if she could give that to him.  
  
Logan yanked Veronica’s sweater up her torso, and she immediately lifted her arms, allowing him to discard the piece of clothing. He swallowed hard, lowering his mouth to the top of her breast, his hands cupping and squeezing her breasts in a rather hurried fashion.  
  
Veronica licked her lips, trying to concentrate. She wanted him, she wanted him badly, but he needed to move quicker, before her body decided to rebel. Before her mind started to scream. If she had to force the pleasure out, she would do just that.  
  
“Logan,” she gasped, clutching at his hair. “Fuck me- hurry up-”  
  
He nodded, unbuttoning Veronica’s jeans. He tugged, pulling her underwear along with the denim. He got the material down to her knees before she sat up, kicking it off hastily. She started to undo his pants as he slipped between her legs, forcing her down on the couch again. His hand moved down her stomach, and a soft groan escaping him at the feel of her skin. Only her bra remained, and this was the closest he had gotten to her naked body since before the attacks.  
  
“Slow, go slow,” Veronica said, ragged pants coming from her.  
  
Logan hesitated, confused. She told him to hurry up, then told him to go slow- he wasn’t sure what to do. Finally, he just kissed her, slipping a finger inside her. She moaned, and he kissed her harder, moving another finger inside. She wasn’t wet enough, but he would get her there. He had to.  
  
Veronica’s eyes shut tightly, her fingers clutching Logan’s shoulders as he moved his fingers inside her. She tried to move her hips, trying to match his rhythm with no success, and she grit her teeth in frustration. “Logan-”  
  
He kissed her jaw roughly, his other hand moving down her thigh. “It’s okay, Veronica-”  
  
“Logan-” Tears of defeat sprung in her eyes, and she felt her body immediately begin to tense up. For a moment, just a moment, the image of Dick dragging her into that bathroom crept into her mind, and she choked back a sob, shoving at Logan. “Stop.”  
  
“Veronica-”  
  
Veronica’s lips pressed together as he kept going, and her feet dug into the couch cushions as she pushed against him. “Logan, _please_ -”  
  
“Baby, please, let me make you feel good...” Logan pleaded desperately, kissing her cheek hard.  
  
“STOP.”  
  
He froze, his head dropping to her shoulder in defeat. He removed himself from her body, thrusting himself to the other side of the couch. That ugly, all-too-familiar anger began to swell in him, and he quickly reached down, picking up Veronica’s jeans and underwear from the floor and throwing them in her direction.  
  
Veronica sat up slowly, pulling on her underwear as Logan buried his face in his hands. He was breathing deeply, and she knew he was trying to stay calm. Ashamed. She felt ashamed, and she hated him for a moment for making her feel that way. It wasn’t her fault.  
  
She licked her lips slowly, tugging on her jeans. “Logan...”  
  
“Dammit,” he said harshly, removing his hands from his face and rubbing them over his knees. “God- _fucking_ -dammit...”  
  
She shuddered at the sound of his furious tone of voice, and quickly moved her gaze down to her lap. “I’m sorry, Logan,” she said shakily. “I’m trying.”  
  
“So am I, Veronica.”  
  
Veronica inhaled sharply, nodding once as she pushed her ponytail over her shoulder. “Give me ten minutes,” she said, determined. “And we’ll try again. I-I want to do this, I just have to-”  
  
“Don’t bother,” Logan said with a slight laugh, rubbing the corners of his eyes wearily. “Just don’t bother.”  
  
She nodded quickly, blinking back the frustrated tears welling in her eyes. She rubbed her lips together, nodding once more. “Don’t be mad, Logan.”  
  
He coughed, running his hand over the back of his neck. “I’m not mad, Veronica. I’m just...frustrated. I’m really frustrated right now.”  
  
“Just give me ten minutes-”  
  
“To what?” he interrupted harshly. “To prepare yourself? Fuck, Veronica, I don’t want to feel like I’m fucking raping-” he cut himself off at the flash of hurt in her eyes, and he swallowed hard. “I didn’t mean it like that, baby.”  
  
Veronica nodded, jumping to her feet. Normal was the Watchword, after all. “We should shower,” she said, trying to ignore the shaking of her voice as she collected her sweater off the floor. “Dad’s probably going to want to come over later. I should call him.”  
  
“Yeah,” Logan stood, walking over to the table next to the hallway. He eyed the answering machine. Twenty-four new messages. “We’re popular, aren’t we?” he murmured.  
  
“Hm?”  
  
Logan pressed the appropriate button, waiting. Then-  
  
“ _Logan, it’s Casey. What the fuck happened with Dick, man-_ ”  
  
Logan pressed the delete button, waiting.  
  
“ _Logan! It’s Madison! Oh my GOD, Shelly just called me. What-_ ”  
  
Delete.  
  
Veronica smirked, walking into the kitchen. “Well, aren’t you the popular one...”  
  
Logan smiled humorlessly, waiting.  
  
“ _Veronica, Logan. Cliff, here. As your pseudo-lawyer, I advise you both not to do anything particularly stupid for the next couple of months. No getting arrested, no talking to the media, but that shouldn’t be a problem, should it? I’ve contacted your father, Veronica, so we should talk when you two get back. Be safe._ ”  
  
Delete.  
  
“ _It’s Duncan. What the hell is going on? I have everyone from high school calling me- what the hell happened? I hope you guys are okay-_ ”  
  
Delete.  
  
“ _It’s Duncan, again. Who the hell is Cliff and why is he telling me not to do anything stupid for the next couple of months-_ ”  
  
Logan laughed, deleting the message. “I think I’ll save the other twenty for when I feel like killing myself.”  
  
Veronica walked up to the table, ignoring Logan as he backed away from her. “Or,” she leaned over, deleting all the messages before giving him a faint smile. “Done.”  
  
He stared at Veronica hard, a flash of pain running through him at the sight of the anxiety in her eyes. “Don’t think I don’t love you, Veronica,” he said softly.  
  
“I know you do,” she replied, forcing a grin on her face. “We’ll get over this,” she said with as much confidence as she could manage before moving past Logan. “We have to.”  
  
“Hey,” Logan grabbed Veronica’s wrist, gently pulling back. “Lay one on me, please.”  
  
Veronica smiled, standing on her toes and leaving a faint kiss on his lips. She nodded, pulling her arm out of Logan’s grasp and moving towards their bedroom. That would have to do. Anything stronger, and everything could come crashing down.  
  
Baby steps. It would have to do.  
  
  
 ** _Now..._**  
  
Veronica blinked slowly, staring straight ahead. Her living room was suddenly huge. Hell, it was huge when they bought the place, but Logan had insisted it was perfect for all the crap they would be buying. The warm colors she had purchased to paint the condo now felt so very drab and cold, and she ran her hands over her arms, trying to warm herself.  
  
Lamb said Logan’s car was found abandoned at the Coronado Bridge, the headlights on and the car still running. Music was blasting- Sinatra, she thought Lamb said- and the driver’s side door was wide open. His wallet and cell phone were on the passenger side seat, along with his empty flask. Nothing was removed from the wallet, all his possessions were there. Credit cards, cash, photos, license, Hearst ID, all there.  
  
They had asked her the typical questions. _Was Logan depressed?_ Not that she knew, he was distracted, though. _Was he having financial troubles?_ Are you kidding? _Were you two having problems?_ No. _Are you sure?_ Yes.   
  
Her father sat next to her, his hand on her knee, and Wallace was somewhere nearby. She wondered if he was still looking for the coffee filters.   
  
She still expected Logan to walk through the front door at any moment, loudly complaining about all the people in his home. She still expected Logan to walk in, telling everyone to stop upsetting his girlfriend and get the hell out.  
  
Veronica lowered her head, staring at her lap dully. This was just a big mistake. Logan probably got drunk and just stumbled away. He was probably in a jail cell, recovering from a horrible hangover. Everything was going to be fine.  
  
He just needed to call her.  
  
Lamb made it sound like Logan might have jumped, but there was no way. He wouldn’t just leave her alone. He wouldn’t just decide to end it all without consulting her, suicide wasn’t even his thing. If he was going to commit suicide, he would’ve done it a long, long time ago.  
  
Logan was just fine. None of it made sense.  
  
Keith squeezed Veronica’s knee, moving his hand to her fingers and squeezing again. “Veronica, honey,” he said gently.  
  
She lifted her head abruptly, staring at her father hard. “Can they get out? They woke me up early and I’m tired.”  
  
“But Logan-”  
  
Veronica laughed dryly. “It’s not even an option. I’m bored with the idea already. Make them go away.”  
  
She stood before Keith could respond, walking up the three steps to the hallway. She moved to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. A shuddering sigh escaped her as she leaned against the door, her eyes closing as she prayed for Logan to call her.   
  
He just needed to call her, and everything would be fine. She just needed to hear that phone.  
  
There was nothing but silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He began to wonder when exactly he was going to get what he wanted.

**_Then..._**  
  
Logan gripped the steering wheel of his truck tightly, glancing at Veronica in the passenger seat. Keith continued to talk behind them, and Logan wasn’t sure if he was still on the whole serial rape thing, or had moved on to more cheerful topics. Either way, he stopped listening about ten minutes ago.  
  
Veronica was killing him.  
  
Earlier that morning, she had decided she wanted to cuddle, and that she did, pressing her breasts against his chest and throwing her leg over his hips and leaving her thigh just over his cock. She left fleeting kisses on his neck, burying her face against his chest and her hair brushed against his arm as she made small talk.   
  
He was convinced she was torturing him on purpose.  
  
Logan had run his hand over her hip, over her ass, and he nearly groaned in frustration when she rubbed against his thigh in response. She had just showered and her skin was still wet and he wanted nothing more than to rip her pajamas off. Her hand trailed down his stomach, her fingers soft on his skin as she inched her leg more over his hips.   
  
He wanted to touch her so bad, to flip them both over and to take her, to make her scream his name and God help him, he was planning to be her personal savior if it killed him. She talked about all this trivial crap, probably knowing exactly what she was doing to him, and all he could think about was how much he wanted to fuck her, how badly he wanted to make her scream, how many times he wanted to make her come.  
  
Even still, he didn’t move. He didn’t budge as she raked her nails over his chest, as she slid the length of her tiny body on top of his. All the little hints she was giving, he wasn’t biting. He just stayed perfectly still as she continued to talk about the next term at Hearst, and the apartments she was eying for their new place.  
  
No, he didn’t get laid, but now he knew that Veronica wanted a place with at least three bedrooms and a walk-in closet. He promised her just that.   
  
She wanted one of the rooms to be her office, and a balcony in the living room area. He said he would try. She wanted a new worktable big enough to hold her laptop, various equipment and the photos she had taken over the years of her family. He promised her a regular-sized table and a big wall. She wanted thick curtains during the winter, and light curtains for the summer. He promised to manage it. She wanted to buy roller blades, so they could walk Backup together. He assured her they would, even though he hadn’t skated in years. Whatever Veronica wanted, Veronica got.   
  
He began to wonder when exactly _he_ was going to get what he wanted.  
  
There was something wrong with him, Logan was convinced. There was all this media attention on him and Veronica at the moment, Jackie was busy having a breakdown in the midst of all that chaos, and all he could think about was sex and moving out of that shitty apartment. Perhaps, it was better than worrying about how far gone Veronica and Jackie really were after that Christmas. Perhaps it was better than realizing that maybe his own blind trust and loyalty to Dick Casablancas had nearly caused Veronica and Jackie’s deaths.  
  
Perhaps, not thinking about it all was better than doing so and remember all that had happened, that maybe it was all his fault to begin with.  
  
Logan let out a tired sigh, glancing again at Veronica. This time, instead of checking her phone, she was staring at him with a smile playing on her lips. He blinked, glancing in the rear view mirror at Keith, who wore an identical expression of amusement. “What?”  
  
“Dad’s been talking to you for about a minute,” Veronica replied with a stiff smirk, straightening up in her seat.  
  
Logan frowned, looking over his shoulder at Keith for a brief moment. “Sorry. What happened?”  
  
Keith’s smile faded, although his eyes remained warm. “Since we, as an extended family, are going apartment-hunting, I was curious of your intentions towards my daughter,” he grinned as Logan’s eyes widened, waving a dismissive hand in front of his body. “Don’t panic. It’s just that Veronica made it clear she wanted no part of the conversation, so I want your thoughts on the subject.”  
  
Veronica forced a tight, uncomfortable smile, staring straight ahead. If Logan decided to bring up the marriage thing then and there, when there was no chance of escape, she was going to take her fist... “Logan, I’m picking this moment to remind you that it is your constitutional right not to answer that question, and a vow of silence would be _greatly_ appreci-”  
  
“Hey,” Keith said loudly, keeping his voice steady. Even if he enjoyed getting under Veronica’s skin and watching her squirm, a small part of him was intrigued of what Logan’s response would be. “I’m just curious. As your father, I am obligated to ask, dear daughter of mine.”  
  
She gave a slight shake of her head, her tight smile becoming even more forced. “Logan. Don’t answer the question.”  
  
Keith ignored Veronica, a slight sigh escaping him. He stared at the back of Logan’s head, his eyebrows rising. “Are you two thinking of marriage?”  
  
Veronica’s head whipped around, and she shot her father a glare. “Dad!”  
  
“I’m not saying you should,” Keith said quickly. “You’re both awfully young to be making that sort of commitment. I think it’s great that you’re taking your time,” a long pause. “I just hope you’ll be a gentleman and ask for my permission-”  
  
“ _Dad_ ,” Veronica said, her voice nervously high-pitched. Her thoughts traveled to the diamond ring still hidden in their bedroom, and she quickly eliminated the image from her mind. “If you don’t stop, Logan’s going to jump out of the car...”  
  
“If it happens, it happens, Keith,” Logan interjected calmly. He gave Veronica a wink. “Honestly, I’m just happy she hasn’t thrown me out on my ass, but that could be just because I cook.”  
  
Keith raised his eyebrows, the previous conversation nearly forgotten. “She’s gotten lazy?”  
  
“No,” Veronica said curtly. “I clean, he cooks. It’s our arrangement.”  
  
“Why-”  
  
“Logan hates to clean, that’s why he cooks. He gives a little, I give a little,” she said, her voice sharp. The conversation was beyond annoying to her now, and she just wanted to step away from the subject of her, Logan and their domesticity.   
  
For some reason, she hated that her father was now, suddenly, deciding to bring this all up. Her father, who threatened to toss her in a convent when she started seeing Duncan again weeks after breaking up with Logan. Her father, who had been so against her dating Logan again, who had been against and even heartbroken when she moved in with him. Her father, who had told her she was moving too fast with Logan, was now asking when the wedding was.  
  
Veronica knew her dad had grown to like and maybe even love Logan, but she never suspected that he wanted her to marry Logan. Maybe he was just screwing with her, just because he knew it made her uncomfortable. Or maybe he really was just curious. Either way, she didn’t want him putting ideas in Logan’s head.  
  
“It’s a partnership, not a marriage,” she added irritably.  
  
Logan and Keith shared a glance then, and it didn’t go unnoticed by Veronica.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The house-hunt was just like a fairy tale, Logan noted after the fourth rejected apartment.   
  
He felt just like Goldilocks- this one’s too big, this one’s too small, this one’s got a hole where the door should be, hey, this one has a rabid dog in the garage...  
  
After a morning of “quaint yet affordable,” per Veronica and Keith, Logan mentally flipped them both off and headed for the 09er zip. He knew Veronica didn’t want to live anywhere near Madison Sinclair and her ilk, and frankly, neither did he, but he also didn’t want to live in another hell hole. He had heard about some new condos being built right in the middle of the two sections of Neptune, right near the beach, and that was enough for him.  
  
Veronica hated the first condo, of course. Too small, and no walk-in closet.   
  
The second, Veronica hated the bathroom. Logan wanted to pinch her arm.  
  
The third, Logan knew it was the one. A large condo with a balcony facing the beach and a driveway. Three bedrooms, two baths, the master bedroom had the walk-in closet and another, smaller balcony, and the master bathroom had a shower and a bathtub. The living room was huge, and a small, three-step staircase led to the large kitchen and the hallway leading to the bedrooms. To top it off, the alarm system was already installed.  
  
Logan was ready to cut a check then and there, before he realized that there was no realtor present.  
  
“Logan!”  
  
Logan stopped his inspection of the kitchen to face Veronica, a smile on his face at the sight of the joyous one on hers. “Like?”  
  
“ _Love_ ,” she walked up to him, grasping his shirt in her tiny hands. “Logan, there’s three bedrooms. One for us, an office for me, and a spare for when Wallace and Jackie or Duncan and his family want to sleep over. I can take Backup to the beach, and dad’s only twenty minutes away,” she pulled him down, kissing him softly. “It’s perfect. What do you think?”  
  
He exhaled slowly, resting his forehead against hers. “Convince me some more,” he murmured.  
  
Veronica smiled, running the tip of her tongue along his bottom lip. His eyes darkened with lust, and she felt it as well. She knew he wouldn’t try anything, though, he hadn’t touched her sexually since the day they arrived back home. It was depressing, and she didn’t know who was more to blame for it, Logan for giving up, or herself, for stopping him to begin with.   
  
Regardless, she saw no reason to stop tempting him, especially with her father just feet away. It kept the spice in their relationship, and Logan always got off on that, anyway. “ _Well_...”  
  
“Well...”  
  
“We can put some thick shades in the bedroom, lots of blankets, a kick-ass stereo system, and it can be our little palace. Our little one-on-one bubble.”  
  
Logan grinned, considering this. The master bedroom was definitely the highlight of the place for him. Large room, big-ass bathroom, screen door leading to the small balcony, and the walls appeared to be thick. He could just picture where exactly the bed was going to go...and that was all he really cared about. “One-on-one, huh?”  
  
She smirked faintly. “One-on-one. You, and me, and that bed.”   
  
He cupped her face in both hands, running his thumbs overs her cheekbones. “You really want this place, don’t you?”  
  
“I do.”  
  
“Then it’s yours.”  
  
Veronica smiled slowly, and a faint blush had settled on her cheeks. “Really?” Logan nodded, and her grin grew. “I knew I kept you around for a reason.” She tilted her head back for the kiss when a loud bang startled her. She jumped back, glancing into the hallway. “Dad?” she called loudly.  
  
Keith laughed from one of the bedrooms. “Hey, this room has a _super secret_ hiding place!”  
  
Veronica’s eyes lit up, and she pulled out of Logan’s grasp. “Ooh!” she took off towards the bedroom.  
  
Logan frowned slightly, watching her go. Like father, like daughter. He couldn’t say he was surprised, they were both major dorks. He wondered for a moment if Keith meant what he said about the whole marriage thing, if it was as easy as asking Keith for permission. Keith already called him “son” on occasions, so that had to be a good sign.  
  
It was nice to be accepted in that way.  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
Logan stiffened, turning towards the open front door. Sure enough, there was the missing realtor, a small, thirty-something brunette with big, doe-eyes, staring at him in slight shock. He inhaled sharply, putting the most charming grin he could manage on his face. “Good morning!”  
  
“Good morning,” the woman walked into the condo, holding out her hand. “I’m Belinda.”  
  
“Logan Echolls,” he shook her hand, glancing over his shoulder at the hallway “I think my girlfriend and I might be interested in this place.”  
  
Belinda frowned slightly, glancing at the hallway, where Keith and Veronica could be heard loudly arguing over where Veronica’s work table would go. “I don’t mean to disappoint you, Mr. Echolls, but this condominium isn’t for sale- it’s just for show. We have many houses just like this one-”  
  
Logan smiled, leaning against the wall. Now was the time to turn on the charm. His mother taught him there was nothing wrong with some harmless flirting to get what you want, and now was the best time to follow such advice. “I’m sure you can make an exception...”  
  
“I’m sorry, sir,” Belinda shook her head slowly. “It’s out of my hands.”  
  
He leaned forward, keeping his eyes on her. “Come on, Belinda. My girlfriend really, really wants this place, and I would appreciate it. I would be forever grateful.” His smile deepened, and he kept his gaze intense and firm. “Pretty please,” he whispered.  
  
Belinda smirked slightly, her head tilting in amusement. “Are you flirting with me, Mr. Echolls?”  
  
“That depends. Is it working?”  
  
“No.”  
  
Logan’s grin faltered slightly, and he straightened up, clearing his throat. “Listen, Belinda, I’m going to level with you. My girl and I have had a tough year. She really wants this place...can’t you work something out?”  
  
She sighed, glancing at her watch. “Mr. Echolls, I would be happy to show you our other places-”  
  
“Veronica!” Logan called loudly.  
  
Belinda’s eyebrows rose, and she glanced out at the hallway. “Mr. Echolls, the answer is no.”  
  
Veronica appeared, adjusting her bag on her shoulder. “What?” she froze, offering Belinda a faint smile. “Hi.”  
  
“Hi,” Belinda said flatly, a tight smile on her face.  
  
Logan gave Veronica a comforting smile, holding out his hand. “Can I have my checkbook, please?” he sighed as Belinda started to protest when Veronica began digging in her bag. “Belinda, I’m not going to take no for an answer, I’m willing to offer you a sixty percent down payment right now, along with an extra bonus of fifteen grand, just for you, for being so damn helpful.”  
  
Veronica blinked as she passed over the checkbook, looking at Logan in shock. He was throwing his money away. Yes, he had enough to spare, but that didn’t mean he needed to jump into an investment like this head first. “Logan-”  
  
“You want the condo, you’re going to get the condo,” Logan muttered, opening up the checkbook and pulling out the pen. “How much? Three hundred thousand, four hundred?”  
  
Belinda laughed nervously. “Mr. Echolls-”  
  
“Fine, I’ll give you a bonus of twenty-five grand,” Logan laughed, shaking his head as he wrote up the check. He glanced at Veronica, winking at her at the sight of her shocked expression. “You sure drive a hard bargain.”  
  
Belinda swallowed hard, pulling out her cell phone. “Just let me call my supervisor.”  
  
Logan’s eyes lit up. “So, that’s a yes? Good! Who am I making this out to?” he glanced at Veronica again, grinning at her. “It’s all yours, babe,” he whispered, planting a soft kiss on the top of her head.  
  
“Huh,” Veronica let out a short, shocked laugh, shaking her head. This was a joke, it had to be. Belinda the Realtor was just several feet away, talking hastily on her cell phone, and Logan continued to write. “Logan...”  
  
“It’s all yours,” he murmured.  
  
Belinda reappeared, a bright smile on her face. “M-Mr. Echolls, I think you have yourself a deal,” she held out her hand, inhaling sharply. “Welcome home!”  
  
Logan shook Belinda’s hand, passing the check over with a grin. “And what a home it is!” he exclaimed with a laugh.  
  
Veronica stared at Logan hard as he pulled her into his arms, wondering exactly what he was overcompensating for. Before she could dwell on it, Logan’s lips had pressed against hers, and she melted against him, allowing the excitement to hit her.  
  
A week later, they had begun moving into their new home.  
  
  
 ** _Now..._**  
  
“V Mars, where you at?” Wallace called, shutting the door of the condo with his foot. He adjusted the boxes of doughnuts and the tray of coffee and smoothies in his hands, quickly moving to the kitchen. “Awake up, girl, Jackie’s coming over later! You gotta look presentable!”  
  
He glanced around the quiet condominium nervously, the silence getting to him. It had been three days since Logan officially went missing. The police had finally stopped coming over, and last night was the first Veronica had by herself.   
  
Wallace knew why Veronica had kicked both himself and Keith out last night- she didn’t want the pity. Both had offered, and she had immediately refused. Wallace knew the reason why, deep down. If she allowed them to stay, then that meant Logan really wasn’t coming back. Sure enough, the front lights were on when he arrived with breakfast.  
  
He set the packages down on the kitchen counter, looking around. “Veronica? Where are you?”  
  
Jackie promised to stop over, and she was taking all of this better than he would’ve thought. Then again, she thought, just like Veronica, that Logan managed to misplace himself or something. _Oh, that Logan._  
  
“Veronica?” Wallace inwardly cringed at the high pitch of his voice. It was one thing to lose a friend, it was another to lose Veronica. He hoped she would stay strong through the ordeal.   
  
He didn’t know what Logan was going through, what would possess him to leave Veronica. Logan had his own problems, but Wallace couldn’t imagine a single one that would make Logan want to take his own life, leaving Veronica alone. Wallace knew Veronica was a strong girl, but somehow, he just couldn’t imagine her surviving this.  
  
Wallace blinked in surprise as Veronica appeared down the hallway, fully dressed in jeans and a turquoise hoodie. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, which bounced as she made her way over to him. More importantly, she was clutching a stack of papers against her chest. “Veronica?”  
  
“Good morning! Don’t make yourself comfortable,” she shoved a stack of papers against his chest. “We’re going out.”  
  
He glanced down at the papers, his breath catching at the sight of the large, bold “MISSING” typed over the top, and the two black and white photos of Logan right beneath it. A close-up of Logan’s smiling face, and a full body shot, which Wallace recognized as being from one of Veronica’s many visits to the dorm he and Logan used to share.  
  
Below that was the typical information. Logan’s full name, age, birth date, race, eye and hair color, height, approximate weight, and notable scars. Right below that, for some reason, Veronica had listed Logan’s shellfish allergy as an identifying characteristic. Below that information, she gave out her personal cell number, as well as her e-mail address, and the Mars Investigations phone and fax numbers.  
  
She went all out.  
  
Wallace swallowed hard, a frown on his lips. “Uh, V...”  
  
“I didn’t put where he was last seen, because there’s really no proof that he was at the Coronado Bridge. Just because his car was there doesn’t mean he was,” she pressed her lips together tightly, inhaling through her nose. “It should work, I put everything on there that I could without cluttering it.”  
  
“Veronica,” Wallace said gently, holding the papers against his torso. “Have you called Duncan? Maybe Logan’s housing with him for a bit.”  
  
She shook her head slowly. “No, Meg would’ve called me. Immediately. I don’t think they even know he’s gone,” she smacked the corner of her stack with the back of her hand. “If we put these up, and he’s wandering around drunk or something, then we can get him home quickly.”  
  
“Why don’t we have breakfast, wait for Jackie...”  
  
“I worked all night on these, Wallace,” Veronica said sharply, her eyes filling with pain for only a moment, until she lowered her head. “It took me all night.”  
  
Wallace knew Veronica wouldn’t listen to him. When she was determined about a case, she stayed on it until it was solved. He figured this would be no different. “Let’s wait for Jackie, though.”  
  
She shook her head, walking to the front door. “She’ll probably see us walking around- Backup!” Almost immediately, Backup came running from the bedroom, and she picked up his leash from off the coffee table, latching it onto his collar. “Wallace, we’re not going to be long. We’ll go up to Neptune High, then we’ll turn and go to Hearst. That’s it.”  
  
He laughed slightly. “That’s going to take us all morning.”  
  
“It’ll be worth it.”  
  
Wallace opened his mouth to respond, then stopped in his tracks at the look in Veronica’s eyes. A sad determination, and then, just sadness. Now, he hoped Logan had really disappeared, because he couldn’t take that look in her eyes, and he couldn’t imagine Logan would be able to, either.  
  
He nodded, holding up the stack of papers. “Whose car are we takin’?” Her smile then was beautiful, and he grinned back, even though he felt like holding her.  
  
Of course, she would never allow him to.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica held up a poster, pointing at the close up of Logan. “This is my boyfriend,” she firmly told the newest waitress at the Hut.   
  
Marissa-Something. She was short and blonde and slightly chubby with a personality that made up for it. She listened intently as Veronica spoke, leaning against the nearest table as Veronica pointed out on her own body where Logan’s scars were.  
  
“Okay, he has a cigarette burn on his forearm, right here,” Veronica pointed to a spot near her elbow, tapping it. “It’s faded, but it’s there. He has a scar on his lower back, from a belt buckle. Small, but it’s there. A welt. On his torso, right below his ribs, is a-”  
  
“Veronica,” Wallace called, downing the rest of his white mocha coffee from a nearby table. “All that stuff is on the poster!”  
  
Veronica frowned, lowering the pile of papers to the table. Time to move on to the stuff that wasn’t on all those missing posters.  
  
“He’s kind,” she said quietly. “He tries not to be, tries to pretend he’s not, but he is. If you drop something, he’ll most likely help you pick it up. He’s nice to girls, not so much to guys. He really likes french fries, steak, popcorn, and gum. He likes to put things, like pens, in his mouth. When he gets embarrassed, he unintentionally cringes, like this,” she mimicked Logan’s expression, clenching her teeth and stretching her lips back. “It’s really cute when he does it, trust me.”  
  
Wallace shook his head, stabbing his fork into what was left of his chocolate cake. Sighing, he pulled out his cell phone, quickly calling Jackie. One ring, two-   
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Where are you, baby?”  
  
Jackie sighed on the other end. “Do you really think Logan’s dead, Wallace?”  
  
Wallace frowned faintly, ducking his head as if Veronica was paying attention to him. “I think Veronica doesn’t think so. If Veronica’s hunch is that Logan’s alive, I’m gonna follow that. Are you coming by or not?”  
  
She was silent for a moment. “Wallace, I can’t. If I come, I’m going to get depressed. Veronica’s going to depress me.”  
  
He was silent for a moment, resisting the urge to call Jackie selfish for leaving him alone with Veronica. He had been hoping for some help in getting Veronica back to her place, but now, Jackie was more or less ditching their plan. He couldn’t be mad, though. He understood. “It’s cool, girl. I’ll see you tonight.”  
  
“Give Veronica my best.”  
  
“Got it,” he hung up on her, facing Veronica, who continued to talk to the waitress. “Veronica!”  
  
Veronica ignored him, focusing her attention on Marissa. “He’s really sarcastic. He tends to be really biting when he feels like he’s put in a corner. He’s a bit self-centered, and a bit conceited. He likes to look at his reflection, especially his hair. He likes his hair.”  
  
She blinked rapidly, continuing even though a variety of emotions began to swell in her, emotions she didn’t want to begin to figure out. “He’s loud, and cocky. He hates being wrong, and he hates it even more when he’s proven to be wrong. He’s dismissive and a bit of a classist, which gets really annoying after a while. He likes to stare at people, especially if it makes them nervous- he’s predatory like that. He totally likes to make people squirm. It’s so damn irritating.”  
  
Wallace stood, picking up his dwindling stack of posters and walking over to Veronica. “V, let’s go. We still got to get to Hearst.”  
  
She glanced at Wallace for a short moment before facing Marissa again. “Logan’s smart. A bit too smart, but he likes to hide it. He’s charming, and he’s quick with the wit and he likes to dance, and he likes to sing, even if he’s a bit off-key. He’s really sweet when he wants to be, and he smiles, even when he doesn’t want to,” she swallowed hard, lowering her head. “And I miss him. It’s been three days, and I miss him.”  
  
Wallace’s shoulders slouched a bit at the moment of weakness in Veronica, and he inhaled sharply, quickly straightening up. “Come on, girl,” he said quietly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He picked up her stack of posters with his free hand before leading Veronica to the door. “Let’s go back to your place, okay?”  
  
“I’ll keep an eye out for him!” Marissa called as they exited the restaurant.  
  
“See?” Wallace said, glancing over his shoulder at the waitress as the door closed behind them. “She’s going to look out for him, and we left a bunch of posters in there. It’s all good.”  
  
Veronica rubbed at her eyes wearily, suddenly feeling exhausted. “I want him to come home,” she said quietly.   
  
“He will,” Wallace said firmly. “He will.”  
  
  
 ** _Then..._**  
  
Veronica stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, spreading her crimson lipstick over her bottom lip. She could hear Logan whistling in the next room as he unpacked one of the many boxes spread around their new condo.  
  
Their new condo.  
  
She was still getting used to it. After the movers had moved their furniture and boxes to the new place, all that was left was clothes and food, all which were piled into Logan’s truck. To her embarrassment, she had cried when they drove away from their old apartment for the last time, and she loved Logan for pretending not to see and choosing to talk about the latest Scorsese film. Maybe she was more emotional because she had left Backup behind with her father until they had gotten settled.  
  
Now, it wasn’t so bad. Once the initial shock and fear had faded, it wasn’t bad at all. She knew Logan wanted to mark the occasion by doing what they had done when they moved into their other apartment- making love in every single room of the house. She wanted to, as well, but when she kissed him, he responded for only a moment before pulling away.   
  
He was afraid to touch her, it looked like, and that disturbed her.  
  
She refused to let it get to her, though, so she continued applying makeup to the sounds of INXS, courtesy of Logan.  
  
“Remind me what you’re doing, again?” Logan called from their bedroom.  
  
“I’m having a girls night out with Jackie and Amy!” Veronica said loudly, running her pinkie over the spot just below her bottom lip. “Drinks and gossip- normal stuff.”  
  
Logan frowned slightly, lowering the clock in his hands. “Are you sure you want to go? You’re not really a clubbing person.”  
  
She laughed slightly. “Hey, I didn’t see you complaining when I went out with you. I haven’t hung out with the girls in months, and excluding Mac, they’re my only girlfriends. It’s pretty sad, Logan,” she paused, combing her fingers through her flat-ironed hair. “Think of this as a night of silence,” she said good-naturedly. “You can watch some Skin-a-max, drink a beer, pass out. You can walk around the condo naked-”  
  
“Like I don’t do that when you’re here?”  
  
Veronica smirked, walking into their bedroom. “What do you think?” she asked, turning in a circle.  
  
Logan let out a low whistle, appreciating the view. Veronica, in tight jeans, a dark red halter top, and black pumps. He could feel his cock hardening, and he sank down on the edge of the bed, resting the clock over his hips. “Well played, little lady.”  
  
“Little lady?” she frowned slightly, moving across the room. She eyed the clock clutched tightly on Logan’s lap, reaching down and gently removing it as she straddled his lap. He gasped underneath her and she smiled, moving her hips slowly against his. “You’re being _overpowered_ by this little lady, big boy...”  
  
He closed his eyes as she lowered her head to kiss him, his hands grasping her hips. “You’re going to be late,” he muttered.  
  
“It’ll be worth it,” Veronica whispered, kissing him hard.  
  
Logan returned the kiss firmly, his hand reaching up and grasping the back of Veronica’s neck. She moaned against his mouth, and he inhaled sharply through his nose, his tongue slipping into her mouth. She moved her hips harder, smiling when he groaned underneath her, his hand releasing her neck and moving down her chest, squeezing her breast until she gasped.  
  
Just then, Veronica’s phone rang.  
  
“No...” Logan groaned, his forehead falling on Veronica’s shoulder. “God, fuck them.”  
  
Veronica sighed, kissing Logan’s cheek softly. “To be continued,” she said hastily, jumping off his lap and rushing back into the bathroom.  
  
“Yeah, right,” he mumbled, burying his face in his hands. “Have fun.”  
  
She reappeared, her lipstick reapplied. “I’ll try,” she nudged his knee with the back of her hand, getting his attention. “Really, to be continued. Go jerk off, and be ready for me when I get home.”  
  
He sighed faintly. “How about I jerk off, worry about you and the girls, and then go to bed?”  
  
Her lips pressed together tightly, and she quickly nodded, heading for the door before the passive-aggressive guilt trip could slam into her. “Don’t wait up, then.”  
  
“You call me if there’s any problems, Veronica.”  
  
“Got it,” she said breezily.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica glanced around the club nervously, feeling as if all eyes were on her. To be fair, no one was really watching them, the local buzz had died down to mild annoyance, just because of the national media still lingering about. It felt good to be ignored, again.  
  
Amy looked a lot different than when Veronica last saw her. Her long dark hair was nearly gone, cut into a neat, short bob. Her make-up was darker, more dramatic, and she even dressed differently. Stripper chic to New York sexy. It was startling.   
  
Even Jackie looked different. Straight hair, a bit shorter, with pale lips and dramatic, colorful eyes. She still dressed the same, but Veronica knew she was different.  
  
They all were.  
  
Veronica was relieved to know she wasn’t the only one with a worried boyfriend- both Wallace and Amy’s new man, Jared, called every half hour. Logan didn’t call, he opted to text Veronica every ten minutes with the same message: _Doing okay?_  
  
Finally, after the fifteenth message, Veronica had responded with a _Leave me the fuck alone_ , and he stopped texting.  
  
“Okay,” Amy pointed a finger at Veronica, the same hand that was holding her pink martini. “I’ve been dying to know,” she said loudly over the music. Club Thin was as raucous as ever. “Logan. How big is he?”  
  
Veronica’s eyes widened as Jackie screamed with laughter, covering her face. “What?”  
  
“He walks around like he has a big cock, but I’m not sure,” Amy shook her hair from her eyes, staring at Veronica. “He could just be overcompensating, so you tell me. Is his porridge too hot or too cold? Is his bed too big or too small?”  
  
“Is his dick hard or soft?” Jackie added, and the two girls burst into giggles.  
  
Veronica frowned, feeling her face grow hot. She talked about Logan with Jackie, sure, but that was usually to get advice, not to gossip. This was new, and she had only ever experienced it with Lilly, and not willingly. She wasn’t sure if Logan would be too pleased with her sharing that information.  
  
Then, as if Jackie could read her mind- “Remember, Logan would be proud to know you were bragging about him.”  
  
“Oh! Yeah!” Amy exclaimed. “Is he good in bed? He has to be.”  
  
Jackie sighed as Veronica hesitated. “Come on, Veronica! I’ll tell you about Wallace!”  
  
“Please don’t!” Veronica said sharply, giving Jackie a look. She laughed as Jackie pouted, and then the smile faded as she saw the eager looks in both Jackie and Amy’s eyes. They wanted to gossip like normal girls. Like nothing had changed.  
  
What the hell.  
  
“He’s...” Veronica trailed off, laughing nervously. “He’s- I’ve only slept with two guys.”  
  
“So?” Amy said quickly. “We don’t judge, here.”  
  
Veronica frowned slightly. “He’s good. He’s patient and likes to do new things and he’s really good. He likes to be romantic and fun and I’m satisfied.”  
  
A scowl grew on Veronica’s face when she saw Amy mouth “Boring.”  
  
Jackie nudged Amy before standing, moving around the VIP booth and settling next to Veronica. “How much sex do you guys have?”  
  
Veronica couldn’t help but be offended now, and she didn’t know why. Perhaps it was because she was having absolutely no sex with Logan. “What?” she glanced at Jackie, then Amy. “How much sex do YOU have with your boyfriends?”  
  
“Once a day,” Amy replied almost instantly, laughing at Veronica’s shocked expression. “What? He’s like a fucking energizer bunny.”  
  
Jackie paused. “Maybe five times a week,” she shrugged, a smile playing on her lips. “I was so fucking happy when I was able to do it for the first time since...” she trailed off, shrugging again. “I was so proud. Minimal nausea, and it felt good. I forgot how good it felt.”  
  
Amy nodded in agreement, sipping her drink. “It’s like riding a bike, as cliche as that sounds,” she grinned. “It was an achievement, though.”  
  
Veronica was quiet for a moment, realizing then that the two had fully moved on from their trauma. They were actively having sex, with almost no trauma. They had survived, and had moved on. Her eyes drifted to Jackie’s wrist, noticing the same “survivor” bracelet that both she and Amy wore.  
  
She lifted her gaze, suddenly realizing that the girls were waiting for her answer. She forced a smile, straightening up in her seat. “We have a lot of sex,” she paused, trying to remember the count from when they first started sleeping together. “Whenever Logan’s in the mood. That’s almost always every day.”  
  
Amy grinned, and Jackie did too, but Veronica noticed that there was something in Jackie’s eyes that told her that Jackie didn’t quite believe her.  
  
Veronica reached for her drink, downing it. She gasped, jumping to her feet. “You guys wanna dance? Let’s dance.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Logan inhaled sharply at the sound of the bang, his eyes opening. Another bang, and Logan recognized it as Veronica’s shoes. He ran a hand over his unruly hair, a sigh escaping him as he glanced at the clock on his side of the bed.  
  
3:51am.  
  
As if on cue, Veronica stumbled in, throwing her purse on the dresser. She was still intact, if a bit wobbly, so that was good.  
  
“Had fun?” he asked softly as Veronica didn’t bother to change into her pajamas, crawling into bed with him.  
  
“Mm,” she curled up against Logan’s side, her hand drifting over his stomach as she kissed his neck firmly.   
  
Logan shifted onto his back, hands on Veronica’s hips as she slid on top of him, her thighs straddling his waist. “Drank a lot?” he asked quietly as she untied the top of her halter before pulling it over her head. There she was, topless and on top of him, and he cursed himself for getting aroused so quickly. “Did the girls make it home?”  
  
“We drank a lot,” she breathed, kissing him hard. Immediately, his hands drifted up to her chest, and she moaned as he rubbed and squeezed her breasts, lifting his hips up against hers. “Wanna fuck me?” she murmured.  
  
“Only if you want me to,” Logan replied, kissing her neck softly. She was pretty tipsy, he didn’t know if he wanted her like this. Having sex with Veronica while she was drunk carried the risk of her being angry in the morning. “Let’s wait until tomorrow to do this, okay?” he said gently.  
  
“I want to do this now,” Veronica nearly whined, and the hint of desperation in her voice wasn’t lost on Logan.  
  
“Veronica-”  
  
She suddenly gasped, nearly toppling off his hips. “I have to throw up-” she groaned, stumbling for the bathroom.  
  
Logan closed his eyes as she started to cough and vomit in the bathroom, inhaling deeply. He was too close to getting what had been denied to him for nearly two months, and now, it had been ripped away. He didn’t know how much more he could take.  
  
He slid out of the bed, gathering his pillow and the comforter. With a sigh, he headed for the door.  
  
“Where are you going?” Veronica called from the bathroom, her voice strained.   
  
“Sleeping on the couch,” he mumbled, walking out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Last Temptation of Logan Echolls.

**_Then..._**  
  
“B-minus. You’ve done better, Veronica.”  
  
Veronica lifted her gaze, giving the TA a weak smile. She already knew which paper she had stumbled on before she even looked at it, and she knew she wasn’t going to ace it like every other paper done for her psychology class. While the paper wasn’t something she would be hanging on the refrigerator any time soon, at least she was expecting the less than stellar grade.   
  
The psychological effects of rape.  
  
She picked up her paper, skimming to the back page. Sure enough, Professor Brewer had left her a note in red ink. Always a bad sign. Lovely teacher, but Madeline definitely wasn’t one that Veronica wanted to slack off in front of.  
  
 _Veronica-  
  
This reads like you copied it right out of a textbook. Since your previous papers have been outstanding, I have decided to let this slide. While your other papers have had a certain passion within them, this particular one felt off, maybe even a bit cold. I was hoping for a more thorough analysis from you, and I honestly expected better.  
  
See me.  
  
\- Madeline_  
  
Veronica found herself blinking back tears that she couldn’t explain, and she quickly gathered her things, rushing for the door before the professor could stop her. She didn’t want the dreaded talk. Madeline would start to question her, question why she stumbled, and she just didn’t feel like explaining the whole raped-at-sixteen thing. She didn’t want Madeline to start studying her.  
  
Even worse, she didn’t want Madeline to question why exactly she blocked it out instead of attempting to deal with it. She didn’t have an answer, and she didn’t want to deal with the question before she had a proper one.  
  
She rubbed at her eyes, pulling out her ringing cell phone as she moved down the hallway toward the exits. She glanced at the ID, smiling slightly as she answered. “Good morning, father of mine.”  
  
“Veronica. What the hell’s the matter with you?”  
  
Veronica’s smile faded, and she glanced around the hallway nervously. She hated when he showed up at Hearst unannounced. “What do you mean? Where are you?”  
  
“I’m at the office, where else would I be?” he sighed heavily, and she could hear the rustling of paper on his end. “You’re in the gossip pages of the paper- you were doing _shots_? Dancing suggestively with strangers- where the hell was Logan?”  
  
She cringed, slowing down as she dodged a boy carrying a skateboard. Her father sounded genuinely upset. Angry, even. She decided that it probably wasn’t the time to make a smartass remark about the whole thing, like exactly which bar-hopping adventure of the last two weeks the press had covered. At her last count, there had been six girls-night-out events since the first. Not good. “Dad, we were just having fun-”  
  
“Veronica Mars, this is something I expected of you when you were sixteen, NOT twenty! Do you know how dangerous it is out there?”  
  
Obviously, her reply hadn’t calmed him down. She sighed, glancing at the ceiling. “It’s harmless fun.”  
  
“Veronica, you don’t know who’s out there, who’s watching you. It’s just reckless and...and stupid, especially after what happened at Christmas! This is something I expected from Logan!”  
  
“We were just having fun, dad.”  
  
Keith was silent for a moment, a deep sigh escaping him. “Please tell me you weren’t stripping.”  
  
“God, no!” she scoffed, relaxing considerably at the sound of Keith’s voice softening. “Dad, don’t worry about me. I’m fine, Jackie’s fine, Amy’s fine. We’re just being normal college girls, and Logan definitely knew about it.”  
  
“Speaking of, you better call him- he’s on campus.”  
  
She frowned slightly. “What- why?”  
  
“Enrolling,” the office phone rang on his end, and he sighed again. “Veronica, I have to go. I don’t want to see something like this in the paper again, do you understand me?”  
  
“Yes, dad.”  
  
“I love you, Veronica.”  
  
“Love you, too,” she hung up on her father, shoving past students on her way out of the building. She debated calling Jackie, just to see if her father ripped into her as well, then quickly scrapped the idea. Her eyes panned the Quad, looking for any glimpse of Logan.  
  
Logan frowned, staring down at the form. Night classes would suck, but what Keith wanted, Keith got. He wasn’t about to argue.  
  
He bent over, quickly filling in the application. Two classes, he would start slow. Keith couldn’t complain.  
  
His eyes narrowed as he felt something brush against his ass. He glanced over his shoulder, his eyebrows rising at the sight of a very nice female derrière in tight jeans. He smirked, turning back to his application. “Do that again and I’m gonna have to give you a tip.”  
  
The tall blonde lifted her head, scowling at his back. “Excuse me?”  
  
Logan glanced over his shoulder, giving the girl a grin. “You’re feeling me up, here.”  
  
Her eyes widened in realization, and she cringed, bringing her blue piece of paper to her mouth. “Oh! I’m sorry, I got a little bit too involved in my reading-” she moved over to the table, leaning down as she held her paper in front of Logan. “I just moved here, and I’m embarrassingly lost. I’m looking for room 257-B...English comp?”  
  
“Ah,” he frowned slightly. “I don’t go here...honestly, you’re lucky I’m standing here talking to you instead of wandering the hallways...” She smiled at him, and he was taken by how warm her eyes were. “I-I wish I could help.”  
  
“Well, if you want, we can get lost together,” she grinned, glancing down at her watch. “Except not, because now I’m late for my class-” she straightened up, quickly saluting Logan. “I’ll see you around, then?”  
  
Logan lowered the pen in his hand, giving her a faint smile. There was nothing wrong with flirting, just as long as Veronica didn’t randomly show up. “I hope so.”  
  
Her smile grew as she backed towards the door. “I’ll see you around...” she trailed off, frowning.  
  
“Logan.”  
  
“Logan! I like you already,” she smiled before turning as jogging out. “Later!”  
  
Veronica gasped as the tall blonde slammed into her, grasping her bag to keep it from tumbling over. “Excuse me,” she said with a laugh, even though she couldn’t hide the sharpness of her voice.  
  
“Sorry!” the girl said, already taking off down the Quad.  
  
Veronica rolled her eyes, moving into the building. Her eyebrows rose at the sight of Logan, busying himself with what looked like an application. “Working on your higher learning, huh?”  
  
Logan lifted his head, a bright grin coming upon his face. “Hey, beautiful!”  
  
She grinned, walking over to the desk. The sulking from Logan after her first night out had ended rather quickly, and he had put on a brave face for her as she attempted to be “normal” without him. She appreciated the space. “What’s going on?” she asked, nudging him with her hip.  
  
“Enrolling for creative writing, and theater...” he trailed off, taking the moment to fill out the last of the application. “Your dear father made it _quite_ clear that if I didn’t do something productive with myself, he was going to bring out his pistol. So, here I am.”  
  
She smirked, leaning down and touching his chin lightly. He turned his head, and she pressed her lips against his. She smiled against his lips, pulling away quickly. “Good morning. So, dad threatened you, huh?”  
  
“Good morning. Yes, he did. He said he was doing it for my own good,” Logan smirked slightly, throwing the pen down before walking over to the booth. “Funny thing is, I think I believed him.”  
  
“Speaking of my dad playing the father card...” she followed, throwing her bag over her shoulder. “Did you hear about my newest public embarrassment?”  
  
He grinned. “Mm hm. Your dad’s livid.”  
  
“Oh, yeah. Did you two talk?”  
  
“Yeah,” he resisted the urge to use the opportunity to tell her how right her father really was, instead deciding to avoid the subject all together. He smiled at the clerk, handing over his application. “Thank you,” he said, winking at the girl.  
  
The girl smiled, glancing down at his form. “See you later, Logan!” she said with a giggle.  
  
Veronica’s eyes narrowed, and she quickly entwined her arm around Logan’s, pulling him away from the booth. “Let’s go, _honey_ ,” she said loudly.   
  
Logan laughed slightly, yanking his arm out of Veronica’s grasp and wrapping it around her shoulders. “Don’t be jealous.”  
  
“I’m not,” she said shortly. “I just can’t stand star-struck girls.”  
  
“ _Girls_? Not women? Ouch,” he kissed the side of Veronica’s head, pulling her against his side in a quick hug. “The jealousy thing is cute on you, by the way.”  
  
Veronica rolled her eyes, wrapping her arm around his waist. “To jump back on topic, what did my dad say?”  
  
Logan sighed. “Honestly, I think he was mostly worried,” he paused, glancing down at Veronica. “I mean, can you blame him?”  
  
“Duly noted,” she paused, her hand resting on his hip, her thumb looping into his pocket. “I can still go out, though, right?” she smiled up at him as innocently as she could. “I have to be normal, Logan.”  
  
“I don’t mind,” he said quietly, planting a kiss on the top of her head. “Just be careful,” he paused, licking his lips slowly. “I can come, too, you know...”  
  
“Do you think I’m pretty?”  
  
“What?” he glanced down at her, a frown on his lips. “That’s random.”  
  
Veronica shrugged, glancing down at the ground as they walked. She knew she was pretty, she was told by countless men and even some women. She knew Logan thought she was pretty. However, she didn’t feel pretty. She hadn’t felt it in a while, and it scared her. She didn’t want to keep piling on the make-up until she was unrecognizable. “I just want to know.”  
  
“I think you’re gorgeous.”  
  
She smirked. “You’re just saying that because of the boyfriend title.”  
  
He laughed slightly. “Then why bother asking me?”  
  
“I just wanted to know,” she forced a tight smile, leading him to the food court. “I was just wondering.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Logan stretched out on the bed, propping himself up on his elbows. Veronica dressed just several feet away, slipping on a pink spaghetti-strap tank top over her black bra. He registered the disappointment for a moment before realizing that she was putting on one of his white wifebeaters, tying a knot tightly against her back. The tank was now snug against her body, and he could see the pink of her shirt, and the slightest bit of stomach just above her jeans.  
  
She was trying to kill him.  
  
He watched as she combed her fingers through her wavy hair before bending over and lacing up her black and white Converse sneakers. Her lips were a pale pink, and she had dark eyeshadow coating her eyes.  
  
It was just like watching his mother get ready for all those Hollywood events, once upon a time.  
  
“Going out with the girls. Again,” Logan intoned, nodding to himself.  
  
Veronica nodded, straightening up. “Again,” she confirmed firmly, gesturing at her outfit. “How do I look?”  
  
“Beautiful, as always,” he sat up, rubbing his hands along his knees. Her eyes were too dark, it was like a blindfold. Her lips were fine, but maybe a bit too shiny. She looked like she was wearing a mask, but he wasn’t about to be the one to tell her. “It’s a new look...”  
  
She smiled faintly. “Jackie was over the other day. She picked out my clothes- she said I was too vanilla.”  
  
“Oh,” he let out a sharp breath, nodding. “I got nothing to do tonight, no friends at all...” he trailed off, shrugging. “Want me to come?” he smiled slightly. “Tag along?”  
  
Veronica’s grin faded, and she quickly replaced it, crossing her arms over her chest. “Why?”  
  
“What- I can’t hang out with my girlfriend and her friends? One of whom is actually my friend, too?”  
  
“Well...” she shrugged, cringing slightly. “I’m not sure if Amy and Jackie want someone else- it’s supposed to be girls only, remember?”  
  
Logan nodded quickly, climbing to his feet before the disappointment could hit him. “Got it. Have fun.”  
  
She sighed as he tried to walk past her to the bathroom, grabbing his arm and tugging him back to her. “You can come. I’ll just tell them-”  
  
“No. It’s cool, Mars, don’t worry about me,” he forced a smile, running a hand over her hair. “Maybe I’ll go out myself, have a couple of drinks. I’ll be home in time for Conan.”  
  
Even as the words came out of Logan’s mouth, it felt foreign. Too domesticated. He felt like the husband who was married so long that it had become a routine. Veronica was going out, having a blast, and he was stuck at home, watching television all the time. He wondered for a moment where exactly his friends had gone, before he remembered that one was a rapist who had indeed raped his girlfriend, and the others couldn’t be trusted.  
  
He could see the guilt in Veronica’s eyes, so he leaned down, kissing her softly. “Have fun,” he whispered.  
  
“Kiss me again,” Veronica said quietly, her arms wrapping around his neck.  
  
Logan smiled, tilting his head as his lips pressed against hers. The length of her body pushed against him as she deepened the kiss, and his hands slowly slipped down her back before squeezing her ass. He wanted her then, as she kissed him and sighed against his mouth. He wanted her, even as she wore that costume. He wanted to rip it off and take all that makeup off and show her exactly who she was. Veronica. Just his girl.   
  
“You’re beautiful,” he murmured against her lips before kissing her again. “You’re so beautiful, you have no idea, Veronica...”  
  
She grinned, running her hand down the side of his face. “The things a guy would say just to get laid.”  
  
“Is it working?” he asked, a smirk playing on his lips.  
  
“Mm, maybe.”  
  
His smile grew at the sight of her face heating up, and a laugh escaped him when she bit her lip, lowering her head. “How much time do you have?” he whispered against her cheek.  
  
A car horn was blasted outside, and Logan nodded as Veronica laughed faintly. “They have _excellent_ timing.”  
  
“Mm,” Logan leaned down, kissing her once more. “Have fun,” he muttered, pulling away from her.  
  
Veronica grabbed his arm, yanking him back to her. “Where are you going for drinks?”  
  
“I don’t know yet.”  
  
“Just be careful. Don’t drink too much.”  
  
He smiled, kissing her wrist softly before pulling away completely. “I could say the same to you,” he said as he walked to the bathroom.  
  
“Oh please,” Veronica called as she walked out of their bedroom and down the hallway. “It was one time!”  
  
She laughed as he let out a loud “HA!” A potentially embarrassing situation made less embarrassing by the fact that Logan only brought it up to tease her with. It felt good to be this comfortable with him, and it was easy. Surprisingly easy. Now, all that was needed was the intimacy. She craved the intimacy, but she couldn’t get Dick Casablancas out of her mind.  
  
If Jackie and Amy could do it, why couldn’t she?  
  
As Veronica reached the front door, she turned her head, staring at their bedroom. The shower was running, and only one lamp was on. Once upon a time, that environment alone was enough to get both of them hot, but now...it was just a bedroom. Nothing more.  
  
She vowed to make their relationship go back to normal, even if she had to force her body to do so.  
  
* * * * *  
  
This was all easier than expected.  
  
Logan eyed the people walking around him in the bar, offering a quick smile to anyone who looked in his direction. He didn’t feel uncomfortable, even though he expected Veronica to show at any moment with two drinks. Maybe he had depended on Veronica to be there for too long, and for a moment, he wondered if Veronica had started to take him for granted as well.  
  
His eyes drifted to a blonde in a white tube top, currently doing a shot. She was surrounded by a group of frat boys, cheering her on. His eyebrows rose as she was handed another shot and without thinking, she downed that one. He let out a low whistle, taking a drink of his beer. Party girls still existed, that was always good.  
  
The girl caught his eye, and he smiled, his heart racing when she grinned back.  
  
Maybe he still had it.  
  
She gasped suddenly, waving. “Ass boy!”  
  
Logan’s smile faded, and then a laugh escaped him as he put two and two together. “Hey!”  
  
She shoved the shot glass at some frat boy, oblivious to the group’s roar of disapproval as she dashed over to Logan. “Hi! Fancy seeing you here!”  
  
He chuckled, leaning against the bar. “The feeling’s mutual. I guess you’re having fun...”  
  
“Parker! My name is Parker!” she said with a smile, throwing her hair over her shoulder. “Neptune’s awesome, everything’s, like, ten minutes away. I totally walked here from my apartment.”  
  
Logan cringed slightly. “You live in the bad part of town?”  
  
Parker smirked. “Yeah, if you consider _this_ to be the bad part of town, you need to get out more,” she reached into her back pocket, pulling out a compact.   
  
Logan watched as she inspected her lipstick, and he was reminded of Veronica as she checked her mouth. It was something so normal, yet strangely sexy. He could watch Veronica put on lipstick all day, and now wasn’t any different. She ran her pinkie over her bottom lip, and he couldn’t help but be captivated.  
  
Maybe the sexual frustration was getting to him, after all.  
  
“So...did you find your class?” he asked shakily, focusing his attention on his drink.   
  
Temptation. Parker was the embodiment of temptation. Curvy body in that tube top and miniskirt, hair wild, lips red and full. Veronica wasn’t putting out, and here Parker was, with her long legs and bright smile. He suddenly wished he had taken Veronica up on that break.   
  
The Last Temptation of Logan Echolls.   
  
Parker’s eyes drifted up and down Logan’s body, and she offered him a friendly smile. “I did. Thanks for asking,” she pulled out what Logan recognized as a joint out of the compact, before shoving it back into her pocket. “Did you enroll?”  
  
“Yeah. For next term.”  
  
“Good for you!” she reached past him for the matchbox resting on the bar counter.  
  
Logan inhaled sharply, pressing himself against the counter as he felt Parker’s breasts brush against his chest. She was too close. Way too close. “Yeah. Theater and writing. I think. I can’t really remember-”  
  
She lit the joint, keeping her eyes on him as she inhaled. “Let me know what writing class you’re in. I was checking one out- maybe we’ll have the same one,” she held the joint out in front of Logan’s face. “Want?”  
  
He stared at the joint, then at Parker, a sharp breath escaping him. Veronica definitely wouldn’t approve. However, it was also a night for fun. Hell, if Veronica were there, she probably would’ve been puffing along with them, or, at least this is what he told himself. With some persuasion, she might.  
  
He needed to stop thinking about Veronica.  
  
Logan lowered his beer, shrugging. “Why not?” he said with a grin.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica laughed as Amy let out a loud whoop, pulling Jackie into what was universally known as the faux lesbian dance on top of one of Club Thin’s many stages. She silently hoped they didn’t topple over, just because she didn’t think she was sober enough to drink them both home.  
  
Amy was supposed to be the designated driver anyways.  
  
She noticed that Amy didn’t need alcohol to have a good time. Amy was always loose and happy and fun and Veronica had to admit she envied that. All these guys were watching Amy like she was some goddess, and she was oblivious as she danced to the throbbing hip hop.  
  
Veronica glanced into her plastic cup full of vodka and Red Bull, wondering how Jackie had convinced her to drink it. It tasted awful. It got her buzzed and hyper quicker, but she couldn’t imagine anyone drinking and enjoying it. Actually, Logan might have enjoyed it.  
  
She missed Logan.  
  
Even though their relationship was just a bit strained at the moment, Veronica found herself missing him. He had gotten very passive aggressive with his frustration, planting those little seeds of guilt in her just enough to make her angry. She wished she could just fuck his brains out, just to shut him up.  
  
Yet, even so, she missed him. She missed sitting on the couch, his arms around her as they watched whatever sitcom was on. She missed his mouth on her skin and his smile. She just wanted to go home, climb into bed, and have Logan hold her.   
  
Veronica wondered if she was the cause of the strain, really, or if Logan had started to pull away long before. Ever since Christmas Eve. He had tried to be intimate, but Veronica could see just how distant he was. He was trying to be normal, but she could feel his guilt. They just needed to get back to normal. Their normal.  
  
She set the drink down on the bar counter, ignoring the bartender as she swiped the drink up. She pulled out her Sidekick from her small purse, quickly texting Logan.  
  
 _What are you doing?_  
  
With a sigh, she shoved the phone back into her purse. For some reason, Logan’s decision to go out was bothering her. She wasn’t sure if it was because he was going without her, or just because he decided to go when she was going out. The damn suspicion was creeping up on her again, and she silently cursed herself, ridding the thought from her mind. Logan was a good boyfriend. She trusted him.  
  
“Veronica! What the fuck are you doing?”  
  
Veronica lifted her head at the sound of Amy’s screech, gasping as a guy grabbed Amy’s ankle. Before she could move, Amy had kicked out, connecting with the guy’s face. There was blood and a bouncer shoving the guy out the door, and Amy kept dancing.  
  
A rush ran through Veronica then. Power. Amy had that power, with just one move. No guy was going to take advantage of her, because she wouldn’t allow it. She was in charge, she was in control.  
  
Determined, Veronica made her way to the stage, hitting the surface once, then twice. “Let me in!” she yelled, and a laugh escaped her as the bouncer helped her on the stage.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Logan laughed as his car refused to start, running his hands through his hair. “Fuck- I think I need a new battery...”  
  
Parker giggled next to him, smacking his thigh hard. “Dude! Start the car!”  
  
“What? Oh!” he started the car, letting out a loud whoop. “This is a good night!” she laughed, and he grinned, facing her. “No, really, this is the most fun I’ve had in ages. AGES.”  
  
She grinned, sliding closer to him. “Yeah, well, we’re going to have some _more_ fun- you have something on your face.”  
  
Logan laughed, touching the side of his face. “What?”  
  
Another fit of giggles escaped Parker, and she bit her lower lip, pointing at his chin. “What is that? It’s pink. Red?” she frowned in confusion, before chuckling. “Your car’s too fucking dark.”  
  
“It’s almost midnight!” Logan exclaimed. “It’s supposed to be dark!” he rubbed at his chin. “Did I get it off? I swear, I don’t wear lipstick.”  
  
A loud laugh came from Parker, and Logan started chuckling. “You would look so good in lipstick!” she said loudly. “Let me put some mascara on you!”  
  
“Just get the pink off me!”  
  
Parker giggled, shaking her head. “Fine, hold on,” she titled forward, her eyes narrowing. “Is that...I think that’s cherry juice? That’s totally cherry juice,” she bit on her lower lip, glancing at Logan’s face. “Hold on, I’ll get it-”  
  
Logan froze as Parker nearly pressed her cheek against his, her tongue running over his chin. He wanted to move his hands up to stop her, but didn’t, didn’t as she ran her hands over his neck, pressing her lips against his. His eyes slowly closed, shuddering as her nails drifted over his skin.   
  
Then, there was Veronica’s smiling face, her hair wild as she lay naked underneath him.  
  
“Hold on,” he breathed, his hands on Parker’s shoulders as he gently pushed her away. The guilt hit immediately, and he inhaled sharply, rubbing at the corners of his eyes. “I have a girlfriend.”  
  
She frowned slightly, dropping back into the passenger seat. “Oh. Really?” he nodded, and she cringed. “Serious girlfriend?”  
  
“Pretty damn,” he said shakily, rubbing at his mouth. “Almost three years.”  
  
“Love her?”  
  
Logan licked his lips, sighing briefly. “More than anything.”  
  
Parker nodded slowly, wiping at her lips. She could feel the embarrassment creeping up on her rather swiftly, and she immediately forced a smile on her face, turning to Logan as she calmed her hair down. “Well, we can still hang out, right? There’s no rules against that- we can be friends!”  
  
He gave her a small smile. “Why not?”  
  
“Okay!” she clapped her hands once, pointing at the road. “Take me to the hottest club. Right now!”  
  
Logan grinned, pulling out into the street. “Ever been to Club Thin?”  
  
  
 ** _Now..._**  
  
“Where’s the note?” Veronica demanded harshly.  
  
Wallace blinked, glancing at Keith. Keith shook his head next to Wallace, burying his face in his hands. Wallace was suddenly glad to have her father there, he wasn’t sure if he could handle this latest fit on his own.   
  
Almost three weeks now, and there was still no sign of Logan. Veronica still remained determined, even as Logan’s blue striped button-down was found in the water just two days ago. It wasn’t looking good, and Lamb had even told Keith to start making arrangements.   
  
Wallace just wasn’t sure if Veronica truly believed Logan was alive, or if she was so far gone in her denial that she couldn’t see any semblance of the truth, even as it was smacking her across the face. “Veronica-”  
  
“No!” she exclaimed, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. “Where’s the note? If Logan committed suicide, where’s the damn note?”  
  
Wallace’s gaze drifted to Veronica’s mug on the edge of the coffee table, knowing that if Veronica jumped up, that hot chocolate was going to fly to that nice carpet. He reached for the cup, and was surprised when Veronica jerked back, as if he were trying to touch her. “V?” he said softly, pulling the cup to the center of the table.  
  
She shook her head, running a trembling hand through her hair. “No. Everyone keeps saying- it just doesn’t fit. Where’s his note? Do you honestly think Logan would just leave me?”  
  
“It happens,” Wallace said weakly. “Veronica, sometimes...suicide’s a selfish thing.”  
  
“But there’s no note!”  
  
“Maybe you need to see someone, V-”  
  
Keith inhaled sharply, his eyes on Veronica. “It’s good to keep faith,” he said softly, reaching over and squeezing Veronica’s knee firmly. His eyes were warm but strong on Veronica’s. “It’s good to hold on to your truth.”  
  
Veronica relaxed slightly, her shoulders slouching. “Do you think he’s alive?”  
  
“I think it’s good to keep hoping,” Keith said quietly, climbing to his feet. “And I think if you’re convinced he’s alive, then that’s all that matters,” he held out his hand, smiling as Veronica took it. “Let’s make some dinner, okay?”  
  
Wallace watched as Keith led Veronica into the kitchen, a sudden unease that he couldn’t explain suddenly coursing through him. It was the look in Keith’s eyes, it was something he couldn’t place.   
  
Something was off.  
  
  
 ** _Then..._**  
  
Parker clung to Logan's arm, grinning brightly as they entered the crowded club. “I think we lost your friend back there! The bouncer guy?” she shouted, her arm wrapping around his waist.  
  
“I don't have any friends,” Logan said shortly, moving her out of the way of a drunken frat boy stumbling about. “He was just someone who I know.”  
  
“Oh, please,” she scoffed against his ear, swiping a beer off a passing waitress' tray. “Everyone has friends. Me, at least I have an excuse.”  
  
“What’s your excuse?”  
  
“Duh, I just moved here. I don’t know anyone. But you, you should have a ton of friends at your disposal,” she took a sip of her beer. “At least one.”  
  
Logan smirked dryly. “I have three.”  
  
“But-” She smiled sweetly. “Am I one of them?”  
  
Despite himself, Logan started to smile. “I barely know you. I don't even know your last name.”  
  
She held out her hand, laughing. “Parker Lee, nice to meet you.”  
  
He chuckled slightly, shaking her hand. “Logan. Echolls,” he felt his face begin to flush as he stared into her eyes, and he laughed, quickly looking away. “Parker Lee...is that your real name?”  
  
“Kinda,” she said, smirking.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Mm hm.”  
  
He grinned, ignoring the dancing club-goers around them. “Well, honesty is a stepping stone of friendship, Parker Lee.”  
  
Parker grinned brightly, glancing at the floor shyly. “Hey, I never said it wasn't _part_ of my name...just not my full name.”  
  
“I'm intrigued.”  
  
She lifted her head, a glint of amusement in her eyes. “Good. Now you're mine, forever.”  
  
Logan laughed, his gaze shifting from playful to almost enamored. It was just harmless flirting, but she was getting to him. The urge to kiss her was stronger than before, and he wasn't sure if it was the liquor and pot talking, or if it was absolutely genuine. All he knew was that he felt new again.  
  
She suddenly ripped her eyes from Logan, gasping as she spotted a group of girls dancing. "Oh! Let's go make friends!" she grinned, hugging his arm tightly. “You need friends, rebel!”  
  
He blinked, eyes on the girls Parker was pointing at. A familiar slim body underneath a curly mop of black hair...and a tiny blonde form, next to her. Oh, shit.   
  
He laughed, just because he didn't know what else to do. “Ah, the Rape Squad has beat us to the punch.”  
  
Parker frowned in confusion. “The Rape Squad?”  
  
“Don't call them that,” he said quickly. “They'll kick both of our asses.”  
  
Jackie suddenly turned, her eyes widening at the sight of Logan, then narrowing when she saw the girl clinging to Logan's arm. Logan immediately jerked his arm away, crossing his arms awkwardly over his chest. Jackie grabbed Amy, then Veronica, pointing at him, and Logan wanted to die.  
  
He wanted to die, but not as much as when he heard Amy's shrill- “OMIGOD- LOGAN!”  
  
Almost immediately, Amy was in front of him and in his arms, and he hugged her, a grin forming on his face. Parker was forgotten for the moment as the last year came rushing back. Amy looked different, they were all different, but the past was still there. “Hey, Amy.”  
  
“Logan!” Amy pulled away, gasping. “God, you look so good!” she ran a hand down his face. “Are you growing a goatee?”  
  
He laughed, finding the joke funnier than it was. “No- I just forgot to shave.”  
  
“Well, you look good, dammit!” Amy smacked his arm, a laugh escaping her. “I mean, what are the odds? Out of all the clubs...”  
  
“Coincidence,” Logan glanced at Jackie, smiling faintly. “Hey, stranger.”  
  
Veronica’s eyes drifted to the blonde next to Logan, a frown on her lips. The girl continued to grin stupidly as she watched the show, and Veronica bit back the urge to ask her who exactly she was. She had come with Logan. Logan had come with a girl, and clearly wasn’t expecting to see their group there. This was unsettling.   
  
Jackie grinned slowly, holding out her hands. “Hi, hottie!” he laughed, yanking her into his arms.  
  
Parker continued to stand there, smiling as if the greeting were for her as well. Veronica eyed her, wondering where this stranger got off on acting like she were a part of their group. Her gaze shifted to Logan, who was still grasping Jackie's hand as she smoothed down his shirt.  
  
“Logan! Did you just arrive?” Jackie exclaimed. “I'm sorry we never invited you-”  
  
“It's cool, girl's night out, I get it,” Logan grinned, running his hand down Jackie’s hair. “You look good. I missed ya.”  
  
Jackie grinned shyly, lowering her head. “Where did you came from?”  
  
“We came from some bar near the beach,” Parker offered happily.  
  
Veronica blinked rapidly at the sudden information, her hand nervously flying to her hair. “Who's your friend?” she asked Logan irritably.  
  
Logan faced Veronica, as if just noticing she was there. “Uh- Parker! This is Parker Lee. She just moved here,” he gestured at Parker, then Veronica. “Parker, this is Veronica Mars.”  
  
“His _girlfriend_ ," Veronica added icily, shooting Logan a glare.  
  
Parker's eyes widened, and she smacked Logan’s arm. “Oh! So, _you're_ the girlfriend!" she exclaimed. “He told me about you,” she said with a smile.   
  
Veronica's eyebrows rose. “Didn't tell you enough, apparently.”  
  
Logan let out a laugh, shaking his head. “We just met, like, a couple of hours ago, Veronica,” he nodded. “She’s cool. You’re cool.”  
  
Veronica frowned as Parker grinned, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Friendly. They were too friendly. “Can I talk to you?” she asked sharply.  
  
Parker gasped, leaning over and touching Jackie’s necklace. “This is so pretty!”  
  
Veronica forced a tight smile, walking around Parker. She grabbed Logan's arm, jerking him over to the hallway leading to the bathrooms. “Are you doing this to get back at me?” she hissed, releasing his arm roughly.  
  
Logan laughed, shaking his head. “I’m not thinking that far ahead...”  
  
Veronica frown in confusion, shaking her head as Logan rubbed at his bloodshot eyes. “What- how much did you drink tonight?" her eyes narrowed as Logan continued to laugh. "Are you _high_?”  
  
“Just a little bit...”  
  
She rolled her eyes, glancing at the group. Parker continued to touch Jackie’s necklace, breezing through a conversation with Amy. “We should go home,” she said firmly.  
  
“What? The party just started!” he chuckled. “Besides, Parker Lee doesn’t own a car. Not yet.”  
  
“ _Fine_ ,” she said through gritted teeth, feeling her good mood evaporate to nothing. “We’re dropping her off at her place, then we’re going home.”  
  
Logan laughed, and Veronica rolled her eyes, grabbing his arm and yanking him back to the group.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica frowned, crossing her arms over her chest as Logan came out of the bathroom, wiping away the water on his face with the bottom of his shirt. Angry. She was definitely angry, and she wasn’t sure why exactly.   
  
They had dropped Parker Lee off at her apartment, and Veronica made a mental note to do a bit of research on her. Parker had insisted on kissing them both on the cheek, and Veronica couldn’t help but hate her when she kissed Logan. Something was just off there.  
  
“Well, that was fun,” Logan muttered, dropping on their bed.  
  
Veronica nodded, rubbing the material of her pajama pants in an attempt at busying herself. “So...how do you know Parker? Just met her?”  
  
Logan sighed, rubbing his eyes as the memory of what happened in the car came rushing back to him. “She goes to Hearst.”  
  
She smiled tightly, nodding. “Of _course_ she does.”  
  
“I kissed her.”  
  
Veronica froze, her smile fading. She could feel her heart dropping into her stomach, and she suddenly felt dizzy. “What?”  
  
He sighed shakily, turning his head to face her. “We were in my car, and she kissed me, and I forgot where I was...” he shook his head. “Nothing else happened. I swear to God, Veronica.”  
  
“But you kissed her.”  
  
“A-After she kissed me first.”  
  
Veronica laughed, and was surprised at how ugly it sounded. “You still _kissed_ her!”  
  
He nodded again, jumping to his feet. “I’m so sorry, Veronica,” he said quickly, turning to her. “I’m sorry- I felt guilty right after it happened,” he dropped to his knees in front of her, running his hands up her lap. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered, staring into her eyes.   
  
She gazed at him, shocked at the sudden sadness coursing through her. The pain wasn’t because Logan had done it. No, it was because she had expected it. After she had refused and pushed him away, this was what happened. She believed that he was sorry, knew he was as he pressed his lips against her wrist, but she was still angry. Still depressed. Still upset.   
  
She wanted to hit something. Or someone.  
  
“It’s fine,” she said shortly, pulling her hand out of his grasp. “We’re fine. Let it go.”  
  
Logan stared up at Veronica, watching her expression carefully. “We’re not fine.”  
  
“We’re-”  
  
“Veronica,” he said slowly, trying to curb the frustration threatening to break through the surface. Anger. Confusion. Pain. Definitely frustration. “Don’t hate me. Please.”  
  
“I don’t.”  
  
The anger surged as he watched Veronica begin to shut down, her face becoming a blank mask. He inhaled sharply, climbing to his feet. He wanted her to get angry. He wanted her to hit him, to yell at him, anything. “Don’t do that,” he said shakily.  
  
Veronica gazed up at Logan coolly, shrugging. “Don’t do what?”  
  
“Don’t- don’t shut me out!” he nearly yelled, his hands balling up into fists. “Don’t! I’ve- I’ve tried to be good and I messed up! I KNOW I messed up!”  
  
“Logan-”  
  
“It’s time to grow up, Veronica! And when the HELL did I become the adult in this relationship?” she let out a bitter laugh, and he shook his head. “You- you go out and drink and do you even KNOW what it was like seeing you grinding on those guys in the paper?”  
  
She blinked rapidly, realizing that they were quickly getting into a fight. “Yeah, well, do you know what it’s like to see you having that blonde girl all over your arm?” she snapped, jumping to her feet. She headed for the bathroom, gasping when Logan grabbed her arm. “Logan!”  
  
“Veronica. I told you- I’m trying,” he said, his voice shaking. “I’m trying so hard to be understanding and I’m SORRY.”  
  
“Logan-”  
  
“I’m _sorry_ I can’t be understanding, I’m _sorry_ you’re hurting, I’m _sorry_ we’re going through this,” Logan shot through the list swiftly, growing angry at the tears welling in his eyes. “I’m sorry I kissed that girl, and I’m sorry you hate me for it, and I’m sorry I was ever Dick Casablancas’ friend!”  
  
Veronica swallowed hard, her brow furrowing as the rush of emotions ran through her. She honestly didn’t know what to feel, so she simply reached over, touching Logan’s face gently. “It wasn’t your fault,” she said dully.  
  
“Stop,” he muttered, pushing her hand away. “I fucked up, Veronica, I know I did-” he inhaled sharply as she reached up, pulling his mouth onto hers.   
  
The kiss was soft, innocent, a gesture of forgiveness and a reminder of everything good and bad all in one. She gasped against him as the kiss intensified, her arm wrapping around his neck as she felt him harden against her.   
  
“Logan- don’t-” she groaned as his hands slipped under her tank top, unsure if she was telling him to stop or to keep going.  
  
Logan mouth dipped to her neck, his tongue running over her skin. Instead of melting into his arms, she stiffened, and he sighed in disappointment, pulling away. “God...”  
  
Veronica wiped at her mouth, blinking rapidly. “It’s okay,” she said breathlessly. “Keep going-”  
  
“No,” he said sharply. “You have to stop it- you give these mixed signals- I’m going crazy!” he laughed slightly. “Is this because of Parker? Is this why you’re-”  
  
“No!” Veronica exclaimed. “No- Logan, I want to, I _need_ to. I need to get over this!”  
  
“Then stop running away from me! I’m not _him_ , Veronica!” Logan inhaled shakily. “I don’t feel good. I...I’m just going to sleep on the couch, tonight.”  
  
“No,” Veronica grabbed at Logan’s hand, trying to pull him to her. “Logan- don’t sleep on the couch again, okay? It’s just a fight-”  
  
Logan silently reached for Veronica, cupping her face in his hands. “You’re too good for me, baby,” he whispered, kissing her forehead gently as the anger subdued to a dull ache. “I should sleep on the couch. And you should be pissed at me,” he swallowed hard, nodding once. “I know I don’t deserve you, and you really should be angry.”  
  
She lowered her head as Logan released her. “I don’t have the energy to be,” she said with a forced laugh. She glanced up, her heart dropping as she was met with nothing. Logan was already down the hallway, leaving her alone in their bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, surprisingly, predictably, always...Logan.

**_Now..._**  
  
Veronica eyes drifted over the officers walking about the station, not one giving a glance in her direction. She went unnoticed on the bench, like she was some stranger waiting to pay her parking ticket instead of Veronica Mars, who had been a constant visitor since she was a child.   
  
There was a robbery near the Wildcat, and that apparently had been the biggest excitement of the day. Everyone just did their routine, and, eventually, someone coughed or answered a phone. Even Inga seemed bored, inspecting her nails for what seemed like the tenth time that hour.  
  
A sigh escaped Veronica as she played with the zipper of her black hoodie before crossing her arms over her chest. Logan’s hoodie. Too big for her tiny form, it hung almost at her knees, like a jacket. The sweater still smelled like him, sweat and soap and just a bit of cologne. She slouched in her seat, tilting her head so her nose was pressed against her shoulder, and closed her eyes. Before she could stop herself, she inhaled deeply, taking in his scent, and it was like he was holding her.  
  
Her eyes shot open, and she shuddered, swallowing hard. She sat up swiftly, uncrossing her arms. Just like that, she was able to lose herself in Logan. She wondered when exactly she had fallen that hard for him, when exactly the time came that just his smell comforted her.  
  
She decided then not to wash that sweater until he came home.  
  
Veronica’s gaze lifted as Sacks appeared, giving her a nod before walking past her into the precinct. A moment later, Lamb walked down the hallway, and she smirked as he halted in his tracks, rolling his eyes. Perfect.  
  
She stood, waiting for him. “Morning, Don,” she said cheerfully.  
  
“Veronica,” Lamb said dryly as he approached, hooking his thumbs into the pockets of his pants. “What’s wrong, now?”  
  
“Why aren’t you doing anything to find Logan?”  
  
Lamb’s eyes narrowed in confusion. “What?”  
  
Veronica blinked, at a loss as to why Lamb wouldn’t know what she was talking about. “Logan,” she said, sharper than she had intended. “Why aren’t you looking for him?”  
  
He rolled his eyes, moving past her into the building. “It’s a _suicide_ , Veronica. Why would we being looking for a suicide?”  
  
She swiped her bag off the bench, following him. “Is that an official statement? Is the case closed?”  
  
Lamb slowed, glancing over his shoulder at her. “Veronica, we found his car.”  
  
“Yeah, but there is no body. No body, no suicide.”  
  
“Listen,” he turned to face her, and she was surprised to see the hard gaze in his eyes soften. “It’s the Coronado Bridge. People jump, and their bodies are never found. That’s just the way it is, Veronica. His shirt was floating...” he trailed off, shrugging.   
  
She mimicked his shrug. “So, what? That’s it? That’s all you got?” He started to respond, and she grinned, just because she didn’t know what else to do. “Nevermind that Logan doesn’t have a history of suicidal tendencies-”  
  
“He had a history of depression,” Lamb intoned.  
  
“He wasn’t depressed!” Veronica protested swiftly. “Trust me! He’s been happy and everything’s going good for us- why would he just abandon it? Logan’s been doing good, how do you know he just isn’t hurt somewhere-”  
  
He sighed wearily. “Veronica, Logan had a short fuse. Something must’ve pushed him over and he decided-”  
  
“Why do you keep talking about him in the past tense?”  
  
Another sigh escaped Lamb, and he stared at her, his gaze hardening. “You might want to hold a funeral, okay? His remains aren’t going to be found-”  
  
“ _Remains_?” Veronica interrupted with a laugh, her hand unconsciously clutching at Logan’s hoodie. “Why would there be remains? Logan’s not dead, Lamb, you just have to look for the clues,” her eyes narrowed. “I mean, you are the sheriff, right? Isn’t that your job?”  
  
Lamb’s jaw clenched, and he nodded. “Stay right here. I’m going to call a grief counselor over.”  
  
She frowned, watching him walk over to Inga. He had that look in his eyes, the same Sacks had when he first saw her, and the same she had caught Wallace and Jackie giving her. Pity.  
  
Lamb leaned over the counter, talking quietly. Her jaw clenched as Inga glanced over Lamb’s shoulder at her. There is was, the pity. The goddamned pity that Logan always hated when it was directed at him, and she finally understood why.  
  
They weren’t going to help. They were just going to call some social worker and lock her up, probably.  
  
With a shake of her head, Veronica turned, walking out of the police station.  
  
“Okay, Veronica, we’re gonna get Cathy over here, and we’re gonna call your father-” Lamb turned around, blinking at the empty space that Veronica had just occupied.  
  
  
 ** _Then..._**  
  
Veronica smiled slightly, taking a seat next to the entrance of the food court. “This is nice, right? Just us? Without the loud music?”  
  
Jackie frowned, glancing at her cup of ice cream. “Sure. I have _such_ a hangover, Veronica.”  
  
“Me too,” Veronica confessed, and her grin grew as Jackie’s eyes met hers, a smirk on Jackie’s full lips. “Come on, ice cream makes everything better,” she leaned over, glancing at Jackie’s cup. “What did you get?”  
  
“Cookies and cream. You?”  
  
“Chocolate chip,” Veronica paused, playing with her ice cream. “What do you think of Parker?”  
  
Jackie frowned slightly, slipping a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. “Who? The blonde from the other night?” Veronica nodded, and Jackie nodded in return, swallowing her mouthful. “She seemed really cool,” she giggled slightly. “She was higher than a kite, but she was really nice.”  
  
A faint frown played on Veronica’s lips, and she quickly looked down at her ice cream. “Logan made out with her.”  
  
“He what?”  
  
“Kissed, I mean. He kissed her, once,” Veronica smiled bitterly, stabbing her spoon into her ice cream. “Figures, right? She’s all hot and curvy and...” she trailed off, shrugging. “I actually don’t blame him, you know.”  
  
Jackie was quiet for a moment, setting her cup of ice cream down. “Veronica,” she said gently. “You’re not having sex with Logan, are you?”  
  
“No,” Veronica said softly, glancing up at Jackie.  
  
Jackie didn’t look all that surprised, resting her chin on the back of her hand. “How long?”  
  
“Mm...” Veronica sighed, the memory rushing back to her, right before all the chaos. The apartment was cold because the heat had broken down for a couple of hours, Backup was in the living room, and they were under the covers. Logan’s hands were cold, and her feet were cold, but they were both sweating when it was all over. It had been a good way to stay warm. “December twenty-third. After midnight...the twenty-fourth?”  
  
“December...” Jackie’s face fell, and she frowned as Veronica started to flush. “Veronica, it’s almost Valentine’s Day.”  
  
Veronica shrugged helplessly, setting down her ice cream. “I know,” she shrugged again, sighing wearily. “I just can’t. I want to, I really want to, but I can’t.”  
  
“Veronica...”  
  
“What did you do?” Veronica asked abruptly.  
  
Jackie laughed, shaking her head. “I think it’s different for everyone, Veronica.”  
  
“But what did you _do_?”  
  
Jackie’s smile faded, and she shrugged, picking up her ice cream off the table. “Um...it was right after the thing happened. Wallace came to visit, and he looked like he was really scared to even touch me. It was kind of cute in a sad way,” she smiled wistfully at the memory. “So, I decided right then that I wasn’t going to let myself be a victim anymore. It was over,” her eyes lifted, locking on Veronica’s. “I told him to lock the door, and it just happened.”  
  
Veronica frowned slightly. “Was it bad?”  
  
“No...it was like it was before. He kept trying to stop, but I wouldn’t let him. When it was over,” she grinned. “I was so relieved. In a good way. I had done it, didn’t feel like crying, and I wanted to do it again.”  
  
Veronica nodded, processing this information. “I don’t want Logan to feel guilty anymore.”  
  
Jackie smiled kindly. “Don’t think about it. When it happens, it happens, Veronica. You just have to let it,” she glanced at her watch, cringing. “Oh, crap, I’m going to be late.”  
  
“What time is it?”  
  
“It’s eight o’clock.”  
  
“What?” Veronica frowned, climbing to her feet. “What the hell are we doing having ice cream at eight in the morning?”  
  
Jackie grabbed her bookbag, rushing for the door. She waited until Veronica caught up with her to grin. “Excuse me, weren’t you the one saying ice cream was the cure for everything?”  
  
“Oh, now you start listening to me?”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica dropped into her seat near the middle of the seminar, glancing at the Religion TA near the front of the room. She wasn’t late, she won’t be embarrassed. Luckily for her, the professor was ill, so it was a simple slideshow about the different burial routines in various religions for the class.  
  
She frowned, thinking about what Jackie had said. If it were as simple as letting it happen, why couldn’t she do it? Maybe she just needed to force herself to do it. The rape was already done, there was nothing she could do to turn it around. All she could do was move on, and take Logan with her. It might be the only way to save their relationship.  
  
Veronica’s eyes widened as someone nearly slammed into the seat next to her, and she turned her head slowly, coming face-to-face with Parker. “Oh,” she said dully.  
  
Parker’s eyes widened. “Oh!” her mouth curved into a smile, and her eyes lit up as she threw her bag on top of the desk. “Hi! Good morning!”  
  
“You have this class,” Veronica said, turning back to face the front of the class as the lights were dimmed and the slideshow was started. “Great.”  
  
“Yeah, I thought I would give it a shot. I know about Catholicism, thanks to my lovely parents. But, honestly, it’s best to branch out to other facets, don’t you think?” Parker gave Veronica a bright grin. “On the plus side,” she whispered, leaning in as the TA began the lecture. “You can bullshit your way through any religion, it’s all the same in the end.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Whatever, it’s just great to see a familiar face. I was hoping I would run into one of the girls,” Parker laughed slightly, oblivious to the lecture going on ten rows away. “That’s why I hate moving. This time, I did it on my own-” she flipped her hair over her shoulder, pulling out her notebook. “I was looking for Logan in the admissions office. Did he get into that class?”  
  
Veronica blinked rapidly, almost unable to keep up with Parker’s rambling. She felt her chest tighten at the mention of Logan, and she bit back the insult threatening to string out. “He’s home today. He probably got the class,” she said shortly.  
  
“Is he ready for the drama class? It must be nerve-racking.”  
  
“He’s fine.”  
  
Parker laughed quietly. “Are you kidding me? Performing in front of all those people? I would be flipping out.”  
  
“He’s an _actor_ ,” Veronica said curtly. “He comes from a family of actors. He’s fine.”  
  
Parker frowned slightly. “What’s wrong? You’re not a morning person, are you?”  
  
Veronica smiled bitingly, beginning to tap her pen hard against the back of her hand. “You kissed my boyfriend,” she muttered, her jaw set.  
  
Parker’s smile faded. “Oh,” a faint flush came upon her face, and she slowly turned to face the slideshow, her eyes drifting to the desk. “Hey, I didn’t know...it won’t happen again, I promise.” Veronica didn’t respond, and Parker turned, facing her. “I promise, Veronica. It won’t. It was a mistake.”  
  
Veronica nodded quickly. “Okay.”  
  
“Do you ladies mind?” The TA said loudly, glaring at them. “You might want to pay attention.”  
  
“Sorry,” Parker said loudly, slouching in her seat. After a long moment, a laugh escaped her as she faced Veronica again. “You don’t believe me?” Veronica shrugged, and Parker’s eyes darkened with the offense over Veronica’s dismissive gesture. “Listen, I’m not like that, okay?” she whispered harshly.   
  
“Yeah, you still kissed him,” Veronica hissed, shooting a glare at Parker. “It’s kind of awkward, now.”  
  
“Look, if you guys weren’t together, I would be all over him, and that’s the truth,” Parker said slowly. “But since that’s not the case, I’m happy to just be friends with you guys.”  
  
“Who said I wanted to be your friend?” Veronica snapped, finally feeling something in her break. “This isn’t high school, life isn’t about making friends all the time.”  
  
She couldn’t do it for Logan, and he found a more than willing partner in Parker. Parker, who was new and cheerful and bright and gorgeous. Parker who loved to party and have fun and wasn’t damaged, who had never been raped. Parker who would show Logan a good time without all that baggage. Parker was currently everything Veronica couldn’t be and that angered her more than anything.  
  
Parker’s mouth set in a thin line at Veronica’s words, and she inhaled sharply, straightening up in her seat. “Yeah, well, I thought you guys were cool. That’s all.” she muttered, climbing to her feet.   
  
Veronica stayed stubbornly quiet as Parker moved down the aisle towards the front door. The TA watched Parker in dismay as she flung the door open.   
  
“Do you mind?” The TA asked snottily.  
  
“I’m using the bathroom,” Parker said icily. “Is that a crime?”  
  
The TA didn’t respond, and Parker nodded, leaving the classroom. The TA let out a loud sigh, returning his attention to the slideshow.  
  
Veronica frowned, trying to pay attention to the lesson. It was a weak effort, though, as her thoughts traveled back to the argument that had happened just seconds before. The guilt was building swiftly in her, and she wondered for a moment if she had misjudged Parker.  
  
She glanced at Parker’s purse on the desk next to her, curiosity getting the better of her. Contents had spilled out- Parker’s pink RAZR, pens, mints, lip gloss, a compact, her wallet.   
  
Veronica picked up Parker’s wallet, glancing at the TA before opening it. There was several credit cards, a Blockbuster card, Hearst ID, a couple of twenties and fives, and there, her driver’s license.  
  
Veronica glanced at the license, a frown on her lips. January 27, 1988. Parker had just had a birthday. Five feet, eight inches. The license was real, and there was Parker’s face, smiling cheerfully for the camera. Veronica’s eyes darted, almost impulsively, to the top line.  
  
Parker Lee Kidd.  
  
She frowned, wondering why that last name sounded so familiar.  
  
The door opened, and there was Parker. Veronica’s eyes widened, and she quickly closed the wallet, setting it just as she had found it as Parker moved up the dark aisle. She slouched in her seat, focusing her attention on the movie as Parker approached.  
  
Parker dropped down next to Veronica, a sigh escaping her. “Neptune sucks,” she muttered.  
  
“Sorry,” Veronica said softly. “About everything.”  
  
Surprise flickered in Parker’s eyes for just a moment, and she quickly recovered. “It’s cool.”  
  
Veronica was quiet for a moment, tapping her pen against her chipped black fingernails. “Wanna come to Thin with Jackie and I Thursday night?” After a long pause, Parker grinned, and Veronica smiled back, neither looking at each other.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica moved inside her home, shutting the door quietly behind her. The condo was silent except for the sound of waves hitting the shore a couple of miles away. The hum of the refrigerator was soothing, and the coffee machine was on and currently brewing.  
  
Logan was stretched out on the couch, his arm thrown over his eyes, and his other arm hung over the edge, brushing over Backup’s head. The dog slept on the floor, and she wondered exactly what kind of guard dog Backup was.  
  
She dropped her bag on the other couch, shrugging off her jacket. Logan didn’t stir, and she remembered that it was only ten in the morning.   
  
She also remembered that this was the second night Logan had slept on the couch, without even telling Veronica. She went out, and Logan barely wished her a good time. She came home at two, and he was asleep on the couch. When she rubbed his arm and told him to come to bed, he had nodded sleepily. When she awoke at five to get ready for class, he was still on the couch.  
  
It was all too depressing.  
  
Veronica quietly moved past the couches and coffee table, stopping in front of Backup. She slipped on top of Logan, stretching herself out against his body. She shifted, sliding carefully against his arm, between his body and the couch. She rested her head against his chest, slowly closing her eyes.  
  
If she tried, she could pretend that nothing was wrong in this typical gesture. Normal girlfriends slept against their normal boyfriends on the couch, with no worries. Normal girlfriends also had sex with their normal boyfriends, but that was a different issue at the moment.  
  
Right now, she could just pretend.  
  
After a long moment, Logan’s arm came up, wrapping around her. She sighed, burying her face against his chest, and he didn’t move, allowing them both to drift into a deep sleep.  
  
  
 ** _Now..._**  
  
Veronica rushed into her bedroom at the sound of her ringing cell phone, swiping it up and answering without checking the ID. “Logan?”  
  
“Veronica?”  
  
She felt her heart drop before she could even prepare herself for the disappointment, a weary sigh escaping her. “Duncan.”  
  
“Hey, I heard about Logan. Are you doing all right?”  
  
She smiled as though Duncan could see her, dropping to the edge of the bed. It was nice to hear a familiar voice that wasn’t tainted with caution, as if she would break at any moment. It was nice hearing from someone who knew that she wasn’t okay, but wouldn’t push her into sharing feelings she wasn’t willing to make public. “As fine as I can be.”  
  
“Well, that’s good,” Duncan was quiet for a moment. “I’m having CW check up on it, okay?”  
  
Veronica frowned slightly, a slight unease growing in her at the mere mention of him. CW. Clarence Weidman. “W-What is he going to do?”  
  
“You know...chat people up. If they’re lying, he’ll knock some heads,” Duncan said casually. “He’ll check out the border, do all the dirty work so you won’t have to.”  
  
“Duncan-”  
  
“It’s the least I can do, Veronica.”  
  
Veronica smiled slightly, unusually touched by the gesture. “Thank you, Duncan,” she whispered.  
  
“My pleasure,” he paused. “Hey, I have to get back to work. You call me if you need anything, okay? Anything.”  
  
“Thanks,” she muttered as Duncan hung up on her. Finally, someone who was actually doing something to help her, instead of discouraging her. She shouldn’t have been as surprised as she was- it was concerning Logan. Even when they were fighting, the two always had each other’s back in one way or another.   
  
It was nice.  
  
“Veronica! Where you at, girl?”  
  
Veronica set down her cell phone, climbing to her feet and walking out of the bedroom. She moved down the hallway, smiling at Wallace as Backup followed. “Hey,” she said quietly.  
  
“Hey, good morning,” Wallace grinned at her, setting down a bag of doughnuts. “Okay, you got some coffee? Some vanilla? I’ll make us a cup,” he reached into his back pocket, pulling out a folded up newspaper and tossing it on the counter.   
  
She pointed at the cabinets, moving over to the counter. “Right above the stove, last shelf,” Wallace nodded, moving into the kitchen. She glanced at the newspaper, picking it up and unfolding it. “Don’t you have classes today?”  
  
“Don’t you?” Wallace shot back just as quick. He grinned as she smirked, turning his attention back to the box of coffee in front of him.  
  
Veronica was quiet for a long moment, skimming through the headlines. Robbery, murder in San Diego, an art fair on the boardwalk, Battle of the Bands at Winston’s...  
  
She sighed, turning her attention to the classifieds. She always liked to check out the notices and special announcements, and Logan had made sure to set it aside for her every morning. He hadn’t done it for almost a month, and she missed it.  
  
Her gaze slowed to a notice with a black and white “STOP” sign. Right below it were three lines, no phone number, no address, no personal information of any kind.  
  


_Lester 222 Ronnie M.  
Olive ewe. Amiss ewe.  
Son 116 11 12_

  
  
Veronica’s breath caught in her throat as she stared at the notice, suddenly feeling dizzy. She had almost skipped it, but there was that big “STOP” sign.  
  
Logan knew she would’ve seen it.  
  
“V, you okay?”  
  
She rushed over to Wallace’s side, holding up the newspaper with shaking hands. Happiness had soared into her fast, she was nearly trembling with the excitement. “Look- Lester to Ronnie M!” she said with a large smile, pointing at the notice.  
  
Logan was alive.   
  
Wallace frowned slightly, reading the notice. “Lester? Olives? Son? This looks like a bunch of gibberish, V.”  
  
Veronica sighed impatiently, setting the news paper down on the counter. “No- Olive ewe, amiss ewe. It sounds like nothing, but...it’s I love you,” she said softly. “I miss you. To anyone else, it’ll look like crap, but I was paying attention. He’s telling me he loves me. He’s alive, Wallace!”  
  
Wallace was quiet, growing more and more uncomfortable as Veronica continued to ramble. “Veronica...”  
  
“No, listen,” she said swiftly. “Lynn’s maiden name was Lester. Lynn Lester. Logan always said if he wanted to get away, he would use his mother’s name. Everyone looks for Echolls. No one would think to search for Logan Lester.”  
  
He sighed, deciding not to mention that the message wasn’t from Logan Lester, but from just plain Lester. “What about Ronnie?”  
  
“Ronnie is what Logan calls me when he’s pissed off- he knows I hate that nickname.”  
  
“So, you think he’s pissed off at you?”  
  
“No!” Veronica said with a laugh. “I think he’s trying to get my attention! Look!” She pointed at the notice, growing excited again as the theory slammed into her. “Son 116. 11, 12. It’s a sonnet. Shakespeare- you know how Logan likes to be fancy. I have to find out which one he’s talking about-”  
  
“V,” Wallace said slowly, trying to be as gentle as possible. “Do you know how many Ronnie M’s there are in the phonebook? In California? Ronald? Ronald M?”  
  
Veronica’s eyes narrowed. “Wallace, are you going to help me or not? This isn’t helping me at all,” she laughed dryly, the exhilaration over her discovery rapidly dissolving. “I-I’m showing you...the truth is right here, and you keep knocking me down. It’s getting old and you’re _really_ pissing me off.”  
  
He inhaled sharply, feeling the tension in the room rise several levels. “I just don’t think you should be getting your hopes up!”  
  
She nodded, her jaw clenching. “Wallace, I think you should leave.”  
  
Wallace stared at Veronica hard for a long moment, and she gazed back, cold and unrelenting. Finally, he shook his head with a bitter laugh, turning and exiting the kitchen. He stormed out of the condo without another word, stomping down the driveway toward his car.   
  
He glanced up, noticed Keith’s car as it pulled up in back of Veronica’s LeBaron. He rolled his eyes, ignoring the car as he pulled his car keys out of his pocket.  
  
Keith climbed out of his car, watching as Wallace rushed toward his car. He grinned at Wallace warmly. “Good morning, I’m relieving your shift!” his smile faded as he caught Wallace’s scowl. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“Veronica kicked me out,” Wallace muttered, flinging his car door open. “She said I wasn’t being supportive and basically kicked my ass out.”  
  
Keith blinked once, his face full of concern. “Oh. Well, I’ll talk to her-”  
  
Wallace stepped forward, stopping Keith in his tracks. “Do you know something? About Logan?”  
  
A blank mask set on Keith’s face, and Wallace now knew where Veronica got that frustrating habit from. “I don’t-”  
  
“If you do, you better tell V,” Wallace interrupted firmly. “You gotta tell her because it’s killing her, and it’s ruining our friendship.”  
  
“I don’t know _anything_ , Wallace,” Keith said evenly.  
  
Wallace nodded as the disappointment set, his jaw clenching as he met Keith’s gaze. “I think you’re lying, Mr. Mars,” he said quietly as he slipped into his car. “With all due respect, I think you’re lying.”  
  
Before Keith could respond, Wallace had shut his car door.  
  
  
 ** _Then..._**  
  
This was a bad night, Logan noted as he flopped on the couch, turning on the televison. He was in a bad mood, Veronica was in a bad mood, and this was going nowhere good. He could’ve made the suggestion that this was all a result of unreleased sexual tension, but he figured a black eye from his girlfriend would be hard to explain to strangers.   
  
She stomped around him, her legs smooth and pale in her dark denim skirt. Her pink sweater clung to her body, the slightest hint of cleavage mocking him. He scowled at her, wondering if she was really trying to piss him off. “I’m just saying...”  
  
“What?” Veronica snapped, turning to look at him. “You’re saying what?”  
  
“Valentine’s day is in, what, two days? And you’re going out, while I’m here, alone.”  
  
She laughed slightly. “You’re here alone because you can’t be _trusted_ , Mr. Joint-and-Mack.”  
  
“And _yet_...” Logan’s eyes narrowed in mock confusion, and he held his hands out as if weighing the options. “You’re going out with Miss Joint-and-Mack, my partner in crime?”  
  
Veronica let out a huff of breath, placing her hands on her hips. “If she’s the enemy, then I need to keep her closer-”  
  
He laughed. “Are you listening to yourself? Do you actually hear yourself when you say stupid things?”  
  
“Are you calling me stupid?”  
  
He sighed, rolling his eyes at Veronica’s sudden question. “That’s not what- forget it. I’m in a bad mood and you’re testy- let’s just stay out of each other’s way, hm?”  
  
Veronica nodded swiftly. “Fine. Whatever. Don’t wait up for me,” she muttered, grabbing her purse and heading for the door.   
  
“Of course!” Logan called after her, jumping to his feet and following her. “Just do me a favor- don’t go rubbing up on other guys. If they’re getting some touch when I’m not-”  
  
She spun around, fire in her eyes. “Fuck you, Logan!”  
  
“No, fuck you, Veronica!” he snapped, glaring at her. “You think this is easy for me, knowing you’re out there while I’m in here? Don’t act like you’re the only fucking victim here, okay?”  
  
“Fine-” she hissed, shoving him back hard. She hated him at that moment. She was shaking, angry, and she just hated him. “Why don’t YOU get raped and we’ll see how you act! Let’s see how you relate, and THEN we’ll talk, how about that?”  
  
He immediately relaxed, mentally smacking himself for letting his mouth get ahead of his common sense. “Veronica, I’m sorry,” he said softly. “Come here,” he reached for her, sighing when she jerked away. “Mars.”  
  
“Forget it, I have to go,” she muttered, turning towards the door.  
  
Logan’s shoulders slouched, defeated. “Don’t leave all angry, Veronica.”  
  
“Forget about it,” she said hastily, flinging the door open. “I’ll be back.”  
  
“I’m sorry for being an asshole.”  
  
Veronica was still for a moment, biting back the urge to remind him that he was always sorry. Finally, she settled on- “I know,” before slipping out into the night.   
  
* * * * *  
  
The night was a bust.  
  
After only a couple of hours, Veronica had enough.   
  
She had enough of the faux power trip when in fact she had none at all, not when she was still afraid to have anyone touch her. Parker was fine, the perfect party girl, and all the guys wanted to dance with her. Jackie was mysterious and smooth and the ones that weren’t fawning over Parker were trying to get under Jackie’s skin.  
  
Veronica was still a wreck after the fight with Logan, and had spent most of the night downing drinks. Jackie and Parker managed to get her to dance for about an hour, but when she felt some stranger’s crotch rub against her ass...that was it. She had elbowed the guy and rushed out of the club.  
  
Jackie called as Veronica drove home, telling her to pull over and wait. Veronica told her she was fine, just tired.  
  
She didn’t think Jackie believed her.  
  
At the moment, Veronica sat in her car, staring at the white condo dully. All the lights were off, except for the front porch, so Logan must’ve gone to bed. His car was still parked, so he definitely hadn’t gone out.   
  
She was blinking back tears now, tears she couldn’t explain, as the last year suddenly rushed and slammed into her. Logan’s words hit her and the shame brought her to her knees and the embarrassment of not getting over it all left her naked and vulnerable and maybe it was the alcohol, but before she knew it, she was crying.   
  
Veronica sobbed, covering her face with her hands as her head dropped. Her forehead hit the steering wheel, and she gasped loudly, her body shuddering with each breath. Her cries were raw and filled with anguish and confusion and anger, and her fingers curved and her nails set against her forehead as her body heaved with the sobs hurting her chest and throat.  
  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck...”  
  
She lifted her head, a whimper escaping her as the last tears slipped down her face. She wiped at her cheeks hastily, gasping as she struggled to catch her breath. She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply as she tried to remember anything truly positive in her life.   
  
Her father, Wallace, the condo, the money, Logan.  
  
Suddenly, surprisingly, predictably, always...Logan.  
  
Veronica blinked rapidly, licking her dry lips and tasting the stale remnants of the vodka she had downed before leaving the club. She was going to make everything better. Logan wasn’t going to be trapped in their stalemate any longer.  
  
She wasn’t going to be trapped any longer.  
  
Veronica inhaled sharply, wiping at her face once more before climbing out of the car.   
  
The condo was dead quiet, and the scream of the alarm startled her. She deactivated, then reactivated, the alarm, glancing at Backup on the couch. The dog had woken from the alarm, but at the sight of her, drifted back into his sleep.  
  
She made her way into their bedroom, a nervous breath escaping her as she caught his form in their bed, fast asleep. He was on his back, his head turned against the pillow, one hand on his stomach, the other one awry on her side of the bed.   
  
Slowly, she slipped off her sweater, dropping it to the floor before undoing her shoes, quietly stepping out of them.   
  
Tonight was going to be the night, come hell or high water or whatever damn cliche there was.  
  
She stopped at the edge of the bed, unzipping her skirt and letting it fall to the floor. She stepped out of it, her eyes on Logan as her mind started to drift, trying to find a memory that got her worked up, that got her ready.  
  
Logan kissing her, Logan touching her, Logan’s mouth on her stomach, on her thigh, Logan inside her, Logan on top of her, Logan between her legs.  
  
Veronica straddled Logan's lap carefully, resting her hands on his shoulders as she leaned down, kissing his cheek softly. “Wake up,” she whispered against his skin.  
  
Logan inhaled sharply through his nose, his eyes opening slowly. He blinked once, twice, trying to figure out if he was still sleeping. Veronica was on top of him, and she smelled of cigarettes and beer and perfume and sweat. Smells that signified things he had given up long ago.  
  
His arms lifted, slowly wrapping around her waist. She wasn’t smacking him, that was always a good sign. “Had fun?” he murmured sleepily. “Still mad at me?”  
  
She nestled her nose over his cheek, kissing his skin softly. “Mm.”  
  
“Mm yes, or mm, I got over it?”  
  
“Mm, I definitely got over your foolishness,” she replied, kissing his neck. Her hands ran down his chest, and she inhaled deeply, keeping her attention focused on Logan. No thinking necessary. “And I want you,” she breathed.  
  
Logan stiffened underneath her, even as she continued kissing his neck, even as her hips started to thrust out against his. She was nearly naked, her pesky undergarments a distraction, but he couldn’t give in like before. “I can't do this,” he said softly. “If you're going to stop, I can't," he released her waist, cupping her face gently in his hands and forcing her to look at him. “You can't bring me there, and then change your mind. I won't do it anymore-”  
  
“This isn't about can't and won't,” Veronica said firmly, entwining her fingers with his. She moved his hands to her chest, swallowing hard when a soft groan came from him.   
  
Logan's fingers ran down Veronica's breasts hesitantly, and when she didn't move away, he cupped them, running his thumbs over her nipples. “Veronica-”  
  
Veronica pressed her lips against his, a soft moan escaping her when that familiar and welcomed pleasure ran down her body. She could've cried, she felt like it was never going to happen like this again.   
  
Naturally.   
  
“I'll never do it again,” he whispered against her lips.  
  
She closed her eyes briefly, already knowing what he was talking about. Everything. Parker, the insults, all of it. “I know...” she trailed off, straightening up and undoing her bra. She tossed it aside, licking her lips slowly. “This is about you putting up with my crap, without complaint, Logan. This is for us,” she whispered, slowly moving her hips against his, gasping as he hardened underneath her.  
  
Logan’s eyes clouded over with lust, and he inhaled deeply, trying to keep from thrusting up. He ran his thumbs over her nipples once more before releasing her breasts, his hands falling to his sides. “We don’t have to do this...”  
  
“Yes, we do,” she waited for him to move, and when he didn't, she frowned. “What's wrong?”  
  
He shrugged, reaching up and pushing her hair behind her ear before resting his hands on her thighs. “You're in control. You can do whatever you want with me,” he smiled faintly, a wicked glint in his eyes. “Please. Take advantage of me.”  
  
Veronica slowly smiled, kissing him softly. She closed her eyes, her mouth drifting down his neck, to his chest, and she moaned softly when he groaned in gratitude.   
  
Then, Dick pushing her head down between his legs.  
  
Her eyes shot open, and she lifted her gaze, staring at Logan in the dark. He was breathing hard, but he was watching her. Dark hair, not blonde. Short, dark brown hair. Brown eyes. His mother’s eyes, his mother’s mouth.   
  
Veronica’s hands slipped down Logan’s body, yanking down his boxers. She needed to get it done, and enjoy it. If she could do that, she knew they were safe.  
  
She squeezed his cock firmly, biting her lip to stifle her moan when he grunted in pleasure, and his hips thrust up before he could stop himself. He rubbed against her and she finally cried out at the sensation, the friction against her clit.  
  
Logan inhaled sharply as he felt the dampness between her legs, and he fought back the urge to flip them both over and take her then and there. She was still there, still with him, and he thanked whatever God was listening. “It’s okay, baby...” he whispered.  
  
“I know,” she said softly, sliding up his body. She grasped his cock with one hand, pushing her panties aside with the other. She sank down slow, just so the head rested right on her folds. She nearly trembled at the feeling, her breath coming in shallow pants now.  
  
He slipped inside her, and Veronica gasped loudly as he groaned, sliding deep inside. Another pained moan escaped him as she started to move, and his hands flew to her hips, gripping hard. “Why...” he groaned.  
  
Her eyes locked on his, and she moaned as their lips met briefly. “Because,” she said breathlessly.  
  
Logan nodded as Veronica straightened up, her hands on his chest as she started to move harder, faster. Each thrust was rough and quick, and she slid him in and out of her easily. She was tight and warm and he didn’t know how long he was going to last. It had been way too long.  
  
Veronica gasped, her nails digging into his shoulders as she grabbed at him, yanking him to her, her breasts pressed against his chest. Her fingers clutched at his hair as he buried his face against her neck, sucking on her skin until it hurt, until she cried out.  
  
His grip shifted to her ass and the movement alone made her want to move even harder, and she did, soft moans escaping her with each thrust. She spread her legs and he held her closer, one hand drifting up her body and cupping the back of her head as he pushed her mouth onto his.  
  
She groaned loudly as she felt her orgasm coming fast, and she moved harder, his pained grunts egging her on as she held on tight to the back of his neck, her nails digging into his skin. He moved his hips against hers hard, and she cried out at the friction, at the pleasure as her clit rubbed against him with each move. He kissed her neck, sucking until it hurt, then licking and kissing the pain away.  
  
Logan came hard, a sharp cry escaping him as he thrust up once, twice, three times into Veronica, and he shuddered as he exploded inside her, her cries making him fuck her harder, trying to get her there.   
  
Veronica blinked rapidly, her mouth open in a wide ‘O’ as he kept thrusting, sliding in and out of her effortlessly as if he hadn’t just come inside her. Her thighs were sticky and wet and her skin was wet and hot from his mouth and body and she had forgotten how it all was, how good it felt.   
  
She bit her lip hard, a high cry driven out of her by another thrust, then a louder moan as she felt her body begin to quake with her orgasm. Another moan, then another, one after the other as she grinded against him, allowing the distinct pleasure to overwhelm her.   
  
Logan’s eyes opened when he realized that she was whimpering, his name a chant on her lips, mixed with cries to God and curses and incomprehensible nonsense. She clutched at his hair as she came down, her head falling lazily against his cheek as she breathed hard, her pants blowing her hair off her face.  
  
“Fuck...” he hissed, running his hand down her back. “Fuck.”  
  
Veronica closed her eyes, a small smile coming across her face. The smile grew as she reminded herself of what had just happened. “I did it,” she whispered, turning her head and kissing Logan’s shoulder softly.  
  
Logan chuckled breathlessly, pulling Veronica into a firm hug. He was never more prouder and more turned on than at that moment, her strength did things to him. Giddy. He was definitely giddy. “How was it?” he asked softly.  
  
“It didn’t suck,” she said with a small, happy laugh.  
  
“Good.”  
  
Veronica lifted her head, a certain glint in her eyes. A glint Logan thought he would never see again. “Wanna do it again?” she asked. “I did good. We can go longer than that.”  
  
Logan stared at her for a long moment in amazement before laughing, pulling her back into his embrace. “Welcome home, Mars,” he whispered against her cheek, sighing as she hugged him tightly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But there were more pressing matters at hand. He had thought he was in the clear, that this whole thing was over, that he and Veronica would have a normal, semi-perfect life. Clearly, Logan Echolls was wrong.

**_Then..._**  
  
A loud knock roused Logan from his deep sleep, and he inhaled sharply, opening his eyes. The steady hum of the central air was soothing, and the little sliver of light from between the white vertical blinds wasn’t bothersome.   
  
He glanced at the clock on the end table, softly groaning. 6:08am. It was way too early for that shit.  
  
He shifted, wincing at the cramp in his arm. A groan escaped him at the angle of his arm, and it took him a moment to realize the pain was being caused by Veronica herself, curled up with her back against his chest, her fingers entwined with his.   
  
It all came back to him, then. The surprising wake-up call in the middle of the night, the intense sex, the shower, the next round of rough, intense sex, the cuddling, the making love portion of the night’s activities, and now, this.   
  
Veronica’s hair was wild and covered half of her face, and her naked body was pressed against Logan’s. Her legs were tangled up with his, and he remembered just how they had gotten there. The all-nighter. It had been a good night.  
  
He smiled slightly, carefully gathering Veronica closer to him. She sighed, eyes still closed as she turned, burying her face against his chest. He left a light kiss in her hair, his eyes fluttering shut as he inhaled her scent, sweat and pure Veronica.   
  
He didn’t plan on letting her out of their bed all day except to shower. They _definitely_ needed to catch up.  
  
There was another knock, and Logan ignored it, his fingertips touching Veronica’s hair. He had nearly drifted back into sleep when he heard Veronica’s breathy “Good morning,” against his chest.  
  
He sighed, running his hand down her arm. “Morning,” he avoided the dreaded morning breath by kissing her forehead before hugging her loosely. “How are you?”  
  
Veronica turned on her back, stretching as a lazy smile fell on her lips. “Wonderfully sore and happy,” she paused, her eyes on Logan’s hand as it drifted over her stomach. “I think this was the first good night’s sleep I’ve had in ages.”  
  
“Good,” he smiled as she tilted her head toward his.   
  
He glanced at her neck, a light bruising forming on her skin between her shoulder and her jaw from his fingers. He remembered exactly when he marked her- she had been on top, riding him hard, and he had shifted his grip from her arm, to her shoulder, to her neck. He didn’t choke her, wasn’t hurting her, but the mere sight of it threw him off.  
  
He definitely didn’t hurt her. She had just clutched his hair tighter, her nails digging into the back of his neck, and he was sure she had broken skin. He knew he didn’t hurt her- she would’ve stopped him, but she was coming hard and he got the feeling she didn’t really mind. It was in the moment.   
  
Then, as if she could feel his apprehension, she smirked, running her fingers over his neck. Her fingertips traced the outline of a purple bruise forming just below his jaw. “I have some makeup if you want to hide that love-bite,” she said with a teasing grin.  
  
Logan chuckled, grasping her fingers as they ran down his collarbone. “Yeah, you were _definitely_ biting. Besides, this is something to be proud of. My girlfriend gave me a hickey!”   
  
“You loved it.”  
  
“Absolutely,” he said with a smile. “Guess who else I love?”  
  
Her brow furrowed in playful confusion. “Who? It better start with _Ver_ and end in _Onica_ , Logan.”  
  
There was another knock, and Veronica lifted her head, an annoyed frown on her lips. “What the hell?”  
  
“Ignore it,” Bad breath be damned, he leaned forward, kissing her gently. She responded immediately, her arm wrapping around his neck. He pulled away, faking a pained expression. “Now that we have some romance, go brush your damn teeth. Better yourself, please.”  
  
She laughed, smacking his arm weakly. “You’re not so minty fresh right now either, my friend,” she sighed, walking her fingers along his shoulder. “Can you do that thing you did last night after we _better ourselves_?”  
  
“What thing?”  
  
She flushed, her gaze dropping to his bare chest. “That thing...with your shoulders and your fingers and your tongue...”  
  
The mere thought of it made her blush even more. He had thrown her legs over his shoulders as he went down on her, spreading her legs until she was completely open to his tongue and his fingers, and she came harder than ever before. It was new, and it was the perfect way to jump back into the sex pool.  
  
He grinned, a certain glint in his eyes. “You liked that, huh? I don’t need to brush my teeth for that-” he quickly slid on top of her, and she giggled when he pressed his mouth against her neck.  
  
Another knock came, sharper and louder now, and Backup barked. Veronica groaned, rolling her eyes as she pushed Logan off her body. “Logan.”  
  
“I’m going,” he muttered, climbing off Veronica. He glanced around, spotting a pair of workout pants on the knob of the closet. He grabbed the pants, slipping them on. “Go clean yourself up- I’ll kick their ass.”   
  
Veronica nodded, sitting up as she combed a hand through her messy hair. She climbed out of the bed, swiping Logan’s boxers off the carpet and slipping them on. She smirked as she felt his eyes follow his boxers all the way to her hips.   
  
She opened a drawer, pulling out one of his black wifebeaters. She lifted her head as she slipped it on, her eyes locking on his. He watched her, intrigued, and a faint smile played on her lips. Tempting him was too easy, nowadays. “No hitting complete strangers,” she said as she made her way to the bathroom.  
  
He blinked, snapping out of his reverie and his current bad mood remembered. “Fine,” he mumbled, grabbing a grey t-shirt and heading for the hallway.  
  
“Logan?” she smiled as he glanced at her over his shoulder. “Shower with me?”  
  
Logan grinned faintly. “Give me two minutes,” he said softly before disappearing down the hall.  
  
As Veronica brushed her teeth, she thought about the previous night, and it made her happier than she had any right to be. She had finally done it, she had sex with Logan for the first time since Christmas Eve without feeling sick. It was now up there on her list of Greatest Feats Performed. She felt proud. Strong.  
  
She would never tell Logan that Dick Casablancas had been there in her mind, and that’s why she fucked Logan harder every time. He didn’t need to know. He just thought she was into it, and she really was, so that was all that mattered. She didn’t feel like crying or scrubbing her skin until it was raw. Every time a horrible memory popped into her head, she focused her attention on what she was doing, on what Logan was doing.  
  
Jackie was absolutely right- it would get better.  
  
She glanced at the ceiling, her free hand running through her hair. Her eyes drifted to the tub, next to the glass shower, shiny and unused since they moved in. Neither she or Logan were bath people, they both preferred the quickness of the shower and the many possibilities it brought for when they were feeling particularly frisky. Yet, now, the tub looked so inviting, and she was sure with a couple of candles and some nice music, she could convince Logan to join her.  
  
She debated the pros and cons of using the tub for just a moment. There would be more contact, possibly some sex, but no actual washing would be done. At least in the shower, they could grope each other under the guise of cleaning up. The tub could promise sex, but the shower ensured foreplay until they could make it to the bed. Maybe they would stick with the shower, after all.  
  
Lilly mentioned long ago that a surefire way to capture Logan’s attention was to leave an item of clothing on the floor for him to find. His wifebeater. She would leave her wifebeater in front of the door, then the boxers by the bathroom door. When he came into the bathroom, she would be naked and in the shower. Perfect.  
  
A smirk played on her face as she cleaned off her brush and shoved a handful of water into her mouth. It was safe to say that three years ago, she never would’ve thought she would be thinking of ways to romance her boyfriend. Not only brainstorming, but actually being giddy about it.  
  
All she knew was that she just didn’t want Logan to stop touching her.  
  
Veronica spat into the sink, a frown suddenly on her lips. Logan had been gone for way too long. In the time it took her to brush her teeth, Logan should’ve kicked their annoying visitors to the curb and been in the shower rubbing her down already.   
  
She glanced at her reflection, smoothing down her hair and making sure she looked presentable. She nodded, wiping at her mouth before walking out of the bedroom and into the hallway. “Logan! What’s going on?” she called, turning into the living room.   
  
She froze at the sight of a dark-haired girl, talking animatedly to Logan, who looked downright bemused as he sat on the arm of the couch. The girl’s dark hair was shoulder-length, and she wore a grey cashmere sweater and tight jeans. Her stiletto pumps were surely making a dent in their floor. Backup sat at Logan’s feet, and Logan absently rubbed the top of the dog’s head as he listened to the girl ramble on.   
  
Veronica frowned, identifying the voice of the girl rather quickly. “Trina?”  
  
Trina spun around, her eyes widening at the sight of Veronica. “Oh my God, Veronica! Hi!”   
  
Veronica froze as Trina rushed over, hugging her tightly. She forced a tight smile, patting Trina’s back. “What a surprise,” she said, glancing over Trina’s shoulder at Logan, who merely shrugged. “What are you doing here? And so early in the morning?”  
  
Trina smiled, not entirely fake, Veronica noted. She also noted that Trina had a new nose.   
  
“I just flew in from Thailand-” Trina pulled away from Veronica, holding up her left hand. On her ring finger was a fairly huge princess-cut diamond ring and below it, a platinum wedding band with small diamonds. “I’m married!”  
  
Logan chuckled dryly, rubbing the back of his neck. “She’s married.”   
  
Veronica’s smile wavered, and she glanced at Logan. She didn’t need him to get any more outside encouragement from anyone about marriage. She didn’t know where the ring of doom was, he had hid it during the move when she wasn’t looking. All she knew was that she didn’t want a diamond-filled surprise during one of their upcoming dinners. “Congratulations.”  
  
“I know, right?” Trina said, a glint of excitement in her eyes. “He’s a producer for a line of independent films. They’re so in right now- look at what they’ve done for Adrien Brody. He was an indie actor, and then he won an Oscar-”   
  
Logan rolled his eyes, running a hand through his unruly hair. “Yeah, well, Adrien Brody has actual _talent_ ,” he said irritably.  
  
Trina ignored him, gesturing at Veronica’s hair. “You grew your hair out! It looks so pretty, Veronica,” her smile grew. “You look totally fabulous...never would’ve thought you almost got killed on Christmas!”  
  
“Thanks,” Veronica said with a stunned smile, her hand nervously flying to her locks. “I’m not trying to repeat myself, but why are you here so early in the morning?”  
  
Trina sighed dramatically. “I came from a shoot, and realized that I missed my brother and his wonderful, long-suffering girlfriend,” she nudged Veronica, giving her a knowing wink. “Whatever you’re doing, keep it up, he looks fabulous,” she glanced over her shoulder at Logan, giving him a smile. “Look at him with his natural hair- the superficial bleach is out for good, right, baby brother?”  
  
He grinned back, not a kind smile. “She just came to visit,” he told Veronica, his smile fading as he crossed his arms over his chest. “She also needs money.”  
  
For some reason, Veronica felt her heart drop as she glanced at Trina, seeing the quick flash of panic in Trina’s eyes. Of course.   
  
Logan couldn’t be so lucky as to have family drop in, especially not when he was once again big money. Maybe this was why he had no one outside of their small group. She didn’t blame him, and she felt an overwhelming wave of sympathy for him as he rolled his eyes, but the hurt was clear on his face for just that moment.   
  
After nearly two years of no contact whatsoever, this is why Trina comes to visit Logan.   
  
Veronica suddenly felt very, very angry. She inhaled sharply, crossing her arms over her chest. “Oh.”  
  
“Baby brother here was telling me all about your new digs,” Trina continued as if Logan hadn’t said a word. “Love the condo, by the way. It’s so Hollywood chic. It must’ve cost you guys a lot of money.”  
  
“You would know all about spending money, right, Trina?” Veronica said icily. She just wanted Trina out. Just the mere thought of the hopeful look that could’ve been on Logan’s face when he saw Trina was enough for Veronica to want to strangle her.   
  
“Veronica,” Logan said loudly, jumping to his feet. “Can you make me some coffee?”  
  
Veronica’s jaw clenched as she stared at Logan. He hardly ever drank coffee, and she knew exactly what he was doing. She wasn’t about to bite, there was no way in Hell she was letting Trina leave with his money. There was no way. “Logan...”  
  
Logan ignored her, turning to Trina. “Listen-”  
  
There was a pained look in Trina’s eyes as she stared up at Logan. “Logan, do you honestly think I’m here just for money? I’ve missed you!”  
  
“Considering the first words out of your mouth were ‘hi,’ followed by ‘I need a favor,’ I can only assume the worst,” he said scathingly, crossing his arms over his chest. “You got twenty-five percent of everything dad had- how did you burn it all in less than a year?”  
  
Veronica moved into the kitchen, her eyes on the Echolls siblings from her place behind the counter. Her eyes narrowed as she prepared the coffee, her jaw clenching when Trina grasped Logan’s forearm as she tried to explain herself. Veronica could hear something along the lines of “reconstructive surgery” and “bad gamble.” Trina glanced in Veronica’s direction before turning back to Logan, talking softly, and Veronica was glaring at her now.  
  
Veronica inhaled sharply, slamming the box of coffee filters down on the counter. “Logan! Can I talk to you?”  
  
Logan glanced at Veronica, and the hard look in his eyes had wavered. “Give me a minute,” he mumbled.  
  
Veronica stared at Logan hard, already knowing he was going to give Trina the money. Three years ago, he would’ve tossed her on her ass with a quip and a smirk. Three years ago, he wouldn’t have cared if she got on her knees and begged. In fact, he would’ve insisted on it.   
  
Three years ago, he still had the world at his feet.   
  
Now, he wouldn’t. He just wouldn’t. He wasn’t the same person. He was a different person entirely, and for the first time, Veronica wished he was the uncaring asshole she hated, just for a couple of minutes, family be damned. “Logan-”  
  
“How much do you need?”  
  
Veronica’s eyes closed painfully, and her jaw clenched as she shook her head in disbelief.  
  
Trina stared up at Logan hopefully. “Seventy-five grand?” she straightened up as Logan’s eyes widened. “It’s so Robby can finance his movie! Honestly, Logan, you won’t even miss it, and we’ll give you a cut of the profits- consider this a smart investment,” she gave him what she hoped was the ever-charming Echolls smile. “You should invest in something, right?”  
  
He shook his head, walking to the bedroom. “I’ll give you fifteen, Trina. That’s all.”  
  
Veronica shook her head, rushing after Logan. She didn’t bother to look at Trina as she followed Logan into their bedroom, closing the door halfway. “Logan,” she hissed, moving towards him as he plucked his checkbook from the nightstand drawer. “Don’t throw away your money like this!”  
  
“She’s family,” Logan said dully, hastily writing out the check. “You know all about family, don’t you?”  
  
Veronica grabbed his wrist, stopping him before he could sign the bottom of the check. “Logan, listen to me. You said you want to renovate dad’s office, get us new cars, and you’re insisting on paying for my education, even though I told you not to. Stop acting like your funds are endless!”  
  
Logan’s jaw clenched, and he jerked his arm out of her grasp, signing the check with a flourish. If he did this, he could treat it like a business decision. A favor for a family member. If he just did this and got Trina the hell out, he wouldn’t have to think about the five seconds of happy surprise that had filled him at the sight of his sister.   
  
He wouldn’t have to think about the embarrassment. Now, he was in control.   
  
He had thought life was going wonderfully now, especially after the night he had with Veronica. Trina was an unwelcome smack of reality, telling him that things weren’t perfect outside of their little intimate bubble. Now, he just wanted to get Trina the hell away so he could take a hot shower in peace.   
  
Veronica shook her head, trying to grab the checkbook out of Logan’s hands. “Logan!”  
  
“You know, you’re complaining an awful lot for someone who doesn’t pay rent,” he snapped as he ripped the check from its book, stomping past her and out of the bedroom.  
  
Veronica stood there in stunned silence, her mouth slightly open as she stared at the spot Logan had previously occupied. The insult was mild, nothing she couldn’t handle, but it had thrown her off, nonetheless. They had a perfect, wonderful night, and she just wasn’t expecting the venom to come back so soon.  
  
She didn’t take it personally though, she knew it was all because of Trina and her visit. She knew Logan had too much pride, that he wouldn’t allow Trina’s lack of decency to affect him.  
  
Slowly, she turned, following Logan back out into the living room. By the time she entered the room, Logan was handing over the folded check, and she felt her heart drop. To her, this was the equivalent to Logan handing over a piece of his soul, just to save face. “Lo-”  
  
“Don’t ask me for money ever again, Trina,” Logan said firmly, his eyes hard on his sister. “Consider this your wedding present.”  
  
Trina took the check, not even glancing at it before shoving the paper into her jean pocket. “Logan, you’re a doll,” she reached up, pinching his cheek, and was undeterred when he smacked her hand away. “We’ll pay you back.”  
  
“Don’t bother,” he muttered, waving at the front door. “I want to go back to bed, so you gotta go. Bounce.”  
  
Trina grinned, smacking Logan’s arm affectionately. “I’ll be sure to tell Robby how wonderful you are,” she said as she walked to the front door.  
  
“You do that,” Logan said coldly, holding the door open as Trina walked out. “Call before you drop by the next time.”  
  
“Be good!”  
  
Logan rolled his eyes, slamming the door shut and locking it swiftly. He leaned against the door, closing his eyes as the back of his head hit the door once, then again.  
  
A frown was on Veronica’s lips as she made her way over to Logan. She sighed, cautiously wrapping her arms around his waist. “She sucks,” she mumbled against his chest.  
  
“Sorry,” he said softly, rubbing her back absently. “For what I said before. I was angry-”  
  
“But not at me. I know,” Veronica lifted her head, giving Logan a warm smile. “Still on for that shower?” he nodded, and she grinned, mimicking his nod. “If you’re good, I’ll wash your hair, too.”  
  
The grin was on Logan’s lips before he could stop it, and he allowed Veronica to pull him towards their bedroom. “Isn’t that my job? Shouldn’t I be washing _your_ hair?”  
  
“I think you deserve it,” Veronica said, shivering in anticipation as Logan wrapped his arms around her waist. “Trina...Trina’s something else.”  
  
Logan grinned against Veronica’s neck. “Yeah, well, the joke’s on her. She can’t cash that check until 2015.”  
  
Veronica let out a surprised laugh, turning awkwardly so she was facing Logan, and she wrapped her arms around his waist. “I think this is the right time for me to say that I find a high level of intelligence to be so very hot,” she breathed, smiling as he pressed his lips against hers.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Logan slouched on the bench, his eyes on a bunch of Hearst co-eds playing a ridiculously intense game of Hacky Sack. He frowned, wondering for a moment if he and Duncan engaged in anything as idiotic. The men howled as one of their own dropped the small bean bag, and Logan rolled his eyes.  
  
Veronica definitely owed him for making him pick her up from her early class.  
  
He glanced up as a blonde walked past, and he quickly straightened up in his seat. “Parker?”  
  
Parker turned, her eyes widening in happy surprise. “Hey, you!” she exclaimed, jogging over to Logan. She took the seat next to him, smacking his knee playfully. “What’s up?”  
  
Logan shrugged. “Just waiting for the old ball and chain.”  
  
She nodded, throwing her purse on her lap as she followed his gaze to the group of guys playing with a red bean bag. “I just finished my last class of the day, so, I’m feeling good.”  
  
He let his gaze drift back to Parker, and he took a moment to appreciate her beauty. The sun made her hair nearly glow, and she looked good, even with almost no makeup on her face. He cursed himself, wondering why exactly he had to be friends with attractive women- he couldn’t even be friends with Veronica without wanting to fuck her, for God’s sake.  
  
“Tell me about yourself,” Logan said abruptly, running a hand through his hair. “I think you owe it to me.”  
  
She raised an eyebrow, facing him. “I owe it to you?”  
  
“Um, yeah, especially since you and your pot-smoking ways got me in trouble with the missus.”  
  
Parker smirked, throwing her arm over the back of the bench. “What do you want to know?”   
  
“Where are you from?”  
  
“Wisconsin,” she smiled as he started to nod. “Jersey. Georgia. Texas. Florida. Germany?” she cringed playfully. “Japan?”  
  
Logan laughed. “You’re an Army brat,” he confirmed quietly. It certainly explained her desire to make friends with people quickly, and her outgoing nature. It also explained the need to party- she was rebelling, he was sure of it.  
  
“ _Marine_ brat, to be exact,” Parker said, her grin growing. “My dad. It was just me, my dad, my mom, and my older sister. We moved around a lot, obviously. We were all we had.”  
  
“You were so close you decided to move away from them?”  
  
Parker shook her head, her gaze shifting back to the Hacky Sack players. “My sister lives in Neptune now. She was totally one of those troubled kids you see on _Maury_. She got into drugs, partied all the time, and, eventually, got pregnant at nineteen,” she sighed. “Needless to say, it didn’t go over well with our dad,” she paused, her eyes hardening. “We were close, until dad kicked her out.”  
  
Logan nodded, following her gaze. “Ah, family.”  
  
“Yeah,” Parker said dryly. “So, I tracked her down a couple of months ago, and she invited me to come live with her and her kid. It’s been nice so far, she looks like she got her crap together. She has some independent business.”  
  
“What’s her name?”  
  
She smiled softly. “Gina. You should meet her, you’ll probably like her,” she sighed, rolling her eyes. “Enough about my depressing life- what’s your story?”  
  
Logan laughed slightly. “Are you kidding me? Haven’t you watched that Tinseltown Diaries episode?”  
  
Parker chuckled. “Come on. There has to be one good thing in your life.”  
  
“Veronica,” he said faintly.  
  
She smiled sweetly at him. “Aw,” she giggled when he mimicked her smile. “I’m trying to be genuine, here!”  
  
“Uh oh- am I interrupting a special moment?”  
  
Parker looked up, grinning at Veronica. “Hey! Logan here was just saying how you were the one good thing in his life! How’s that for an intro?”  
  
Veronica smiled as Logan jumped to his feet. “You know, it gets _really_ old when you hear it day after day...”  
  
“I have to slice her tires every once and a while to even it out,” Logan said dryly as Veronica wrapped her arm around his. “See you around, Parker.”  
  
Parker smiled at the two, giving them a wave. She suddenly gasped, jumping to her feet. “Hey! I almost forgot- do you guys want to go to that bar Winston’s Friday night? Around ten-ish? The house band is supposed to be awesome.”  
  
Veronica’s nose crinkled slightly. “Bars aren’t really our thing anymore-”  
  
“Sure,” Logan interrupted. He glanced down at Veronica, frowning at the sight of her stare. “Come on, we’re twenty and hot- let’s go out and have some fun.”  
  
Parker grinned happily. “That’s the spirit! Bring all your friends- we can have a totally awesome time.”  
  
“You’ll bring the pot?” Veronica joked, even though the sharp tinge in her voice wasn’t lost on Logan.  
  
Parker’s smile wavered, then formed again. “Hey, if you want some pot, I’ll score some,” she winked at the two, throwing her purse over her arm. “See you around!” she said loudly, walking back toward the Hearst library.  
  
Veronica watched Parker go off, before glancing at Logan. She blinked at the sight of his glare. “What?”  
  
He rolled his eyes, leading her to the parking lot. “Would it kill you to be nice for more than ten seconds?”  
  
“What did I say?”  
  
Logan laughed faintly. “If you honestly don’t know, then I’m not about to put you out of your misery. Stay in your little bubble of denial in Veronica-land. Go ahead.”  
  
She frowned in confusion. “What did I say?”  
  
  
 ** _Now..._**  
  
Keith exited Veronica’s condo, his eyes widening slightly in surprise at the sight of Wallace, leaning against his car. He forced a smile on his face, shutting the door. “Wallace.”  
  
“Mr. Mars,” Wallace responded, pushing off the car. “Don’t lock it,” he held up the bag in his hand. “I shopped for her,” he paused, glancing at the front door. “What are you doing here?”  
  
Keith shrugged. “Cleaned up a bit for Veronica. Made sure Backup was taken care of.”  
  
Wallace nodded slowly as Keith unlocked the door. “What do you know about Logan, Mr. Mars?”  
  
“Nothing, Wallace,” Keith said evenly. “I’m just as much in the dark-”  
  
“I can see it in your eyes, you know,” Wallace said, his tone firm. “You’re not as devastated as V is...what’s going on, Mr. Mars?”  
  
“I don’t know, Wallace.”  
  
Wallace shook his head, a slight laugh escaping him. “Do you know what it’s doing to Veronica?” he straightened up as Keith opened the door, and then met his gaze. “She cries herself to sleep, man. I can hear her when I sleep over. She’s scared- you gotta tell her if Logan’s alive.”  
  
Keith shook his head slowly, his jaw clenching. “I don’t-”  
  
“If Logan just left her, it had to be because of something bad,” Wallace said sharply. “We all know he wouldn’t leave her without a good reason. If you just tell Veronica why, it would help her, you know. She just wants to know why. That’s what’s killing her, Mr. Mars.”  
  
Keith stepped away from the door, walking toward his car. “Have a good day, Wallace.”  
  
Wallace watched Keith walk away, his eyes narrowing in confusion. Keith definitely knew something- he was doing that thing that Veronica always managed to do when she was avoiding a conversation. Simple answers, quick getaway.   
  
He nodded, moving into the condo and shutting the door. Something was definitely up in the Mars household.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Weevil made his way through the dark and empty garage, a huff of breath escaping him as he lugged his heavy toolbox to his locker. He stopped at the sight of a shadow near his motorcycle- someone was touching his bike.   
  
“Yo, if you want to keep that hand, you better step back!” he called loudly.  
  
Veronica grinned as Weevil got closer, her head tilting to the side. “Hey.”  
  
Weevil slowed in front of the row of lockers, a smile playing on his lips. “Uh oh,” he said dryly. “I should’ve known.”  
  
She turned, watching as he put his toolbox into his locker. “Maybe I just came to say hi?”  
  
He chuckled. “Yeah, I’m sure.”  
  
The smile was gone from Veronica’s face now, and she stared at Weevil hard, crossing her arms over her chest. “I need your help.”  
  
Weevil smirked, turning and walking to his bike. “Surprise, surprise,” he intoned with a grin, digging in his work pants for his keys. “This wouldn’t have to do with a certain suicidal rich boy, would it?”  
  
“He didn’t commit suicide,” Veronica said icily.  
  
He laughed, shaking his head. “Whatever you say, Veronica...”  
  
She shook her head, refusing to let Weevil Navarro throw her into a tizzy. “Listen, Logan's missing and I need to know what happened. You have to help me, okay?” she glanced down at her messenger bag, pulling out her Sidekick. “No one thinks he’s alive, but I know it. He disappeared and it has to be really bad if he felt he couldn’t even tell me why. If I could just find out why he left voluntarily-”  
  
Weevil’s eyes narrowed in mock confusion. “Wait a minute, aren't you the detective?” he said in a low voice. “Isn't this your job?”  
  
“He didn't tell me a thing,” she paused, a frown on her lips. “I just thought since you and Logan worked together on the Felix thing, that maybe-”  
  
Weevil laughed in disbelief. “Okay, Veronica- how high are you? What- you think Logan and I are all skipping down the street, holding hands just because we took down some fools?”  
  
Veronica gritted her teeth in an attempt to curb her anger. “But you worked together. He got hurt pretty bad defending you in that fight. Don’t you think you owe him one?”  
  
“I don’t owe him shit, V,” Weevil said firmly, leaning against his bike. “We helped each other out, and we’re even. I’m still a poor Mexican and he’s still a prissy rich white boy. Nothing’s changed.”  
  
Veronica shook her head in frustration, turning to leave. “Look, if you're not going to help me, fine. I'll just find someone-" she felt Weevil’s hand on her wrist, gentle, but firm, and she stopped, turning her head slightly. “What.”  
  
“Relax,” he said softly. “I'll help ya.”  
  
Veronica stared at his hand hard until he released her, and she lowered her head, surprised by the tears threatening to spill over. Finally, she nodded, quickly regaining her composure as she lifted her head, looking at him once more. “Good. I-I just have to find him.”  
  
Weevil stared at her, noticing then the sharp pain and worry in her eyes. He chose not to mention it, it just wasn't necessary. “He must really plug you right, huh?” he asked softly, even though the bite of the quip wasn't there.  
  
She slowly nodded, her jaw clenching. She was silently grateful that Weevil didn’t chose to dwell on the severity of her plea, and decided to tease her some more. She appreciated the fact that he didn’t look at her with pity like everyone else did. “Jealous?”  
  
His eyebrows rose. “Of Logan? Please.”  
  
“No, of me,” Veronica said with a weak smirk. “I know you and Logan have a...thing,” she sighed shakily, trying to shove back the frustration growing in her. The jabs were there, but the glee wasn't. She couldn't take it.  
  
Weevil nodded, letting the moment pass. “I can swing by tomorrow night. I get off work at eleven.”  
  
She gestured around the garage. “What’s this?”  
  
“Poor man’s trade school?”  
  
She nodded, pulling out a pen from her bag and pulling his arm over, turning it so his wrist was exposed. “Here's my address,” she muttered, writing on his forearm. “Knock first, or Backup'll go for your throat.”  
  
Weevil tilted his head, watching as Veronica wrote down her address, right next to the 09er district. He bit back the insult on his tongue, nodding quickly. “Got it.”  
  
Veronica pulled away, clicking her pen and shoving it back into her bag. She wiggled her Sidekick at him. “See you then,” she muttered, turning and walking out of the garage.  
  
  
 ** _Then..._**  
  
Veronica smiled slightly, watching Logan in the midst of the sea of girls near the Winston’s stage. The ska band was pretty awesome, they only covered 80's songs, so Logan was in heaven. Wallace and Jackie seemed like they were bored as hell, but seeing Logan happy made Veronica enjoy the night out.  
  
Less enjoyable was the fact that Logan had been dancing with Parker for the entire night. Granted, it was her fault- she claimed exhaustion after the first hour, and Parker looked like she could’ve gone all night.   
  
Once again, it was Parker- 1, Veronica- 0. She hated that she thought of this as a competition for Logan’s affections, especially when she had so clearly won the race, but she couldn’t help it. Maybe it was just in her nature.  
  
Parker screamed with delight as Logan spun her around, his arm hooking around her waist as he led her around the dance floor. He laughed as she spun out of his grasp, twirling around. Her hair was a blur as she danced, and he grabbed her hand, pulling her back into their dance. She threw her arms in the air, hopping to the music, and he jumped with her.  
  
Wallace shook his head, taking a sip of his drink. “Just when I thought Logan wasn’t white enough...”  
  
Jackie laughed, wrapping her arm around Wallace’s chair. “Excuse me, don’t you listen to No Doubt?”  
  
“Doesn’t _everyone_ listen to No Doubt?” he shot back.  
  
The song ended, and Wallace clapped half-heartedly as Jackie held up her cell phone, lighting it up and waving it over her head. Veronica smirked, clapping politely as Parker’s loud “WOO!” could be heard over the cheers.  
  
Logan nearly skipped over to their table, leaning over and kissing Veronica softly. “Are you ready to dance?” he asked against her lips.  
  
Veronica smiled slightly, tilting her head. “Get another shot in me, and I’ll do anything you want.”  
  
He raised his eyebrows. “ _Anything_?” he smiled as she giggled, and he leaned over, kissing her again.  
  
Wallace groaned, covering his eyes before he could view the making out about to happen. “Get a room!”  
  
“We will,” Logan said, smiling against Veronica’s mouth. He pulled away, running his hand over Veronica’s hair. “I’ll be right back, I gotta pee.”  
  
Veronica’s eyebrows rose. “Thanks for the information!”  
  
“What?” Logan asked before downing the rest of his drink. “I don’t want you people to think I left or something. Be lucky I’m telling you where I’m going,” he winked at her before turning and heading towards the bathrooms.  
  
Parker dashed over to their table, brushing her hair from her eyes. “Isn’t the band awesome? They should be signed to a record label.”  
  
“They do covers,” Veronica said, trying to keep her voice even. “They’re a _cover_ band?”  
  
“So?” Parker said with a laugh. “Someone can write their songs for them,” she glanced around the bar, a frown on her lips. “Where did Logan go?”  
  
“He went to the bathroom,” Veronica replied irritably. Why did Parker even care where Logan went? That was her job to question Logan’s whereabouts, not Parker’s. She knew Parker said she wasn’t like those home wreckers that ruined families like Kendall, but she still couldn’t help but be a bit wary of Parker.   
  
“Oh,” Parker shrugged, wiping a bit of perspiration from her forehead. “Wanna dance?” she asked the table, glancing around hopefully as the band started up again.   
  
Wallace shook his head. “No.”  
  
Jackie nodded, downing her fruity drink before standing. “Let’s go.”  
  
Parker lifted her hands in the air, clapping once. “Yay, Jackie!” she faced Veronica, holding out her hands. “Come on, Veronica Mars! Britney Spears ska!”  
  
Veronica rolled her eyes, allowing a smile to grace her lips. “Fine,” she muttered, laughing as Parker squealed, yanking her to her feet.  
  
Logan glanced at himself in the bathroom mirror, taking a moment to check out his hair. His hair was darker than it had ever been, now a dark brown with a bit of red mixed in, and he wondered why he had never noticed the change. It had just happened, and he didn’t care.  
  
Usually, he was extremely meticulous about his appearance, yet he couldn’t recall when he decided to stop with the dye and let it go natural. Too much had happened over the last two years for him to really care about it, but ever since Trina mentioned it, he couldn’t stop looking at himself. Did he really look that different? Better? He still looked like his mother, dark circles under the eyes and all. He thanked God for that- at least he didn’t look completely like his father.  
  
Trina had dyed her hair dark- maybe to match the family more? He couldn’t imagine why she would want to look like an Echolls.  
  
If Veronica ever decided to bite the bullet and marry him, he decided that he would insist that she keep her last name. He knew she would no matter what, but he would recommend it, just in case. He didn’t want yet another person burdened with the Echolls name.  
  
He glanced to his left when a man bumped into his shoulder, his hand freezing over his gelled tips. “Watch it, dude,” he muttered, turning off the faucet.  
  
Suddenly, the guy grabbed Logan’s shoulder, spinning him around and slamming him against the wall.   
  
Logan gasped in shock, his hands immediately flying to the man’s wrists, trying to throw him off. “What the fuck?” he barked angrily, his teeth gritting as the man held him tighter.  
  
A stall opened, and another man in black stepped out just as menacingly as the other guy. The bathroom door opened, and two more men stepped inside. Logan started to panic, trying to push his assailant back so he at least stood a fighting chance.  
  
Then, right behind the two bouncer-looking men was a tall blonde, her long hair pulled into a tight ponytail. Her eyes were ice cold and her mouth set in a thin line and _oh, holy fucking shit_.  
  
Logan laughed nervously, his hands grasping his attacker’s wrists as Regina sauntered over to him. “Holy shit- hold on-”  
  
“Remember me?” Regina purred, her smile chilling Logan to the bone. “The one you fucked?”  
  
He laughed again, not knowing what else to do. “If- if I had fucked you, you would definitely remember me-”  
  
He was punched across the face hard, and Regina’s smile grew. “You’re witty. I like witty,” she waited as Trey grabbed Logan’s shirt, throwing him back against the wall. “Let’s see how witty you are when I’m pulling out your teeth, one by one.”  
  
Logan inhaled sharply, spitting out the blood in his mouth. “Is this about the book? I can get you the book.”  
  
She shook her head slowly. “Not anymore. See, you might think of me as a lowly creature, unworthy of your time and attention. But, trust me, I’m very old school when I do my dealings, and you’ve betrayed the trust I gave you when I allowed you to enter my home.”  
  
Logan was frozen with a fear that he associated with every time he caught his father sitting in the dark with a belt dangling from his hand. “Listen, I’ll get you the book-”  
  
A sharp cry of pain escaped Logan as Trey’s fist was driven into his stomach. Logan doubled over, coughing harshly as he dropped to his knees. His eyes fell on Regina’s blood red stiletto, which contrasted brightly against her black slacks. Her leg lifted, the toe of her shoe pressing against Logan’s chin as she tilted his head up so he was looking at her.  
  
“This is about respect, Logan Echolls,” she said icily. “You’re going to learn what respect is,”  
  
“What- so this is a warning?”  
  
Regina smiled, leaning down so her face was inches from his. She ran her fingers down the side of his face. “I’ve spent the last couple of months terrified that there would be a raid and my son would be taken away from me. My life’s been ruined because of your desire to violate my trust.”  
  
Logan swallowed hard, fighting back the urge to laugh at this woman’s idea of trust and respect. “L-Listen, I’m sorry. I’ll just get you the book-”  
  
“You just don’t get it,” she smacked his face lightly, straightening up. “You know, your little girlfriend is really pretty. My clients would just love her.”  
  
“Stay away from her-”  
  
Regina smirked at his sudden anger, her red lips bright against her pale skin. “I’ll be seeing you,” she said breezily, turning and walking toward the doors. “Clean yourself up,” she added before disappearing from the bathroom.  
  
Logan blinked rapidly as Regina’s men followed her out, and he waited for the last one to exit the bathroom before painfully climbing to his feet. He coughed, and the mere move sent a sharp pain down his torso.   
  
He glanced at his reflection in the mirror, groaning at the sight of blood dripping down his nose and from his mouth, and the bruising already forming around his cheekbone. He didn’t know how he was going to explain it to Veronica without worrying her.   
  
But there were more pressing matters at hand. He had thought he was in the clear, that this whole thing was over, that he and Veronica would have a normal, semi-perfect life.  
  
Clearly, Logan Echolls was wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What do you know?” Veronica asked loudly, ignoring all the people watching her. “Where is my boyfriend!"

**_Now..._**  
  
 _Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,  
But bears it out even to the edge of doom._  
  
Veronica stared at the highlighted lines of Shakespeare’s sonnet from her seat in the dimly lit dining room, a weary sigh escaping her. She reread the passage, her hand coming up to her mouth. Her fingers touched her lips as she propped her chin on her palm, reading the lines once more.  
  
It was definitely Logan. It had to be. No one else would waste their time doing something so grandiose and over-the-top, just for a cryptic notice. A riddle. A confusing love letter. He was telling her he was alive, and he would see her soon. He had to be. Deep down, Veronica knew this to be true.  
  
Backup plopped down at Veronica’s feet, and she leaned over, rubbing the top of his head absently. She reread the passage one last time, inhaling sharply as tears started to well in her eyes. Something was terribly wrong. Something had happened or was going to happen and Logan needed to run. For some reason, he needed to get away and he couldn’t tell her. She understood, she hoped she understood, but the reasoning didn’t help quell her fears.  
  
In fact, her newfound reasoning elevated them. It had been weeks since that notice was in the papers, and there hadn’t been another one since. She just hoped that he was still alive.  
  
Veronica wiped at her eyes, her head dropping as she pressed her mouth against her wrist. Her lips rubbed against the soft material of Logan’s green sweater, and she closed her eyes, trying to remember the feel of his arms around her, his lips pressed against her hair as he hugged her. She inhaled shakily, repeating to herself that he was still alive, that he had to be, that he was coming home.  
  
The missing posters she and Wallace had hung up around Neptune were tattered from rain and wear, and she didn’t bother making new ones. The local news stopped talking about the abandoned truck at the Coronado Bridge, and the tabloids stopped reporting on “The Echolls Family Curse.” Everyone had stopped caring.  
  
Everyone except her.  
  
Veronica didn’t know what this all was. She knew she hadn’t really given much thought to her relationship with Logan. At face value, it was a temperamental, overly passionate relationship with too much drama and history behind it. At face value, they had a lot of fun and a lot of good sex, and it was never something fated to last past their twenties. After twenty-five or so, she expected to grow out of it and finally grow up for good.  
  
However, there were moments like that Christmas Eve and every time he held her when she was feeling down that she knew she needed him. She needed his smile and his biting quips and his loud, obnoxious laugh and the softer, gentler chuckle that made her melt. She needed his tendency to knock her down a couple of pegs and his ability to say “I love you” just when she needed it. The idea of life without Logan scared her, and she couldn’t even imagine it, not even now, as she sat alone in their suddenly huge and too quiet apartment.   
  
Her mother used to listen to some Joni Mitchell song about not knowing what one had until it was gone, it was one of her mother’s favorites, and Veronica was frustrated that it took something like this to make her relate to it.  
  
She realized she had taken Logan’s presence for granted- every time he threw his shoes on the floor, every time he sang some show tune as he cooked breakfast, every time he left his clothes all over the floor. Things that annoyed her were now terribly missed, and she wished for him to leave on every light in the house for no particular reason, just so she knew he was safe and back home.  
  
Veronica let out a sharp breath, picking up her cell phone. Biting on her lower lip, she quickly texted Logan, sending it before logic could smack her in the face.  
  
 _Where are you?_  
  
She jumped as Logan’s phone started to buzz on the table next to her laptop, and the frustrated tears began to well in her eyes again. Lamb had slipped the phone, still in a plastic bag, into her hands the last time she dropped by the station to pay Logan’s last speeding ticket. She had been too stunned to thank or even acknowledge Lamb, and he hadn’t waited for a response before disappearing into his office.  
  
Her hands shook as she picked up Logan’s phone, glancing at the screen. **1 New Message**. She clicked the tab, and her message opened up. Her eyes widened slightly as she got a glimpse at the new label Logan had given her.  
  
 _Wifey._  
  
Veronica frowned slightly, moving to change her label back to just “Veronica,” then stopped, staring at the name. There was always a pang of annoyance in her whenever Logan called her “the missus” or “wifey” or anything along those lines. He had always said it in a teasing manner, but any humor in it had been tainted by the fact that she knew he would marry her in a heartbeat if she requested it.   
  
It all came rushing back to her the other day, when the Echolls family lawyer called, informing her that Logan had left her everything in his will. She had refused to listen, not-so-politely informing the man that Logan wasn’t dead, so he was wasting his time.   
  
It was all blood money to her, anyways. _The possible love of your life is dead, here’s some cash!_ She didn’t understand how the news was supposed to console someone in the midst of their grief.  
  
Finally, she pressed her lips together, setting down the phone without changing a thing. When he came back, he could call her anything he wanted, she didn’t care. Hell, she would wear the damn engagement ring, if that’s what he really wanted. She just wanted him to come home.  
  
A startled gasp escaped Veronica as Logan’s phone suddenly rang, and she swallowed hard, her heart pounding. The cell rang again, the front lighting up blue and vibrating over the oak of her table. She was frozen in her seat, her eyes on the phone as if it were possessed. That phone hadn’t rung in weeks.  
  
Slowly, she picked up the phone, glancing at the ID.  
  
Unknown.  
  
With a sharp intake of breath, she answered. “H-Hello,” she said, trying to ignore the shaking of her voice. She was almost afraid of who was on the other end, and she hoped it was someone she knew, or the police. Or even Clarence Wiedman. Anyone but a stranger with no information.  
  
“Logan Echolls,” a deep male voice said. There was a tinge of Irish in the man’s tone, and Veronica’s eyes narrowed.   
  
“Who’s this?”  
  
“I’m looking for Logan Echolls,” the man said. “Who is this?”  
  
Veronica’s jaw clenched. She had to think fast, had to keep this person on the line. By any means necessary. Something nondescript, something that could make the man reveal more. Girlfriend wasn’t going to do. “This is Logan’s _wife_ ,” she said, trying to keep from tripping on her words. It sounded so foreign, but she had to make sure it sounded casual, like she said it every day, just so the man wouldn’t suspect a thing. “You called us. Who is _this_?”  
  
The man chuckled. “Ah, we finally speak, Veronica.”  
  
She froze, her grip tightening on Logan’s phone. The man’s chuckle chilled her to the bone, like he knew something she didn’t. This wasn’t good. “Who is this?”  
  
“A concerned businessman.”  
  
“How do you know Logan?” Veronica demanded, trying to pay close attention to the noise on the other end. Faint rock music, some bottles clanging. “What do you want?”  
  
“I just want to talk.”  
  
“Who are-”  
  
With that, the man hung up.  
  
Veronica stared at the phone for a long moment, stunned into silence. That definitely wasn’t normal, and for some reason, it felt worse than someone breathing hard on the phone. There was something off about the caller. Why wouldn’t he know that Logan was missing? Was he just trying to scare her? Was it a stupid prank?  
  
She blinked, quickly searching through Logan’s received calls list. Herself, Jackie, Parker- her eyes narrowed as she spotted Parker’s number two more times, Cliff, the lawyer, and her father several times.   
  
Veronica frowned slightly, wondering why Logan would need to talk to her father that many times in the last days before his disappearance. She made a note to ask her father about it the next time she saw him. For that matter, she would pay Parker a visit the next time she saw her.  
  
There was a knock at the door, and Veronica jumped, her hand instinctively flying to the taser next to her laptop. Backup barked, rushing to the front door, and she stood, following him. There was a shadow, on the small side, and she relaxed slightly, grabbing onto Backup’s collar and pulling him back. “Who is it?”  
  
“Girl, open the damn door.”  
  
She sighed, unlocking and opening the door. “Good evening,” she said evenly, looking Weevil up and down. He hadn’t bothered changing out of his work clothes, and his hands were still dirty. In fact, the leather jacket looked rather ridiculous over the grey jumpsuit, but she chose not to say anything.  
  
Weevil smirked, moving inside the condo and looking around. A low, impressed whistle escaped him, and he nodded his approval at the sight of the sprawling, open space that included the kitchen, living room, and dining room. “Nice place, V. I wouldn’t have made it so white myself...”   
  
“We’re redecorating,” Veronica mumbled. “We’re doing some black, white, and red thing. Logan’s taking care of it.”  
  
“I’m sure he is...” he trailed off, glancing at the kitchen. “I like the black and white theme you got goin’ on in there.”  
  
Veronica’s eyebrows rose as she shut and locked the door, watching as Weevil inspected the condo like he owned the place. He ran his hands over the kitchen counter, then leaned down, as if scrutinizing the black marble. He nodded, straightening up, and she rolled her eyes. “Can I _help_ you?” she asked loudly. “Why are you eye-sexing my kitchen?”  
  
He lifted his hands defensively as he walked over to her. “It’s nice! I like good work-” he cut himself off, frowning as he stared into her eyes. “You been crying?”  
  
“No,” she said quickly, lowering her head as she crossed her arms over her chest. “You’re early.”  
  
Weevil shrugged. “I got off early.”  
  
“Ready to work?”  
  
“Already am- I did some investigating of my own. Grilled some lowlifes, threatened some bums, checked out some druggies. The usual,” he grinned proudly. “Asked a bunch of them if they saw Logan that night in that ugly-ass truck, if they saw him around, period.”  
  
Veronica nodded, impressed. “And?”  
  
“Most of them didn’t notice anything, but I was expecting that, so it’s okay. But there was this one dude...” he frowned slightly. “Hey- what do you know about the Fitzpatricks family? The ones that own the River Styx?”  
  
She shrugged. “My dad busted them a couple of times for drug-dealing when he was sheriff- why?”  
  
Weevil nodded, a flash of worry in his eyes. “This one guy, Lenny from the back streets? He said he saw Logan at the River Styx once, like a week before he disappeared. Came out looking pretty shaken.”  
  
Veronica nodded, quickly processing this information. This was just what she needed- an in. Something to work with. She could take this information and run with it. “Let’s go,” she muttered, heading for the door.   
  
“Hold on,” Weevil chuckled, grabbing her arm. “What- you’re gonna go there in your pajamas?”  
  
She glanced down at her black plaid pajama bottoms. Underneath Logan’s sweater was a black tank, and she figured Weevil was right. “Fine, I’ll change,” she started for her bedroom, huffing in annoyance when Weevil stepped in her way. “What.”  
  
Weevil’s eyebrows rose. “Yeah- you know nothing about the Fitzpatricks, do you?”  
  
“The Fighting Fitzpatricks. They’re a big, evil-doing family. Big with the crime-lording. Really nasty guys,” Veronica said dully, her fingers tugging on the bottom of Logan’s sweater. She just wanted to get out there, to get some information. Anything that could get her closer to the truth was worth investigating. “My dad told me all about them.”  
  
“So, he told you _nothing_ about them,” he nodded, his eyes locking on Veronica. “They go big on the crystal meth- they sell it for major dough, and they work with some big drug princess who deals the big stuff.”  
  
“Who’s the drug princess? Do we need to pay her a visit, too?”  
  
Weevil laughed dryly. “I don’t know her name, but rumor has it she’s the real deal. She’s some kingpin who deals all around. Pretty scary chick- I mean, she’s _over_ the Fitzpatricks. She’s pretty underground- the FBI can’t touch her, and all her connections run cold- she’s in that deep. Even those Irish assholes don’t fuck with her.”  
  
Veronica nodded. “Fine, we’re sticking with the Fitzpatricks-”  
  
“Veronica,” Weevil said firmly. “They fuckin’ _killed_ a guy for bringing them the wrong amount of pay, the guy was, like, twenty bucks short. These guys don’t mess around.”  
  
“But they might know where Logan is,” Veronica said, her gaze hard with determination. “I’m going.”  
  
Weevil sighed. “Veronica...”  
  
“Fine, you’re going, too. Wait here,” she said quickly, heading off to her bedroom before Weevil could stop her.   
  
  
_**Then...**_  
  
Parker leaned down, kissing Benjamin’s stomach playfully. He squealed, arching and trying to get away from his position on her lap, and she held on firmly. “Here’s the raspberry monster!” she growled, lunging at the boy and giggling when he screamed in delight.   
  
Benjamin finally wiggled out of her grasp, falling to a heap on the carpet in front of her legs. She smirked when he crawled away furiously, then stopped, staring at her with wild eyes. “Stay over there, Parker.”  
  
“I will, you come here.” The boy shook his head, and she grinned, holding out her hands. “Come here, baby! Come here, boy!”  
  
“He’s six, Parker. Not a dog.”  
  
Parker lifted her head, smiling as Regina walked into the apartment. Benjamin lunged into Regina’s arms, and Parker had to grin at the sight. “Well, a good morrow to you as well!” she said, faking a Scottish accent.  
  
Regina rolled her eyes, scooping up Benjamin in her arms and kissing the top of his head. “Have I reminded you of what your presence has done to my business? I had to relocate and everything.”  
  
Parker cringed playfully as Regina sat down next to her. “Excuse me, who exactly invited who to Neptune, California?”  
  
“And here I thought I was doing a good thing,” Regina sighed as Benjamin jumped out of her hold, her eyes glancing over Parker’s outfit, a short black dress and red heels. “Where the hell are you off to?”  
  
“No where...” Parker flushed slightly, a smile coming on her lips. “Just going out with a guy friend.”  
  
“Friend with a big F, or friend with a little F?”  
  
“It’s not like that!” Parker said with a laugh, unable to stop her face from heating up. “He has a girlfriend. We’re just going dancing- his girlfriend’s friends are meeting us there.”  
  
“What about the girlfriend?”  
  
“She’s working,” she paused, growing uncomfortable as Regina’s eyes bore into her. “We’re just friends, Gina.”  
  
Regina laughed, shaking her head. “There’s no such thing, little one. Boys and girls can never be just friends,” she paused, her eyes narrowing as she inspected Parker’s expression. “So, did you have fun the other night?”  
  
“Mm hm- there was this ska band that was totally awesome,” Parker frowned slightly. “Why weren’t there any ska bands in Missouri?”  
  
“We had ska bands.”  
  
“Yeah, but nothing like this,” she smiled slightly, twisting her hands nervously on her lap. “Wanna come with? You can meet him, he’s totally cool.”  
  
Regina’s smile didn’t reach her eyes, and she absently patted Parker’s knee. “I’m sure we’ve already met.”  
  
Parker snorted. “Yeah, I think not. He’s really private,” she frowned. “You’re just going to sit at home with Benny?”  
  
“No, I’m going to work.”  
  
“What exactly do you do again?”  
  
Regina shrugged. “I work at home.”  
  
“Doing...”  
  
“How is this any of your business?”  
  
Parker lifted her hands in defense, jumping to her feet. “Sorry! You’re Miss Touchy tonight, aren’t you?” she smirked slightly, picking up her purse. “If you were having your boyfriend over, you could just say that- I would’ve found some place to crash at.”  
  
Regina was silent for a moment, watching as Parker put on her lip gloss. “At your friend’s house?”  
  
She smiled slightly. “Maybe...”  
  
Regina’s grin was genuine now, and she waved Parker away with a flourish. “Go ahead. Have fun,” her eyes followed Parker as she headed for the door. “Be careful.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Parker groaned loudly, throwing her arms in the air. Logan quickly grasped her arm, pulling her closer to him and away from the bums sprawled out in a doorway. “Why did your friends have to ditch us?”  
  
“Apparently, getting laid was more important,” he muttered dryly.  
  
She rolled her eyes, wrapping her arm around Logan’s. “Okay, where to? I look absolutely fabulous, you’re one sexy bitch, and we’re hot with nowhere to go,” she inhaled sharply as Logan started to open his mouth, holding a finger up. “If you suggest either Winston’s or Thin, I’m going to shove my stiletto up your ass.”  
  
“What? They’re fun places!”  
  
“Yeah, well, I’m trusting you to be my guide to everything hip in Neptune. Isn’t there a house party or somewhere we can go to?” Parker suddenly gasped, pointing at the brightly colored building across the street. “Let’s go in there!”  
  
Logan’s nose crinkled up in disgust. “The River Styx? No, Parker. No.”  
  
Parker grabbed Logan’s hand, dragging him across the street. “Just for a couple of drinks, then we’ll go to stupid Thin. They might have Karaoke!”  
  
“You’re totally not convincing me that this is a good idea.”  
  
The River Styx was everything Logan avoided in a bar- dark, smoky, and just generally shady. There was only two girls in the bar, one who appeared to be around Parker’s age, and the other old enough to be their mother. Everyone was drinking, smoking, or playing pool, and the music was pretty contemporary, and that was surprising.  
  
Logan laughed faintly, wrapping his arm around Parker’s waist. “Let’s just leave,” he muttered.  
  
“One drink,” she hissed, jerking out of his grasp and nearly bouncing up to the bar. She smiled brightly at the man next to her. “Hey.”  
  
“Hey,” he leered at her, holding out his hand. “I’m Danny. Danny Boyd.”  
  
“Parker. Lee,” she shook his hand loosely before facing the young blonde behind the counter. “Can I have a beer?”  
  
The blonde didn’t look as impressed as Danny, her lip curling in disgust. “Do you have ID?”  
  
Danny rolled his eyes, slamming his hand against the counter. “Molly! For crap’s sake, give the lady a beer!” Molly sighed impatiently, turning her back on the two. Danny faced Parker again, glancing at her lasciviously. “So, you’re new in town? We don’t get girls like you in here every day.”  
  
Parker grinned, running her fingertip over the dusty surface of the bar. “My friend and I are just getting a beer- we’re going clubbing.”  
  
“Why would you go clubbing when you can have a good time here?” a taller, bigger man spoke up, looking Parker up and down.  
  
Parker appeared unnerved now, and she quickly crossed her arms over her chest. “My friend wants to leave,” she said with a faint laugh.   
  
Logan appeared behind Parker, resting his hands on her shoulders. “Parker,” he said firmly, ignoring Danny and the other man. “I’m going to go to the bathroom and wash my hands. With what I hope is clean water,” he gave the two men a quick glance, staying completely still. This place was bad news, and he didn’t want to do anything to start up a fight. “They even get close to you,” he whispered in Parker’s ear. “You scream, got it?”  
  
The bigger man pointed at Logan, a glare forming on his face. “Hold on- who the hell are you?”  
  
“I’m her date. Who the hell are you?”  
  
“Liam Fitzpatrick. I own this place.”  
  
Danny laughed, leaning back in his seat. “Go use the bathroom, buddy! We promise not to hurt her- we know how to treat a lady.”  
  
Logan met Liam’s stare for a long moment before glancing at Parker. She nodded quickly, and he inhaled sharply. “I’ll be right back.”  
  
The walk to the bathroom was too long and too nerve-racking. He kept glancing over his shoulder at Parker, who seemed at ease with the other man, Danny. She was chatting away comfortably, even though she kept her purse tightly on her lap.  
  
Logan rolled his eyes, moving into the bathroom. He was only going to run his hands through the water, then go. He didn’t want to leave Parker by herself any longer than necessary.   
  
He inhaled sharply as he felt a pair of hands clutch his shoulders, and his jaw clenched as he was slammed into the wall. He stifled a cry of pain as his hip hit the sink, but the man- Liam- held on tighter, nearly lifting him up off the floor.  
  
“Get the fuck off me,” Logan nearly growled, holding on to the man’s wrists..  
  
“You must Logan Echolls,” Liam said with a laugh as Logan’s glare faded. “Regina told me you were a little shit with a big mouth- I guess she doesn’t lie, huh?”  
  
Logan’s jaw clenched as Liam continued to laugh, and he quickly realized that he had gotten himself deeper into this situation than he thought. “You know Regina-”  
  
“Consider her a girlfriend-” Liam cut himself off, driving a fist into Logan’s stomach. Logan doubled over with a shout of pain, and Liam released him, allowing him to fall to the ground. “We’ll need to have a talk, soon. Take the girl and get the hell out.”  
  
Logan inhaled sharply, wincing at the pain coursing through his torso as Liam walked out of the bathroom. Things had officially gone from bad to worse, and Logan felt slightly odd for wishing people would just stop punching him. He just needed to get himself and Parker out of there, as soon as possible.  
  
Parker laughed as Danny’s joke, even though she didn’t really understand how an Italian could misspell Mississippi. She didn’t want to be rude, especially when the man was staring at her expectantly. “G-Good one. I’ll be sure to remember-” her eyes lit up as Logan reappeared, rushing for her. “Logan!”  
  
Logan grabbed Parker’s arm, nearly dragging her off the stool. “We’re going,” he muttered, ignoring the patrons in the bar as he led her to the entrance.  
  
“What- I just paid for our drinks!”  
  
“I’ll pay you back,” he said hurriedly, leading her out of the River Styx.  
  
Parker struggled to keep up with Logan as he jerked her down the street towards his car. She tried to keep her feet in her heels, but she found them slipping off every couple of steps. “Logan! My shoes!”  
  
He finally slowed, but didn’t let go of her hand. “Parker, let me take you back to my place.”  
  
She frowned slightly, confused. “What? What about the club?”  
  
“Let me take you back,” he said firmly, meeting her gaze. “We can watch tv until Veronica gets home.”  
  
Parker quickly nodded, allowing Logan to pull her to the car. “Okay...are you okay?”  
  
“I’m _fine_.” he snapped, holding the passenger side door open. She climbed inside, and he slammed the door shut behind her. With one final glance at the River Styx, he walked over to the driver’s side of the car, not wanting to think about how much trouble he was in.  
  
* * * * *  
  
“Kiss me.”  
  
Logan tilted his head away from Veronica’s mouth, his eyes on the widescreen television on the wall. His hand rested on Veronica’s ass when she straddled his hips, her long hair brushing over his neck as she nipped at his skin.   
  
“Logan,” she breathed against his skin. “You can do _anything_ you want....”  
  
“Uh huh.”  
  
Veronica continued to kiss his neck and face, her back arching as she pressed her breasts against his chest. He flinched as her mouth drifted up to his cheek, her chin brushing over his still-swollen and bruised lower lip. Her hands ran down his torso, then back up his chest, and she applied pressure against his nipples.   
  
She was nearly naked, clad in only a pair of cute blue boyshorts and its matching bra, and still wet from her recent shower. She was moaning in an obviously calculated way, loud and drawn out to capture his attention. Breathy, low gasps and groans that he loved, that she knew he loved, and all while in her underwear. Clearly, Veronica Mars was in a heated and seducing mood.   
  
He swallowed hard, lifting up the remote and changing the channel. If he was lucky, there would be a repeat of _Rescue Me_ on FX.  
  
Veronica sighed loudly, pulling back and plopping down on his lap. She glanced over her shoulder at the television, her eyes narrowing at the sight of Denis Leary. She whipped her head around, her glare on Logan. “Are you kidding me?” she snapped, her fingers pulling on the underwire of her bra. “You’re taking New York firefighters over _me_?”  
  
“I haven’t seen this episode before...” he mumbled, setting down the remote. He avoided Veronica’s angry gaze, his eyes locked on the television.  
  
Logan knew, on any other night, he would’ve dropped them both to the carpet and had his way with her. However, this wasn’t any other night. This was two days after his run-in with Liam Fitzpatrick, and his body was still suffering from the brief blows. Bruised and sore back from being slammed into the wall, his mid-section was hurting something fierce, and there were the obvious bruises along his lower lip and cheek from the previous run-in with Regina Kidd.  
  
Luckily, Veronica had believed his story about getting into a quick fight with a drunk guy, both times. He didn’t want to know how she would handle the news that a bunch of crazy drug dealers were after him, especially because of something Keith had him do.  
  
Maybe she didn’t really believe him. But at least she pretended to.  
  
“Logan, I need some attention from you,” Veronica hesitated for a moment before leaning down, kissing his neck firmly as her arms wrapped around his neck. “We haven’t been very...attentive to each other in months- we need to catch up.”  
  
“I’m not rushing things,” he murmured, keeping his eyes on the television. “I don’t want you to think for a second that you need to prove something to me.”  
  
Veronica pulled back, sighing in defeat as she rested her hands on Logan’s chest. “I just want to know that this wasn’t a fluke,” she said shakily.  
  
Logan’s gaze shifted to Veronica, a small smirk on his lips. “What, so you think it was a freak accident that we fucked, like, five times that night?”  
  
She flushed, ducking her head. “No...but I did it and I wanted to keep doing it.”  
  
“Good,” he said with a grin, running his hand over his hair. “I know you’ll never fake a headache-”  
  
“Stop,” Veronica lifted her gaze, her eyes locking on his. She didn’t want it to come to this, but Logan needed to know where she was coming from. He had to understand. “I keep seeing him, Logan,” she said, her voice trembling as she clutched at Logan’s shirt.   
  
Logan’s smile faded, and his hands dropped down on Veronica’s waist. “Mars,” he murmured, trying to ignore the sudden ache coursing through him. “Don’t.”  
  
She shook her head. “I don’t want to see it. I don’t even want to think about it, anymore. I want to forget it and make new memories so I won’t have any more nightmares. I want to stop throwing up at the mere mention of him- it’s so stupid, Logan. It’s stupid and it makes me weak-”  
  
“It makes you human,” Logan said firmly. “It’s a normal-”  
  
“If you say that this is a normal reaction, I’m going to hurt you,” she said sharply. “I’m just sick of feeling this way. I shouldn’t have to think sex has to be a burden, I shouldn’t have to force myself to feel things...you worked really hard to make sure I enjoyed it, and I want to keep enjoying it,” she inhaled deeply, running her hands down his chest. “I want to have fun.”  
  
He frowned faintly. “You didn’t have fun all those other times?”  
  
“Yes...but I also had to keep telling myself to have fun,” she shook her head, an embarrassed laugh escaping her. “I’m just really tired. I’m going to go to bed, okay?”  
  
Logan resisted the urge to roll his eyes, instead opting to glance at the ceiling. She was running away again, and he wasn’t about to let that happen. “ _Veronica_.”  
  
“Don’t stay up too late,” she muttered, starting to climb off his lap.  
  
He grabbed her elbows, stopping her cold. He wasn’t about to let it end like this. Even if he injured himself a bit more, he was going to make sure she had some fun. She didn’t deserve to be twenty years old with that kind of attitude. He worked too hard to help her loosen up in the bedroom- there was no way in hell he was going to allow Dick Casablancas to ruin that.   
  
“ _Honestly_ , Veronica,” Logan said softly, releasing one of her arms. He ran his fingers down her bare stomach, then between her legs, a smile coming on his face when she stiffened at his touch. “Don’t be so dramatic,” he paused, curling his fingers and he swallowed hard when she gasped at the feel of his fingers against her clit, the tips of his fingers feeling her heat.   
  
“If we’re going to do _anything_ , you’re going to have to take that underwear off,” he lifted his gaze, watching her expression as he started to run his fingers over her clit, a soft moan escaping her. “Were you just planning on teasing me, ‘cause I really don’t want to have to rip that nice material.”  
  
Veronica licked her lips, quickly getting herself together. She leaned into his touch, her hands drifting down and undoing his jeans. His cock hardened as she ran her hand over it, and she cupped him through his pants, pausing at the sound of his faint groan.   
  
“Maybe I wanted you to do it for me?” she said breathlessly, pulling down his jeans and boxers just enough for his cock to spring out.   
  
“Maybe you’re just lazy,” he murmured, kissing her softly. A surprised groan escaped him as Veronica pressed herself against him, deepening their kiss, and he did his best to ignore the ache that ran down his torso at the feel of her body pressed against his.  
  
Veronica gasped as Logan’s hands slipped up her stomach before squeezing her breasts firmly. His thumbs ran over her nipples and a faint cry escaped her when his head dipped down, his mouth finding that sensitive spot below her ear. She slid up his body, moving her underwear aside as she positioned herself above his cock. She stopped, her eyes on Logan’s as she caught her breath.   
  
Logan grinned, faintly confused as he pressed his hands against her thighs. “What are you waiting for?” he asked breathlessly.  
  
She smiled slightly, biting on her lower lip as his hands ran down her thighs. “Are you going to beg?”  
  
He shot her a look. “If you make me beg, then I’m going to make you suffer in about ten minutes,” he said matter-of-factly.  
  
“Is that a threat?”  
  
“A promise.”  
  
Veronica smirked, holding her underwear to the side as she slid down over him. A shaky breath escaped her at the sensation, and Logan let out a soft moan, his fingers digging into her thighs. She rested her hands on his shoulders, starting to roll her hips against his. “How do you want it?” she whispered, her eyes fluttering shut as his hands lifted, running down her breasts.  
  
“What do _you_ want?” Logan said, his voice slightly strained as he pulled down the cups of her bra. He admired the sight of her bare breasts before lowering his head, taking one of her nipples in his mouth.  
  
“I want to feel good,” she gasped, leaning back as Logan tilted forward, his mouth never breaking contact.  
  
He kissed his way up her chest, his mouth resting on her collarbone. “Then do anything you want,” he breathed, his grip shifting to her waist.  
  
Veronica nodded, straightening up as she tightened her hold on his shoulders. She started to move hard against his hips, the change in speed getting a surprised grunt out of Logan. He moved his grip to her ass as she started to thrust out faster, and he tried to match her speed. Sharp pants escaped Veronica as she moved, her forehead pressing against Logan’s as waves of pleasure coursed through her. She pressed her body against his, and she bit back a cry every time he brushed over her clit.  
  
His mouth met hers in an awkward kiss, the embrace interrupted nearly every couple of seconds by a cry from her or a grunt from him. Finally, the nonstop heavy breathing stopped any chance they had at kissing each other, so he just kept moving, enjoying the sound of her soft moans and the feel of her tight around his cock, her thighs pressed firmly against his hips.  
  
Logan ignored the sharp pain coursing through his back as she thrust out against him, faster now, and tried to focus on what she was bringing out of him. Her lips brushed against his cheek, and he tilted his head, kissing her neck firmly. His breath was hot against her skin, and her arms wound around his neck, her fingers clutching at his hair.  
  
He felt like he couldn’t breathe as she fucked him harder, each moment of pleasure unfinished before the next one came, and he loved her, then, for not being one of those girls who wanted to make love all the time. She knew all about releasing tension and the best way to do it, and he loved her dearly, even if she was hurting him at the moment.   
  
Veronica’s moans were soft and hungry, her teeth clenching as he ran his tongue over her neck, the material of his shirt brushing against her breasts. She wanted to get rid of that damn shirt so she could feel his skin, but they were so tightly wrapped around each other, she didn’t want to risk the loss of contact.   
  
Her eyes shot open when the image of Shelly Pomroy’s party jumped in her line of vision, and she swallowed hard, trying not to remember the smells of that night, the nausea, the stickiness of blood and other bodily fluids between her legs, the taste of alcohol and salt and other things in her mouth.   
  
Her nails dug into Logan’s scalp as she moved faster, so fast that not even groans were coming out of him anymore, just sharp, fast gasps. His grip tightened around her ass, and she bit back a moan, grinding against him harder, and he finally cried out, his hips jerking up against hers. Her eyes closed as she felt him shuddering beneath her, her hand pressing against the back of his neck as he left messy kisses along her jaw.   
  
Logan’s arm wrapped around her waist, holding her closer against him as his other hand shifted from her ass to her thigh, pulling her leg back as he thrust into her. A loud moan escaped her at the direct contact, and her nails dug into his skin as he moved harder, faster inside her.  
  
A sharp groan came from Veronica as she came, her hips jerking against his, and she gasped loudly when Logan’s hand slipped down between their bodies. His fingers pressed against her, the tips of his fingers rubbing circles against her clit, and she could’ve swore she saw stars.  
  
Logan inhaled deeply, watching Veronica’s face as she came down from her orgasm, her eyes still closed and her mouth slightly open as her hips slowed. Her eyes fluttered open, locking on his, and he grinned, his other hand moving up and cupping the side of her face. “How was that?” he asked quietly.  
  
Veronica smiled happily, her arms wrapping around his neck as she pressed her body against his. She kissed him firmly, her grin growing as she pulled back slightly, leaving another kiss on his cheek. “Did you really finish?” she asked breathlessly, fixing her bra.  
  
“I never fake it,” he said with a smile, his arms wrapping around her waist in a loose hug. “New memories made?”  
  
“We’re getting there,” she whispered, kissing his cheek again. She pulled away for just a moment, adjusting her underwear. She shifted slightly as Logan pulled up his jeans, fastening them. With a smile, Veronica wiggled her way back against his chest, running her hand over the back of his neck as she rested her chin on his shoulder. “That was fun.”  
  
Logan’s hand ran down her lower back, and he smacked her ass lightly, smirking at the surprised yelp that came from her. “Will that hold you over?”  
  
Veronica gave him a wicked grin, pressing her forehead against his. “Give me about twenty minutes, and I’ll show you just how long I can go....”  
  
“Well, then you’re going to have to make me a sandwich first,” he quipped, chuckling when she smirked, pressing her lips against his. He pulled away slightly. “Is that a no?”  
  
“You want a sandwich, ‘cause I know just where you can put it-”  
  
“Okay, that was a threat-” he froze at the sound of a loud engine being revved up too close to their condo. It was a quiet neighborhood, mostly young _nouveau riche_ families and rich hipster couples, so the sound of a car that loud was unusual, and kind of disconcerting.   
  
Logan frowned, glancing over his shoulder at the large window. “What the hell-”  
  
Veronica gasped in surprise at the loud bang, and she cried out as the window exploded. Logan quickly turned, nearly slamming her against the couch. He shielded her with his body, covering the top of his head with his arm as glass rained down on top of them.  
  
Logan lifted his head, flinching as the shards of glass on his shoulders fell over Veronica. She quickly turned her head, her eyes shutting tightly. He carefully climbed off of her, ignoring the glass poking into his palms as he straightened up, staring out the window. There was no cars out in the street, their assailant was already gone.   
  
He muttered a curse, climbing to his feet as he stomped toward the front door. Veronica slowly sat up, blinking rapidly in shock as she snatched Logan’s hoodie from off the coffee table, wrapping it around her body as Logan flung the front door open.  
  
Several of their neighbors’ lights were on, and Logan blinked as he spotted the man who lived right next to them- Mark Levitt, a thirty-something doctor with a young daughter- already making his way down their pathway, his pretty brunette wife Ashleigh right behind him.   
  
“Oh my God!” Mark cried out as he walked up to the window, his eyes narrowing at the sight of the blast. “Are you guys okay?”  
  
Logan swallowed hard, stepping aside as Ashleigh pushed past him into the house, going straight for Veronica. “Considering...yeah. We’re fine.”  
  
Ashleigh sat down carefully next to Veronica, and began to pick out the glass from Veronica’s hair. “We just got home...the guy just raced out of here...” she clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, shaking her head.  
  
“Who would do this?” Mark asked quietly, cautiously poking at the shattered window, and several shards of glass fell. “We have to call the police.”  
  
Logan didn’t respond, his eyes on the window. There was no way in Hell he was calling Lamb of all people, not when Veronica was shaken and barely dressed, not when he couldn’t explain why exactly a crazy drug dealer just shot his window out.   
  
Veronica swallowed hard, gently pushing Ashleigh’s hands away. “Maybe it was just random,” she said breathlessly, even though she wasn’t sure if she believed it.  
  
“Maybe,” Logan muttered.  
  
  
 ** _Now..._**  
  
“We’re gonna be in and out, girl,” Weevil muttered, staring at the front of the River Styx. He dug his hands in the pockets of his jacket, a sigh escaping him. “I shoulda changed before we came.”  
  
Veronica ignored him, her jaw clenching as she stared at the front door. She had her taser in her jacket pocket, ready to go, and her cell phone in her other pocket. Weevil’s bike was just across the street, so they were going to be fine. In and out. “Let’s go.”  
  
She didn’t wait for his response before heading inside the River Styx, her hand on her taser. She glanced around the dark bar, blinking back the smoke that immediately invaded her vision. Loud rock music played through the bar, and the loud clack of a white cue ball hitting various pool balls caught her attention.   
  
Weevil was right behind her, but Veronica remained focused, more than aware of all the eyes that were on her as she moved further into the bar. Her jaw clenched as a man stepped in front of her, giving her a rather doofy smile.  
  
“Hello, there. I’m Danny,” Danny Boyd said, winking at Veronica. “How can I help you?”  
  
Veronica dug into her pocket, feeling past her cell phone for the small photograph. She grasped it, pulling it out and holding it in front of Danny’s face. “This is my boyfriend,” she said as firmly as she could, even as her skin started to crawl with all the eyes that were on her. “He’s missing, and someone told me he had come in here.”  
  
Danny snapped his fingers twice, nodding. “ _Yeah_! The scowly kid with the attitude!”  
  
Her eyes lit up, and she clutched the photo tighter, her grip loosening on her taser. “He was in here?”  
  
“Yeah, a couple of months ago,” Danny grinned at Veronica. “What’s a pretty girl like you doing with a downer like him?”  
  
“DANNY!”  
  
Veronica jumped, glancing over Danny’s shoulder at the large man that had begun to make his way towards them. Weevil stepped forward, one hand on Veronica’s elbow. She jerked out of his grasp, her eyes locked on the new person. “We don’t want any trouble,” she said evenly. “I’m just looking for my boyfriend.”  
  
Liam moved between Veronica and Danny, snatching the photograph out of Veronica’s hand. His eyes narrowed, his gaze shifting from the picture to Veronica. “He’s your boyfriend, huh,” he said in a low voice, handing the photograph back. “My condolences. He was a little shit.”  
  
Weevil grinned slightly, trying to remain friendly. “Man, we’re just looking for him. Have you seen him recently?”  
  
“No. He was in here a couple of months ago.”  
  
Veronica mouth dropped slightly, and the hand holding the picture fell. She recognized that voice, that hint of Irish, she knew exactly who he was. He was lying. He was a liar. “I know you,” she whispered, staring at Liam hard. “You called my house!”  
  
Liam’s eyes narrowed. “What the hell are you-”  
  
“You called my boyfriend’s phone!” Veronica said shrilly.   
  
Weevil glanced from Liam to Veronica, neither backing down, and he quickly decided that he needed to get Veronica out of there as soon as possible. “Veronica-”  
  
“Who are you?” Veronica demanded, ignoring Weevil. She laughed at Liam’s confused look, her eyebrows rising. “What- you don’t recognize my voice? Didn’t you call, like, an hour ago?”  
  
Liam stepped closer, and she inhaled sharply, pulling out her taser and turning it on. He laughed, shaking his head at her gall as he glanced at Danny. “The little girl wants to play with the big boys...”  
  
“What do you know?” Veronica asked loudly, ignoring all the people watching her. “Where is my boyfriend!”  
  
“Veronica, _chill_!” Weevil exclaimed, stepping forward.  
  
Liam took another step towards her, and she held up the taser, gasping when Liam grabbed her wrist, twisting her arm up away from her body. Weevil rushed forward and was grabbed by Danny and another Fitzpatrick, and he tried to pull out of their grasp as Veronica’s knees buckled with the pain of Liam’s hold.  
  
“Let her go!” Weevil said loudly.  
  
“You wanna play with the big boys?” Liam asked gruffly as Veronica’s taser fell from her hand to the floor. He squeezed her wrist tighter, smiling at her cry of pain. He jerked her closer to him, grinning as he grabbed her hair, pulling her head back. “Your boyfriend wanted to play with us, too, you know.”  
  
Veronica gasped, blinking back panicked tears as Liam jerked on her hair again. “Where is he?”  
  
“You think I didn’t know who you were? Huh?” he released her, shoving her back and laughing as she slammed into a pool table before crumbling to the ground. “Forget you came here, Veronica Mars,” he said in a low voice.  
  
Weevil was released, and he rushed over to Veronica, pulling her to her feet. She lunged forward, snatching her taser off the floor, and Weevil shook his head, dragging her to the entrance.   
  
Liam pointed at Weevil, a glare on his face. “Don’t you EVER come in here with that crap again, Eli!”  
  
Weevil stared at Liam hard, his jaw clenching as he nodded, He grasped Veronica’s arm tighter, pulling her out of the bar. He waited until they were outside and safe before laughing bitterly. “Good job almost getting us killed,” his gaze softened as he touched her back, her whole body trembling. “Hey, V- you okay-”  
  
Veronica jerked out of Weevil’s grasp, the force sending her stumbling back against a blue car. “Don’t touch me!” she said angrily, breathing hard. “Don’t EVER touch me!”  
  
“Okay!” Weevil said loudly, holding his hands up. “Calm down!”  
  
She swallowed hard, loud gulps of air hurting her chest as she blinked rapidly. “They don’t know a thing,” she muttered, shoving her taser back into her pocket. “They were trying to see if I knew something.”  
  
He frowned in confusion, watching as she stumbled across the street towards his bike. He followed, but kept his distance. “Huh? What are you talking about?”  
  
She laughed softly, forcing back the disappointment sneaking in over the fear. “They wanted to know if Logan was playing them- that’s why they called his phone. They wanted to know if I was in on it.”  
  
Weevil glanced at the ground, shaking his head. “Veronica...”  
  
“Take me home,” Veronica muttered, grabbing Weevil’s helmet from the handle and putting it on.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you’re not gonna kill me, then fuck this shit, and fuck you, ‘cause I’m done. I’m going home."

**_Now..._**  
  
Veronica had to laugh when Weevil showed up at her doorstep just as she was about to eat dinner in front of the television. He had impeccable timing, and she made sure to set the TiVo for The Soup. Once again, he walked in like he owned all, and once again, she let him in without really knowing why.  
  
She just wanted to be alone.  
  
Weevil stared at her expectantly, shoving his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. She guess he had the night off, he wasn’t wearing that ridiculous jumpsuit. He sighed, meeting her gaze. “What’s up?”  
  
Veronica shrugged briefly, plopping down on the couch. “Not much.”  
  
He glanced at her plate, a meager helping of macaroni and cheese and a baked potato. “Eating dinner?”  
  
“Yeah,” she mumbled, gathering her legs under herself as she picked up her plate. She ignored him as he sat down on the couch next to her.  
  
Weevil stared at the television, his eyes narrowing at the dancing sanitation workers. “It’s good?”  
  
“It’s all right.”  
  
It had been a week since their misadventure at the River Styx, and other than a “thanks,” nothing had been said between them. Veronica was still embarrassed over her freak-out, and Weevil hadn’t bothered to chastise her. He dropped her off, and she never looked back as she dashed to the condo.   
  
It was best that he didn’t see how bad she had been shaking. Afterwards, she had showered and lay in bed, wondering how exactly everything got turned on its head. She had stared at the bedroom door, waiting for Logan to walk in, asking her what happened. He never came.  
  
Weevil nodded to himself, slouching on the couch. “How’s school?”  
  
She nearly rolled her eyes, wishing then that Weevil would just cut the small talk and get to why he really came over. However, she was too tired to even snap at him, and simply stabbed her fork into her noodles. “Not going.”  
  
“That’s not good.”  
  
“Haven’t had time.”  
  
She had accepted long ago that she was no longer a student at Hearst. She hadn’t gone to school in weeks, and she didn’t need anyone to tell her that she had automatically failed all four of her classes. Her adviser had e-mailed her continuously, asking to speak with her, but she chose to ignore it. She didn’t want to explain to anyone what she was going through, even if they all already knew.   
  
Being home was more appealing than getting stared at, anyways.  
  
“You look like you’re getting ready to go to bed.”  
  
“I am. Soon.”  
  
Veronica’s days were long and torturous. It was the same routine, every day. Wake up, shower, eat breakfast. Check cell phones and answering machine for any messages from Logan. Check e-mail and regular mail for similar information. Eat lunch, walk Backup, clean the house. Call Mac for any updates. Leave a message for her father detailing how well she was doing. Check Logan’s credit card transactions, if any. Watch tv, eat dinner, shower again. Leave the porch light on for Logan, go to bed. Rinse and repeat.  
  
Perhaps what made it all even worse was the fact that it seemed like everyone was avoiding her. Wallace hadn’t been over in a couple of weeks, apparently kicking one’s best friend out of their home kept them far, far away. Her father even stayed away now, and Jackie had stopped calling.   
  
The one person who had kept in touch was Duncan through e-mails, keeping her posted on Clarence Wiedman’s latest findings, which were dicey at best. She appreciated the effort- he never asked the obligatory “are you okay?” He just gave her the facts and always ended his e-mails with “I hope you’re well.” It was nice not being pitied.  
  
According to Wiedman via Duncan, someone who matched Logan’s description was spotted at the airport the night he disappeared. Since he couldn’t find another witness to confirm the sighting, Veronica considered it moot.  
  
For the time being, Veronica considered no news from Duncan to be good news. Logan was still alive as long as there was no new developments.  
  
In Veronica’s reclusive state, she managed to keep up on the bills. She used the checkbook Logan had given her to pay the light, electric, and water bills. A part of her felt guilty using Logan’s money to keep up the new lifestyle they were both now accustomed to, but she quickly reminded herself that if Logan didn’t want her to use it, he never would’ve given it to her.  
  
However, this wasn’t the most distressful thing on her mind. She was more concerned with the Fitzpatricks, and what exactly they wanted with Logan. They were dangerous, she knew that, and that was exactly why she told Duncan about it, so Wiedman could check it out. However, if Duncan came back with any news on that front, especially anything about the Fitzpatricks hurting Logan in any way, she was going to storm in there, guns blazing, herself.  
  
“Did you-”  
  
Veronica sighed loudly, her dropped fork hitting her plate with a clank. Enough was enough. “ _Why_ are you here?”  
  
Weevil’s eyebrows rose at her outburst, and he slowly straightened up in his seat. She watched him cautiously as he leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees as he nodded once, then twice. “Cutting to the chase, huh?”  
  
“Please.” She set down her plate, shaking her head. “What do you want?”  
  
He shrugged. “Just checkin’ up on you. That’s all.”  
  
“I’m sick of people checking up on me. I’m fine.”  
  
Weevil nodded, deciding then that he wasn’t going to push it any further. She was stubborn enough as it was, he didn’t need to add angry to the list. “Okay,” he said quietly. “What do you think went on between the Irish and Logan?”  
  
Veronica frowned faintly, a thousand scenarios running through her head. Logan had a gambling problem, they were after Logan’s money, Logan picked on one of their cousins at Neptune High, they knew Dick, Logan messed with the wrong person at the wrong time...  
  
“I don’t know,” she said truthfully. “He never told me anything.”  
  
“He was good at keeping secrets, apparently.”  
  
Veronica’s jaw clenched, and she tried to stop the insult that threatened to fly out of her mouth. “Logan’s not dead. Stop talking about him-”  
  
Weevil sighed wearily as he turned, facing Veronica fully. “V, you might have to accept that Logan’s dead,” she opened her mouth, and he quickly continued. “I’m not sayin’ he is- but he might be. It looks like he screwed with the wrong people and they-”  
  
“No one killed Logan,” she said sharply, blinking back the tears that were rapidly forming in her eyes.  
  
“Veronica, Logan’s probably-”  
  
“He’s _not_.”  
  
Weevil glanced over at Veronica, startled by the icy stare she was giving him. Her expression was blank, but her face was red and her eyes just as red and shiny with fresh tears. Her jaw clenched, clearly trying to hold it all together.   
  
He nodded slowly, climbing to his feet. “I’m gonna let myself out, V.”  
  
“Do that,” Veronica said quickly, jumping to her feet and following him to the door. She just wanted him out and gone.   
  
She wanted to be alone.  
  
No one needed to tell her of the obvious. She didn’t need the negativity anymore, not when it was crawling through her skin and seeping into her soul. The foreboding was unbearable, and she refused to let anyone rush the process along, not when there was still some hope.  
  
“Be good, V,” Weevil said quietly, walking out of the condo.  
  
Veronica didn’t respond, slamming the door in his face.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Toys R Us was still as loud and crowded as Veronica remembered. Staking someone out was just as time-consuming and trying as ever.  
  
She hadn’t gone on a stake out for a while, and she could admit that she was a bit rusty. Shopping for a present for Lilly wasn’t what a great, hardened detective did, and she could see her father’s stern look of disapproval as she waited in line to pay for her purchases.  
  
Parker had leased a 2002 white Ford Focus, but rarely drove it, as confirmed by the fact that Veronica never saw the car moved from its spot in front of Parker’s residence. Today, Parker had accompanied her sister to the toy store in a black Bentley, which struck Veronica as odd, considering where they lived. She had to check up on whether Parker’s sister had a rich boyfriend.  
  
Naturally, this made things just a bit harder, even though deep down, Veronica knew she was making it all more difficult for herself on purpose. She could just go to Hearst and wait in the parking lot, but she figured it was worth getting out of the house for more than an hour. It kept her busy.  
  
A child’s scream made Veronica jump, and she turned, her eyes widening at the sight of a dark-haired little boy racing in her direction.  
  
“Benjamin!!”  
  
Veronica smirked as a tall blonde appeared, jerking the boy to her side. Parker’s sister. She watched the woman talk to the boy quietly, holding up a small X-Men box for emphasis. The boy calmed down considerably, and the woman nodded, leading him to the check-out line.  
  
Veronica forced a tight smile, glancing down at her box. “He must _really_ hate toy stores,” she said quietly. “I do, too.”  
  
The woman smirked, shifting her box between her hip and elbow. “He’s a big baby, just like his father.”  
  
“Aren’t they, usually?” Veronica said before she could stop herself.   
  
She didn’t know why she was engaging in mindless conversation with a stranger- that was always more of Logan’s thing. He always managed to get into discussions with young mothers and little kids, part of the Echolls charm, she guessed. Maybe she missed any kind of interaction with people who didn’t pity her.  
  
The woman laughed before rolling her eyes as the boy attempted to flee. She bent down, scooping the boy in her arms. She planted a quick kiss on his cheek. “If he becomes a cop like his daddy, maybe he’ll relax.”  
  
Veronica nodded slowly, wiggling her toy box. “My friend’s daughter is getting there, I think. He said she’s having tantrums now, she’s almost three, I think.”  
  
“Yeah, well, that happens-” The woman turned, her smile fading as she stared at Veronica hard. “You’re the missing kid’s girlfriend,” she said dully.  
  
Veronica’s own smile faded, and she quickly nodded. “Yeah.”  
  
“Heard from him? At all?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Sorry to hear,” The woman’s smile was gone from her face completely now, and she stared straight ahead. After a long moment, she eyed the box of Moon Sand in Veronica’s hands, giving it a shake of her head. “Your friend’s kid is going to put it in her mouth,” she muttered, tapping the edge of the box before reaching across to the rack behind Veronica, pulling a smiling stuffed dog out and handing it to her. “Learning puppy.”  
  
Veronica forced a smile, setting down the box and grasping the dog against her chest, her markers poking into her ribs. “Thanks.”  
  
The woman nodded at the register. “You’re up.”  
  
Veronica quickly nodded handing her things over to the cashier. As the woman rang her up, Veronica’s eyes drifted to the little boy, currently playing with his mother’s hair. The boy looked familiar. He definitely looked like his mother, but there had to be a bit of his father, there. The mouth.   
  
“That’ll be forty twenty-five, ma’am.”  
  
Veronica wordlessly handed over her credit card, her gaze shifting over to the boy again. He planted a kiss on his mother’s mouth, and Veronica had to smile. She remembered seeing a picture of Logan and his mother in the Echolls’ home before it was burned down, in the hallway, and this little boy and his mother reminded her of the small beauty of it. Black and white, Logan had to be about four and in his mother’s arms, and she was laughing as he kissed her nose.   
  
Apparently, there was nothing purer than a boy’s love for his mother.  
  
Veronica signed her credit card receipt, handing the slip back to the cashier as her gaze drifted again over the store. Her eyes widened at the sight of a tall blonde near a soda machine, her long hair pinned up with some ridiculously huge claw. Veronica wordlessly grabbed her bags, rushing down the aisle towards Parker and oblivious to the woman’s eyes on her as she went.  
  
“Parker!”  
  
Parker glanced over her shoulder, giving Veronica a smile. “Hey! What a surprise!” she turned back to the machine, running her finger down the glass. “Dr. Pepper or Cherry Vanilla Coke?”  
  
Veronica shrugged, coming to a stop at Parker’s side. “Isn’t it the same thing, anyway?”  
  
“Good point,” Parker fed the machine her money, pressing the Dr. Pepper button. The can of soda dropped with a slam, and she fished it out. “What’s up?”  
  
Veronica smiled at Parker grimly, watching as Parker tapped the top of the can before opening it. “We need to talk. About Logan.”  
  
Parker paled then, and Veronica nodded once more, her grin fading. “What about Logan?” she asked quietly.  
  
“He called you a bunch of times on his cell, and you returned the calls-”  
  
Parker laughed. “We talked a lot- we were planning on taking that writing class together-”  
  
“In the last days before he disappeared,” Veronica cut Parker off firmly, staring at her hard. “You guys hadn’t talked for a bit- what happened?”  
  
Parker sighed deeply. “Yes, Logan and I hadn’t talked for weeks when he started calling again. He was all hysterical and stupid, so I would call back screaming at him and we would fight. It was just so stupid, Veronica. Childish stuff,” she paused, a slight sadness in her eyes then.  
  
“So when he killed-” she froze at the look on Veronica’s face, quickly correcting herself. “When he _disappeared_ , it was a bit shocking, you know? We had gotten into a fight and...” she shrugged. “It was stupid and we stopped talking, again,” she frowned slightly, a flash of regret in her eyes. “I kind of wish we had made up, though.”  
  
“He _didn’t_ kill himself,” Veronica said sharply. Parker shrugged miserably, and Veronica sighed. “Why were you guys fighting?”  
  
Parker was quiet for a moment, thinking. “We were at Winston’s during Karaoke night, remember? A couple of months ago?” Veronica nodded slowly. “We went to the bar to get drinks, and I don’t know what I said that set him off, but he started raging about shit, and he said a lot of mean thing about my sister. He was drunk, I guess.”  
  
Veronica frowned, but stayed silent, knowing full well that at least Parker’s story currently checked out. She remembered that night well, it was when Logan officially began acting weird, and he had grabbed her arm, leading her out of the bar in a hurry. At least now she knew why.  
  
  
 ** _Then..._**  
  
Veronica laughed loudly, covering her face as Wallace continued to butcher “Wing Beneath My Wings” on-stage. He was determined to sing the song all the way to the end, and she was embarrassed for everyone involved, especially Jackie, who looked downright mortified.  
  
Logan smiled, watching Veronica as she continued to laugh. He knew Wallace was going to get back at him for putting his name on the list, in fact, he was certain Wallace already had put him down for some Justin Timberlake.  
  
It had been a surprisingly fun night. Parker had danced and giggled her way through Madonna’s “Like a Virgin,” Jackie had delivered a rather fine version of Christina Aguilera’s “Candyman,” he himself had done Duran Duran’s “The Reflex,” and Veronica had done a great job with Olivia Newton-John’s “Hopelessly Devoted to You.”  
  
It was good that everyone was willing to have a good time. He needed a good time after all the crap he was going through.  
  
Veronica was still blissfully unaware of all that was going on, and he wanted it to remain that way. She was finally happy with her life, content with school and a few small cases, and they were finally in a very good place. They were happy and their issues were small and of the _who forgot to turn off the bathroom light_ variety.  
  
Even the attack from a couple of weeks ago didn’t get Veronica down, much to Logan’s surprise. She had questioned it, even talked to the neighbors about it, but she appeared to have let it go as a random attack. After all, she had said, they had made a lot of enemies in ten years.  
  
He just wished for a way to right everything that was going wrong before his life imploded.  
  
Parker let out a loud whoop as Wallace finished the song, clapping loudly. “That was great! Wasn’t that great?”   
  
Jackie rolled her eyes, downing the rest of her drink. “I need another drink.”  
  
“It’s not his fault he didn’t know the words,” Veronica reminded Jackie quickly, playing with the straw in her drink.  
  
Logan nodded, climbing to his feet. “I need another drink- anyone?” Parker raised her hand, jumping to her feet. “Brilliant. Anyone else?”  
  
Wallace approached the table, a scowl on his face. “You can buy me the most expensive thing they got.”  
  
Logan grinned brightly, clapping his hands once. “Beer, it is!” he leaned down, kissing Veronica’s cheek softly. “Want something?”   
  
She smiled as he kissed her cheek again. “Water. Please.”  
  
“Boring, but practical,” he straightened up, nodding to Parker. “Shall we?”  
  
They reached the bar, and Logan had to laugh as Parker launched into another story about her life with her parents, complete with weird faces and voices to match. He glanced down at the bar counter as they waited for their drinks, Parker still talking rapid-fire, and he was reminded of how Veronica was when she was really excited about something.   
  
Parker opened up her purse, pulling out her thin, pink wallet. “Want me to pay?”  
  
He shook his head, reaching into his back pocket. “Don’t. I’ll pay.”  
  
“Oh, come on, let me pay! Give your rich ass a rest,” she exclaimed, opening her wallet. “So, Gina’s all secretive about her job now-”  
  
Logan glanced at Parker’s wallet, getting a glimpse of her driver’s license as she pulled out her debit card. He tilted his head, trying to catch her full name, just so he could have something to shock her with. He could claim to be psychic.   
  
Parker Lee Kidd.  
  
His smile faded, and his gaze lifted, locking on Parker as an all-too-familiar feeling of dread welled in him. She chatted with the bartender, completely oblivious to his stare. “Parker.”  
  
“Oh, I know- Dane Cook is awesome-”  
  
“Parker.”  
  
She glanced at Logan, a grin on her lips. “Hm?”  
  
Logan grabbed Parker’s arm, yanking her past drunken clubbers into the hallway. He stopped in front of the bathrooms, holding her by the arms. “Is your sister a drug dealer?”  
  
“What?” Parker laughed loudly, pushing his arms away. “ _No_!”  
  
“Parker- is your sister Regina Kidd?”  
  
Parker frowned slightly in confusion. “Who told you that?”  
  
Logan nodded quickly. “She’s a drug dealer, Parker. That’s why she’s not telling you what her job is. If she tells you, she could put her son at risk. You- she’s trying to hide it from you.”  
  
“Logan-”  
  
“She’s dangerous. She’s so dangerous, Parker. She has a freakin’ gang and she’s after me because I stole something that was hers. I think she’s going to kill me, Parker.”  
  
Parker scowled, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. Out of all the weird things to try to trip her out with, this wasn’t one of them. Anger was growing in her now, and she didn’t know where he was coming from with all this. “Just stop it, okay? That’s so not funny and you’re drunk.”  
  
“No- _you’re_ drunk. Listen to me,” Logan inhaled sharply, continuing. “She’s in deep with the Fitzpatricks. They’re a big gang who run that bar we went to- the River Styx,” he paused, surprised at how much everything made sense as the words were leaving his mouth. “She’s after me, Parker. She wants me dead, and she’s got those Irish fucks involved, now.”  
  
She laughed bitterly, trying to move past him. “My sister is clean, and she’s harmless. I don’t know where you get off-”  
  
He grabbed her arms, pulling her back. “Parker- just fucking listen to me-”  
  
Parker uncrossed her arms, delivering a hard shove at Logan’s chest. “Get out of my face, Logan! I’m not talking about this! You’re _wrong_!” she attempted to walk away, growing more angry as Logan stepped in front of her. “Logan!”  
  
“Parker, you have to listen to me. She’s a fucking nutcase-”  
  
“Stop it!” she smacked him again, harder now, and he attempted to grab at her arms again. The gesture pissed her off even more, and she balled her hands into fists, weakly pummeling at his chest as he shoved her against the wall, holding her still.   
  
Logan grabbed Parker’s arms, no longer caring if he was hurting her or not. “Parker- you have to believe me! You need to get the hell away from her-”  
  
“That’s my family you’re talking about!” Parker yelled, shoving him back harshly. “MY. FAMILY. Do you fucking see me calling your dad a kid fucker? Do I call your mom a drunk? NO.”  
  
He was silent for a moment, glowering at her, and she scowled back, crossing her arms over her chest. He didn’t know whether to kiss her or rip into her for her honesty and ignorance, choosing instead to turn and leave her there.  
  
He could hear Parker shouting after him, but he ignored her as he stomped past some loud drunks on the way to his table. He ignored the group, leaning down and pulling Veronica to her feet. “Let’s go home,” he muttered, pulling her toward the exit.  
  
Veronica lunged down, grabbing her purse before Logan nearly dragged her through the crowd to the exit. “Logan, what’s going on?” she said loudly as his hand slammed into the doors, pushing them open. “What’s wrong?”  
  
Logan stopped, yanking Veronica to him and kissing her hard. He needed to get that aggression out somehow, and he refused to yell at her. Sex would do- little talking, no problems. Everyone wins. His hand moved to her lower back, pushing her hips against his. “Let’s go home,” he whispered against her mouth.  
  
She smiled against his lips, slightly flustered as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “What’s going on?”  
  
“Let’s go home and I’ll show you,” he kissed her again before leading her down the street.  
  
  
 ** _Now..._**  
  
“...So, I yelled back, I kinda started hitting him, he shoved me against the wall because I was smacking him around, and he left,” Parker shrugged. “That was it. We were both drunk, and it was just stupid.”  
  
Veronica frowned slightly, clutching her bags tighter in her hands. It made sense. Logan had been distracted, and it explained why he was so rough with her that night. He was upset. She silently cursed herself for not seeing the signs, for refusing to see the signs.  
  
“I wish I hadn’t hit him,” Parker said softly.  
  
Veronica shook her head briefly, blinking rapidly. “You were angry. It’s okay,” she paused. “What did he say about your sister?”  
  
Parker sighed. “I don’t want to even talk about it, Veronica. It was awful.”  
  
“And this is what the fight was about, each time you called each other?”  
  
“Have someone call your dad a horrible thing and see if you’re able to let it go,” Parker replied quietly, taking a sip of her soda.  
  
Veronica nodded and started to back away. “Thanks, Parker,” she muttered, turning toward the exit.  
  
“Veronica?”  
  
Veronica stopped, glancing over her shoulder at Parker. “Yeah?”  
  
Parker shrugged helplessly. “Are...are you coming back to school?”  
  
Veronica shook her head slowly. “I don’t know,” she said truthfully, turning and walking out of the store.  
  
It all checked out. Something had upset him, he and Parker stopped being friends, and he had been distracted since. Parker Lee had no reason to lie.  
  
Veronica sighed wearily, walking to her car. So, that was that. Parker’s story checked out, and it just confirmed that something was off about Logan in the time leading to his disappearance. She wasn’t going to devote any more thought or energy toward Parker.  
  
Besides, she had one more person to see.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Keith opened his apartment door, slipping inside. He sighed at the memory of his last customer of the day, an irrational man trying to convince him that his wife was abducted by aliens. In fact, his wife had left him for her co-worker.  
  
He flipped on the lights, turning to the living room. He jumped at the sight of Veronica on the couch, Backup next to her. “Veronica!”  
  
Keith didn’t like to ever admit that his daughter made him nervous. Not his little girl. However, his little girl was twenty now, an adult, and giving him the hardest stare he had ever seen. It was as if she were mimicking how he looked when he interrogated suspects. This tiny thing sat there in her jeans and stupid cartoon t-shirt, arms crossed and intimidating as hell. He was surprised and proud all at the same time, and for a moment he wondered why she never wanted to pursue a career as an police officer.   
  
Knowing her, it was probably because she didn’t want to wear the uniform.  
  
“Hey,” she said softly, uncrossing her arms from her chest. “Did I scare you?”  
  
“You _startled_ me,” he corrected gently, setting down his jacket on the counter. “Just came to visit?”  
  
“I had a couple of questions. About Logan.”  
  
Keith stared at Veronica, catching the sharp pain in her eyes at the mere mention of Logan’s name. There. A pain he never wanted to see in her eyes again, not after Lilly’s murder, and it was killing him. He wanted to tell her everything when she was younger, of every disappointment and pain and betrayal she would have to go through as she grew up, but the brightness in her eyes had always stopped him cold.  
  
Now, he wished he could tell her the hard truth about it all, as if it could save her just the slightest bit of grief.   
  
He knew his little girl, his twenty year old, hardened woman, wouldn’t hear any of it. Not now. She had experienced it all and there was nothing he could save her from, not anymore. He supposed he was to blame. So, instead, he smiled grimly. “You and Wallace are two of a kind.”  
  
Veronica couldn’t hide the surprise on her face, then. “Wallace was asking about Logan?” Keith nodded, and she blinked rapidly, quickly recovering. “Oh. Anyway,” she straightened up in her seat, her eyes on him. “Why were you and Logan sudden phone buddies right before he disappeared?”  
  
Keith shrugged, his face hardening into a blank mask. “I can’t talk to my daughter’s boyfriend?”  
  
“Dad.”  
  
Keith sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. “We just talked.”  
  
“About what?”  
  
“I don’t think that’s any of your business,” he said evenly, and he kept his expression neutral as Veronica’s eyes narrowed. The Mars Family Standoff. All he needed was for Lianne to walk in, then his night would’ve been perfect.  
  
Veronica laughed bitterly, climbing to her feet as a sudden frustration and anger grew in her. “As his girlfriend and your daughter, I think it _is_ my business.”  
  
Keith met her gaze head-on, and her stare wavered. Nothing intimidated a girl more than her daddy, at any age. “If he wanted you to know, he would’ve told you.”  
  
She inhaled sharply. “So, it was a private issue?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Anything bad?”  
  
“If he wanted you to know, he would’ve told you. I was sworn to secrecy, and I have to honor that, Veronica.”  
  
Veronica stared at her father hard, her jaw clenching. As much as she wanted to be furious at him for not giving away any information, she was more surprised to see him defending Logan so valiantly. Maybe he really had grown to love Logan as a son. “Dad.”  
  
“I can’t, honey,” Keith said quietly.  
  
Veronica nodded quickly, turning her head towards Backup. “Let’s go, boy,” she called. She waited for Backup to join her before walking past her father to the door. She flung it open, fixing Keith with a hard stare. “If you’re dating Alicia again, then you _need_ to stop hiding it from Wallace and I. It’s immature.”  
  
Keith froze, turning to stare at Veronica, but she was already gone.  
  
  
 ** _Then..._**  
  
“Honey, I’m home!” Veronica sang, dropping her messenger bag on the couch as she moved through the dark condo, She hopped up the two steps leading to the hallway, smiling at the light coming from the bedroom. “Logan!”  
  
“You better be naked, if you’re making all that noise!” he shouted from their bedroom.  
  
“Offensive sexist remark aside, I will be if you play your cards right,” she peeled off her jacket, moving inside the room.   
  
“It’s not offensive if it’s true.”  
  
“Um, yeah, it still is,” she smiled at the sight of Logan on the bed, his back propped up against the headboard as he read a thick hardcover book. “And if you want me to be making even _more_ noise, you better get over here,” she frowned when he didn’t move, walking over to their bed. “What are you reading?”  
  
“Your dad's book," he smirked slightly, turning the page. “Some smartass left it in our mailbox...”  
  
Veronica sighed deeply, climbing on the mattress and moving against him. She awkwardly pressed the length of her body against his, and he adjusted himself properly, allowing her to rest her head against his chest. “People are idiots, don't read that.”  
  
“No, no- they were actually considerate,” he paused as she threw her leg over his crotch, inching her hips against his, and he had to smirk at her persistence. “I mean, how else would I know how your dad really feels about me?”  
  
“Logan, that was written almost three years ago.”  
  
“I know, but it's good to know. It’s sort of a What-Not-To-Do, you know?” Logan’s eyebrows rose as Veronica took the book out of his hands, throwing it to the side before climbing on his lap. “Excuse me?”  
  
“Dad’s crazy about you,” Veronica said firmly, leaning forward and giving Logan a quick kiss. “If he wasn’t, he definitely wouldn’t have let me move in with you the second time,” she smiled against his mouth, running her hands down his chest. “Guess who aced her exam tonight?” she sang softly.  
  
Logan smiled slowly. “I should’ve known,” he whispered, wrapping his arm around her waist as she kissed him again. “Good grades always get you kind of horny,” her grin grew and he laughed, kissing her hard.  
  
Suddenly, Logan’s phone rang, and he groaned. “Un-fucking-believable.”  
  
Veronica glanced at the ceiling, sighing before climbing off of his lap. “Tell them to fuck off?”  
  
“Already on it,” he muttered, reaching over to the end table and snatching up his phone. He frowned at the sight of the unknown number, before answering it. “Hello?”  
  
“Logan Echolls, your number shouldn’t be so easy to track.”  
  
Logan’s jaw clenched at the sound of Regina’s voice, and he glanced at Veronica, mouthing “one minute” before climbing out of their bed and walking to the bathroom. He waited until he had shut the door to talk. “What do you want?” he asked quietly.  
  
“I want to talk to you.”  
  
“We’re talking right now.”  
  
“Don’t be a smartass,” she said, a sharp tinge in her voice. “Swing on by the River Styx in ten minutes. Come alone.”  
  
Logan frowned slightly. “The River Styx is a half hour away.”  
  
“This is California, you can get anywhere in ten minutes.”  
  
With that, she hung up.  
  
Logan was silent for a long moment, his eyes on the floor. Somehow, he didn’t think telling this woman “no” was an option, especially since she might’ve tried to blow out his window just a couple of weeks ago.   
  
He walked out of the bathroom, turning to Veronica. She grinned at the sight of him, beginning to unbutton her shirt, and he sighed wearily. He wanted to be nowhere else at the moment, just with her. “I have to go out,” he said softly, lowering his head before he could see the disappointment in her eyes.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Logan’s jaw clenched as he sat at the bar, waiting. The River Styx was almost dead, only two other people there, and he had hoped for more witnesses just in case Regina decided she wanted to dump his body in a dumpster. He was certain no one would really care if she walked by with a dead body in a wheelbarrow, but he could hope.  
  
His eyes drifted to his glass, the last of his beer lingering and he tried to ignore just how dirty the glass was. At this point, he was willing to drink battery acid if it got him out of this mess. He just hoped that the various threats on his life would be done in ten minutes, so he could get home. He just wanted to get home to Veronica.  
  
“Rich boy!”  
  
Logan’s eyes shut for a moment at the sound of Danny Boyd’s voice, and he exhaled sharply, preparing himself as the man sat down on the stool next to him. “Hello,” he managed.  
  
“You’re back! What’s going on- the beer couldn’t keep you away, huh?”  
  
Logan turned his head, staring at Danny. He wondered if the man could really be that dense, before deciding he didn’t want to know. “Meeting someone.”  
  
Liam slid into the seat on the other side of Logan, a cold grin on his face. “Regina? You’re here to see my girl Gina, aren’t you?” Logan didn’t respond, and Liam laughed. “Not so tough now, huh? I bet you’re all talk, no bite, huh?”  
  
Logan remained silent, his jaw clenching. He could remember his father giving him that same speech over and over, especially when he dared tried to defend his mother. Everything always came full circle, he supposed.  
  
“I had a cousin like you, thinkin’ he was the king of the universe, but he was just stupid. Ended up in prison. Died in prison...’cause he was fucking stupid,” Liam’s fingers pushed against the side of Logan’s head. “You got any brains, boy?”  
  
Logan inhaled sharply as Liam’s finger’s hit the side of his head again. His father used to do the same thing, right before he knocked him one, and he prepared himself, just in case.  
  
Liam laughed, glancing over the bar at Danny. “Look at this kid, thinking he’s tough shit- once we get through with him, he’ll be pissing his pants,” his fingers slammed once, twice, again and again against Logan’s temple, the pads of his fingers making an audible thump against Logan’s head.  
  
“Stop,” Logan said through gritted teeth, clutching his glass tighter in his hand. The beginnings of a migraine were forming, and he was feeling short of breath.   
  
Liam roared with laughter, hitting Logan’s head once more. “Tough guy!” his smile faded, and he leaned in close to Logan. “Once we’re done with you,” he said in a low voice, his breath dangerously close to Logan’s ear. “You’re gonna wish you were dead.”  
  
Logan flinched as Liam stood abruptly, stalking away from him. He let out a shuddering breath, refusing to rub the side of his head in front of Danny.  
  
Danny chuckled. “Hey...I was watching Tinseltown Diaries the other day- you still with that hot piece of ass? What’s her name-”  
  
That was it.   
  
“Shut the fuck up,” Logan said, his voice a growl and just ugly. He didn’t care if Danny was drunk or not, the man just needed to shut the fuck up. He couldn’t remember being this mad, this scared, this filled with rage.  
  
“What? The girl’s hot! Why don’t you bring her down-”  
  
Logan suddenly lunged, lifting his glass and slamming it against Danny’s head. Danny didn’t have a chance to react before Logan was pummeling him, kicking his chair aside with a crash as he tackled Danny.  
  
Danny yelled something, but Logan paid him no mind as he struck him, again and again. It was like he was back in second grade, beating the shit out of some kid who said his mother was a bad actress. His fists hit Danny hard, and he cursed under his breath, feeling the skin on his knuckles beginning to break.  
  
He straightened up, delivering a swift kick to Danny’s mid-section and he leveled another one when he felt someone grab his arm. He immediately swung around, connecting with the man’s face and almost immediately, there was Regina’s bodyguard Trey and Liam, grabbing both his arms.   
  
“Let go of me!” Logan barked angrily as he was dragged away from Danny. They ignored him, throwing him in a chair. Trey’s hand landed hard on Logan’s shoulder, holding him still.  
  
Regina appeared from behind another large man, an entertained smile on her face as the man set down a chair for her. She sat down primly, giving Logan a nod. “ _Semper Fi_ ,” she said, her voice shaking with slight amusement.  
  
Logan didn’t bother to ask what she meant by that, a scowl on his face. “You’re _late_ ,” he spat.  
  
“I’m early somewhere in the world,” she glanced at Danny, being picked up from the floor by Molly. “Temper, temper...” she turned back to Logan, the smile gone. “I’m sure he deserved it.”  
  
“What do you want?” Logan asked quietly, sniffing as he wiped at his nose.  
  
Regina was silent for a moment, crossing her legs. Her toe danced in front of him, red nails peeking out from her black, open-toe shoes. “Let’s get down to business, because I have somewhere to be,” she muttered, ignoring Logan’s previous question. “Who were you working for when you came into my home and stole my records?”  
  
Logan swallowed hard, putting on his best poker face. “I was working alone.”  
  
“Come off it, my book is going to nail that surfer kid to the wall- someone had to have given this info to the cops,” she said, her eyes darkening.  
  
“It was me.”  
  
“You’re a fucking _liar_ ,” Regina hissed. “Who are you protecting, huh?” she leaned forward. “Who am I killing?”  
  
Logan laughed, attempting to stand, and Trey’s hand slammed on his shoulder, sending him back into the seat. “I’m not protecting anyone!” he said loudly.  
  
A knowing, burning smile came upon Regina’s lips. “Keith Mars?”  
  
“N-No,” Logan stammered, a panic growing in him as the smile on Regina’s face grew. “No. No! He would kill me...why would I do that?” he laughed nervously. “He hates me, anyway.”  
  
“Your issues are of no importance to me, Logan Echolls,” she licked her red lips slowly, her head tilting to the side as she stared at him. “So, how am I going to punish you?”  
  
“Listen-”  
  
“Your girlfriend is a beautiful little thing,”  
  
Logan’s eyes narrowed. “Leave her out of this.”  
  
Regina smirked. “Did I hit a nerve?”  
  
A shaky laugh escaped him. “Look- are you gonna kill me now, or what? ‘Cause, for the record? I already called the cops, and the sheriff’s gonna be here in about thirty seconds,” Regina’s smile faded, and Logan stood. “If you’re not gonna kill me, then fuck this shit, and fuck you, ‘cause I’m done. I’m going home.”  
  
Logan inhaled sharply when Trey reached for him, and his hand quickly lifted. “Don’t fucking touch me!” he said loudly.  
  
Regina lifted her hand, stopping Trey, her eyes still on Logan. “Logan Echolls, of Neptune, California,” she said in a low, calm voice. “You have to know how this is going to end. You and yours will suffer.”  
  
He laughed, shaking his head. Insane, he was insane. Insane covered it, but he was fed up even more, he was just over the whole situation. “Fuck you, fuck your _sister_ , and fuck this,” he spat, turning and walking out of the club. Regina’s laugh rang in his ears, and it chilled him to the bone.  
  
He didn’t turn back, and was grateful when he escaped the club unscathed.   
  
  
**_Now..._**  
  
Veronica stared at the television blankly, the remote slipping from her fingers to her lap. It didn’t really matter what was on the television. She just needed the noise.  
  
Her father was hiding something. He knew something about Logan and his disappearance. What he knew, she didn’t know, but she had to find out.  
  
Her cell phone rang next to her, and she jumped, picking it up. “Dad?”  
  
“It’s Wallace. Let me in?”  
  
Veronica glanced over at the front door, standing. “What are you doing here?” she asked, trying to keep her voice neutral as she walked to the door.   
  
“Veronica, stop being mad at me, okay? Let me in.”  
  
She sighed, unlocking the door and swinging it open. There was Wallace, nearly disappearing in his large Hearst sweater, and with a look of regret on his face. He held up the bag of Italian food, and she smiled, holding the door open wider.  
  
A helping of pasta and garlic bread later, and Wallace sat at the kitchen counter, staring at Veronica. “How you holding up, V?”  
  
Veronica shrugged, shoving the last dish into the dishwasher. “Doing better.”  
  
“Still investigating Logan’s-”  
  
“No,” she said quickly. She didn’t want to start up the argument again, not when they had a good dinner. He wasn’t going to understand, and she wasn’t going to give up. It was a worthless discussion. She faced Wallace with a grim smile. “I am, however, sick of people asking how I am.”  
  
Wallace chuckled, nodding. “Fair enough.”  
  
She relaxed, glancing at the television. “Want to watch a movie or something?” the phone rang, and Veronica sighed, waving aimlessly at the living room. “Do not want...” she groaned.  
  
“I’ll take care of it,” Wallace said, jogging to her phone on the couch. He answered with a grin. “Hey!”  
  
Veronica glanced at Wallace curiously from the kitchen, wondering who exactly had called. Probably her father. Wallace’s smile faded, and she felt her heart sink. Bad news. Bad news. Bad news.   
  
“Yeah, I’ll tell her,” Wallace set the phone down, walking over to the kitchen. “That was Duncan,” he said stiffly. “He said the trail’s run cold, but CW”s checking on it,” his jaw clenched. “Why did you lie to me?”  
  
She straightened up, crossing her arms over her chest. “Because I knew how you would react,” she laughed slightly. “It’s not that big of a deal-”  
  
“Yes, it is!” he said angrily. “Look at you! You’re too skinny and you look dead! What the hell are you doing, Veronica? Do you even sleep?”  
  
Veronica’s lips pressed together tightly. There was no reason to keep lying. “I sleep, but I haven’t dreamt in months, Wallace. Since Logan disappeared,” she smiled grimly. “I’ll be better once Logan is home-”  
  
“Veronica, he’s dead!” Wallace said, his voice rising and he refused to stop, even as Veronica flinched at his words. She needed to know. “He jumped off the Coronado Bridge and he’s _dead_! Stop fooling yourself!”  
  
“What about the notice?” Veronica demanded sharply. “There was the notice!”  
  
Wallace laughed dryly. “That could’ve been from anyone, V! Don’t you get how crazy you sound?”  
  
“I’m not crazy! I know he’s alive! He has to be!”  
  
“Veronica-”  
  
“Wallace!” Veronica said, her voice breaking. She blinked back tears, shaking her head. “I’m sick of everyone telling me that he’s dead. If- if it was your mother, or your brother, I would _help_ you without question, Wallace. Even if I thought they were-” she cut herself off, her jaw clenching as the tears threatened to spill over. “I would help you.”  
  
Wallace lowered his head, licking his lips. “I just think you have to prepare yourself-”  
  
She shook her head, angry at the tears that were falling down her face now. “I need to know. Even...even if Logan’s gone, I need to know. I need to know why he left me. I just need to know _why_ ,” she inhaled sharply as her voice cracked on the last word. “I need to know why.”  
  
Veronica swallowed hard, wiping at her face. “I don’t rest, Wallace. Ever. I just try to find him and everyone keeps telling me to let it go. How can I let it go? Tell me,” Wallace didn’t respond, and she let out a shuddering breath. “This isn’t some stranger- it’s Logan. I believe that he’s alone somewhere, without me,” a broken sob escaped her as her face crumbled, and she realized just how tired she really was. “I’m all that he’s got, Wallace.”  
  
He silently moved into the kitchen, gently embracing Veronica. She didn’t bother fighting him, allowing him to hold her. He didn’t say a word, and she was glad.  
  
“I don’t want him to be dead,” she cried, clinging to his shirt. “I’m tired, and if he’s dead...he can’t be dead,” her eyes shut as the tears started to flow, more and more, and she fought back the sob threatening to escape her. “He can’t be dead...”  
  
“I’m gonna put you to bed,” he said softly, leading her to the hallway.  
  
Wallace gently lay Veronica down on the bed, too large for her small body. A frown fell on his lips at the sight of her looking pale, weary, and almost dead. “It’s okay, Veronica. It’s going to be okay,” he said quietly. “I’m sorry I yelled at you, okay?”  
  
“My head hurts,” she whispered.  
  
He nodded, running his hand over her head. “It’s all right, girl. Just sleep, okay? I’ll be right in the living room.”  
  
She shook her head slowly, turning on her side and closing her eyes. She didn’t want him there, she didn’t want anyone there. She just wanted to be alone. “Go home.”  
  
Wallace shook his head. “I’m not leaving you here by yourself.”  
  
Veronica swallowed hard, opening her eyes and looking at Wallace. “I don’t want you to see me like this, okay?”  
  
“Veronica,” he said with a small smile. “I’ve seen you looking worse, you know that. You shouldn’t be-”  
  
“Wallace,” she said firmly. “Let me do this in peace. Please.”  
  
He met her gaze, already knowing what she meant and becoming ultimately saddened by it. She wanted to grieve alone. Like she did everything else, she wanted to do it by herself. “Want me to take Backup?”  
  
She nodded again. “Please.”  
  
Wallace nodded, straightening up. “Veronica, you call me when you wake up, okay?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Wallace moved toward the door, turning off the lights. “You know I love you, right, V?”  
  
She nodded quickly, shutting her eyes tightly. “I know, Wallace,” she said, hating how weak she sounded then.  
  
“Call me in the morning,” he said softly before closing the door behind him.  
  
Veronica blinked back the tears in her eyes, listening as Backup walked to the front door with Wallace. The television was turned off, and the lights were shut. Then, the alarm was put on. Then...nothing.  
  
She closed her eyes, an exhausted sigh escaping her. There was Logan, holding his hand out to her, and her eyes shot open. She blinked rapidly, adjusting to the darkness.   
  
10:21pm. She had only slept for about five minutes.  
  
Veronica let out a shuddering sigh, pulling the comforter up to her chin. She pressed her lips together tightly as another sob threatened to break through, and she inhaled sharply, closing her eyes. She had to rest, she just had to.  
  
Then, for the first time in months, she dreamt.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Open your eyes."

**_One._**  
  
 _Veronica’s eyes opened slowly, the morning sun warming her skin. The bedroom was bright, no artificial light needed, and she could smell vanilla and strawberries in the air. Her hair tickled her skin, and she inhaled sharply through her nose, pointing her toes toward the edge of the bed and stretching. The cool air hit her skin, and it felt perfect. Just perfect.  
  
She blinked once, twice, before his arm wrapped around her waist, and it was then she smiled. Her fingers entwined with his, and she brought his arm in front of her body, pulling him closer against her back. Her free hand tugged on the comforter, bringing it up to her chest. His scent was so strong, soap and faint mix of sweat and cologne, and she took it all in.  
  
She could feel his lips against her shoulder, his bare chest against her naked back. Then, his mouth opened, a soft kiss left on her skin. Her smile grew, and she closed her eyes. Now her morning was officially perfect.  
  
“Good morning,” she whispered.  
  
“Morning,” he nuzzled his nose against her skin for a moment before sighing. “Sleep well?”  
  
“Mm,” Veronica turned on her back, giving Logan a grin. He smiled back, a soft, gentle smile, and she couldn’t help the butterflies that danced in her stomach. “I had the most awful nightmare...” she trailed off, shaking her head. “Nevermind. Where did you run off to?”  
  
Logan leaned down, kissing Veronica’s cheek softly. “Here,” he turned his head, kissing her other cheek. “There,” he rested his forehead against hers, a faint sigh escaping him. “Everywhere,” he breathed, kissing her firmly.  
  
She returned the kiss for a moment before resting her hands on his shoulders, pushing him back. “That’s not answering my question,” she said with a laugh.  
  
“Just lost my way,” he grinned brightly, his eyes flashing with excitement. “I came back just in time for the game, didn’t I?”  
  
Veronica’s brow furrowed in confusion, and she frowned even as Logan’s hand ran down the side of her face. “What game?”  
  
Logan didn’t respond, flopping on his back.  
  
She eyed him, concerned. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“Nothing,” he whispered.  
  
Veronica laughed faintly. “Something’s wrong...” He stared at the ceiling, a sigh escaping him. As he lay there, Veronica’s eyes traveled over his profile, resting on his eyelashes for a long moment before drifting down to his lips as he licked them. “Where did you go, Logan?”  
  
She just wanted to touch him, to have him hold her, and here he was, thinking and depressing her. Like always. Now, he was going to say something inappropriate and break the mood, and she would be resentful. She hated when he did that, and she had been so happy just seconds before.  
  
“Did I ever make you happy?”  
  
She turned on her side, resting her head on his chest. “You still make me happy,” she whispered.  
  
“All of the time?”  
  
“Some of the time.”  
  
He ran his hand down her back, trailing his fingertips over her spine. “Do you like the way I make you feel?”  
  
She glanced up at him, almost drowning in his intense gaze. “Sometimes,” she said softly. He continued to stare at her, and she frowned slightly, thinking about his question. “I don’t like losing control.”  
  
His eyes darkened then.“Yes, you do.”  
  
Veronica shook her head quickly, growing uncomfortable with the conversation. Logan always had to do that, he always had to go dark, to that deeply hidden part of their relationship. That connection that she really wished they didn’t have. Blood, sex, and tears. Rinse and repeat. Erase and rewind.  
  
She supposed it was partially her fault. The years of pushing him away had led to this. Now, she wanted the emotional, intimate connection, not this, but it was too late. “I don’t. I really don’t.”  
  
“Yes, you do,” Logan repeated firmly. He turned slowly, pinning her underneath his body. He kissed her neck softly, smiling against her skin when she gasped before she could stop herself. “You like it when I’m holding you, when I break you...” he trailed off, one hand slipping between her legs.  
  
She moaned now, her face flushed as her back arched and her hips pushed against his hand.  
  
Foreplay. That what it was, foreplay. She could remember the playful taunts of their early relationship, the push and pull, the love fueled by hate. It always got them off far more than it should’ve, and maybe she missed that. The fire. Maybe they had played the normal card for far too long.  
  
Maybe she wasn’t thinking straight, anymore. Maybe she was indecisive. Maybe Logan was a pushy jerk. Maybe she didn’t know what she wanted. Maybe she was a hypocrite.  
  
He grinned, leaving a kiss on her mouth. “You like it when I make you- the real you- come out and play.”  
  
“Where did you go, Logan? I-I have to know-” Veronica panted, and he didn’t respond, watching her expression carefully. She stared into his eyes, her hips rocking against his hand, feeling a rush of emotions, and lust overshadowed it all.  
  
“You like to lose control...”  
  
Her hands fumbled, fingers clutching at his wrist as she angrily pushed his hand harder against her. “Logan, where did you-”  
  
“You like it when I make you love me.”  
  
She was angry, furious even, but she welcomed it. The anger made everything easier, made all the complicated things fade away and disappear. There was no thinking with anger. She already knew she was going to come hard, that he was going to bring her there. “Logan,” she said through gritted teeth.  
  
Logan was breathing just as hard as she was, and he kissed her again, biting down on her lower lip until she groaned against his mouth. “Tell me you love me,” he hissed.  
  
“Logan-” Veronica’s eyes shut tightly, and a cry escaped her as Logan pushed harder, fingers curling, his mouth drifting over her cheek, her ear, as he pressed the heel of his hand harder, harder still.  
  
“Veronica...”  
  
He sounded so far away now.  
  
She swallowed hard, a gasp escaping her. “Logan...” she whimpered.  
  
“Open your eyes.”  
  
 ** _Two._**  
  
Veronica’s eyes opened slowly, and she blinked back the sun in her eyes. A cool breeze blew her long hair back, and she could feel her toes brushing over the bright green grass beneath her. Her hands slid down the roughness of the white ropes of the swing, her eyes drifting over the empty field.  
  
She wore white shorts and a pale pink tank top with a cartoon dog on the chest. Her white platform sandals were meticulously clean, and a silver toe ring gleamed in the sun.  
  
Lilly had to be around, somewhere. She was bringing Logan and Duncan along, and they were going to have a picnic. Veronica supposed she could wait a couple more minutes.  
  
She kicked her feet out, smiling as her body rushed forward and high above the grass before swinging down. She brought her legs in, then kicked out again, the wind blowing her hair in front of her face, then back again.  
  
Lilly never came.  
  
Veronica kicked her feet out again, blinking back disappointed tears as black clouds started to fill the sky. She didn’t understand why everyone always left her. She was always abandoned in favor of something else. Something better, maybe.  
  
Lilly left. Duncan left. Logan left.  
  
She was the only one still there, waiting.  
  
Veronica looked out into the empty field, startled at the grass, now an ugly brown color. She swallowed hard, nearly gagging at the taste of metal in her throat, coating her saliva, from her tongue to the roof of her mouth.  
  
She kicked her feet out once more.  
  
Another back and forth, and the picnic was forgotten. Another rock, and the doom had vanished. Another swing, and the depression faded away to the ignorant happiness of a child. She had missed that so much.  
  
Her eyes fell on her toes, painted bright pink, and she laughed, unable to remember the last time she had them painted that color. Before Lilly went and stayed away. A bright pink the color of bubble gum. Duncan thought it to be pretty, Logan hated it. Lilly found it safe.  
  
She had stopped wearing it after that day, so she didn’t know why she was wearing it now.  
  
“Veronica!”  
  
She gasped in surprise, her eyes lighting up. “Dad?”  
  
“Veronica! Here’s your milkshake, honey!”  
  
Veronica looked over her shoulder, smiling at her father as he stood in the bright green grass, a tall Styrofoam cup in his right hand. He looked young, happier, just like he did when she was five and only came up to his hip. Just like when he used to lift her on his shoulders so she could see the busy police station from above.  
  
She leapt off the swing, nearly skidding as she dashed over to her father. “Did you get me what I wanted?” she asked with a bright smile.  
  
“Vanilla, your favorite.”  
  
Veronica glanced inside the cup, frowning at the swirls of black within the thick whiteness of the drink. “What’s that?” she whispered.  
  
Keith smiled down kindly at his only daughter, running his hand over her long hair. “That’s the future, sweetie.”  
  
She looked up at her father, sighing in exasperation. “Why didn’t you tell me before?”  
  
He gave her a knowing, sad smile. “Would you have wanted it, then?”  
  
“But, you should’ve told me,” she said, slightly confused. “You hid it from me.”  
  
Keith sighed, cupping her face in her hands as he kissed her forehead firmly. His mouth was warm and safe, even as his hands were ice cold. “My sweet child, Logan was gone no matter what I told you.”  
  
She swallowed hard, her eyes drifting down to her cup. There was more black in the drink now, almost overwhelming, now. “What about the milkshake? When is the help going to deliver the good news?”  
  
“Veronica.”  
  
“But what about the wedding?” Veronica asked her father desperately. “We can’t dance if you don’t put the coals out.”  
  
Keith laughed slightly. “It was never my job. Duncan was supposed to bring backup.”  
  
“Where are they?” she whispered, gazing into her milkshake, now black as coal. “Is Logan with Duncan?”  
  
“I can’t protect you forever, Veronica,” Keith said firmly. “Just drink it.”  
  
Veronica stared into Keith’s eyes for a long moment before bringing the cup to her lips. Her eyes closed as she drank, taking large gulps and ignoring the smell of jasmine and sulfur that began to invade her senses.  
  
She gasped, swallowing hard, the thickness of the milk coating her throat. “I taste strawberries,” she rasped.  
  
“Open your eyes, honey.”  
  
 ** _Three._**_  
  
 _Veronica’s eyes opened, and she glanced around the empty beach, cool waves hitting her bare feet. She looked down at her toes, wiggling them in the sand. She took a moment to enjoy the unique feel of wet sand between her toes, a sigh escaping her as she gazed out at the full moon, so bright in the distance._  
  
 _A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, and she smiled, resting her hands on Logan’s forearms. She leaned back against his chest, her grin growing when he rested his chin on her shoulder. “Got lost?”_  
  
 _“Got found,” he smirked, running his hands over her stomach._  
  
 _“But I wasn’t looking for you,” she teased gently, entwining her fingers with his._  
  
 _He gazed at her, waiting until she turned, staring into his eyes. “You’re always looking for me,” he said softly. “Never stop.”_  
  
 _“I never will,” Veronica whispered, her eyes closing as he pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was gentle yet strong, and she could feel herself growing dizzy._  
  
 _“This is going to be a short one,” Logan murmured against her mouth._  
  
 _“I don’t want it to end,” she said, her eyes slowly opening._  
  
 _Logan stared out at the ocean, a weary sigh escaping him. “Rings aren’t eternal, no matter what the commercials say.”_  
  
 _Veronica was quiet for a moment, chewing on the inside of her cheek as she followed his gaze. A strong breeze rushed by, and she gripped Logan’s hand firmly. He tightened his hold around her waist, and she held on tighter, not wanting to let go. “Logan. What-”_  
  
 _“It’s going to change.”_  
  
 _“What?” The wind was roaring past now, too loud in her ears. She could barely hear him. “Logan!”_  
  
 _“Don’t change on me, okay?”_  
  
 _“Logan-”_  
  
 _“Find me.”_  
  
 _Veronica gasped as Logan’s arms slipped away from her waist, and she opened her eyes, looking around the beach._  
  
 _Alone. She was alone._  
  
 _She blinked back tears, slowly returning her gaze back to the ocean. She wiped at her face sadly, unable to stop the heaviness on her chest. She felt like dying._  
  
 _A sob escaped Veronica, and she shook her head. Her jaw clenched as her chin started to tremble, and she shook her head harder, shutting her eyes tightly._  
  
 _A bad dream. This was all a horrid nightmare._  
  
 _“Open your eyes.”_  
  
  
Veronica’s eyes shot open as the alarm began to scream.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything you know is a lie.

**_Now..._**  
  
Veronica was frozen in place as the alarm continued to scream, and she waited for Backup to start ripping out the intruder’s throat. Yet, there was no bark, no hint of her trusty dog at all, and she silently cursed herself as she remembered that Wallace had taken Backup with him.  
  
Her eyes shot to the clock on the end table. 12:59am.  
  
She flung the comforter off her body, nearly rolling off the bed and to the floor. Her knees slammed into the carpet and she cringed, staying still as she heard the footsteps around her living room.   
  
Then, to her horror, the alarm was turned off.  
  
They moved around, probably looking for her, and she stifled the panicked gasps that threatened to escape her.  
  
Her hand fumbled up to the end table, grasping her stun gun tightly. She licked her lips slowly, carefully stretching out on her stomach before rolling under the bed. She slid around until she faced the door, turning the taser on.  
  
Then, voices. One, two, three.  
  
Shit.  
  
Veronica was silent as doors were opened and shut, and then the phone started to ring. She knew the drill- the police department was calling to check in. They had done that the last time the alarm was detonated, when Logan accidentally set it off in the middle of the night while getting ready to walk Backup.  
  
If she just let the phone ring, then the police would be at the condo in five minutes.  
  
Suddenly, the bedroom door was thrown open, and she inhaled sharply, clutching the stun gun tighter. One set of feet, two.  
  
One was missing.  
  
Veronica’s mouth was too dry as she waited, holding her breath. She needed to think fast. The run to the front door was short, but she would have to make it past those goons and down the hallway, and that was without the possibility of tripping over the two steps that separated the living room from everything else.  
  
She quickly thought of the odds of her father calling in at this hour, and all signs pointed to unlikely. If anything, he was on a case, and yes, she was freaking out.  
  
“Where the hell is she?”  
  
“Girl’s car is still parked out front.”  
  
“Trust me, she didn’t go anywhere. I watched this bitch for five hours.”  
  
She swallowed hard, resisting the urge to cough as a pair of feet halted, right in her line of vision.   
  
“I’ll check in the bathroom. You check the bed.”  
  
That was it.  
  
Veronica waited, waited as one pair of feet moved away from the bed to the right. The other pair moved as the man started to kneel down. She waited, waited as he got on his hands and knees, lifting the big, fluffy comforter up-  
  
Veronica lunged, sending over six hundred and twenty-five thousand volts into the man’s side. She pushed hard, her teeth gritting as he started to convulse, rolling on his side on the comforter. She dropped the stun gun, rolling out from underneath the bed.  
  
She managed to get to her feet before she was tackled, her assailant nearly slamming her into the mattress. She immediately turned on her back, trying to wiggle out of his hold. She thrust her hands against the man’s face, her fingers curling as she dug her nails into his skin.  
  
The man roared, shutting his eyes, and she used the opportunity to knee him in the mid-section hard before shoving him off. Her feet got caught in the sheets as she jumped off the bed, and she tumbled, flying to the ground. Her shoulder hit the side of the end table on the way down, and she cried out in pain, clutching her arm.  
  
Veronica swallowed hard, crawling for the bathroom, and she let out a cry as she was dragged back hard. Her hand caught on the end table, pulling it with her. She flinched as a clock, her phone, and a book all rained down on top of her. Something hit her shoulder hard, a glass unicorn Logan had bought her when they had moved in.  
  
She kicked out hard, her heel connecting with the man’s chin, and blood flew out of his mouth. A good shot.  
  
He dropped on his knees in front of her, trying to grab her wrists, and she pulled her knees to her chest, trying to keep him at a distance. She kicked out again, connecting with his stomach, and he growled, reaching for her again. She grasped the unicorn’s body, sending its horn right into her assailant’s arm.  
  
Veronica gasped as the man nearly fell on her, howling in pain. She cringed, his bloodied head brushing over her shirt just as she rolled out of the way. She scrambled past the man, kicking out when he attempted to grab her ankle, and she grasped the stun gun again, shocking the man in front of the bed. He let out a garbled cry, and that was enough for her as she shot to her feet.  
  
She wiped her mouth hastily before taking off down the hallway, keeping the stun gun on and ready to use. As she reached the stairs, she was tackled, and she was nearly airborne, the distance seeming like forever before her knees and elbows hit the hard ground, and not even the carpet could soften the fall.  
  
Her forehead smacked into the ground and the stun gun skidded out of her hand and across the living room. She let out a groan of pain, kicking out at her attacker hard as she rolled on her back. He grasped the leg of her pants, and she heard them rip, the sound so loud and harsh in her ears.  
  
Veronica kicked harder now, arching her back as she tried to get out of his grasp. She delivered swift, violent kicks at him before rolling on her stomach, climbing on her hands and knees as she tried to make it to the front door.   
  
Her vision was blurry and her body hurt and she just needed to go. She needed to get out of there, and the cops would be there soon. Someone had to come, she was making a lot of noise, she just had to. Yet, for some reason, she couldn’t scream. She never thought to scream.  
  
The man wasn’t following Veronica, and she blinked slowly, wondering if she had knocked him unconscious. She could heard some shouts behind her, two voices. One gruff, a smoker, possibly. The other lower, full of pain. She had to remember their voices.  
  
She suddenly gasped in pain as one of her assailants clutched at the top of her hair, jerking her to her feet. Her hands immediately flew to her head, and she tried in vain to hold on to her hair as if he would pull it right out of her scalp.  
  
The funniest things often came to mind when she was in danger. Right now, her vanity took over, and she couldn’t allow this person to take her hair. Only she could do that.  
  
Her hair was important. It was the thing she was complimented most on, after her smile. The hair her mother used to put in pigtails when she was four. The hair Lilly used to style while listening to the Backstreet Boys. The hair Duncan used to pull in eighth grade, right before he started to blush around her. The hair her father found on the bathroom floor after Shelly Pomroy’s party. The hair Logan used to run his hands through when they made love.  
  
For some reason, this stranger trying to hurt her by yanking out her hair pissed her off more than anything. They had broken into her home, messed up her house, and now, this guy was trying to take her hair.  
  
Veronica swung around, her hand balling into a fist that she went swinging in the direction of the man holding on to her hair. She connected with his chin and he lifted her up higher, her feet actually lifting off the ground. She gasped as he nearly threw her into the wall, her shoulder blades slamming into the plaster and she felt something like fire running down her body.  
  
He finally released her hair and she nearly tumbled to the ground, and the blinding pain traveling down from the top of her head nearly had her in tears. The man grabbed the strap of her shirt, throwing her against the wall again, and she felt her knees buckle. There were too many shots to her tiny body, she felt like she was going to collapse in pain.   
  
She opened her mouth, finally starting to scream, and the man hit her hard, silencing her. She grit her teeth, shoving at his chest. Then, he grabbed her hair, slamming her head against the wall, and everything went black.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Parker tiptoed through the hallway, stopping in front of Benjamin’s door. She rested her hand on the doorknob, carefully opening the door. She glanced at the stars lit up on the ceiling, a smile on her lips as her gaze shifted down to Benjamin, asleep in his bed.  
  
She silently closed the door, hoping he stayed asleep for the rest of the night. He had been particularly fussy that night, and he had wanted his mother, even though they both knew that Regina worked every night. At least he had stopped crying.  
  
For a moment she couldn’t explain, her thoughts drifted to Veronica at the toy store, and to Logan himself. Months now, he had been missing. She tried not to think about it, it just wasn’t how she operated. Parker Lee preferred to be happy. Others called it oblivious and naive, but she just thought it was normal. It was how she was raised. Never let anyone see you cry.  
  
Secretly, she hoped Logan was okay. She hoped he was fine and he would see Veronica again. Hell, she hoped he would see her again. She knew she should’ve apologized for that night at Winston’s. Now, it was probably too late.   
  
Before she could get too depressed, she forced a smile on her face. Even faking a smile elevated one’s mood, she noticed. And with the smile came the determined mantra that Logan was okay, and that Veronica wouldn’t be sad for long.  
  
It was how Parker Lee Kidd operated. Crying wasn’t an option.  
  
In the living room, Parker’s phone began to ring, and she inhaled sharply, dashing down the hallway. She needed to grab it before Benjamin woke up.  
  
Parker nearly skidded into the couch as she dove for the phone, quickly picking it up. “Hello?”  
  
Silence.  
  
She frowned, flopping on the couch. “ _Hello_?” she tried again.  
  
Silence.  
  
She rolled her eyes, letting out an angry huff. “Listen, you called me, asshole. Speak up!”  
  
Then, abruptly, there was a click. One, two, three, four. Silence, then another round of clicks. One, two, three, four. Like someone clicking a pen by the phone. One, two, three, four.  
  
Parker sat up in her seat, an unease growing in her. “Hello?”  
  
The person hung up.  
  
Parker stared at her phone for a long moment, swallowing hard. Then, suddenly, her phone vibrated, and she jumped, stifling the startled cry that threatened to escape. She glanced down at the phone, frowning as the screen lit up.   
  
One new message.  
  
Her hands were shaking now as she opened the message. She quickly read it, her jaw clenching at the six words there, from a number she didn’t recognize.   
  
_Everything you know is a lie._  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was times like this when Duncan was absolutely convinced that his older sister had been reincarnated into his two-year old daughter.  
  
Three days into the worst cold Duncan had ever seen on a toddler, Lilly had decided that now she would become chatty, stubbornly informing her father that she didn’t want to go to sleep, take a bath, or even eat, because she was “feeling yucky.”  
  
Since Meg had been up with her for the last two nights in a row, Duncan took hold of the task, sitting with Lilly as she wheezed and coughed in his arms. The white rocking chair that Meg loved was too uncomfortable, so he had switched to the small pink love seat, his legs dangling over the arm. Lilly lay against his chest, playing with his shirt as she drifted off to sleep, before waking up again with a coughing fit.  
  
He sighed, closing his eyes as he ran his hand through Lilly’s golden blonde hair. It looked like he and Meg weren’t going to have the weekend to themselves, he wasn’t about to leave Lilly with his parents while she was this sick. There would be other anniversaries. This was being an adult. _Welcome to adulthood, Duncan. It sucks!_  
  
“Let’s go downstairs, daddy,” Lilly whispered against his shirt.  
  
Duncan opened his eyes slowly, rubbing Lilly’s back. He wished Meg hadn’t taught Lilly “let’s go” until she was over her bossy stage. Lilly was a smart girl, and she knew how to make “let’s go” seem like a demure request when it was in fact a demand. Just like her aunt.   
  
“We’re staying upstairs, kiddo. It’s too cold downstairs.”  
  
She coughed. “Let’s go, daddy...”  
  
Duncan sighed loudly, carefully sitting up. “You wanna sit on the porch?” he asked quietly, standing as he held Lilly against his chest. She nodded like he knew she would, the porch was her favorite spot to play.  
  
Duncan was tired and needed a good night’s sleep, but he had to admit he wouldn’t give up the way Lilly leaned against him for the world. She felt safe around him, she depended on him. He was her daddy. It was a good feeling.  
  
He walked both of their sleepy selves down the stairs and through the kitchen, stifling a yawn. Nearly two o’clock, and he was walking around the house like he didn’t have a meeting at nine in the morning.  
  
Duncan gently kissed the top of Lilly’s head as she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck, and he hefted her up so she could rest her head on his shoulder. She was already two and talking and running. Soon, she was going to be sixteen and dating, eighteen and off to college, and twenty-five and probably married.  
  
He wondered if he had the money, power, and resources to keep her two years old forever.  
  
He opened the porch door, yawning openly. “Okay, Lilly bean, we’re only sitting outside for ten minutes,” he said softly, freezing in his tracks at the sight of Clarence Wiedman, leaning against the white railing. “Hello.”  
  
Wiedman nodded a greeting, a rare smile coming on his face as Lilly lifted her head. “Hey, little miss Kane,” he said, widening his grin. Lilly waved at him before resting her head on her father’s shoulder, closing her eyes.  
  
Duncan rubbed Lilly’s back lightly, his eyes on Wiedman. “You have to keep quiet, Meg’s asleep,” he whispered.  
  
“I’m always quiet,” Wiedman pushed off the railing, taking off his black hat. “I have news.”  
  
“Good or bad?”  
  
“It depends on your point of view.”  
  
Duncan was silent for a moment, his hand halting on Lilly’s back. “Good or bad?” he asked again, a sharp tinge in his voice.  
  
“For you, both. It appears Veronica Mars has been kidnapped.”  
  
If anything, Duncan knew Wiedman wasn’t a joking man. He rarely cracked a smile, and believed in professionalism over friendship. However, he hoped for once that Wiedman was trying to prank him. “How are you sure?”  
  
Wiedman met Duncan’s gaze. “I went to the Mars-Echolls household. The door was unlocked, and the inside suggested a fight. She was gone.”  
  
Duncan’s gaze dropped onto his daughter. “Find her. Bring her home.”  
  
Wiedman nodded, putting his hat on. “Do you want it clean or with a message?”  
  
Duncan shook his head, his jaw clenching. This was the part of the job he hated, making decisions. His father had been prepping him to take over the Kane dynasty for years now, and it even included this. This, he hated. “Do what you must. Just get it done,” he said quietly.  
  
Wiedman nodded, heading for the porch entrance.  
  
Duncan suddenly lifted his head, holding his daughter tighter as he sank onto the porch swing. He tried to live a clean, normal life, for the sake of his daughter, but, sometimes, he needed to get his hands dirty. This was one of those times, and he suspected his father might’ve been proud. “CW,” he said softly.  
  
Wiedman stopped, turning his head ever-so-slightly in Duncan’s direction.  
  
“Give them a message.”  
  
Wiedman nodded once more, silent but determined, before disappearing into the dark night.  
  
Duncan was silent, his gaze on the woods off in the distance, where Lilly loved to play. Wiedman’s car was started, and he took off. Duncan waited for the sound of Wiedman’s car to fade before closing his eyes, allowing the cool night breeze to hit his face.  
  
  
 ** _Then..._**  
  
This was the last time Logan was ever going to set foot into the River Styx.  
  
He once again sat at the bar, a less than inviting drink in his hand. He stared into his glass, his jaw clenching as Danny sang loudly to some rock song behind him, the loud clack of pool balls making him flinch.  
  
Being Veronica Mars’ boyfriend came with a lot of good perks. A fake ID here, a get-out-of-jail-free card there, but most of all, he learned how to track people. How to keep behind them in his car so they never even noticed him. Considering his car was a big ass yellow truck, he was rather impressed with himself.  
  
Logan had been tracking Ms. Regina Kidd for about a week now, and it was safe to say that despite her business, Regina led a pretty normal routine. For a drug lord.  
  
In the morning, she took her son to school, and had breakfast at the Hut. Around eleven in the afternoon had her shopping for either groceries or clothes, before going at two o’clock to pick up her son at school. She went home, and there she waited for the babysitter or Parker until about five or six in the evening. She had dinner at many places- the Italian place, the Grand, the Hut- wherever she felt like. Then, around ten at night, always, she went to the River Styx to do business, before leaving at eleven-thirty to her new place of operation, somewhere near Club Thin.  
  
It seemed like the bar was the only place she made house calls to. She came in, hung out with Liam, dealt with the patrons, and left with her bodyguards.   
  
In fact, it was about a minute before her inevitable arrival.  
  
Logan downed the rest of his drink, jumping to his feet. He ran his hand through his hair, swallowing the anxiety coursing through him. He needed to perform now. Be fearless. No one could see his fear. Surely, he was also insane for what he was about to do, but an obvious lack of logic had never stopped him before.  
  
The doors opened, and sure enough, there was Regina Kidd, in the company of Liam and her cronies.  
  
Logan forced a tight smile on his face, moving toward them. “I’ve been waiting for you!”  
  
Regina returned the grin, her unkind smile matching his completely. “And you’ve been following me for a week!”  
  
Immediately, Logan’s smile disappeared. “I’ve been trying to see when was the best time to call Child Protective Services.”  
  
“Hm,” Regina’s smile didn’t fade. In fact, it grew. “Finally decided to play hardball, Logan Echolls?”  
  
Logan ignored her, shoving his hands in his pockets. “This is the last time I’m coming here. You need to back down and leave me and mine alone before this gets ugly, and I don’t want it to get ugly. I’m giving you that chance.”  
  
She laughed coldly. “You’re actually giving me an ultimatum? Last I checked, the ball was in my court.”  
  
He met her gaze, his jaw clenching. “If you don’t leave Veronica out of this, I swear to God-”  
  
Logan inhaled sharply as Trey lunged forward, grabbing him by the throat. Immediately, he was slammed into a nearby table, and he wondered if maybe he should’ve brought Backup with him. Then again, he hadn’t had a clear plan for anything he had done in the last couple of weeks, so why start now.  
  
More importantly, he was sick of being hit.  
  
Logan gritted his teeth as Regina stared down at him, her long hair brushing over his face. “You’re a fucking bitch,” he hissed.  
  
“I just have people who will protect me,” she said coolly. “And they don’t like to see me threatened. _Ever_.” her eyes darkened. “And I will not be threatened, especially not by some pussy-whipped rich boy from the suburbs.”  
  
Logan didn’t respond, was unable to, as Trey gripped his throat tighter.  
  
“For the record,” she continued icily. “Here’s the real ultimatum. You crossed me, so now you have two options- continue to defy me and watch as I destroy and kill everything you love and cherish, or,” she grinned coldly. “Kill yourself and get it over with.”  
  
Trey suddenly released Logan, and he fell to the ground, coughing harshly.  
  
Regina watched Logan blankly, crossing her arms over her chest. “Those are your options. I’m sick of talking to you. I’m sick of looking at your face.”  
  
Logan inhaled deeply, ignoring the burning in his chest as he climbed to his feet. “What if I don’t like those two options?” he rasped.  
  
“I don’t care. I start the payback, starting with that girlfriend of yours,” she smirked. “Chop off that pretty hair, mess up that pretty face, take off those pretty fingernails, and let all of my clients have a taste. It’ll be fun.”  
  
Logan glared at Regina, trying to keep himself from wheezing in her presence. Bad. It had just gotten really, really bad.  
  
“Have a good night,” Regina said lightly, turning away from him.  
  
Wordlessly, Logan backed out of the bar and into the night. He wanted to die. Everything was in shambles and it was all his fault, and he wanted to die.  
  
There was only one place for him to go.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Logan pulled up in front of Keith’s apartment, a deep breath escaping him. This wasn’t the best thing to come over for, he knew that. He wanted to come over, smiling and happy as he informed Keith that he was getting a new office. He wanted to come over with Veronica with the news of a new car, an impending marriage, a baby on the way.  
  
Not this.  
  
He was a burden, to both Veronica and her father. This was where he had ended up, after years of trying to set himself straight. This wasn’t how he wanted everything to end up. He wanted to stop being a fuck up, to finally get himself together and be the man Veronica and her father needed. He didn’t want to be a disappointment, anymore. Especially not to them.  
  
It took a great effort for Logan to get out of his truck and to Keith’s front door. The television was blaring, a baseball game, it sounded like. He imagined that heavy heart of his had settled quite nicely at his feet, and with a sigh, he knocked sharply.  
  
The television was lowered, and Logan could hear Keith walking to the front door. His eyes lifted when Keith swung the door open, and to his surprise, his heart started to race at the sight of Veronica’s father. Tears started to well in his eyes, scared tears he couldn’t stop.   
  
“Logan!” Keith greeted him with a grin. “Came to watch the game?”  
  
Logan didn’t want to be weak anymore, but for some reason, the sight of Keith did it. It wasn’t like his own father, where the tears came out of fear and the pitiful feeling of wanting to vomit in dread. It was like seeing Keith put some relief into him, like Keith would make everything better. Keith made him want to be a better person for Veronica.   
  
He really didn’t want to see the disappointment in Keith’s eyes. It would be as bad as seeing it in his mother’s.  
  
Logan’s mouth opened, and he struggled to form words but couldn’t as he blinked back those damn tears.  
  
Keith’s smile faded, and there was concern in his eyes, now. “Logan, what’s wrong?”  
  
“I...I’m so sorry.”  
  
“Logan,” Keith’s hand lifted and fell on Logan’s shoulder, steadying him. “What’s wrong? Is Veronica okay?”  
  
“S-She’s fine...”  
  
Keith frowned, squeezing Logan’s shoulder tightly. “What’s _wrong_ , son?”  
  
Logan lifted his gaze, his eyes locking on Keith’s. “I...I really messed up and it’s bad,” he said, his voice strained. “I need your help.”  
  
Wordlessly, Keith opened the door wider, guiding Logan inside the apartment.   
  
  
**_Now..._**  
  
There are three things that Veronica manages to think of right in the middle of a crisis. The first is always, inevitably, frequently _shit, fuck, oh shit, oh fuck_ , or one of their many variations. She was taught cursing was something inarticulate people did, and she honestly tried to refrain, but there were times like this in which she couldn’t help it.  
  
The second is always _Oh, my God_. She wasn’t sure if she even believed in God anymore, but it was always on the tip of her tongue. Always. She had a necklace with a crucifix on it that she wore for fashion, never really thought about the meaning behind it, and she wasn’t a religious person. There were times like this in which she wanted to believe in God, just so He could give her strength.  
  
Then, the last thought was always and forever _Daddy_. Always, she managed to focus on her father right before things went south. She didn’t want him to find her broken and in pain. The look in his eyes always stung more than any emotional or physical pain could. She wanted to protect her father from any pain possible, and now was no exception.   
  
Yet, as she was there on this table with her arm ready to be broken, she wanted more than anything for her father to rush in there, to get the bad, bad men away from his baby girl. She wanted him to hold her like he did when she was six and with a cold, and she wanted nothing more than to be out of this situation.  
  
Logan had been in too deep, there were Fitzpatricks and a crazy drug dealer and a dark room, oh my. She was getting closer to the truth and she didn’t care that she had run into it face first rather than find it out herself. Yet, now, she was paying for that knowledge with a broken arm.   
  
There was a loud slam, but she paid it no mind as she continued to beg with the man about to break her arm, as she pleaded for compassion and God and her daddy and oh, God, she was so scared.  
  
Veronica gasped loudly at the loud crack that filled the room, and she blinked rapidly, wondering if that was how a viciously broken arm felt, no pain at all.   
  
It took her a long moment to realize that her arm wasn’t broken at all. In fact, she fell with her hands flying out, dropping to the ground. Her knees hit the floor hard, and she let out a cry as Regina's bodyguard nearly fell on top of her.  
  
Her wild eyes shot to the man’s face, startled by the amount of blood pouring from his clearly broken nose.  
  
Sharp gasps escaped Veronica as she scrambled out from underneath the guy, and she was suddenly grabbed at the elbow. She tried to fight as she was yanked to her feet, freezing in shock when she came face to face with Clarence Wiedman.  
  
Veronica inhaled sharply, jerking out of his grasp. He was here to kill her. She was about to be killed by Duncan’s toady. “Listen-”  
  
Wiedman grabbed her by the elbow, nearly dragging her out of the room.  
  
She struggled to keep up with him down the dimly lit hallway, blinking rapidly at the sight of unconscious men around her. Broken hands, bloodied faces, legs in awful angles, and the occasional groan of pain.  
  
A couple of seconds later, and Wiedman had pushed through another door. Veronica inhaled as they were hit with loud, throbbing music. Thin. They were in Club Thin.  
  
She was more confused than ever, and didn’t bother to hide it as Wiedman dragged her through the crowd of people. Lasers and lights danced around in front of them, disappearing into the crowd, and she struggled to see through the smoke.  
  
Veronica blinked rapidly, her eyes on Wiedman even as people danced around her. “What the hell is going on?” she screamed over the music.  
  
He didn't respond, and his determined stare silenced her.  
  
Wiedman dragged her through the mob, and her eyes fell on the bar, where Regina sat with an older man. She held her breath, waiting for the woman to notice her, but Regina didn’t, continuing her conversation. They were fine. Wiedman wasn’t trying to kill her, he was trying to save her, for whatever reason. Regina didn’t notice them, and they were fine.  
  
As soon they were at the entrance, Veronica jerked her arm away, glaring at Wiedman. “Where are we going?” she yelled angrily, ignoring the beginnings of a sharp headache throbbing just above her left eye. “What the hell is going on, Clarence?”  
  
“We don't have much time, Veronica,” Wiedman said firmly, grasping her wrist and leading her out of the club. “Mr. Echolls is waiting for you.”  
  
Veronica felt her legs give out in shock, and Wiedman immediately jerked her to her feet, dragging her out into the cool night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll see you soon. I love you."

**_Then..._**  
  
Logan was impressed with Keith’s ability to stay calm under distressing circumstances. That was the police training, he was sure. Once a cop, always a cop.  
  
He had told Keith the entire story, and Keith had kept his expression blank the entire time. He nodded every once and a while, winced once, but he stayed completely silent. Keith’s eyes bore into Logan’s as Logan finished up the whole sordid tale, and Logan knew he would much rather have preferred this over the beating his father would’ve given him.  
  
Hell, Logan was just happy he didn’t turn into a sobbing mess in front of Veronica’s father.   
  
“This is my fault,” Keith murmured suddenly, breaking the silence.  
  
Logan lifted his gaze as Keith climbed to his feet, walking toward the kitchen. Definitely not the response he was expecting. “No, it’s not. I was the one who was involved-”  
  
“And you wouldn’t have _gotten_ involved if I hadn’t sent you in there,” Keith said firmly, facing Logan. Their eyes locked for a moment, and Keith hoped that Logan couldn’t see the worry in his eyes. If he showed that he was scared for Logan, and for Veronica, then Logan would panic again.   
  
There was guilt there, as well. He knew he had probably set Logan back in his quest to become an upstanding citizen, or as good as Logan was going to get. Logan had genuinely been trying to be a good man, and now this. Laws had been broken, lives were at stake, and it was all Keith’s fault.  
  
Keith finally lowered his gaze, his jaw clenching. “You should’ve came to me the first time she threatened you. We could’ve-”  
  
“What? Gone to Lamb?” Logan scoffed. “He probably would’ve arrested us.”  
  
“Lamb might be a bastard, but he’s an officer of the law-”  
  
“Who would’ve arrested us for whatever stupid reason he could come up with.”  
  
Keith was silent for a moment, a sigh escaping him. “Does Veronica know anything about this?”  
  
Logan shook his head. “I don’t think so. I haven’t told her a thing...she just thinks the window crap was some random attack. She doesn’t suspect anything, she just goes to class and comes home. She hasn’t been bothered yet, and I want to keep it that way.”  
  
“Logan-”  
  
“Veronica’s not going to know about this, Keith,” Logan said sharply. “I’ve disappointed her enough, all right?”  
  
Keith gazed at Logan for a long moment, hating the sudden fear in the boy’s eyes. Logan had such self-loathing in him, Keith didn’t understand where he had gotten it from. It had to be Aaron, there was no way he and Veronica had done that to Logan. “She’s not disappointed in you, Logan.”  
  
“And I don’t want her to be, ever again. She’s happy, and that’s all that matters.”  
  
Keith shook his head, realizing that he wasn’t going to go anywhere with that conversation. Logan was set in his ways, he just had to move on. “Does Regina know I was involved?”  
  
Logan shook his head again. “I think she had an idea that you were, but I insisted that I was doing it alone.”  
  
Keith closed his eyes painfully. “Logan...” he groaned.  
  
“I’m not about to throw the both of us into the lion’s den,” Logan said sharply. “I’d rather be dead than allow Veronica to suffer without you-”  
  
“No one is going to die, Logan,” Keith interrupted firmly. “Especially not you. Not while I’m still standing,” he was quiet for a moment, clearly thinking. There had to be a clean way to deal with this, all of it. “And she explicitly threatened you and Veronica?”  
  
Logan chuckled. “Yeah. Threatened to take out everyone I loved if I didn’t suffer. She’s really into that whole poetic justice thing. She told me to kill myself or suffer.”  
  
Keith turned to Logan, already knowing what they were going to do. It was crazy, it was dangerous, but it was going to work. It had to. “Go ahead, then,” he said softly. “Kill yourself.”  
  
Logan frowned in confusion. “Huh?”  
  
Keith was already on his way to his bedroom, thinking of the numbers he had to call. “Come on.”  
  
  
 ** _Now..._**  
  
Regina had to smile.   
  
Yes, her men were all immobilized. Broken arms, legs, noses. Cracked skulls. Bloodied. Missing teeth. It was all pathetic, really. All of her trained, strong, thick men, taken out by one person in under five minutes. And to top it all off, her little hostage was long gone.  
  
But Regina had to smile. She always loved a challenge.  
  
She glanced at Anthony, one of the few who managed to escape from Thin’s hallway unscathed. He had played dead, and Regina would’ve had him killed if the mental image hadn’t made her smile. He stared back, and he looked almost cartoonish as he jiggled ever time the car moved. She wished she had tougher men, like in The Sopranos. “Well?”  
  
Anthony shifted nervously, glancing down at his Blackberry. “The girl was dragged out by some big black dude with a hat. I checked around, and his name’s Clarence Wiedman. He’s been working security, both business and private, for the Kane family for years-”  
  
She froze, her brow furrowing. “The Kanes?”  
  
“Y-Yeah. You know, that rich ass family. Jake Kane’s that software billionaire. His daughter was the girl who was killed and Aaron Echolls got arrested-”  
  
“I _KNOW_ who the KANES are!” Regina barked. She inhaled deeply as Anthony stared at her, stunned. “I have the internet,” she said crossly. “I saw that Tinseltown Diaries episode.”  
  
Anthony nodded. “This Wiedman guy is currently employed under Duncan Kane-”  
  
“Duncan?” she interrupted, a frown forming on her lips. “The _son_?”  
  
“Yeah. He works for his dad.” He paused, waiting for a reaction from Regina. When it didn’t come, he continued. “He left Neptune about two years ago...he used to go to school with the Echolls kid and his girl. They were all very close.”  
  
“Obviously.”  
  
“He’s twenty years old, heir to that family fortune, and is heavily guarded by his daddy’s henchmen. It looks like he’s their golden boy...”  
  
Regina was silent for a moment, processing the information just thrown in her lap. She had thought it was going to be simple- get revenge on some rich punk kid, scare his loudmouth girlfriend, end of story. But now, there was a change of plans. Now, Duncan Kane himself had thrown down, out of left field. It was exciting, really, and there were possibilities. There were many possibilities. There was fun to be had, now.   
  
“...And he lives with his wife Megan Manning in Napa with their daughter Lillian-”  
  
She slowly smiled. “Duncan Kane has a _daughter_?”  
  
“Yeah. Cute little blonde thing, she’s like two or something.”  
  
Regina nodded, glancing out the window. “Well, things just got a bit more interesting, didn’t it?” she said softly.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica was horribly sore.  
  
The widescreen television was blurring in front of her, and the shadows across the room were getting to her. The condo was a mess, and she was going to have to clean it up, eventually. The most she had done was clean off the bloodied unicorn, and she would’ve just thrown it away if not for the fact that Logan had given it to her.  
  
Wiedman hadn’t talked to her for the rest of their trip back to her place. It didn’t matter, because she was too stunned to even form words.   
  
Logan was alive and he was waiting for her. After months of being alone and worrying that she was going insane, it had come to this. Logan was alive.  
  
Wiedman had checked over the condo for intruders before leaving. He informed her that he had called her father, and Duncan would be in touch. She didn’t care, anymore.  
  
Logan was alive, and she never felt more betrayed. She had suffered for nothing. She mourned the loss of her boyfriend, who wasn’t really dead. She was seething.  
  
“Veronica?”  
  
She stiffened at the sound of her father’s voice, her nails digging into her palm. She was told to trust her family, to always trust them, then something like this happened. Her father was involved, she was convinced. The voice in the back of her head was screaming now, telling her to find the truth, and she was going to, no matter what. Someone was going to pay for making her suffer.  
  
She could hear him walking about, stepping over a picture frame that must’ve fallen when one of Regina’s henchmen threw her against the wall. He was getting closer now, and her jaw clenched so hard it hurt, and she could feel the skin on her palm breaking from the force of her nails.  
  
“Veronica, honey...” Keith trailed off at the sight of her face, his shoulders drooping as he took her injuries in. She didn’t look at him, just continued staring at the television which wasn’t on, and he shook his head, sitting on the edge of the coffee table in front of her. “Veronica,” he said firmly.  
  
“Logan’s alive,” she said hoarsely.  
  
He stiffened visibly, inhaling deeply. “I-”  
  
Veronica’s gaze shifted, her eyes locking on his. “You _knew_ he was alive,” she said coldly. “You watched while I suffered and you let me believe he was _dead_.”   
  
“There comes a time when a father has to protect his daughter, even if it hurts her,” Keith said softly, his eyes filling up with tears at the sight of her face, more anguished than before, now. He gently touched Veronica's knee, swallowing hard when she pulled away. “Yes, Logan's alive.”  
  
Veronica's jaw clenched as she stared at her father hard. “You _lied_ to me,” she said, her voice shaking.   
  
“I- we had to, Veronica,” he said carefully, as if she would blow up at the wrong word. “We both decided that it was better to not get you involved. If Regina saw you grieving and searching, she wouldn't suspect you. You would stay alive.”  
  
She lowered her gaze, licking her lips slowly as tears started to fill her eyes again. “I can’t believe you did this,” she whispered.  
  
“Veronica, trust me,” Keith said, a slight tremble in his voice. He didn’t want to see Veronica like this. Eventually, he would’ve told her the truth. Yet, she found out the hard way and he knew he deserved her cold, hurt reaction. “You have to believe me when I say-”  
  
“I don’t trust you, anymore,” she muttered. “I can’t.”  
  
“I did it to protect you. So did Logan,” Keith swallowed hard. “And believe me, it was very, very hard for him to leave you.”  
  
  
 ** _Then..._**  
  
Logan backed away from the table, wiping his hands on his jeans. Veronica would be home from her class in roughly ten minutes, and everything was perfect.  
  
The condo was dim, the only light coming from the candles on the table, and the ones lined on the kitchen counter, on the shelves in the hallway, leading to their bedroom. The chicken and rice was cooling, the champagne was cold, and the music was soft enough not to be distracting.  
  
It was the perfect last supper.  
  
It was also a bit eerie. Logan knew after tonight, he would be “dead.” Keith had taken care of everything. His plane ticket was already booked, Regina’s men never stalked him after nine, and he had finalized his will that morning, like Keith told him to.  
  
A perfect suicide. He refused to write the letter, though, even though Keith had insisted. It was perfect, though. Keith had thought it all through.   
  
Logan was going to have a perfect night with Veronica. He just hoped he would see her again.  
  
The door was unlocked and opened, and Logan closed his eyes. He could hear her singing voice even before she spoke. He didn’t want to forget it.  
  
“Honey, I’m home!”   
  
He turned, fixing a smile on his face as Veronica dropped her bag on the floor, petting Backup as she glanced around the condo with a confused grin. “Good evening.”  
  
“What’s this?” Veronica asked with a laugh. She straightened up, walking over to the dining area. “Are you pregnant?”   
  
Logan chuckled slightly, leaning down and kissing her softly. “It’s dinner. For us.”  
  
“What’s the occasion?” her eyes narrowed playfully. “What did you do? Is Lamb going to be knocking in an hour?”  
  
He was really going to miss her humor and her smile. He was going to miss it, and it was going to hurt. “I can’t be romantic?” he replied, his voice breaking.  
  
Veronica’s smile faded at the sight of his eyes. Distant. Troubled. Something was wrong. “What’s wrong?” she asked softly.  
  
Logan shook his head, grinning as he led her to the table. “I cooked tonight, so you have to be nice, okay?” he murmured, pulling out her chair for her.  
  
Her eyebrows rose as she sank into the chair, and he pushed it in. “You’re going all out here, buddy.”  
  
“It’s all for you,” he said, kissing the top of her head before taking a seat next to her. “I made dessert, too, so you have to let me feed you,” he said, pouring her a glass of champagne.  
  
Veronica gasped suddenly. “Did I forget our anniversary? Oh my God, tell me I didn’t forget our anniversary. What month is it?”  
  
He frowned slightly. “ _When_ is our anniversary?”  
  
She shot him a glare. “ _June_ , doofus.”  
  
Logan rolled his eyes. “Then why are you asking me if you forgot our anniversary if you remember when it is?”  
  
“I don’t know, I’m trying to figure out what you’re doing.”  
  
“Stop thinking and just enjoy it. Besides, don’t crucify me for not knowing our anniversary- we’ve broken up and gotten back together so many times...”  
  
Veronica leaned forward, picking up her knife and fork and beginning to cut up her chicken. “We decided on June, remember? So we could go somewhere sunny on our dates.”  
  
He slowly nodded. “That’s right...” he smiled as she held up a helping of rice and chicken, and he opened his mouth.   
  
She shoveled the food into his mouth carefully, placing her hand underneath his chin. “We have, like, two weeks to go until year three, not counting all the breaks and break ups,” she said, stabbing a piece of chicken and placing it in her mouth. She chewed slowly, glancing at Logan. “What do you want to do?”  
  
Logan picked up his glass of champagne, nearly downing it. He didn’t want to talk about it. He couldn’t talk about it. “What do you want to do?” he said shortly.  
  
Veronica shrugged. “I was thinking maybe we can leave Backup with dad and just go to Catalina? Three years is a big deal.”  
  
“Wow,” he said softly, gazing at her. “We’re already at three years?”  
  
She smiled sweetly. “And they said we wouldn’t last...”  
  
“I’m glad we did.”  
  
“Me too. Most of the time,” she teased. She raised her eyebrows as he suddenly leaned forward, not bothering to respond to her gentle ribbing before kissing her. After a moment, she returned the kiss, her eyes closing. He kissed her slow and deep, and she could feel her heart pounding.  
  
After a long moment, he pulled away, and she laughed, licking her lips. “Thank you.”  
  
“No, thank _you_ ,” Logan said, pouring himself another glass. “For putting up with me all this time.”  
  
Veronica shrugged. “I had to. Our drama was able to distract me from the happenings on _One Tree Hill_. Peyton and Lucas so need to-”  
  
“Stop.”  
  
Her smile faded. “Stop what?”  
  
Logan leaned over, placing his hand on her knee. “Stop making jokes. Stop distracting yourself. _Please_ enjoy this,” he sighed wearily. “Please let us have a night without the quips.”  
  
Veronica let out an anxious laugh, a bit too loudly. “What- are you going to propose to me or something?”  
  
“I just really want to be with you.”  
  
She smiled, grasping his wrist as she leaned forward, leaving a quick kiss on his lips. “I’m sorry. I’m here, and I’ll be good,” she covered her mouth with her free hand. “No more jokes.”  
  
Logan grabbed her arm, pulling her back in for another kiss. “Tell me about your day. All of it, especially the inevitable smack down you gave to some poor, unsuspecting soul.”  
  
Veronica laughed, breaking into a long story about the TA in her criminology class, and Logan listened as they ate. She talked, more than she ever had, and he tried to remember all of it. The curve of her mouth when she found something particularly amusing, the furrow of her forehead when she got to a part of the story that upset her. The pitches of her voice, the glint in her eyes, the way she moved her hands and body. The way she looked at him with glee and affection.   
  
He _never_ wanted to forget that.  
  
She laughed when he fed her their desert of vanilla ice cream and strawberries, and he realized that they never did anything like this. She was actually enjoying herself and giddy and he made a note to do it again. If he saw her again.  
  
Veronica was happy, the happiest he had ever seen her, and he wanted to remember it.   
  
Logan grinned, wiping her mouth gently with a napkin. “Did I do good?”  
  
“You definitely earned some valuable boyfriend points,” she said, kissing him firmly. “Thank you for the awesome dinner.”  
  
“It’s not over, yet,” he said, jumping to his feet and holding out his hands.  
  
Veronica’s eyes widened as he lifted her to her feet. “Oh my God, if you got me a pony...”  
  
Logan chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist. “No pony,” he said, smirking as her face fell. “Now you’re making me all insecure about the big finish.”  
  
She gave him a knowing smile, running her hands down his chest. “Well, if you’re promising a _big finish_...”  
  
He smiled softly. “I love you so much, Veronica.”  
  
Veronica ran her hand down his face, her thumb rubbing against his cheek affectionately. “You’re already going to get lucky, so you can stop trying,” she teased.  
  
“I said _stop_ ,” Logan said sharply. “Just stop it and kiss me,” he whispered.  
  
Veronica grinned, touching the sides of his face and coaxing his head down. Their lips met softly, and her eyes closed, her hands running up his chest. The kiss deepened, and her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer.   
  
Logan couldn’t breathe as he kissed her, his hands moving under her shirt. He wanted to remember all of this- Veronica with her long, straight perfect hair, her red and black striped shirt, her faded denim skirt, her black boots, her pale pink lips, the smell of her perfume, the feel of her necklace against his chest, the way her skin felt under his fingertips.  
  
The kiss intensified and Veronica let out a soft moan as he cupped her face, running his hands through her hair, and she loved that feeling. She hadn’t expected this, and it was perfect. The night was going to end perfectly, and she was glad he surprised her like this.   
  
She gasped as he lifted her up in his arms, and her legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her to their bedroom. Her eyes fell on the lit candles leading to their bedroom, a blur as he made his way down the hallway, his mouth sending shivers down her spine as he kissed his way down her jaw. His mouth fell on her neck, and she closed her eyes, melting into him.   
  
* * * * *   
  
Logan’s foot bobbed rapidly against the floor, watching Veronica as she slept. His clothes suddenly felt too tight, like they were suffocating him.  
  
She lay on her stomach, the curve of her bare back was beautiful as she sighed. Her hair fell over her back and arm, spread out on his side of the bed. She turned, rolling on her side and nuzzling her face against his pillow.  
  
Slowly, Logan stood, his heart pounding as he paced in front of their bed. Right then, he was more tempted to wake her up and tell her what was about to happen. He didn’t want to leave her like this, knowing she was going to wake up and he wasn’t there.  
  
Finally, Logan walked over to the bed, staring down at Veronica. He wanted to remember her, just like this. He hoped he would see her again. He had to.  
  
He leaned down, kissing Veronica’s cheek softly. “I’ll see you soon,” he whispered against her skin. “I love you, baby.”  
  
Logan turned, quietly walking out of their bedroom. He didn’t turn back. He knew he would stay if he did.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The night was unusually chilly.  
  
Logan sat in his car, letting the heat hit him as he fingered his new Hearst ID. Yet another thing that was a bust. One day, he would attend. Hopefully.  
  
His eyes lifted, gazing down the empty stretch. No cars at all, not even a bike. Only his headlights, exposing the road. This was when people should decide to do something like this, not in broad daylight. His mother should’ve waited until the night- she would’ve had more peace.  
  
With a shuddering sigh, Logan threw down his wallet on the passenger seat, picking up his flask and downing the rest of his drink. He threw the flask down, leaning forward and turning the volume knob on his stereo. Sinatra filled his ears, and he nodded, throwing the car door open.  
  
 _My Way_. How appropriate.  
  
Logan stumbled over to the railing, glancing out at the city across the way. He looked down at the water below, a weary sigh escaping him.  
  
His mother jumped from this spot nearly four years ago.  
  
“I still miss you, mom,” he mumbled, taking off his jacket and placing it on the rail. “You could’ve talked to me,” he undid his shirt, yanking it off his body. Goose bumps rose on his flesh as he coughed, bunching the shirt up into a ball before throwing it out into the ocean. He should’ve worn more than a wifebeater underneath his shirt, but it was too late now.   
  
“I still love you, you know.” Logan swallowed hard, his head dropping. “Take care of Veronica, okay?”   
  
He picked up his jacket, slipping it on. That was it.   
  
The bridge of the song swelled, and he closed his eyes, backing away from the edge. He let out a shuddering breath, running his hands through his hair. That was it. It was almost over. This nightmare would be over shortly, and then the new one would begin.  
  
Headlights appeared in the distance, and Logan nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets.   
  
A moment later, a car pulled up. He stared down at it blankly, and the passenger side door was opened. He stepped into the car, shutting the door behind him and glancing over to the backseat. Two duffel bags, probably filled with clothes, and a backpack. He sighed, turning to look at the driver. “I faced it all, and I stood tall,” he said glumly.  
  
Keith smiled at him warmly, taking off down the highway.  
  
  
 ** _Now..._**  
  
“I want to see him,” Veronica said softly. “ _Now_.” Keith hesitated, and her eyes lifted, locking on her father’s. “I want to see him,” she repeated, sharper this time. “NOW.”  
  
Keith shook his head. “Veronica-”  
  
“Either you tell me, or I go straight to Wiedman,” she said icily. There was no going around it, now. He could try to keep her in Neptune all he wanted, she would just have to work around him. He didn’t have the right to “protect” her anymore. She was beyond furious with him. “There’s no negotiating here, dad. I want to know where he is.”  
  
Keith’s jaw clenched, and he glanced down at his lap, avoiding her hardened gaze. “He’s in Puerto Rico, in the same hotel you two stayed at.”  
  
Her eyes narrowed at the simplicity of the entire plan. “Are you kidding me?”  
  
His gaze lifted, and there was just a hint or smugness in his eyes. “I hid him _very_ well.”  
  
Veronica laughed, shaking her head. “Unbelievable...”  
  
“I am friends with someone who works at the airport, he got Logan a ticket and covered up the paperwork. The owner of the hotel was a close acquaintance of Lynn’s, and she welcomed Logan with open arms and hid him. She’s been taking care of him like he was one of her own. No one knows he’s there, I made sure of that.”  
  
Veronica didn’t respond, her jaw clenching with each passing word. She should’ve expected it- if there was anyone who could make someone disappear, it was her father. Years and years of training and experience, and it was done right under her nose. She was completely oblivious, and she grew more furious with each passing minute.  
  
“I’ve kept in contact with him through disposable phones and messages left at the hotel’s front desk-”  
  
“And you couldn’t have just told me?” she asked quietly, unable to keep the hurt from her voice now.  
  
“Logan didn’t want it. He wanted to protect you,” Keith sighed wearily. “He’s being well taken care of. He’s healthy and safe. He misses you terribly, but he’s fine. A little bit bored, though. He _fine_ , Veronica.”   
  
Veronica nodded, climbing to her feet. “He won’t be when I’m done with him.” As far as she was concerned, the conversation was over. Her father helped Logan disappear, and now he was going to take her to him. There would be no discussion on the matter. She was going to see Logan whether her father liked it or not. “Book me a ticket and get me there.”  
  
Keith stood, watching as Veronica headed down the hallway. “Veronica, I-”  
  
“I’m not _asking_ you, dad,” she said firmly, turning to face him. “Book me the ticket. Tell me what room he’s at. Do it or I’m going to Wiedman.”  
  
With that, she turned, walking to her bedroom. She needed to pack.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica licked her lips, a tired sigh escaping her. She placed her hands on her hips, glancing down at her small, open duffel bag. She wasn’t going to take much. Around two changes of clothes, a second pair of shoes, perfume, deodorant, bath wash, toothpaste, toothbrush- the necessities.   
  
She decided she would take some material items as well. Her iPod, candy, and her camera to keep busy. After a long moment, she picked a book up off the end table, one she had forgotten about since Logan disappeared. With a nod, she threw it into the bag.  
  
This was the most warped vacation packing ever.  
  
Her hand drifted to her mouth, and she chewed on her nail anxiously. Her flight was at four in the morning. She still had nine hours, and she needed to get some sleep.  
  
She hadn’t spoken to her father in two days. He had dropped off her planet ticket while she was out with Wallace for pizza, filling him in. She stopped talking to Wallace after he took Keith and Logan’s side. She was certain it was a gender thing.   
  
“Let me tell you a story...”  
  
Veronica glanced over her shoulder, her jaw clenching at the sight of Cliff standing there, leaning against the door frame. She turned back to her duffel bag, throwing her camera inside. “I don't have time for this, Cliffy,” she muttered.  
  
He grinned at her, holding up his hand. “Hold on, it's a good story.”  
  
She rolled her eyes, returning to her packing.  
  
“There once was a girl we’re going to call _Bonica_. You can call her Bonnie. Sweet girl, but she learned that life is a horrible, dirty mistress far too soon. She lived life, hated it, and was a jaded, smart-alecky little thing. One day, she met her Clyde, your basic smartass with a major attitude problem. Your regular bad boy. Of course, Bonnie was smitten.”  
  
Veronica smirked, zipping up her bag. “I think I’ve heard this story before.”  
  
He chuckled. “I’m sure you have- so, Bonnie and Clyde hook up, not really knowing why they were so drawn to each other. Maybe it was spontaneous, maybe it was science, maybe it was fate. Who knows, who cares-”  
  
She turned, hand on her hip. “Can you skip to the ending, Cliff?”  
  
“My point is,” Cliff said firmly. “You dad did what he had to do to ensure Clyde came back to you, Bonnie.”  
  
“He could’ve told me-”  
  
“Let’s face it, Veronica. You and Logan...you two seem to lose your common sense when you’re around each other. In fact, you become very _stupid_. The smartest thing he could do was not tell you. He saved your life.”  
  
Veronica’s jaw clenched, and she glanced down at the floor. “Did he send you over here?”  
  
“No, I came over because I was sick of looking at his pathetic, heartbroken face. He risked everything for you and your Clyde, and life is short, Veronica. One day, you’ll understand _why_ exactly he did it,” Cliff sighed, pushing off the door frame. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to bail Loretta Cancun out of jail. Again.”  
  
She looked up, catching Cliff’s retreating back as he walked down the hallway. “Godspeed, Cliffy.”  
  
“And Godspeed to you, Bonnie.”  
  
Veronica smirked, shaking her head as she picked up her bag, testing its weight. Her eyes drifted to the clock on the end table. Eight hours and forty-three minutes to go.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The last time Veronica was at the hotel, she was still sporting wounds from Christmas Eve.  
  
She remembered Logan’s hand on her lower back as they checked in, and the faint hint of expectation as they walked down the path to their suite, the sun beaming down on them. The honeymoon that wasn’t. She barely remembered their vacation, just bits and pieces, like Shelly Pomroy’s party.  
  
She supposed she was still too unstable to remember anything beyond " _it will get better._ ”  
  
Little did she know how bad it would really get, and for a moment, she hated her father and Logan all over again.  
  
But she hated Regina Kidd even more.  
  
Veronica approached the front desk with a forced smile, resting her hands on the counter and trying to remember the note her father left her. “Lester,” she said quietly.  
  
The dark-haired woman lifted her head, and a bright smile fell on her face. “Miss Veronica, you look beautiful! Don’t you remember me?”  
  
Her smile faded slightly. “No...” she admitted, feeling her cheeks begin to flush.  
  
The woman’s smile grew, undeterred. “Mariana, my love,” she said, holding out her hand. “I took care of you and yours when you stayed here.”  
  
Veronica nodded, shaking Mariana’s hand. Of course. She was Lynn’s friend. Logan had mentioned her, and her daughters, whom Logan hung out with on their vacation. “I-I remember you...I’m sorry.”  
  
“It’s fine- let me get your key.”  
  
Veronica glanced around the lobby as Mariana walked away. She looked around for anyone suspicious, any sign that something was off. The lobby was nearly empty, the only other souls being a couple, too interested in each other to pay her any mind.  
  
“Here we are!”  
  
Veronica turned back to Mariana, who was holding up a small black card. She smiled weakly at Mariana, accepting the card. “Thank you.”  
  
“He talked about you all the time, Miss Veronica,” Mariana said gently.  
  
She nodded, glancing at the card. Room 208. That was where Logan had been for almost five months. “Thank you.”  
  
The walk to the room was long and unnerving. Veronica’s stomach began to churn as she got closer, a cool breeze blowing her hair back and she was grateful for it as it hit her face. It calmed her, for some reason.  
  
She sighed as she passed the last row of doors, glancing to the beach across the way. The waves crashed, and there were shouts of families as they played. She couldn’t understand why she didn’t remember any of it.  
  
Veronica stopped in front of the last door, licking her lips slowly. She threw her duffel bag over her shoulder, fingering the key card in her hand. She stared at the room number for nearly a minute. 208. There should be some significance, but it was just a number.  
  
Her eyes drifted down to her clothes, a simple pair of jeans and two tank tops. Maybe she should’ve worn something special. Maybe she should’ve put on more makeup than just lipstick and mascara. Maybe she should’ve done more with her hair. It had been months, after all.  
  
Before Veronica could get too insecure, she remembered what exactly Logan had put her through for all those months. Maybe he would make it out of their inevitable fight without a black eye.   
  
No one could say she wasn’t an optimist.   
  
Veronica inhaled deeply, nodding to herself. This was it. Now or never. She ran the card through the slot, her hands shaking as the door clicked open. Slowly, she opened the door and walked inside.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost immediately, Veronica felt her face crumble as relieved, yet exhausted tears welled up in her eyes. He was alive, and he was right in front of her. It was over.

**_Then..._**  
  
Veronica’s eyes slowly opened at the sound of the loud knock, and she inhaled sharply, weakly batting at Logan’s side of the bed as her eyes closed once more. “Tell them to go away...” she whined, pulling the comforter up to her shoulders.   
  
Their night had been amazing, to say the least. She could still feel his mouth on her skin, could still hear his voice by her ear. He had showered earlier, she had woken up enough for that, but that was expected. They had gotten appropriately sweaty, and there were certainly other bodily fluids in play, but she had wished he had woken her up so she could join him. It was all right, though, she would convince him to soap up her back one way or another.  
  
There was a chill in the room that was startling on her bare skin, even through the comforter, and she shook her head, moving closer to Logan’s side and waiting for him to wrap his arms around her. She felt nothing, and her brow furrowed as she inched down a bit, her legs stretching out and trying to tangle with his. Nothing.  
  
Her eyes opened, and she blinked, a soft groan escaping her. “Logan...” she turned on her back, glancing at the open bathroom door as another knock echoed through the silent apartment. “ _Logan_ ,” she said, louder this time.   
  
Nothing.  
  
“Someone’s at the door.”  
  
Nothing.  
  
Veronica sat up, glancing around the bed. She spotted Logan’s robe draped on his end table, and reached over, swiping it up and putting it on. There was another knock, sharper this time, and she nearly growled, sliding out of bed and stumbling over to the dresser. She opened it, picking out a pair of boxers and putting them on.  
  
She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she walked down the hallway, past a now awake Backup, to the door. She glanced over her shoulder once more at the bedroom, waiting for Logan to appear.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Veronica ignored the turning of her stomach as she unlocked and opened the door, the glare already on her face. She blinked at the sight of Lamb and Sacks in front of her, the scowl vanishing. The sun wasn’t even up, and the patrol car’s red and blue lights were startling in the dark.   
  
Another patrol car pulled up behind Lamb’s, and she let out a shuddering breath.  
  
Lamb stepped forward, the usual cockiness gone from his eyes, and she could feel her heart slamming in to her feet. This wasn’t a “your boyfriend did something stupid” house call. It wasn’t even a “we need you down at the station” call. This was a “something has happened” visit. Something bad. The sheriff _never_ came to a person’s home this early in the morning without there being something terrible behind it.  
  
He cleared his throat. “Veronica, we need to-”  
  
Logan wasn’t in bed, he wasn’t coming to the door, he didn’t answer her when she called, and now, Lamb was on her porch with that look on his face. She suddenly felt sick. “I want my father,” she said abruptly.   
  
Lamb frowned, his eyes narrowing. “What?”  
  
Veronica felt her fingers digging into the doorframe, gripping it for dear life. “I need to call my dad,” she whispered.   
  
  
**_Now..._**  
  
The room was empty.  
  
Veronica felt herself grow blind with rage and lightheaded with disappointment at the mere thought that Logan wasn’t in that room, that he was never there. She had flown all that way and had several heart attacks and she knew she was going to collapse into a sobbing heap in ten seconds...  
  
Until she realized the faucet was running.   
  
Her bag dropped to the floor, and she couldn’t breathe anymore. Her eyes remained on the slightly opened bathroom door, and her heart was threatening to burst through her chest. She tried to speak but couldn’t, and she couldn’t tear her eyes away from that damn door.  
  
The faucet was turned off, and the door opened.  
  
Veronica inhaled sharply, and there he was, head dipped down as he wiped his face with the bottom of his shirt, a bad habit she tried to get him to stop doing. He was a bit skinnier, his hair a bit longer, and he had bruises on his knees that were big enough to be visible under his shorts.  
  
The relief hit her first, hit her so hard it hurt, and she felt like something had stopped pressing against her chest, digging into her back, twisting in her stomach. She suddenly felt calmer.  
  
“Logan.”  
  
She was surprised at how hoarse she sounded. Hell, she was still scared that it was all a dream, that Logan wasn’t really there. Just a hallucination. A figment of her demented imagination. A cruel joke concocted by her heart and her head.  
  
Logan lifted his head, freezing at the sight of Veronica, there. He looked panicked for just a moment before letting out a deep breath, taking a step towards her. “Veronica,” he said softly.  
  
Almost immediately, Veronica felt her face crumble as relieved, yet exhausted tears welled up in her eyes. He was alive, and he was right in front of her. It was over.  
  
He shook his head, walking faster now toward her, his arms outstretched. There were bruises on her bare arms, fading ones on her jaw, and a harsh one near her temple. Something had happened, and she was crying, now. He never felt more guilty. “Baby...”  
  
“I _looked_ for you,” she said, her voice trembling. She wasn’t sure if it was with relief, exhaustion, or rage. “I looked _everywhere_.”  
  
Logan stopped in front of her, a shuddering sigh leaving his lips as he reached up, gently touching her hair. He ran his hand over her locks, his fingertips brushing over her cheek, and her eyes closed for just a moment as a shiver went down her spine.   
  
“I missed you so much,” he whispered.  
  
Veronica’s eyes opened and locked on his, and suddenly, she was angry. Furious. “I _looked_ for you,” she said, her voice shaking. “I thought you were _dead_.”  
  
“Veronica-”  
  
“I _looked_ for you!” she screamed abruptly, blinking back angry tears. “I was so scared!” She inhaled sharply when he reached for her again, and she nearly smacked his hand away. “I thought you were DEAD.”  
  
Logan nodded, blinking fast. “I-I didn’t want it to happen like this, Veronica. It was the only way...Regina would’ve killed you. I had to leave.”  
  
“You could’ve told me.”  
  
He shook his head, his eyes locking on hers. “It wasn’t real. Keith said it wouldn’t be real-”  
  
Veronica’s eyes narrowed, and she had a sudden urge to kick him right where it would hurt. Instead, she settled for hitting his chest. Hard. “Was _that_ real?” she snapped, hitting him again. “Does _that_ hurt?”  
  
Logan swallowed hard, trying to grab her arms, and she moved away, her back hitting the door. “Just listen to me-”  
  
“Do you have any- ANY idea of what I went through for five months, Logan? Do you have any idea, at all?” Veronica said harshly, blinking back angry tears. “I-I looked for you and everyone called me crazy and I CRIED. I cried because of you! And you were sitting here, NOT dead, and-”  
  
There was a flash of annoyance in Logan’s eyes, now, and he shook his head. “What- you think I wanted to leave you? Huh?” he said, a sharp tinge in his voice. “You think this was my plan? I fucking missed you, Veronica. I thought I was dying-”  
  
Her eyebrows rose. “Oh, well, my apologies, Logan. I had NO idea how tormented you were in this comfy suite while I was being attacked in our apartment.”  
  
His brow furrowed in concern. This wasn’t what he wanted to hear. Wiedman hadn’t mentioned anything, and Keith hadn’t been in contact for days. Hell, he hadn’t even been expecting her. He was waiting for the call from Keith, not for Veronica to just show up unannounced.   
  
He wasn’t surprised, though. Maybe he should’ve expected this from her. She wasn’t going to sit around and wait, not after Wiedman probably told her about his current state. He should’ve known she would run off after him, run blind. She always did.  
  
Veronica nodded, her eyebrows rising at the look of worry on his face. “ _Yeah_. Attacked. By Regina’s men. Looks like your plan fucking sucked.”  
  
“It WASN’T-” Logan cut himself off, inhaling deeply. Now wasn’t the time to start a fight. She was upset, he was getting upset, and it wasn’t going anywhere good. “Veronica. Let’s not fight, okay? Please.”  
  
She chuckled at his audacity, running a trembling hand through her hair. “Am I ruining your buzz here? Sorry,” she spat. “I didn’t know-”  
  
He let out a sharp breath, trying to curb his anger. “ _Veronica_.”  
  
“NO.” Veronica said harshly, taking a step toward him. He moved back warily, and she had to laugh. “Do you have _any_ idea of what exactly you did to me? You and dad and Wallace keep acting like it’s not a big deal, but it is, all right? It is very, VERY cruel to let a person think that someone is dead, Logan! Someone that they care about! Someone-”  
  
“They _love_?” Logan asked quietly.  
  
She sniffed, refusing to acknowledge her foolish heart as it threatened to burst through her chest. She refused to even answer his stupid question, not when she was so angry. “I _looked_ for you,” she said, her voice icy. “I cried myself to sleep because I didn’t know where you were. I just felt myself losing it because I didn’t know why you left.”  
  
“I'm so, so sorry,” he said, his voice shaking. “Veronica, I never wanted to leave you. I knew how much pain it was going to cause you. You _have_ to understand that I had to leave.”  
  
“I’ve never felt more betrayed in my whole life, Logan,” Veronica muttered. “You...you just abandoned me and dad lied to me, to my face, and I have never been more hurt and disgusted in my life. You have to understand _that_.”  
  
Logan laughed, not knowing what else to do, his thumb and forefinger coming up and rubbing the corners of his eyes. “I do...I fucking do, Veronica. But if I didn’t, Regina would’ve killed you. I had to.”  
  
“You didn't have to-”  
  
“Yes, I did!” he said sharply, glaring at her. “I had to! Veronica- do you honestly think I wanted to leave you! It fucking hurt-”  
  
“I don’t CARE!” she shouted, her hands balling into fists. “I’m glad it hurt you! You have NO idea what it did to me, Logan! You think you suffered? _I_ suffered! ME.”  
  
He rolled his eyes. “Oh, _please_ , Veronica, you would’ve done the same fucking thing if you were in my shoes. You would’ve done it without a second thought if it helped one of your fucking cases. You wouldn’t have cared- I didn’t have any other options! It was either this or die. That was it! There was no plan B for me, Veronica!”  
  
“You’re such a fucking-”  
  
“Is this what you came here for?” Logan snapped, scowling at her. “To fucking rip into me? That’s it? You flew all the way over here to chew me out. Nothing about being happy to see me, nothing about missing me or loving me-”  
  
Veronica shook her head in disbelief, her jaw clenching. “This is all about _you_ , isn’t it?” she said, a icy laugh escaping her. “Honestly, right now, I don’t love you one bit. I hate your fucking guts.”  
  
“For WHAT.”  
  
“For hurting me!” she was blinking back those damn tears again, and she struggled to stop them before they overflowed. “I felt like my heart was being ripped from my chest! The idea of you never, ever being around hurt me! The idea that you would never kiss me or touch me or even talk to me made me feel ill. It physically hurt and I thought I was going to die, Logan!”  
  
Logan swallowed hard, glancing at the ground. “I felt the same way,” he whispered.  
  
Veronica nodded, blinking rapidly. “Good. I’m glad.”  
  
“ _Veronica_ ,” he growled her name through gritted teeth, unable to take her attitude any longer. He loved her, but he just needed her to relax a bit. Just a bit, so he could explain. “Just let me-”  
  
“Don’t bother. I understand completely,” she said, the bitterness dripping from each word. “I just don’t care. I don’t fucking care, Logan. You hurt me, you made me suffer.”  
  
“Not intentionally,” he shot back sharply. “Never. I did it because I had no other choice. It’s not black and white all the time, Veronica! It’s not you’re good and I’m evil- sometimes, things get muddy and I couldn’t help it. If there were any other way-”  
  
“There was. You could’ve told me.”  
  
He shook his head. “No. I didn’t want you involved.”  
  
She laughed. “Too bad, I got involved anyway.”  
  
Logan chuckled, glancing at the ceiling. “This conversation is going nowhere...Veronica,” he looked at her, shrugging. “Can’t we go easy on each other? We’re not budging, and it’s like banging our heads against the wall. Please, this is the first time I’ve seen you in months and I just want to touch you, okay? Please, let’s just fucking agree to disagree?”  
  
Veronica shook her head, turning toward the door. “It’s not like that, Logan. I-”  
  
“Did you miss me?”  
  
She hesitated, thrown off by his question. Quickly, she straightened up, her jaw setting. “Yes,” she said, trying to keep her voice even.  
  
“I missed you.”  
  
Her eyes closed for just a moment at the shift in his voice, how low his voice was. “Logan.”  
  
“Did you think about me, because I thought about you.”  
  
“Stop.”  
  
Logan stepped forward, swallowing hard. “I dreamt about you, Veronica, and I hope this isn’t a dream because I just want to hold you, don’t you understand that?”  
  
Veronica lowered her head, watching him out of the corner of her eye, in case he got too close. “It’s not that simple. You can’t be romantic and act like everything’s okay when it’s not, Logan.”  
  
“Do you understand why I did it?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
He chuckled, confused. “Then what’s the problem?”  
  
She licked her lips slowly, her hand on the doorknob. She could’ve leaned against it, she was so exhausted, but she didn’t, afraid that he would sneak up on her. “I’m just tired, Logan. I’m tired of this whole thing and now that I know you’re alive...I just want to rest.”  
  
“But you’re here,” he said softly, taking another step towards her.  
  
“I had to be sure.”  
  
Logan grinned slowly, moving closer. “You had to...you came here to _fight_. I know you, Veronica.”  
  
Veronica couldn’t stop the smile from creeping on her face, and she lowered her head, allowing her hair to hide it. “I’m leaving.”  
  
His smile faded, and he began to panic. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go down. He expected a kiss, a hug, but he realized that she hadn’t even touched him since they started talking, other than those hits. “You can’t. This isn’t over...Regina’s still out there.”  
  
“And you’re still alive,” she muttered, leaning over and picking up her bag off the floor. “We’re back where we started.”  
  
“We are.”  
  
Veronica nodded, rubbing her eyes wearily. “I just need some time, Logan...”  
  
He wasn’t about to let her leave. Not after nearly five months. Not after arguing.  
  
Logan moved fast, his body pressing up against hers, and his hand falling on the doorknob, over hers. She gasped, and he knew she felt that shot of electricity when they touched. “Tell me you missed me, and I’ll let you leave,” he whispered. “Just say it and you can go. If you want to.”  
  
“Logan.”  
  
“Just say it.”  
  
Veronica’s lips pressed together as he pushed against her, and she stifled a gasp as his hips moved against her ass. Her eyes closed for a moment, and her grip tightened on the knob. Instead of releasing her, he clutched her hand over the knob, trapping her. “I missed you,” she said quietly.  
  
He nodded, lowering his head, his other hand sliding across her stomach. He waited five months to do this again. He was touching her and it was so real and she couldn’t leave. She just couldn’t. “I missed you too, baby.”  
  
“Logan...”  
  
This was exactly why Veronica didn’t want Logan to touch her, and he knew it. He was close and her body was reacting to him. Her breathing was ragged, her head dropping and her hips moving subtly against his. She wanted to be angry but she couldn’t be with him touching her, and he knew it.   
  
“Leave,” he said abruptly, stifling the groan threatening to break free. “Go ahead and go.”  
  
Veronica inhaled sharply, elbowing him back. He moved away from her, confusion and just an inkling of hurt in his eyes, and she glared at him, fixing her shirt. He stared back, fire flashing in his eyes, and it was then she rushed forward, surprised when he met her halfway, their lips smashing clumsily against each other.  
  
She held on to the sides of his face as he nearly slammed her against the wall, his hands cupping her jaw as his mouth crushed hers, leaving hard, rough kisses on her mouth, her chin, her jaw. She could feel the groan building in her as he panted desperately, his hips moving against hers, and oh, God, he was already hard.  
  
Logan undid her jeans rather quickly, yanking them and her underwear off her hips and down her thighs and never interrupting their kiss. Veronica let out a hiss as his mouth finally moved down to her neck, her fingers grasping at his hair as he pulled her jeans off.   
  
Five months. It had been five months and he was real and alive and there were his hands and his mouth, and oh, God, she missed this.  
  
Veronica clawed at his shirt, pulling it up awkwardly and he helped her, tugging it off and she flung it to the floor before running her hands over his bare shoulders, just to make sure he was really there. He turned, bringing her with him, and she was suddenly against the small table in the corner of the room, and she was sitting on the edge and she didn’t know how she got there.  
  
A sharp gasp escaped her as he rubbed against her, the friction of their hips was enough to make her back arch, her fingers grasping the edge of the table as her knees rose, disappearing under his arms. Waves of pleasure coursed through her as he grinded against her, and she closed her eyes, allowing a soft moan to leave her lips.  
  
Logan left carefully measured kisses against her neck, his hands tugging at her shirt. He nearly ripped it off, yanking it over her head and tossing to the ground. She wasn’t wearing a bra and that was enough to get him harder than he was. He lowered his mouth to her breast, taking one nipple in his mouth and she cried out, her nails digging into his arms. He sucked on her nipple, groaning against her skin as her warmth rubbed against his hardening cock, and he needed to get his shorts off immediately.  
  
She was way ahead of him, her hands fumbling down his hips, and she hastily undid his shorts, pulling them down. Her feet climbed up his thighs and rested on his hips, pushing the material down his legs. His cock sprang out and he groaned as she spread her legs even more, panting as she waited.   
  
Logan grasped his cock, pushing inside her slow, and he closed his eyes when she moaned, her head falling back. His hands pressed against her lower back as he started to thrust hard, and he groaned, burying his face against her neck.  
  
Veronica held on to his back, gritting her teeth as he thrust harder, faster, and she met his movements, her thighs clenching around his hips. He grunted and groaned and cursed in ways that excited her, rather than disgust her. She pressed her mouth against his ear, a breathless “Yes- _yes_ -” leaving her lips before she could stifle it.  
  
He shuddered at the sound of her voice, pushing harder into her, and her assertion grew louder and louder still, her nails digging into his flesh. His hands moved to her thighs, holding on tightly as he spread her legs more, thrusting faster now, wanting to hear her scream, wanting to make up for lost time.  
  
She let out a hard moan as he pressed his forehead against hers, forcing her to look at him. One hand fell on the side of his face, her fingers pressed against his jaw as her teeth clenched as he fucked her hard, then slowed as he pulled out, then fast, then slowed. He was torturing her.   
  
Veronica’s mouth fell open with each grueling thrust, each deliberate withdraw, and her nails dug into his back with each and every calculated move. Each thrust was a sharp rush of pleasure, and he knew exactly what he was doing. He did it again, and again, and again, harder and harder, and she felt her body begin to tremble.   
  
Then, he pulled out almost completely, and she gasped as he moved only the head in, then out, and a groan escaped her. He didn’t relent, even as harsh, ragged gasps fell from his lips.  
  
“Fuck...” he grunted, burying his face against her neck as he slid inside her deeply.  
  
Veronica let out a moan, her eyes rolling back and her head following as he thrust harder, now. She clung to him, pushing just as hard, feeling and enjoying and loving the hot, hot heat that surged and invaded her system. “God-” she hissed through gritted teeth.  
  
Logan thrust faster, shaking as she gasped and cried out against him, her back arching and bowing and her body stretching and winding around his. She met each and every thrust, squeezing around him in every direction and he felt like he was going to burst. Everything was getting blurry and he was losing his mind.  
  
He let out a sharp groan as he came, thrusting awkwardly once, twice, three times into her. His hand fumbled between her legs, his thumb making familiar and desperate circles around her clit, pushing hard against that nub. A high moan escaped her as her hips thrust out erratically, and he rubbed faster, changing his strokes and speeds and she was falling apart in his arms, her cries pure and violent as she clawed his back, screamed against his cheek, arched in his arms.  
  
Veronica let out one last cry, collapsing in Logan’s arms as she felt the room tilt. She swallowed hard, attempting to catch her breath as he stilled against her. “Logan...” she said breathlessly.  
  
“Veronica,” he whispered, his voice enough to send tremors through her.  
  
“I really missed you.”  
  
He smiled against her neck, leaving a firm kiss on her skin. “I _really_ missed you too, baby.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
“Did you jerk off all the time?”  
  
Logan grinned, nuzzling his nose against Veronica’s shoulder. It wasn’t exactly the most romantic of topics to be discussing while spooning with one’s girlfriend in a large bed in the middle of paradise, but it would do. “Not _all_ the time.”  
  
She smirked, running the tips of her fingers over his forearm. “But some times?”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
Her eyebrows rose in anticipation. “Did you think of me?”  
  
“What a stupid question. And I’m so not falling for that trap.”  
  
Veronica grinned, rolling on her back. He adjusted himself, propping his head on the palm of his hand as he gazed down at her. “Come on, Logan. A girl needs to know she’s her boyfriend’s masturbation material every once in a while...”  
  
There was a flash of amusement in his eyes, and he sighed. “You were my leading lady. I put you in Catholic schoolgirl skirts. And in a Xena outfit, but that’s neither here nor there.”  
  
She frowned, glancing down at her chest. “Did I fit the costume, or did you invent some padding for me, because honestly...”  
  
“You’re perfect,” he murmured, tilting down and kissing the top of one breast, then the other, before moving his mouth up to her collarbone. “Just the way you are,” he breathed against her skin, his tongue tracing down the length of her necklace.  
  
Veronica sighed as he slid on top of her, kissing his cheek softly. “What did you do when you weren’t imagining me with a sword?” she whispered.  
  
“Mm...playing X-Box,” he propped himself on one elbow, his free hand slipping between her breasts and down her stomach. “Watching DVDs your dad sent, doing a lot of sit-ups, talking to myself, showering a lot, surfing...reading the latest Harry Potter, crying over the ending-”  
  
“Totally hot,” she said matter-of-factly, grabbing the sides of his face and kissing him hard.  
  
He smirked against her mouth, his hand gently coaxing her thighs apart. “Ready for round three,” he whispered, his lips brushing against hers. Her hips rose, and he pushed inside her, inhaling as she gasped. “How did I go five months without this....” he hissed.  
  
“By picturing me with a sword, didn’t you just go over this?” she said breathlessly with a grin.  
  
“Totally hot...” he breathed, kissing her again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica’s eyes opened, and she inhaled deeply, glancing over her shoulder out the window. The thin curtains blew gently, the moonlight peeking in with each whisper. They had been at it all morning and all afternoon, only slipping into a much needed sleep a couple of hours ago. She sighed, turning back against Logan, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
She ran her hand down his abdomen, snuggling against him as his hand twitched against her lower back. She tugged the comforter up to his stomach, stretching her arm out over his torso as she settled into a comfortable position.  
  
The worst part was over. Logan was alive and safe, and she couldn’t stay mad. In fact, she was just so damn relieved that she didn’t have to walk through it all without him anymore. After all the worry and the questions and the horror, she ended up right back where she started- in his arms.   
  
Veronica wondered if this was just the natural progression of things for them. To hell and back. Four years ago, she never would’ve thought that she would be laying naked in Logan Echolls' arms, enjoying his warmth. Three years ago, she never thought it would last. And yet, here they were. To hell and back. Instead of fighting each other all the way, they were holding hands as they jumped.  
  
It was nice.  
  
Through the pain and the troubles and the drama, they still found each other. Even now, after she thought he was gone forever, they had found each other. Miles and miles apart for months in mind, body, and spirit over years and years, and they were finally reunited.   
  
There would be more trouble ahead, that was guaranteed, but for now, she was willing to forget it all for this, their personal, temporary paradise.  
  
She didn’t want to be anywhere else at that moment, and she knew, more than ever, that this was where she belonged. She was sure of it, now. She was never more certain.  
  
Veronica stared up at Logan, deep in sleep, his cheek falling just over her forehead. This was her man.  
  
She gently touched the side of his face, kissing his jaw softly. This was exactly where she wanted to be. “I love you,” she whispered, kissing his skin once more before closing her eyes.  
  
  
 ** _Somewhere in Napa, California_**  
  
“This is my plan, so feel free to poke some holes,” Duncan gave Meg a sidelong glance as he drove towards their house, grinning at the smirk on her face. “We pay Bianca, and get her the hell out-”  
  
Meg bunched her hair up in her hands, holding it up on top of her head. “I’m already liking your plan.”  
  
His smile grew. Their belated anniversary dinner had gone smoothly, and now, they were heading home, to finish up the night. They didn’t need to dump Lilly at his parents’ after all- the cold had put her down for the count, and he had taken care of her waking up in the middle of the night. It was all too perfect.   
  
“We check up on Lilly, and put her monitor on. Then, we get our monitor, and head over to the guest bedroom way on the other end of the house. And, then, we have a lot of fun.”  
  
“Perfect!”  
  
He nodded. “It’s foolproof. Three interns helped me at work with this whole thing.”  
  
She shot him a look of disbelief. “Don’t tell me you asked your interns to help you get laid...”  
  
“Absolutely not, I asked them how to keep a child asleep while her parents made with the naughty,” he paused dramatically. “And after a half hour of careful consideration, we all came to a decision...I give her Children’s NyQuil.”  
  
Meg rolled her eyes, turning to face him. “Duncan, there’s no such thing.”  
  
“Yes, there is. I bought cherry.”  
  
“You’ve poisoned our daughter, that’s what you’ve done.”  
  
Duncan chuckled, turning around the block to their neighborhood. “Meg, my love, my darling wife-”  
  
“Soon to be.”  
  
“Whatever- there _is_ such a thing as Children NyQuil, and I gave it to Lilly. Only enough to help her sleep.”  
  
Meg laughed. “And to help you get laid!”  
  
“Yes. This is as important as anything, Meg. It’s been a while.”  
  
“Agreed,” she said with a sigh. “It’ll be nice to just relax and be carefree for one night. Then, tomorrow, it’s back to the office and _Dora the Explorer_.”  
  
Duncan smiled slightly as he pulled into their driveway, turning to gaze at Meg. “Regardless. I’m glad we decided to give this a second shot, I’m really, really happy,” he gently touched her hand, bringing it up to his mouth and kissing her wrist. “I feel like I’m finally home.”  
  
Meg grinned, running the fingers of her free hand through his hair. “Duncan, you’re _really_ trying to get me on my back, aren’t you?”  
  
He frowned in mock confusion. “I thought it was already guaranteed?”  
  
She rolled her eyes, pushing his head away. “Let’s go, daddy.”  
  
“Right behind you, mommy.”  
  
Meg walked up the driveway, pausing to fix a flower pot that had been knocked over. She gasped in surprise when Duncan pressed up against her, straightening her up and leaving a measured kiss on her neck. They walked up the path to the front door awkwardly, Duncan’s hands moving up and down her arms, and she bit her lip in anticipation.  
  
“So, I have something for you,” she whispered.  
  
“A new iPod? Lilly broke mine...”  
  
“No, it’s something you get to unwrap. Off _me_.”  
  
Duncan raised his eyebrows, smiling as he hugged Meg against his chest. “I’m totally ready...” he trailed off as they reached the door, a frown forming on his lips. The door was slightly ajar, and he let out a sigh. “ _Someone’s_ not getting a tip.”  
  
Meg shook her head, opening the door and moving inside. “Relax, Bianca probably just forgot. She’s absent-minded.”  
  
“If I find her boyfriend sleeping on the couch again-”  
  
Duncan froze at the sight of the front hall. Complete chaos. Pictures were knocked off the wall, tables were turned over, glass and porcelain decorated the floors. It was just like when his dog went completely batshit when he was ten and destroyed the living room and Lilly’s favorite bikini. Except, he and Meg didn’t have a dog. Not until his Lilly was older.   
  
Meg gasped, taking off down the hallway, and Duncan remained frozen, his eyes on the glass poking out underneath his shoe.  
  
“DUNCAN!”  
  
Duncan blinked at Meg’s yell, rushing down the hallway to the living room. He skidded on the waxed floor, seeing Meg on her knees by the stairs, on the glass, and he wanted to tell her to be careful, but nothing was coming out. It didn’t matter, anyway. He let out a shuddering breath at the sight of little eighteen-year old Bianca on the floor, her skirt nearly up to her thighs and her legs covered in glass and blood. Her black hair was wet, and it took Duncan a moment to realize it was blood.  
  
It was staining the white carpet on the stairs.  
  
Meg touched Bianca’s face gingerly, trying to find a spot that wasn’t decorated with blood and ugly bruises. “Bianca...”  
  
Duncan rested a hand on Meg’s shoulder. “Call 911, Meg,” he said softly.  
  
Bianca blinked slowly as Duncan came into view above her, tears forming in her green eyes. “I-I tried to, Mr. Kane. I tried-”  
  
“You tried what?” Duncan demanded abruptly, feeling that distinct chill that he hadn’t felt for so many years. Lilly with her skull cracked open, Lilly staring out at nothing, Lilly never ever again. “Where’s Lilly?”  
  
“I tried to stop them, Mr. Kane...Miss Lilly was asleep and I couldn’t stop them- she cried and I couldn’t stop them-”  
  
Duncan wasn’t even listening, not listening to Bianca’s words or Meg’s shouts, already racing up the stairs. Everything was a blur, but it was happening in slow motion, and nothing felt real. Nothing except the fear. Pure, unbridled fear that was making his heart pound in his chest and made him dizzy and made him want to throw up.  
  
He let out a ragged breath at the sight of Lilly’s door, wide open. Lilly’s door was never open.  
  
His shoulder hit the door frame as he rushed inside, but the pain from that didn’t match the sudden, sharp twist of his stomach, the stabbing jolt in his chest, the abrupt pounding of his head at the sight of Lilly’s bed.   
  
Empty.  
  
Duncan stumbled to the bed, throwing the covers off as if she were hiding, and he dropped to his knees, checking under the bed. “Lilly-” his voice trembled and he hated it, the weakness of it.  
  
She was hiding. She was playing Hide and Seek like they did every Sunday. She was so used to it, just learning days but knowing when Sunday was, always, and it was rather uncanny for a two-year old-  
  
Duncan fumbled as he climbed to his feet, starting for the closet. He opened it, coming up with shoes and clothes. His blurry eyes darted around the room, looking for a mop of golden blonde hair, trying to detect a high, anxious giggle, breathless, giddy gasps. Anything.  
  
He inhaled sharply, swaying as the dizziness slammed into him. “Lilly...”  
  
“Duncan...”  
  
Meg’s voice was so distant, and he didn’t even know where she was, maybe the hallway, maybe the stairs, but still he spoke as if she were right at his side. “Call my father...” he was surprised at how calm he sounded, how in control. His father would’ve been proud.   
  
“Duncan!”  
  
“Call my dad.”  
  
Meg tripped as she rushed into the bedroom, and Duncan wanted to tell her to once again be careful because it came so naturally when a two-year old was running around, but nothing came out. Meg inhaled sharply, the cry already falling from her lips at the sight of the bed.   
  
Denial was never an option for Meg. She was a very visual person, everything was what it was. Plain and simple. She should’ve been a photographer, she saw the beauty in the simplest things. This wasn’t beautiful. Meg wouldn’t find this beautiful, and Duncan wanted to tell her to just breathe, but nothing came out.  
  
Duncan couldn’t move.   
  
Meg’s gasp was sharp and unbearably harsh, and he couldn’t even react to her scream, even as it chilled him, and he could feel the hairs on his arms rising.  
  
“LILLY!”  
  
Duncan couldn’t move, and Meg continued to scream and cry as she dropped to her knees, and he wanted desperately to tell her to be careful. Yet, he couldn’t. He stood there, his eyes on Lilly’s empty bed, and he could feel everything closing in, he was suffocating, and he could feel himself just...shut... _down_.  
  
He blinked, once, Lilly’s cracked skull, twice, his Lilly in his arms. He could feel the hardness of the rocking chair as he sank into it, noticing the indenting Lilly’s tiny head made on her pink pillow. It was all he could focus on as everything blurred and fogged around him.   
  
Meg continued to scream, and Lilly’s bed was still empty.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn’t want to kill anyone, but sacrifices had to be made. A life for a life.

Celeste Kane had to keep it together. Her granddaughter was kidnapped, right from her bed. Her daughter-in-law was inconsolable in the living room, and had been since they had arrived an hour earlier. The cops were useless. And to top it all off, her son was nearly catatonic in Lilly’s bedroom, rocking with that blank look on his face.  
  
Duncan hadn’t spoken since his very brief phone call of “Come now.”  
  
The babysitter was taken to the hospital wailing about several men and Lilly crying and whatever else, The repetition of her shouts causing Meg to sob even more pathetically, and Celeste wanted to murder someone. Still, she stood silent. She couldn’t fall apart as the rest of her family did.  
  
Really, Meg wasn’t pathetic. She remembered seeing her own daughter’s lifeless body- how does one forget that?- and feeling something in her die. She couldn’t imagine not knowing where your child was, if they were alive and safe. Nonetheless, the ability to relate didn’t stop her from wanting to smack some composure into Meg’s little blonde head.  
  
Celeste crossed her arms over her chest, peering into Lilly’s bedroom. The cops had turned their attention to the living room, leaving Duncan alone with a detective. The man kept shooting questions at Duncan, who remained completely silent. The detective was getting frustrated, and she resisted the urge to call him an idiot.  
  
Finally, Celeste moved into the bedroom, ignoring the baby things decorating the room as she came to a stop beside her son. He paid her no mind, continuing to rock, his jaw clenched tightly. A frown settled on her face, and she barely glanced at the detective. “Get out,” she said icily, resting a hand on Duncan’s shoulder.  
  
The man lifted his head, his mustache twitching as he frowned. “Mrs. Kane, I have to question Duncan about-”  
  
“I am his _mother_ ,” she said sharply, her lip curling into a sneer. “And I suggest that you leave him alone before I get angry. There are doughnuts in the kitchen- please, help yourself.”  
  
The detective glared at her, straightening up and walking out of the room. She watched him go, waiting until the man’s footsteps had faded to crouch down, running her hand over Duncan’s hair. “Duncan,” she said, hoping her voice was soothing. “ _Duncan_.”  
  
He continued to sway, unwilling or unable to hear her.  
  
“Duncan,” Celeste tried again, sharper this time. “This isn’t acceptable. You must get up and-”  
  
“How is he?”  
  
Celeste looked up, her gaze softening at the sight of Jake, who looked just as weary as she felt as he approached. “He’s still not talking.”  
  
Jake stopped in front of Duncan, his jaw clenching. “Duncan.”  
  
Duncan didn’t respond, although his brow furrowed as he continued to rock.  
  
“Duncan.”  
  
Nothing.  
  
Jake leaned down, grabbing the back of Duncan’s head as he shook him roughly. “Duncan, get yourself together,” he said in a firm voice. “Your wife is downstairs, distraught, and you cannot sit here while she is suffering. You need to get yourself together.”  
  
“Lilly.”  
  
Jake blinked in surprise at the sound of Duncan’s hoarse voice, and quickly composed himself. “We’re going to find her, Duncan.”  
  
Duncan shook his head, his eyes shiny with unshed tears as he stopped rocking. “It’s all my fault.”  
  
“Duncan.”  
  
“She didn’t have to die.”  
  
Jake’s brow furrowed in concern, and he glanced at Celeste, as if she could explain. She didn’t respond, seemingly stunned into silence over their son’s words. Slowly, he turned back to Duncan, squeezing his shoulder. “Duncan, Lilly isn’t dead.”  
  
Duncan inhaled deeply, shaken as a shudder passed down his spine. He was in his own personal hell. It was like the time when he was thirteen, Logan had made him sit through A Clockwork Orange. He felt like he had claws of some kind holding open his eyelids and horrifying events repeated over and over in front of him.   
  
He was even afraid to blink, now. Every time he did was another flash, another memory. He was at least grateful that they hadn’t found his Lilly by the pool, with her skull crushed. That was something to be thankful for.  
  
“Lilly isn’t dead, Duncan.”  
  
Duncan gave a quick shake of his head. “She kept staring at nothing, even when I yelled at her. She wouldn’t wake up and she was cold. Her blood was cold,” His face crumbled as his shoulders began to slouch. “I keep seeing it...”  
  
Jake silently embraced his son, closing his eyes.   
  
  
**_Somewhere in Puerto Rico_**  
  
Veronica took a sip of her drink, taking the moment to gaze into her plastic cup. Her nose crinkled as she lowered her head, sniffing the drink quickly. “Sex on the Beach?”  
  
Logan wound his arm around Veronica’s shoulders, pulling her against his side as they walked down the beach. “Is that a proposition?”  
  
She smirked, holding up her drink. “The _drink_ , Logan. I want to know why the drink is called Sex on the Beach. Get your mind out of the gutter.”  
  
“My mind’s been in the gutter ever since I saw you put on your sunscreen, and I don’t know why it’s called Sex on the Beach,” he wiggled his bottle of beer in her face. “This is why I stick with the simple stuff. I don’t have to ponder crap like that.”  
  
Veronica frowned faintly, taking a long sip of her drink through the red straw poking out. “It’s not crap- it’s a serious question.”  
  
He chuckled as he slipped behind Veronica, wrapping his arms around her waist as they walked. This he definitely had missed- the trivial, random conversations they had about the most meaningless crap. She had an opinion on anything, and a question to top it off. He had missed that so much. “Veronica, not everything needs to be analyzed to death. Just enjoy the drink.”  
  
“How did you get these without being carded, anyway?”  
  
“I’m all about making friends at that hotel.”  
  
She rolled her eyes at his smug grin, pulling her sunglasses over her eyes. She kicked at the sand, watching it fly out in front of her. “This place is beautiful, isn’t it?”  
  
“Yeah. I definitely wouldn’t mind waking up to this all the time,” he leaned down, kissing her neck slowly. His mouth trailed to her ear, and he kissed her earlobe quickly. “Wanna get a house here?” he whispered.  
  
Veronica smiled as they moved to the pavement, and she wiggled her feet, trying to get sand out from her sandals. While the idea was tempting, there was a pesky reality that couldn’t be avoided. Family and crazy drug dealers on their tails. She would let him down gently, laughing in his face didn’t seem like the best idea in the middle of paradise. “Don’t we already have a house in Neptune?”  
  
Logan shrugged. “I think it’s cleaner and safer here.”  
  
“You just want to surf.”  
  
He grinned, pulling out the room key from his pocket. “That too. But come on, Veronica. We can wake up every morning to the waves, go dancing, and the locals are freakin’ awesome. Tell me you wouldn’t want that.”  
  
“I never said I didn’t,” she said slowly as they walked into the suite. “But we still have stuff to take care of. Besides, I don’t think anyone is going to be too thrilled if I went to find you and never came back.”  
  
He kicked off his sandals, shutting the door and locking it. He faced Veronica before throwing his sunglasses on the table. “Technicalities,” he put down his beer, sighing. “Think of the possibilities, Veronica. I’m sure _60 Minutes_ and their ilk would totally shoot their load- imagine all the segments that could be devoted to us!”  
  
She rolled her eyes, setting down her own drink. “Honestly, it’s probably better that we don’t feed the machine,” she paused, a frown on her face. “On the other hand, I wouldn’t have to deal with any lying and betraying family members ever again...”  
  
Logan walked over to Veronica, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Are you honestly still mad at Keith?”  
  
Veronica shrugged, running her hands over his biceps. Just like that, she wanted him again. Going all day and night apparently wasn’t enough, especially not when he was staring at her with those intense eyes and talking to her in that soft tone that drove her insane with lust. After almost five months, she didn’t want to let him go.   
  
“He did something really bad, Logan,” she said firmly. “And he lied to me on top of that. It’s just lie upon lie...and we wouldn’t even be in this life or death situation if it wasn’t for him.”  
  
“He didn’t have a choice.”  
  
“Of course he did,” she lifted her head, fire in her eyes. “He could’ve- we could’ve all sat down and figured out what needed to be done.”  
  
“All he was concerned about,” Logan said gently. “Was protecting you, and us. We both knew Regina and her men were watching our place. If you knew about it, she would know. As bad as it sounds, we needed your grief.”  
  
Her jaw clenched as Logan dipped his head, his mouth on her neck. “It’s unforgivable, Logan.”  
  
“You need to stop being mad at the world, Veronica,” he said softly, his hands moving under her shirt and up her bare back. “Forgive your father,” he undid her bra, trailing his fingers down her spine. “He was helping me. Us.”  
  
Veronica felt her mind grow hazy as the alcohol hit and Logan continued to work a certain magic with his mouth. Her arms wrapped around his neck, holding him close as he moved his arms around over her stomach, sliding up to her breasts. “I can’t be angry while you’re doing that,” she said breathlessly.  
  
Logan grinned against her skin, cupping her breasts in his hands. “Maybe that’s the idea?”  
  
She gasped as he nipped at her neck, her eyes fluttering shut. She still didn’t know how she went for months without this. She was still stunned that their lust was still going strong, almost three years after they officially stayed a couple. For several years, she had scoffed at the couples that stayed together for twenty, thirty, forty years, but now...now, she understood. Before, it sounded like such a burden, to be tied down to one person, but now...  
  
She definitely could live with this burden.  
  
“Just let it go, Veronica...”  
  
Veronica licked her lips, her hands running over his shoulders, up his neck. “I don’t want to talk about this right now, Logan-”  
  
“What do you want, then?” he breathed against her skin, his hand moving down and undoing the button on her shorts. “You got something better to do?”  
  
She grinned faintly. “Something like what we’re starting right now? I assure you it’s more fun than talking about my dad.”  
  
Logan smiled as he lifted his head, grasping the hair on the back of her head gently. He carefully pulled her head back, dipping down and running his tongue over her lower lip. She gasped, and he smirked, letting his mouth trail down her chin. “I know something we can do. And it’s _definitely_ more fun than talking about your dad.”  
  
Veronica inhaled shakily when Logan’s mouth fell on her neck, his tongue drifting over her skin. She grabbed at his hair as he ran his hand down between her breasts, a soft moan escaping her. Any talk about her father and Neptune could wait.   
  
“Tell me what you want,” he whispered against her skin.  
  
“Bed. Now,” she said hoarsely, yanking his head up before kissing him hard.  
  
  
 ** _Somewhere in Napa, California_**  
  
Jake gave Duncan a comforting smile, fixing the collar of his dress shirt as Celeste ran her hand down Duncan’s back soothingly. “You look presentable, now. Just keep it together, all right,” he turned toward the living room. “You have to give a statement to the police-”  
  
Duncan’s eyes widened in alarm at the mention of the police, and the reality of the events and what led to them hit him directly in the gut. There couldn’t be any interference- it was his fight. “No-” he grabbed his father’s arm, pulling him back. “Get the cops out of here.”  
  
Confusion flashed in Jake’s eyes, and he glanced at Celeste. “Duncan-”  
  
“Dad,” Duncan said urgently. “I did something. I did something really bad, and the cops are going to find out if I’m forced to make a statement. Just say we’ll take care of it. Pay them off, do whatever to get them out of here. _Please_.”  
  
More than ever, the guilt was hitting Duncan hard. He knew if he hadn’t gotten involved in Logan and Veronica’s mess, then his daughter would be sleeping in her bed, and he would be with Meg in one of the guest bedrooms, celebrating their anniversary. Too deep, he had gotten in too deep and he was now paying the price.  
  
Guilt was there, pure and strong, but anger was sneaking in, quiet yet scarily powerful. He knew, he just knew, if anyone even touched his little girl the wrong way, they were going to suffer. Hell, they were already going to suffer. There was no turning back now.  
  
Jake eyed Duncan warily for a long moment, a frown on his lips. “I don’t understand...”  
  
“Jake,” Celeste said sharply. “Don’t listen to him. He needs to rest.”  
  
“ _Mom_ ,” Duncan warned sharply before returning his attention to his father. “Dad, please. Just trust me, I need the police gone. I’ll take care of this.”  
  
After a long moment, Jake walked into the living room. He grabbed one of the officers, who he had figured was the chief of the operation, pulling him over to the side. He gave his most charming grin to the cop, pulling out his checkbook. “There’s been a misunderstanding. There was no kidnapping, it’s a personal matter and we will deal with it.”  
  
The man frowned as Jake opened up the booklet and began writing. “Mr. Kane, I can’t just pull my men back, three crimes have been committed-”  
  
“And we _will_ take care of it,” Jake said smoothly, tearing the check out of its book. “I will make a very generous donation to your station if you just forget the whole thing. We’ll take care of this.”  
  
Duncan walked into the living room, ignoring the crowd of cops and walking straight to Meg, still on the couch. Her face was pale, her eyes red and her lips chapped. She looked like she did when she caught Lilly’s cold almost a year ago, and ended up sicker than their child.  
  
He never wanted to hurt Meg. He never wanted to get his family involved. His life had consisted of working hard to keep his family safe and happy, to keep everything perfect and normal.  
  
Duncan never wanted to get involved with all that mess, he didn’t feel the need until Veronica was in danger. It was a simple message to anyone who decided to mess with his blood and extended family, and this had happened. He had to tell Meg the truth, but now wasn’t the time. Now, he just needed to be there for her.  
  
Then, when everything had calmed, he would go for the kill. He would get his daughter back. He didn’t want to kill anyone, but sacrifices had to be made. A life for a life.  
  
Duncan slowly sat down beside Meg, carefully wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She inhaled deeply, turning and burying her face against his chest. He closed his eyes, grateful that she wasn’t pushing him away. “Meg...”  
  
“I want them to pay, Duncan,” Meg said harshly, her voice muffled by his shirt. “If they hurt Lilly, I want them dead.”  
  
He slowly nodded, pressing his mouth against the top of her head in a weak embrace. “I’m going to fix this, Meg,” he said softly. “I promise.”  
  
  
 ** _Somewhere in Puerto Rico_**  
  
Veronica gasped loudly as Logan’s hips jerked up, her hands fumbling and grasping the headboard as he kept going, hard thrusts that made her entire body shake. Even when she was on top, he managed to be in control. Maybe she should’ve tried to hold his arms down.  
  
She closed her eyes as he lifted his head, his tongue circling her nipple before covering it with his mouth. His hand rubbed and pitched at her other breast, his other hand pressed against her lower back as she rolled her hips against his.   
  
Logan suddenly grasped Veronica’s hips, swiftly turning over. A surprised gasp escaped her as she was suddenly staring at the ceiling, and she quickly adjusted herself, wrapping her legs around his hips as he moved hard.  
  
“Still want to go home?” he panted against her cheek, a groan falling from his lips when her nails dug into his skin.  
  
“Don’t stop,” she gasped, her hand clutching at his hair as her legs tightened over his hips. “Don’t fucking stop-”  
  
Logan moaned at the sound of her words, his mouth dropping to her neck as he moved faster.   
  
A cry fell from her lips as she came, a cross between a whimper and a growl of his name, and she felt him shudder at the sound, his mouth falling on hers. She kept one hand firmly grasping at his hair as her other hand fumbled down his back, clutching his ass as she urged him on, trying to coax him in deeper.  
  
He inhaled sharply, pressing his forehead against hers as he thrust out hard, a cry escaping her with each jerk of his hips. His fingers clutched at her thigh firmly as he came, a harsh groan falling from his lips as he pressed his mouth against hers.  
  
Veronica smiled against his lips, arching her back as he thrust into her one last time. She sighed as he relaxed, running her hand along his damp back. “I think we put a hole in the wall,” she laughed breathlessly.  
  
“I’ll gladly pay the damages,” Logan groaned, rolling off of her. He exhaled sharply, running a hand over his face. “I think I pulled something.”  
  
She grinned, turning on her side and throwing her arm over his stomach. “But was it worth it?”  
  
He smiled, lifting his head as she tilted her head in his direction. “Absolutely,” he whispered, kissing her softly.  
  
Veronica let out a deep sigh, resting her head on his chest. “Let me ask you a question.”  
  
“Uh oh.”  
  
“Shut up,” she smirked, walking her fingers over chest, just in front of her nose. “How did you get that ad in the paper for me?”  
  
Logan grinned. “I used one of the disposable phones and Mariana paid for it. Keith took away nearly all my privileges...it was worth it.”  
  
She gazed at him, a smile on her lips. “Yes. It was.”  
  
He silently wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her on his chest so they were face to face. “I love you,” he murmured, kissing him gently.  
  
Veronica returned the kiss before slipping off his body. She brushed her hair off her forehead before resting her head on his shoulder. “And here everyone thought I was crazy...”  
  
Logan lifted her hand up with the tips of his fingers, running his fingers along hers. “I couldn’t make it any more obvious. I didn’t want anyone to find out.”  
  
“It’s okay. I knew it was you.”  
  
“I knew you would.”  
  
Veronica was silent for a moment, watching Logan play with her hand. It was nice having these quiet moments without the worry of violence, chaos, or death. It was especially nice after all the noise they were making just minutes before. She appreciated the opportunity to just lay there with him.  
  
Less inviting was reality.  
  
“So,” she said softly, licking her lips. “When we go home...”  
  
“Veronica,” Logan groaned, covering his eyes with his hand. “Don’t ruin the mood.”  
  
She pressed her lips together tightly, glancing up at him. “Logan. It needs to be discussed, then we can go back to cuddling or whatever the hell you want to do,” she eyed him as he started to say something, then thought better of it. “When we go home, I want to make Regina pay.”  
  
Logan raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Really?”  
  
Veronica nodded. “She ruined our very good life. It’s time for some payback.”  
  
He grinned, his eyes lighting up. Even if she wasn’t serious, he was still turned on by her fire. Her power. This was definitely his kind of woman. “That’s so hot. You’re totally hot right now,” he said, his smile growing as he turned on his side, kissing her softly.  
  
She grinned slightly. “Stop. So, I booked our tickets home while you were sleeping last night. We’re ready to go. When we get back, we have to devise a plan. I think we should get Parker involved. She’s oblivious, but I think we can turn her around...” she trailed off as she realized Logan’s eyes were on her, and an embarrassed smile played on her lips. “What?”  
  
Logan shrugged briefly. “You’re hot when you’re talking shop.”  
  
Veronica’s smile faded slowly as she sighed, linking her fingers with Logan’s. “I don’t feel hot,” she said softly as her gaze fell on the window. “Almost never.”  
  
He gave her a teasing smile. “You don’t have to be modest around me...”  
  
“I’m not. It’s the truth,” she muttered as she lowered their hands on his chest. She kept her gaze on the window, watching as the curtains lifted and danced with the breeze. She couldn’t look at him while she talked, if she did, she would start crying and that alone would be embarrassing. “I felt ugly, after Shelly’s party, and after Dick...” she trailed off, giving a short shrug. “I felt dirty. Hideous. That’s why I cut off my hair.”  
  
Logan’s smile had disappeared as she talked, and his fingers rubbed along the back of her hand gently. This definitely wouldn’t have been his choice of discussion, but if she wanted it, then so be it. “You’re not ugly.”  
  
“I feel it,” she said firmly. “Even with makeup, I still feel ugly. People keep looking at me-”  
  
“They look at you because you’re gorgeous,” he said with a chuckle.  
  
She shook her head quickly. “I don’t feel it,” she said with a sad smile. “Everyone tells me I’m attractive and beautiful, but I don’t feel it. Even when Duncan told me, I felt like he had to. The same with you.”  
  
Logan’s eyes narrowed. “What- you think I tell you you’re beautiful because I have to?” she shrugged, and he laughed. “Definitely not. I tell you because it’s truth.”  
  
“I woke up from that night with my underwear on the floor, and blood on my thighs,” Veronica said evenly, keeping her eyes on the window. “When I chopped off my hair, I felt new again.”  
  
“What about now?”  
  
She shrugged. “I feel like I’m slowly getting back to normal.”  
  
“You enjoy sex? With me?”  
  
“Of course,” she ran the tips of her fingers against his skin. “I don’t want you to think I’m not enjoying it. Just...sometimes, you need to understand.”  
  
Logan cupped Veronica’s face in his hand, gently tilting her head so she was looking at him. “You’re pretty,” he whispered, kissing her softly. “You’re so pretty.”  
  
“Logan-”  
  
“You’re gorgeous,” he murmured against her mouth, kissing her harder when he felt a tear slide down her cheek. He brushed it away, running his thumb along her cheek as he carefully slipped on top of her. “You’re beautiful, Veronica. You’re so beautiful...”  
  
Veronica let out a shuddering breath, her arms wrapping around his neck as he made his way between her legs. She felt like crying then, but didn’t, not when her heart was pounding in her chest and something like love was overwhelming her.  
  
  
 ** _Neptune, California_**  
  
Parker moved up the steps of her sister’s apartment, juggling her bag and shopping bag in her hands as she attempted to dig her keys out of her jacket pocket.   
  
She had the whole apartment to herself. Her sister had taken Benny out to see some new kiddie movie that had just been released, so she decided to take advantage of the empty place and study hard. That Sociology paper wasn’t going to write itself.  
  
She slipped into the apartment, flipping on the light before locking the door. With an awkward jerk of her body, she threw her bag on the couch, making her way to the kitchen. All she wanted to do was get that bottle of vanilla Starbucks cold so she could relax.   
  
If anything, she wanted her father to see that A-plus.   
  
“Okay,” Parker whispered to herself as she set down her bag, pushing her hair off her face. “Operation study hard has started. I have some awesome Starbucks, fantastic white chocolate, and a Sociology paper that needs writing. You can do it, Par-”  
  
“Parker Lee Kidd.”  
  
Parker spun around, the scream never leaving her lips as Clarence Wiedman’s hand slammed against her mouth as he shoved her into the wall. Her eyes immediately welled with panicked tears as he pressed his palm harder against her face.   
  
“Miss Kidd, I am going to remove my hand from your mouth,” Clarence said in a hushed tone, his dark eyes boring into her. “If you decide to scream at any moment in our conversation, I will kill you. Do you understand me?”  
  
She nodded quickly, her eyes widening as the tears slid down her face.  
  
His grip on her mouth loosened ever so slightly. “If you call for help or if you alert the police of my presence here after I leave, I will kill you and your family so only dental records can be used to identify you, do you understand?”  
  
Another nod.  
  
Clarence finally released Parker, but didn’t move out of her way. “Logan Echolls.”  
  
Parker let out a panicked gasp, staying pinned against the wall, too afraid to move. “I-I haven’t talked to Logan in ages-”  
  
“Not my question. Are you aware that your sister is involved in an attempt to end his life?”  
  
“My sister?”  
  
His eyes narrowed. “Everything you know is a lie, Miss Kidd. I am here merely to warn you of the extent of her power. She wants Logan killed, and he had to disappear. My boss, Mr. Kane, was forced to interfere, and now, she’s made it personal. If you know what is good for you, you will leave Neptune as soon as possible.”  
  
Parker shook her head, unable to understand what he was saying. “L-Listen, I don’t-”  
  
He took a step forward, and she slid to the side, trying to stay away from him. “If your sister’s efforts persist, I will be back. Tell her to return what rightfully belongs to my employer, or I will be back, and I won’t leave empty-handed. Understood?”  
  
Parker nodded quickly.   
  
“My employer expects this matter to be resolved quickly and without trouble, do you understand?”  
  
She nodded again.   
  
“Good. Have a good night, Miss Kidd.” Clarence gave Parker a hard look before turning and walking out of the apartment.   
  
Parker swallowed hard, ragged breaths escaping her as she struggled to relax. Something was definitely up, and she needed to know what.  
  
With shaking hands, Parker pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, quickly dialing her sister’s number. “Gina,” she said, her voice trembling. “Come home. Please.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica walked inside the Mars Investigations office, glancing around the empty room. Her father’s door was partially open, and she could hear him typing on his keyboard.  
  
She was still tired from the plane ride home, and even Logan was moody by the time they arrived back at their place. He had made a quip about the search for their misplaced luggage, and claimed it would be the title of the next Happy Potter book. It took her three hours to find the humor in it.  
  
They had an hour of alone time in their bedroom before Logan took off for the police station to inform Lamb that he was no longer missing and presumed dead. She wished she had gone with him, just to see the look on Lamb’s face, but there were more pressing matters at hand.  
  
She had thought about the situation long and hard, weighed the pros and cons of it all. Her father had lied to her, watched her suffer and offered no aid. However, he also probably saved- or at least extended- Logan’s life, and protected them both from Regina’s specific brand of punishment. He had to think of the greater good.   
  
Maybe Logan was right, she really needed to understand and forgive him.  
  
It was going to take time, but Veronica knew they would all move past the bad. They had to. She was confident she couldn’t stay mad at her father forever, even as her heart was raging on in anger when she moved across the room.   
  
The phone started to ring, and she slipped behind the receptionist desk, setting her bag on the floor. She picked up the phone just as her father opened his door, and she inhaled sharply. “Mars Investigations, how may I help you?”  
  
Keith stood there, stunned, for a long moment, gazing at her. She didn’t look at him, listening to the caller. She looked well-rested, and wore one of Logan’s stupid shell necklaces around her neck. Definitely an update on the letterman jacket, but still a daunting sign of ownership, from a father’s point of view.  
  
Her hair, obviously lightened by the sun, was piled up messily on top of her head, and her tank top showed off her tan. Minimal make-up, just mascara and lipstick. Her hand was pressed firmly against the top of her desk, and her posture was stiff.  
  
All Keith could think about was that she had come. He was worried about her, knowing she would and could hold a grudge for many, many months, if not years. This had to mean something, and it was a start.  
  
Veronica licked her lips, finally glancing at her father as her posture relaxed. Her gaze softened a bit as she absently touched Logan’s necklace, and she gave the briefest of shrugs. “I can see if we can fit you in next week, Mrs. Roldan,” she turned away from him, reaching for the appointment book next to the computer.  
  
Silently, Keith turned, walking back into his office.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Either way, Regina Kidd had definitely shown her ace, and the game was on. There was no turning back, Duncan wouldn’t allow it.

“Okay, you’re not crazy.”  
  
Veronica pumped her fists in the air in the middle of the Hut, giving her father a wide grin. Jackie had admitted she was wrong in the most half-assed way possible, but Veronica felt good. “Vindicated!”  
  
Jackie rolled her eyes, flopping into the seat beside Keith. “Hey, Mr. Mars.”  
  
Keith grinned, swallowing his wine. He couldn’t be too annoyed that Wallace and Jackie had interrupted his dinner with Veronica. It was better than Lamb or someone more annoying doing so. It had helped that they had broken up a particularly awkward silence. “Evening, Jackie. I guess you ran into Logan?”  
  
Wallace laughed, sliding next to Veronica. He picked up her fork, stabbing a piece of her chicken and shoving it in his mouth. “She turned all Angry Black Woman on him. It was an experience,” he glanced over his shoulder at the waitress. “Can I get a big slice of chocolate cake!”  
  
Jackie frowned. “Wallace, I’m on a sugar-free diet...”  
  
He raised his eyebrows. “Who said we were sharin’?”  
  
She wasn’t amused, shooting him a glare. “We started sharing when we started to live together!”  
  
Veronica snatched back her fork, glancing from Wallace to Jackie. “Excuse me? When exactly did you two start living together?” she frowned as Wallace and Jackie exchanged an all-too-obvious look. “What?”  
  
Jackie blinked rapidly. “What?”  
  
“What was that look?”  
  
“We moved in together while you were all distraught about Logan being dead,” Wallace said quickly, his eyes lighting up at the sight of the chocolate cake slice being set down in front of him. “I decided it wasn’t the time to tell you,” he handed Jackie one of the forks on the table before picking up another. “How is Logan, V? Where’s he at?”  
  
“Logan’s at Hearst, trying to apply for classes again,” Veronica sighed, shoveling a forkful of rice into her mouth. She could’ve done without Wallace and Jackie there, but secretly, she was grateful. She and her father were talking, but the need to get back to normal was too demanding. It was going to take a while, as much as she hated to admit it. “And he’s a wreck. He didn’t want to come back. He wanted to stay on the island.”  
  
“I would’ve, too.”  
  
Keith shook his head. “You guys had to come back.”  
  
“I know,” Veronica nearly whined, throwing down her fork. “Don’t remind me. Logan already manages to tell me every hour of how miserable he is. I had to drag him home, remember?”  
  
Keith was silent for a moment, watching as Wallace and Jackie ate their cake. Slowly, he turned his eyes back to Veronica. Maybe now was the time to talk about the more pressing matters. Both Wallace and Jackie already knew what was going on, and their presence might stop Veronica from stomping out of the restaurant. “What are we planning to do about Regina?”  
  
Veronica’s eyebrows rose, and she stopped, mid-drink. “ _We_?”  
  
“Yes, we. We have to think of a plan that can stop-”  
  
She shook her head quickly. “No, dad- I don’t want you involved,” she quickly continued as Keith started to reply. “You’re not getting involved. I don’t even want Logan involved, so you’re _definitely_ not getting involved.”  
  
“What about me?” Wallace spoke up with a grin. “And Jackie? Can we get involved?”  
  
Jackie’s face fell, and she dropped her spoon. “ _I’m_ not getting involved. Sorry, I like my life.”  
  
Veronica shook her head. “No one’s getting involved!”  
  
Keith let out a heavy sigh. “Veronica, there’s no way I’m not getting involved. I got you two into this-”  
  
“And now you’re going to stay out of it,” Veronica said sharply. “You all are. I don’t want to risk anyone’s life.”  
  
“You’re not going to listen to anyone, are you?” Keith asked quietly.  
  
“Nope, so let’s drop it,” she said sharply.  
  
Wallace glanced at Jackie, raising his eyebrows. She nodded quickly, returning to her cake, and he glanced at Veronica, forcing a tight smile on his face. “Hey, V- guess what happened last night?”  
  
Veronica smiled, glancing at her watch. She gasped, jumping to her feet. “I would love to stay and play Twenty Questions with you, but I have a criminal to stalk.”  
  
Keith gave her a hard look as she gathered her things. “This criminal wouldn’t happen to be a drug dealer who’s after your boyfriend?”  
  
“Nope!”  
  
“Are you lying?”  
  
“Maybe I am...and maybe I _am_ ,” Veronica walked over to her father, giving him a quick kiss. “I’ll call you later.”  
  
Keith nodded, picking up his wineglass. He bit his tongue, refusing to scold his daughter in front of her friends. He knew how she was by now- even if he stopped her, she would find a way to do it later on. She was an adult, as much as he hated to admit it. He could stop her from doing what she wanted, anymore. “Be careful.”  
  
“I always am,” she said lightly, giving Wallace and Jackie a wave before turning to walk out of the restaurant. “Have a good night, guys.”  
  
Wallace started to stand, a frown on his face. “Veronica- I have to tell you something!”  
  
“Tell me later, homefry!” she called, giving him a quick wave.   
  
Veronica knew she was too chipper, considering the circumstances, but she couldn’t help it. It was nice waking up in her own home with Logan laying right next to her. It was nice seeing his shoes on the carpet, and his unwashed bowl in the sink. She missed the little things, and she was just glad to have him home.  
  
Less happy was Lamb, who felt the need to give Logan a speeding ticket almost immediately after returning home. Logan had quipped that it was like a love letter.  
  
There were more pressing matters at hand, though. Right now, Veronica had a drug dealer to follow.  
  
She followed the black Mercedes at a crawl, staying two cars behind. She already knew Regina Kidd’s daily schedule, and right now, Regina Kidd was on her way to pick up her son from the baby sitter. Six year-old Benjamin Kidd. A boy born without a father listed on that little thing called a birth certificate. He was a happy child, there were no obvious signs of abuse or neglect. In fact, Regina Kidd looked like a pretty good mother.  
  
A loving one, at least.  
  
The Mercedes stopped in front of a house right by the 09er district, and Veronica was unnerved by the thought that Regina Kidd drove by her neighborhood every day. The baby sitter’s home was within walking distance of her condo.   
  
Swallowing hard, Veronica put her car into park, reaching for her camera. It wasn’t the time to think of things that would freak her out. She needed to work.  
  
The front door of the house swung open, and the little dark-haired boy came running out, right into his mother’s arms.  
  
Veronica lifted her camera and began to capture the heartwarming moment.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Parker gazed out at the group of boys tossing around a blue frisbee through the Quad, her brow furrowing in thought. Troubled. She was certainly troubled.  
  
Firstly, and most importantly, she didn’t like being ambushed. She definitely didn’t like being ambushed in her own home. She didn’t know who this man that attacked her was, and Gina insisted that she didn’t know him either. Gina had also promised her that she didn’t know what this man was talking about.  
  
She did, however, admit that she knew Logan. That Logan had some business with her. Was Gina trying to get him killed? No, she said. Was Gina a drug dealer? No, she had laughed.  
  
Parker decided to believe her sister. For now.  
  
She jumped as someone flopped down beside her on the bench, the person already talking before she could face them.  
  
“So, I was thinking. You, me, some lattes, and a really boring writing class...”  
  
Parker gasped at the sound of Logan’s voice, nearly lunging at him as she pulled him into a tight hug. “Oh my God!” she said shrilly, feeling at the back of his head as if he would disappear. “Oh my _God_!”  
  
Logan laughed, hugging her back. “Wow, a guy goes missing for five months and the girls go wild...”  
  
She pulled away, a frown suddenly on her face as she leaned over, delivering a hard smack to his arm. “You asshole!”  
  
Logan grabbed her wrist before she could hit him again, smirking. “You know, I got enough of a beatdown from Veronica and Jackie, I don’t need another one. Are we still mad at each other?”  
  
Parker shook her head slowly, jerking her hand from his grasp. “Of course not. Where the hell were you?”  
  
He shrugged, looking slightly uncomfortable. “I...I just needed to get away. I don’t want to talk about it right now.”  
  
She nodded. “But you’re back? For good?”  
  
“Yeah,” Logan gave her the smallest of smiles, and she grinned back. “Listen, I was wondering...you want to come to Thin on Saturday with the group? We’re having a little belated birthday party for Veronica. Meet us around ten-ish?”  
  
The frown was on her face before she could stop it. “Are you sure Veronica wants me around?”  
  
He chuckled. “Parker. We don’t have that many friends,” he held up one hand, fingers spread. “That’s it. It’s pretty sad. I really don’t want it to be pathetic, so just humor us, all right?”  
  
Parker slowly smiled, jumping to her feet. “I’ll be there.”  
  
“Where are you going?”  
  
“Home,” she said, starting to walk to the parking lot.  
  
“Promise you’ll be there?” Logan called after her.  
  
Parker spun around, giving Logan a dazzling smile. “I promise!”  
  
She tried to stop her heart from racing as he winked at her, quickly reminding herself that he had a girlfriend, he definitely had a girlfriend, a girlfriend that she herself liked very, very much.   
  
Parker Lee couldn’t dwell. She had plans. She actually had plans for Saturday with her friends. Finally, something had fell into place, and she didn’t have to worry about more serious things. All she had to be concerned with was what she would wear, and if she could manage to get a date by ten on Saturday. She also had to buy Veronica a present.  
  
The drive home was too quick as Parker thought about the party, as she tried desperately to think about the party and not about the nagging voice in her head telling her that something was terribly wrong. This was her chance to make Veronica like her with having that suspicious glint in her eyes. She could finally prove to Veronica that she was her friend, and she didn’t have to worry about the mysterious man in black, or why Logan felt the need to get away for so many months.   
  
It didn’t matter anymore, everything was finally falling back into place.  
  
Parker walked into her sister’s apartment, her heart nearly stopping at the sight of Regina’s pale face. The apartment looked like it had been ripped apart, and Regina stood in the center of the living room, her hair wild. “Oh my God. What?”  
  
Regina inhaled shakily, her hands clenching into fists. “Someone took Benny.”  
  
Parker let out a sharp breath, her knees weakening as the mysterious man’s words began to repeat in her head.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Logan glanced around the club, peering over the edge of the balcony. “Have you seen Parker?” he said loudly.   
  
Jackie shook her head, looking over his shoulder. “I think it’s just us, pretty boy.”  
  
“I guess so...is Wallace and Veronica going to return with our drinks, or are we going to have to send a search party after them?”  
  
She smirked, combing her fingers through her hair. “They’re probably dancing-”  
  
“Or, they got lost...” Logan trailed off, glancing at Jackie’s left hand as her fingers slid through her straight, dark locks. On her ring finger sparkled a diamond. Small, modest, and rather pathetic-looking, but a diamond, nonetheless.   
  
He grabbed at her wrist, his eyebrows rising. “What in the hell is this?” he asked loudly.  
  
Jackie laughed, jerking her arm back. “You’re _aggressive_ tonight, my friend!”  
  
With a smirk, he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her. “I thought you liked it when I was aggressive...”  
  
Her smile faded as she lowered her hand, and she glanced down at the floor. “I miss being your friend,” she said sullenly.  
  
Logan’s grin disappeared, and he quickly nodded, leaning on his forearms on the railing, looking down at the dancing crowd. He had forgotten, just for a moment, that things weren’t awkward between him and Jackie, as it had inevitably been since that Christmas Eve. Their friendship as it was happened to be long gone, and now, he realized just how much he missed it. “Same here,” he muttered.  
  
“We’re back!”  
  
Jackie lifted her head, giving Wallace and Veronica a bright smile as they approached. “About time!”  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Veronica held up tall glass, handing it over to Jackie. “Seven and Seven for you, regular beer for Logan, rum and coke for Wallace, and a Sex on the Beach for me!”  
  
Logan rolled his eyes, clinking his beer with Jackie’s glass. “And you said you’re not much of a drinker.”  
  
Veronica frowned, glancing into her glass. “But it’s good...”   
  
“Okay!” Logan shouted over the loud music, holding up his beer bottle. Wallace, Jackie, and Veronica quieted around him, and he gave them a grin. “I just want to toast the beautiful, wonderful, dazzling, long-suffering and always forgiving Veronica Mars.”  
  
Wallace rolled his eyes. “Keep kissing her ass, man. You’re not whipped at all.”  
  
“I’m not _done_ ,” Logan said sharply. “This get-together is for her, on her very-belated birthday,” he wrapped his arm around Veronica’s waist, pulling her to his side. “I really love you, baby,” he said softly.  
  
Veronica smiled, touching Logan’s face as she pulled him down for a kiss.   
  
Wallace allowed the two to have their moment for a couple of seconds before rolling his eyes. “Okay, stop. Security’s gonna come over here!”  
  
“We have an announcement, too!” Jackie spoke up abruptly, frowning as Wallace nudged her. “We do!”  
  
Logan pulled away from Veronica, raising his eyebrows expectantly as Veronica sipped at her drink. “This better be good...”  
  
Jackie held up her left hand, waving the diamond ring in front of Logan and Veronica’s faces. “We’re engaged!”  
  
Veronica coughed sharply, tears springing to her eyes as she inhaled shakily. Logan smacked her back, his brow furrowing as Jackie and Wallace’s smiles faded. “What?” she choked.  
  
Wallace held up Jackie’s hand. “I proposed?” he said with a crooked grin.  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Veronica snapped as Logan rubbed her back.  
  
“I tried at the restaurant!”  
  
Logan’s hand halted on Veronica’s back, watching her expression carefully. She was unusually angry, glaring at Wallace, and then she looked up at him. He saw the look in her eyes, it was unmistakable- fear. Anxiety. He didn’t know what to think of it.  
  
Finally, he forced a smile on his face, stepping forward. “I think what Veronica is _trying_ to say is congratulations,” his smile faded, and he glanced down at the dance floor. “Give us a minute,” he said quickly.  
  
Wallace nodded, grabbing Jackie’s hand and leading her down the stairs.   
  
Logan sighed, turning to face Veronica. “Could you have been any more happy for them?” he asked sarcastically.  
  
Veronica shook her head, taking a big gulp of her drink. “They totally dropped that on our laps,” she said harshly.  
  
“Why did you look at me like that?”  
  
She laughed nervously, reaching out for him with a shaking hand. “Like what?”  
  
He moved his arm away slightly, shaking his head. “Like...something. There was something in your eyes- what the hell is going on? I thought we were doing good-”  
  
“We _are_ doing good-” Veronica let out a surprised cry as Logan was tackled by a man in black. Her cry turned into a scream as Logan was lifted and flipped over the railing, held over the oblivious dancers by his knees. “Oh-”  
  
She gasped sharply as she recognized Logan’s attacker as Wiedman, clutching Logan’s legs as Logan struggled. “Let him go!”  
  
Duncan pushed through the crowd, surreptitious in his jeans and black button-down shirt, a disturbingly determined look in his eyes. He ignored Veronica, glancing over the railing at Logan. “Where’s my daughter?” he demanded loudly.  
  
Veronica glanced between the two men, her hands clutching at Logan’s ankle as he continued to shout over the crowd. “DUNCAN!”  
  
“They took my daughter!” Duncan snapped over the music. “Where’s my daughter!”  
  
“I don’t know!” Logan shouted, trying to grab on to the railing.  
  
“You were messing around with that Regina bitch- where’s my daughter!”  
  
Veronica pulled out her taser from her purse, turning it on and holding it at Duncan’s neck. “Bring him up!” she barked. “NOW. Do it now!”  
  
Duncan held up his hands, blinking rapidly and some sense of composure seemed to finally fall upon him. “Let him up,” he ordered quietly. Wiedman jerked Logan up, throwing him back on the floor. Duncan barely glanced at Logan, staring at his shoes. “Sorry,” he muttered.  
  
“It’s cool,” Logan said shakily as Veronica dropped to her knees beside him, running her hand over the back of his head. He gently grabbed Veronica’s hand when he felt her trembling, rubbing her fingers between his own shaking hands. “It’s okay,” he muttered.  
  
Veronica swallowed hard, glancing up at Duncan. “What do you mean they took your daughter?”  
  
“They took my daughter,” Duncan said hoarsely. “That woman that messed with you- I think she took my daughter. From her bed.”  
  
“Oh, my God,” Veronica breathed, glancing at Logan. There was panic, and then guilt in his eyes, and she squeezed his hand as she helped him to his feet. “Duncan...”  
  
“Not your fault,” Duncan said quickly, turning to Logan. “Sorry for losing my cool, man.”  
  
“It’s cool,” Logan said tersely.  
  
Duncan glanced at Veronica, giving her a hard look. “I want to show you guys something.” He didn’t wait for their response before taking off down the stairs, Wiedman directly behind him.  
  
Veronica rushed after Duncan, feeling Logan’s hand on her lower back as he followed. She couldn’t believe it, and stunned wasn’t the strongest or even the best emotion to describe how she was feeling. There was also shame, guilt, hate, and anger. She was disgusted. What could Duncan have possibly done to deserve this?  
  
She just hoped Lilly was still alive. Either way, Regina Kidd had definitely shown her ace, and the game was on. There was no turning back, Duncan wouldn’t allow it.  
  
Logan pointed across the street as the group walked outside, spotting Duncan’s blue CR-V. “There?” he asked quietly.  
  
Duncan nodded, moving across the street. Wiedman followed, not saying a word.  
  
Veronica blinked back the perspiration sliding from her forehead over her eyes, holding on to Logan’s fingers as they followed Duncan to his car. “What’s going on, Duncan? There better not be a dead body-”  
  
They walked over to Duncan’s van, and Veronica could see Meg’s blonde head in the back seat. Duncan opened the rear passenger seat, and Meg looked up at Duncan, giving him a faint smile.   
  
Logan peered into the dark car, his eyes widening at the sight of the dark haired little boy fast asleep on Meg’s lap. The same little boy in Regina’s picture. Oh, shit. “What the hell...”  
  
“An eye for an eye,” Duncan said dully.  
  
Logan grabbed Duncan’s arm, trying to calm the panic swelling in him. “Get him the fuck out of here, Duncan! Are you nuts?”  
  
Veronica stared at this little boy, the same little boy that she had seen only in pictures and from far away, so calm and peaceful in Meg’s arms. “How did you get him?” she asked softly.  
  
Meg ran her hand over Benjamin’s hair. “We told him we were good friends of his mother. He believed us. We bought him ice cream and dinner, and he was happy. He’s a good boy.”  
  
Duncan crossed his arms, staring at the boy. “We won’t harm him as long as we get Lilly back.”  
  
Logan laughed dryly, shaking his head. “Duncan, man, we were in trouble, but not as much trouble as you’re going to be-”  
  
“She has a sister,” Veronica interrupted, staring up at Duncan. “Regina has a sister. She can help us, if you want to have an inside man. We can force her to help us.”  
  
Logan froze, giving Veronica a hard look. “Don’t.”  
  
“We have to get her involved,” Veronica muttered before looking back up at Duncan. This was their chance, they could end this all quickly, now that the ball was in their court. All they needed was Parker to be their middleman, and it would all be over. “We can have a talk with her,” she said quickly as Duncan nodded. “Her name’s Parker.”  
  
Duncan pointed at Logan, his eyes firm. “Get this Parker to a private place. Your place. Drill her- I want to know everything.”  
  
Logan stiffened, giving Duncan an icy gaze. “And if I don’t?”  
  
Duncan didn’t seem to be affected by Logan’s defiance, slamming the car door shut. “Then you’re all going to pay.”  
  
Logan and Duncan glared at each other for a long moment, neither man wavering. Finally, Logan shook his head, pulling out his cell phone and dialing Parker’s number. He stared at Duncan, waiting for her to pick up.   
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Parker,” he said dully. “You didn’t come to the party.”  
  
“I...something happened.”  
  
“Okay,” Logan’s jaw clenched as Duncan stared at him expectantly. “Wanna hang tomorrow?”  
  
“I...I can’t, Logan.”  
  
“Please. I really want to see you.”  
  
She was quiet for a long moment, finally sighing. “Yeah. Sure.”  
  
“Good. Tomorrow at seven,” Logan closed his phone, glancing at Duncan. “It’s done,” he muttered.  
  
Duncan nodded, pulling out his car keys from his pocket as Wiedman climbed into the front passenger seat. “We’ll be in touch.”  
  
Logan watched as Duncan walked around the car, climbing into the driver’s seat. Veronica appeared at his side, wrapping her arms around his waist as Duncan started the car, pulling out into the street. After a long moment, Logan wrapped his arms around Veronica’s shoulders, sighing. “I don’t feel good about this.”  
  
“We don’t have much of a choice, do we?” Veronica whispered.  
  
“You shouldn’t have gotten Parker involved."  
  
“We have no other choice.”  
  
“Hey!”  
  
They froze, glancing over their shoulders at the entrance of the club, where Wallace and Jackie were walking out of. Wallace gave them a grin, holding up his arms. “You guys ditched us! What happened?”  
  
Logan and Veronica didn’t respond, staying quiet as their friends approached.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Parker glanced around the nicely furnished condo, swirling her screwdriver around absently. Her eyes fell on Logan and Veronica as they chatted in the kitchen, their bodies nearly pressed against each other. Soft music played around the apartment, and Veronica’s dog rested on the other couch, watching her.  
  
It was nice not to think about Benny for a couple of hours. She didn’t want to think about her sister losing it in their apartment, she didn’t want to think about her nephew. For a couple of hours, she could forget everything.  
  
They were nice enough. Logan made sure she always had a drink in her hand, and she suspected that he was mixing in a bit more alcohol than necessary. That wasn’t what made her especially nervous though.   
  
That honor belonged to Veronica’s demeanor, and Veronica’s demeanor alone. Parker knew Veronica wasn’t that big on smiling. Hell, Veronica wasn’t that nice, most of the time. Yet, tonight, she was grinning an awful lot, and was speaking in a tone not like her usual sharp pitch.  
  
She noticed that Logan looked nervous, and Veronica often touched his back to soothe him. She stiffened as the two glanced at her from their spot in the kitchen, and she forced a tight grin on her face, lifting up her drink.   
  
Logan nodded, returning the grin before facing Veronica again. “This is nuts,” he hissed, grabbing Veronica’s arm and leading her to the hallway. “She’s going to get pissed and run away.”  
  
“We’re just loosening her up,” Veronica whispered, squeezing his hand firmly. “She needs to be relaxed for this, we’re helping her.”  
  
“You know we’re totally messing up someone’s life, here,” Logan said dully.  
  
Veronica sighed, cupping his face in her hands. “It’s for the greater good,” she said softly. “It’ll all be over soon,” Logan nodded and she ran her thumbs over his cheekbones, bringing his face down as their lips met.  
  
Parker’s smile faded as she watched Logan and Veronica practically make out in front of her, and she quickly lowered her head. “I could leave if you guys want...”  
  
Logan lifted his head, wiping at his mouth. “Sorry,” he forced a tight smile on his face, walking to the living room. Veronica was right behind him, taking the seat next to him across from Parker. “We brought you here for a reason, Parker.”  
  
She laughed lightly, taking a sip of her drink. “I thought we were partying?”  
  
Veronica shook her head slowly. “We need to talk to you about your sister, Parker,” she quickly continued as Parker’s face fell. “She’s a murderer. A drug dealer.”  
  
Parker snorted, setting down her glass clumsily on the coffee table. She didn’t want to hear this. None of it. Slowly, so slowly, she was getting angry. “Listen, I don’t-”  
  
“She hurt Duncan,” Veronica said sharply.  
  
“Who the hell is Duncan?”  
  
“My friend,” Veronica replied. “Our friend. He-”  
  
“Your sister's a criminal, Parker,” Logan said loudly. Parker laughed bitterly, shaking her head, and he sighed. “Trust me. She's trying to kill me and Veronica. She’s tried on several occasions, and she’s the reason why I skipped town. Your sister- Regina- is going to kill me if we don’t stop her. She kidnapped Duncan's daughter. We had to retaliate-”  
  
Parker's mouth went slack, her eyes filling with shock as the puzzle pieces suddenly crashed together. That was what the mysterious man said. His employer was this Duncan. Apparently, her sister had taken what was “rightfully” his. His daughter. Regina had kidnapped his daughter...and he in turn had kidnapped Benny. “Oh my God...” she whispered, her hand flying to her mouth. “You guys kidnapped Benny.”  
  
Regret was in Logan’s eyes for only a moment. “He had to.”  
  
“Oh my God...” Parker breathed, feeling as though her heart were about to burst through her chest. “Oh my God...”  
  
“Parker-”  
  
“He needs to give Benny back. He needs to-”  
  
“Parker,” Veronica said urgently, her eyes locking on Parker’s. “You and your sister have no idea of just how dangerous Duncan Kane is. He has a lot of money, a lot of power, and a lot of resources. If you don’t give him back his daughter, he will come after you guys. And his toady Wiedman will kill you. You can’t mess with the Kanes and get away with it.”  
  
Parker laughed anxiously, jumping to her feet clumsily. “I didn’t mess with the Kanes!” she said loudly. “I don’t even know who they are!”  
  
Logan climbed to his feet, watching her warily. “You didn’t, but she did. Now, shit is going to go down if you don’t help us.”  
  
Parker shook her head quickly, blinking back tears of rage, shock, despair, she didn’t know anymore. “I can’t- I don’t even know-”  
  
“If you don’t help us,” Veronica said sharply. “Your nephew will die.”  
  
Parker’s eyes hardened in anger, and finally, the tears fell down her face. “Fuck you both,” she said, her voice trembling as she stumbled for the door.  
  
Logan started after her, and Veronica hastily grabbed his arm, stopping him cold. “Don’t,” she muttered. “She’ll figure it out.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Parker walked into the apartment, glancing around. People she didn't know were crowding the living room, and one had unceremoniously thrown Benjamin's stuffed monkey on the floor. Her brow furrowed as she moved, scooping up the monkey hastily, as if the man in front of her would try to grab it.  
  
Clutching the monkey to her chest, she walked past the crowd and to the small couch near the hall, sinking into the last empty seat in the room.  
  
It was as simple as this: Logan was alive and safe. Benny was gone. Her sister was going mad with grief. Her drug dealing, murdering sister. And now, Logan's friend appeared to have Benny, and her sister allegedly had Logan's friend's daughter. It was as simple as that.  
  
Her eyes shot to the hallway, as if expecting a little blonde girl to come running, screaming for her mother. Hell, Parker was pretty damn sure she would snatch the girl up and run out and away from this mess. She would take all the children and run far, far away from the insanity that was going down right before her very eyes.  
  
All she had to do was convince Logan's friend to give her Benny. She would take Benny and run away before they could stop her. Maybe she could find Benny's father, convince him to take Benny. Then, she would run. She just needed to get out of Neptune.  
  
Her sister had been a wreck since Benny was kidnapped. At least, she was a wreck in her own, special way, which meant getting as drunk and stoned as possible. She was grateful for the interruption from Gina’s passing out and her violent outbursts.   
  
However, at that moment, she wished she hadn't partied with Logan and Veronica. Their definition of “partying” was drinking enough to blur the edges and quiet the storm, then to jump over the cliff before reason could stop them. She had to sit through their kissing and overall shady shit, and then she had that awful news thrown at her. She hated their fucking guts for getting her involved. They ambushed her. They forced her to see the truth.   
  
It made a lot of sense, really. All the money her sister had, without ever really working for it. The secretiveness, the paranoia, the sudden interest in Parker’s friends. Logan hadn’t been lying, after all. It was her sister, all this time. Her parents were right.  
  
“You're home early.”  
  
Parker stiffened at the sound of Regina's dull voice, gently setting the monkey down on the coffee table. She needed to stay calm. “The party ended early,” she murmured, swallowing hard and tasting the rum and coke from earlier.  
  
Regina nodded, swaying slightly as she took a seat on the arm of the couch. “Me...I decided to have a little party of my own,” she muttered, gesturing at the people in their living room.  
  
Parker's eyes stayed on her sister, noticing how glazed over and bloodshot they were. For a moment, she forgot all the information Logan and Veronica force-fed her, focusing on her sister’s state. “You need to sleep, Gina," she said softly.  
  
Regina shook her head. “No, no, I want to talk to my baby sister...” she trailed off, glancing down at Parker as a cold grin fell on her lips. “How are your friends? The boy? Does he have _my_ boy, Parker Lee?”  
  
Quickly, all too quickly, unease began to rush into Parker. “Gina...”  
  
“I know you're friends with him. I know everything, you can't hide from me.”  
  
Parker swallowed hard, unnerved by Regina's tone. Deadly soft. She covered her face, a shuddering breath escaping her. “Regina. Please. Leave them alone. I know what you're doing.”  
  
Regina laughed quietly, realization filling her eyes. “So, they finally told you, hm?”  
  
Parker didn't respond.  
  
“Now you know.” Regina continued icily. “Looks like daddy's blinders didn't shield you for long, hm?”  
  
“Just leave them alone,” Parker muttered, lifting her head. Regina laughed, and Parker stood, her hand clenched at her side. “Leave Logan alone. Please. He's a good guy. He just got caught up in something awful, you don't know how great he is-”  
  
“What- are you in love with him or something?” Parker didn't dignify her with an answer, her jaw clenching, and Regina's laughter was harsh. “Oh my _God_ , Parker. You're in love with a petty criminal. Some punk kid...”  
  
Parker blinked rapidly, quickly gathering her composure and straightening up. “I-I'm not in love with him. I care about him and his well-being.”  
  
“Same difference,” Regina said with another laugh, pushing off the couch and standing. “I guess it does run in the family, falling for the assholes,” she paused, a smirk perking on her lips. “Doesn't he have a _girlfriend_? Won't you have to _kill_ her for all your dreams to come true?”  
  
“Gina, stop. You’re messed up-”  
  
“The mansion? The picket fence? The 2.5 kids? The white dog? Isn’t that what you always wanted, Parker?” A whistle flew from her lips. “You're going to have to bury that motor mouth pretty damn deep into the ground-”  
  
“I'm not like that,” Parker whispered, stepping forward so she was at Regina's eye level. “I’m not like _you_.”  
  
Regina's eyes narrowed, and she turned to face Parker fully. “How are you, then?”  
  
Parker shook her head wildly. “I-I'm not a kidnapper. I don't kidnap little kids, Gina,” she inhaled sharply as anger flashed in Regina's eyes. Parker licked her lips, the look in her eyes softening. “Gina, they’re going to kill you if you don’t give the Kanes their daughter back. You don’t know who you’re messing with-”  
  
“They don’t know who _they’re_ messing with, Parker.”  
  
“Just give them their girl back. Don’t be like this.”  
  
“Like _what_?” Regina rolled her eyes. “Come on, Parker. Enough with the goody-goody shit. You’re just like me- you’ll see. The violence, the pain, the backstabbing- it runs in our family, Parker,” the look in Regina’s eyes sharpened into an icy anger. “You’re going to see just how alike we are.”  
  
“I’m _nothing_ like you,” Parker said, her voice shaking. “I don't steal...I don't kill- you need to give them their daughter back, or I'll tell them where we are, I swear to-”  
  
Regina lunged forward, grabbing Parker by the neck and slamming her against the wall. Parker gasped loudly, her hands immediately flying to her throat, and Regina smacked her hands down. Parker's jaw clenched and a terrified cry escaped her as she shoved at Regina's chest, trying to free herself from her sister's tightening hold.  
  
“DON'T!” Regina yelled, grabbing Parker's hair roughly. Parker screamed as Regina slammed the back of her head against the wall before throwing her against the couch.  
  
The visitors didn't even react, continuing their conversations.  
  
Regina grabbed Parker by her hair, jerking her head back. “Don't you _ever_ , EVER cross me,” she hissed in Parker's ear. “Do so, and I'll straighten you out, Parker. You're my blood, I love you, but don't you dare betray me.”  
  
Regina released Parker roughly, straightening up as she calmed. She inhaled sharply through her nose, fixing her shirt. “Parker, go to your room, you're punished,” she said firmly. “And I don't want you seeing that boy again. Got me?”  
  
Parker blinked back tears, her shaking hands flying to her hair as she jerked herself to a seated position. She waited a moment, gathering herself together, before jumping to her feet. She ran past the crowd, past her sister, and out the front door.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Logan walked out of the Hut, backing up to swing the door open once more. “Have a good night!” he called to the manager before walking to his car.   
  
He decided he needed to go missing more often. It got him food and people going out of their way to be nice to him. It was pretty damn cool.   
  
What wasn’t cool was this current situation. It had all gone from bad to fucking worse. Now, Duncan was involved in this mess. In return, Regina had kidnapped Duncan’s kid, and now, they were forced to get Parker involved. He felt bad about screwing over Parker the way he did, but Veronica had insisted it was the only way.  
  
Even drunk, she had reacted badly. He was lucky if he ever heard from her again.  
  
His phone started to ring, and he frowned, picking it out of his jacket and answering with a grin. “Baby, I know you’re hungry, but you’re going to have to wait an extra ten minutes.”  
  
“Did you get me a piece of cake?”  
  
“You know I did,” he bit back the smile at the sound of Veronica’s happy, little sigh. “I’ll see you at home, babe,” he said quietly before hanging up on her.  
  
Logan’s smile faded as he saw Parker standing by his truck, her arms crossed tightly in front of her chest. Unusual didn’t even begin to describe it. She looked terribly nervous, glancing around the vicinity, and he knew this was going nowhere good. “Hey...” he got closer, noticing her tear stained face and feeling his stomach clench. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“I need a ride,” she barely whispered.  
  
“Did you walk all the way over here?” he asked, and she nodded, biting down on her lower lip. “What happened?” she shook her head, her eyes filling up with fresh tears. He frowned, pulling out his car keys and unlocking the doors with his remote. “Get in.”  
  
After five minutes, Logan had the story that he knew would inevitably come. Regina was indeed, a psycho who didn’t even care about her own family, and Parker was broken and lost. She was just like everyone around her, and Logan regretted for just a moment being the one to tell her the truth.   
  
She had been silent for the last minute or so, and he was starting to get nervous. He cleared his throat, looking to fill the void. “Hey-”  
  
Parker blinked, gazing out the window. “Do you think this will end well?”  
  
Logan sighed in relief at the sound of her voice, turning his car around the corner. “I don't know. I'm hoping it will.”  
  
“I'm sorry she took your friend's kid.”  
  
“I'm sorry he took your nephew.”  
  
Parker's laugh was loud and abrupt, and Logan glanced at her nervously as her hands flew to her face, rubbing at her eyes. “This can't be happening..."  
  
Logan waited until he was able to stop at a red light before turning to Parker. “Listen,” he said softly, touching her shoulder. She didn't respond, and he gently, pushed her hair away from her face, his thumb running along her cheek. She finally turned, her eyes on his. “Listen to me.”  
  
“Don't.”  
  
Their eyes locked, and Logan quickly released her. “Listen,” he said, his voice shaky. “I-”  
  
“Light's green.”  
  
Logan frowned as he turned back to the road, running a hand through his hair. “You can stay with Veronica and I. This is going to get worse before it gets better, but we'll protect you, okay? Veronica's dad used to be a cop, so he can help us.”  
  
Parker let out a shuddering sigh, glancing at the ceiling of the car. “Logan, I just need a drink, okay?”  
  
A smile perked on his lips. “Wanna drink at my place again?”  
  
She laughed faintly. “Yeah, then you'll probably tell me you have a body stashed under your bed or something...”  
  
His grin faded. “How did you know about that?” Parker laughed again, and he smiled. “Now you're laughing. Good. I like it when you laugh.”  
  
Parker’s smile dissolved into a frown as she glanced out the window again, licking her lips. “I'm officially homeless.”  
  
“You're not. You're staying with us.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Logan sighed, stopping at another red light. “You're welcome,” he laughed, glancing at Parker. “We might need you to help us with this, Parker.”  
  
Parker's head lifted, and she turned to face Logan fully. She shook her head slowly, unable to believe his gall. “No...no. I can't.”  
  
“Yes, you can.”  
  
“No!”  
  
“Parker,” he said firmly. “We need you- you know Regina better than anyone. We need to find Lilly, or Duncan's going to kill your sister. He'll have someone kill her, and believe me, he'll fucking do it. He will kill her and I can’t promise he won’t kill you...” he trailed off, growing uncomfortable with the conflicting emotions in him. Veronica always said not to get too close to anyone while on a case, not to feel too much, and here he was, breaking the rules. She would be so disappointed. “And I don’t want you to die, okay?”  
  
Parker's chin trembled as she struggled to hold back the tears welling in her eyes. “She'll kill me first,” she murmured.  
  
“Parker-”  
  
“I can't!” she exclaimed. “Do you honestly think I wanted to be a part of this? I wanted to find my sister and my nephew, Logan, NOT get involved in some drug den shit! I don't want my sister to be like this-”  
  
He laughed dryly. “Too late, Parker! Your sister IS like that, and she IS going to kill me if we don't stop her. You HAVE to help us!”  
  
“I do not!”  
  
Anger flashed in Logan's eyes, then. “Yes, you do! You're going to fucking help us, because you know it's the right thing to do! You know it's the right thing to do, Parker!”  
  
She shook her head again, her hair falling in her face. “It doesn't matter! What if-”  
  
“What if Lilly gets hurt, huh?” Logan demanded. “Lilly gets hurt, your nephew pays, Parker! That's it!”  
  
“You don't understand...” Parker trailed off, her gaze lifting to the street. Her mouth dropped, and she quickly grabbed Logan’s arm.  
  
“What, what don't I understand-”  
  
“Logan-”  
  
Before the words could come out of Parker's mouth, the black Escalade slammed into Logan's XTerra. She gasped and heard Logan's shout and felt Logan's hand on the back of her head before everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "According to Sister Agnes of the Holy Cross of Our Righteous Brethren and the Jesus, Mary, and Joseph...I’m going to Hell. So are you."

Veronica ran her fingers through her hair, a faint sigh escaping her as Jackie continued to ramble nonstop. Ever since that night at Thin, she had been all about her engagement, and Veronica was losing her mind. Selfishly, she was kind of glad Jackie and Logan didn’t hang out any more, she didn’t want Jackie putting any ideas into Logan’s head.  
  
Already, Jackie knew she wanted a wedding at the beach, and she wanted Veronica to be her maid of honor. Wallace had wanted Veronica to be his best man, but Jackie had viciously disallowed it, so Wallace settled on Logan. Veronica didn’t understand why they were in such a rush to get hitched, it was just a piece of paper and a heck of a reception bill.  
  
For a moment, Veronica’s thoughts drifted to that night at Thin, during her belated birthday party. She had overreacted, she knew that, but she also saw the look in Logan’s eyes. Did he know she knew about the ring?  
  
Veronica wasn’t about to take any chances.   
  
A quick search of the condo produced the ring, still in its small box, in the pocket of one of the jackets Logan never wore anymore. Previously, it had been in the guest bedroom, inside the hiding place under the bed. Before that, it had been behind the stereo. Logan kept moving it, probably because he knew her so well. She was disappointed in his laziness, but pleased that he didn’t go completely obvious and hide it in the vents.  
  
Logan wanted to get married. All the comments and hints didn’t go unnoticed by her, even if she did ignore them. Even her father had questioned where their relationship was going. She knew full well that she didn’t want to end things with Logan any time soon, but she was afraid of what her reaction would be if he got down on one knee.  
  
More so, a big part of her was scared what he would do if she said no. They had joked around many times about the whole marriage thing, yet, somehow, she couldn’t see Logan taking it well if she refused him while he had the ring in hand.   
  
“Where did you go?”  
  
Veronica blinked, sitting up in her seat on the couch. “I’m sorry?”  
  
Jackie chuckled. “You got really quiet. You even stopped saying uh huh like you were really paying attention.”  
  
“I’m just distracted, Logan should’ve been back with our dinner by now,” she sighed. “Is your mom flying in?”  
  
Jackie was quiet for a long moment, then- “No. She’s not.”  
  
Veronica laughed slightly. “But this is a big deal. What about your mom’s family?”  
  
“They’re not coming.”  
  
“Okay...” Veronica trailed off, faintly startled by the edge in Jackie’s voice. She had thought Jackie was close with her mother, maybe she was wrong. “Sorry.”  
  
“What color do you want for your dress? Light pink or light purple? I’m looking at some with lace and there’s some with silk-”  
  
Veronica cringed. “Jackie, can’t I just wear something simple?” she glanced up when a sharp knock came from the door. She frowned, glancing over her shoulder and peering through the curtain. Lamb. Her brow furrowed in concern, and she pushed back the slow fear building deep in her stomach, threatening to rush up her throat. “Hey, let me call you back.”  
  
“What’s up?”  
  
“Oh, nothing. Just someone here to annoy the crap out of me,” she jumped to her feet, walking to the door. “Talk to you later, Jackie.”  
  
Veronica hung up on Jackie, unlocking the door and opening it. She fixed a brave, cheerful smile on her face, preparing herself. “Evening, Don!”  
  
Lamb grinned back, hopping on his toes. “Veronica.”  
  
“What do I owe the displeasure?”  
  
His smile blossomed into a self-satisfied smirk. “Come on. Why else would I be here?”  
  
Veronica grinned, fingering her cell phone. Lamb didn’t have his “someone’s dead” expression. In fact, he was nearly jumping with glee. He must’ve arrested Logan for something good. “What did he do now?”  
  
She knew it wasn’t that serious. Even if the sight of Lamb’s patrol car had scared her, the fact that he wore a jubilant smile on his face as he spoke told her it was less life-threatening and more amusing. Lamb was nearly laughing, and Veronica had to admit that she couldn’t wait to hear what exactly Logan did.  
  
“Looks like your boyfriend got into a car accident.”  
  
Veronica’s smile faded abruptly, and she gripped the door tighter, wondering what the hell was so funny about that. “ _What_? Is he okay?”  
  
“Mild concussion, some bruising and light bleeding. The car’s _totaled_. He’s sedated at the moment, as is the girl.”  
  
“What girl?”  
  
Lamb shrugged, hooking his thumbs in his pockets. “Tall, blonde, skinny. Cute.”  
  
Veronica’s eyes narrowed. Parker was in Logan’s car. This couldn’t have been a coincidence. Before, she would’ve readily suspected Regina and her lackeys, but would Regina really attempt to kill Logan with her little sister in the car? Veronica knew Regina was nuts, but somehow, she didn’t think Regina was crazy enough to harm Parker, not after she went out of her way to protect her son. Family seemed important to Regina Kidd.  
  
“Did I mention his car was completely totaled?”  
  
Her eyes fell on Lamb, and she smirked. Of course, Lamb knew Logan would take the demise of his beloved car far worse than any injury he could’ve had. Of course, Lamb knew the death of the mighty XTerra would hurt Logan far more. Of course, Lamb was going to make sure he was there to see Logan’s face when the news broke.   
  
Logan was definitely not going to take the new of his car’s fate very well.  
  
“Where is Logan?”  
  
“At the hospital.”  
  
Veronica nodded, turning her back on him. “I’ll follow you to the hospital,” she muttered, reaching for her jacket. Almost instantly, her cell phone rang. She glanced at Lamb before looking down at the screen.   
  
Duncan.   
  
She inhaled sharply as her phone chirped again. Funnily enough, three years ago, she never suspected seeing his name would throw her in a slight panic. He was a man scorned, and she was almost afraid of how far he was going to go to get Lilly back.  
  
She glanced at Lamb once more before answering the cell. “Ahoy, matey.”  
  
“Listen, for the record, CW didn’t mean to take out Logan’s car. I told him to scare the girl, but he took me too literally. I already reprimanded him-”  
  
Veronica frowned unhappily, glancing at Lamb before turning her back on him. At the moment, scary bodyguard or not, Duncan should’ve been grateful that he was far away- she felt like throttling him. “Are you _insane_?” she hissed. “Logan’s got a concussion, Duncan!”  
  
“I heard, and my bad. It wasn’t meant for him.”  
  
“Oh, well that makes it all better! We accept your weak ass apology.”  
  
“It wasn’t meant for him-”  
  
Veronica’s jaw clenched, and she moved further into the living room, out of Lamb’s range. “Listen, Duncan, I know you’re distraught about Lilly and we’re going to help you, but you can’t just do things like this! It’s reckless and stupid and you could’ve killed Logan.”  
  
He sighed. “Veronica, I’m sorry.”  
  
She shook her head swiftly. “I have to go- I’ll chew you out later.”  
  
“Wait-”  
  
Veronica hung up on Duncan, turning and walking to the front door. “Let’s go, sheriff.”  
  
Lamb watched as she locked the front door, a smile playing on his lips. “Who was that?”  
  
She shrugged, glancing up at him. “Wrong number,” she muttered before walking past him and down the path to her car.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica propped her chin on her hand, a sigh escaping her as she watched Wallace eat his slice of chocolate cake. She made a mental note to always bake something before he came over. He had just cleaned out Logan’s box of cupcakes, and he was on his second slice of cake. It was expensive cake. Logan was going to kill her, when he decided to wake up.  
  
She was grateful for the distraction. Not only did she have to deal with a less than well Logan, she had to get used to Parker around. Parker’s wrist was sprained, and she had migraines. Lucky for her, the car struck on Logan’s side, so she was spared the worst of it.   
  
Veronica couldn’t complain. Parker wasn’t an annoyance- she kept to herself in the guest bedroom, sleeping and reading. She left Veronica and Logan alone, and Veronica appreciated it, even if she was slowly unraveling. It had only been a couple of days, but it felt like a lifetime.   
  
Perhaps it was Logan’s condition that was making it all worse. It was particularly startling to see him very pale and very sickly. Even though the sight of him had unnerved her, she tended to him, feeding him his medication and making sure he was as comfortable as possible. Parker had joked around with her, saying it was what a good wife did. Veronica didn’t find it so amusing.  
  
Luckily for Veronica, her father had arrived that morning to give her a break. She barely got her thank you out before running to shower.  
  
“How’s he doin’?”  
  
She sighed again, glancing at her bowl of melted ice cream. “Logan’s been in and out for the last couple of days. He got the worst of the impact. It looks like he’s okay, but he hit his head pretty hard, and he’s having a lot of migraines. His arm’s also sore, but his cuts and bruises are healing up nicely,” she smiled dryly. “To top it all off, he’s having nightmares, for whatever reason. The doctor gave him enough meds to help him out.”  
  
“Damn...” Wallace shook his head. “What kind of nightmares?”  
  
Veronica shrugged. “Aaron. Dick. Some other stuff. It’s weird.”  
  
“Do they know who did it?”  
  
Her eyes darkened slightly. “Wiedman. Duncan claimed it wasn’t major- he just wanted to put some fright into Parker, and it worked- she hasn’t left our place since.”  
  
Wallace’s eyebrows rose in disbelief. “And you believed his story?”  
  
She shrugged again, focusing her attention on her ice cream, using her spoon to stir the last of her chocolate syrup into the milky whiteness of the vanilla cream. “Of course. Duncan’s a lot of things, but he’s not a murderer. He’s not going to willingly have someone killed- he’s just a man who wants his daughter back. I mean, I was really mad at first, but...” she trailed off, frowning. “I can understand.”  
  
Wallace smirked, picking up his fork. “Did he at least offer to pay for Logan’s car?”  
  
“Kind of,” she said, a smile creeping on her lips. “He said whatever car Logan got, he would pay half and fix it up. Rims, stereo system, interior, paint job, whatever. So, Logan stopped being dizzy and angry and bought a Range Rover LR2 with the technology and lighting packages. Came to about forty grand.”  
  
He whistled, a laugh escaping him. “Forty grand? My wedding’s not even going to cost that much!”  
  
Veronica smiled primly. “Revenge is a dish best served cold!”  
  
The two glanced up as Keith walked into the kitchen, moving to the refrigerator. Veronica straightened up in her seat, her eyes lighting up. “How is he?”  
  
“Fine, just fine,” Keith pulled a bottled water out before shutting the refrigerator. “I’m keeping him under the drugs for a little bit longer, he said his arm was killing him.”  
  
“Want me to take over?”  
  
Keith held up his hand, stopping Veronica as she started to stand. “Hang out with Wallace. Logan’s going to be asleep in about five minutes. Don’t worry about it.”  
  
Veronica nodded, sliding back into her seat. “I’ll relieve you in ten minutes,” she said firmly.  
  
Keith nodded, heading down the hallway again. He resisted the urge to inform Veronica of just how much she reminded him of her mother, then. Maybe it was the tone of her voice. He was sure she wouldn’t appreciate the sentiment.   
  
“Logan,” he said softly as he entered the dark room, opening the bottle of water.  
  
“I am offended by your need to sedate me.”  
  
Keith grinned, walking over to the bed. “Don’t take it personally. I just want my daughter to get some rest, that’s all.” Logan’s eyes fluttered open, and he sighed wearily. Keith glanced at his eyes, holding the bottle to his lips. “The drugs are working?”  
  
Logan nodded, taking a long sip of the water. “I’m flying high...”  
  
“Good.”  
  
“Keith,” Logan slurred, pushing aside the water bottle as Keith tried to force him to drink again. “Keith,” he repeated, blinking slowly as he struggled to focus. “I love you.”  
  
Keith grinned uncomfortably, placing the cap back on the bottle. “Okay.”  
  
Logan’s hand landed on Keith’s forearm, and he sighed, opening his eyes. “No, man, I really love you.”  
  
“All right, Logan...” Keith said softly, pulling Logan’s hand off his arm and resting it on Logan’s stomach. “Just-”  
  
“And I love your daughter. I’m in love with your daughter.”  
  
“Logan-”  
  
Logan’s blurry vision fell on Keith, and he paused as the room tilted and swayed. “I’m madly in love with your daughter, Keith,” he mumbled. “She’s all I got. And I love her so much.”  
  
Keith nodded, quickly feeling Logan’s forehead. “Get some sleep, Logan.”  
  
“I want to marry her, Keith. I want her to marry me.”  
  
Those words were like a punch in the gut to Keith, then. He had known that this would be the natural order of things, but he still wasn’t prepared. Yes, Logan was medicated and barely there to begin with, but he wasn’t talking nonsense. He was saying complete truth, with no talk of flying dogs or the oven left on. “Logan...”  
  
Logan chuckled wearily, his eyes closing. “I know I’m not good enough for her, but I would try really, really hard to keep her happy. Because I love her.”  
  
Honestly, there were worse men out there than Logan. At least he had grown up tremendously since he and Veronica were in high school. Yet, logic didn’t stop Keith at the moment from thinking that this boy was trying to steal his baby girl away. And yet...it could’ve been worse. It could’ve been a lot worse, it could’ve been a guy that he hated, that Veronica didn’t really love. Logan wasn’t so bad.  
  
It could’ve been worse.  
  
Keith patted Logan’s shoulder, pushing off the bed. “Okay, if you remember any of this tomorrow morning, you can have my blessing, all right, Logan?”  
  
Logan didn’t respond, sighing deeply.  
  
“How is he?”  
  
Keith spun around quickly, his heart jumping in his chest. Veronica leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed over her chest. She looked concerned, as opposed to mortified, so maybe she hadn’t heard a thing. “He’s rambling, but asleep.”  
  
She nodded. “What blessing?”  
  
Keith chuckled, walking toward her. “He wanted to buy a jet made of gold. The meds are definitely working,” he kissed Veronica on the top of her head. “I’ll escort Wallace and his plate of cake out. Good night, honey.”  
  
“Night,” Veronica gave his arm a gentle squeeze. “Thanks, dad,” she said quietly.  
  
He nodded, moving out the door and down the hall.  
  
She glanced over her shoulder, listening as her father quietly informed Wallace that they needed to clear out. Keith set down a bowl of food for Backup, and then the alarm was activated. She paused, listening for any noise across the hall from Parker. There was nothing, even her light was out.  
  
Veronica licked her lips, closing the door as Keith’s car started outside.   
  
She walked quietly over to the bed, slipping underneath the comforter. Logan didn’t stir, his head resting half on his pillow, and half on his shoulder. She slid to his side, adjusting herself so her body was between his arm and his side, with her head on his shoulder, underneath his head. Her hand slid over his stomach, and her eyes slowly closed.   
  
“It’s just you and me,” Veronica sighed, listening to the clock tick the seconds away, and her fingertips rubbed against the material of Logan’s shirt.   
  
As she drifted off into a deep sleep, she could hear Logan’s faint “Don’t go.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica crossed her arms over her chest, frowning as the flashlight shined through the dark room. “So, wait- you’re trying to find your daughter? But the zombies are after you.”  
  
“Pretty much,” Logan muttered, leading his man down the dimly lit hallway.  
  
Parker threw some popcorn into her mouth, leaning forward. “I bet, when you reach the end of the game, it’ll turn out that you all died in the car crash. This is limbo.”  
  
Veronica glanced at Parker, slightly impressed. “I’m with her.”  
  
Logan was quiet for a long moment, his lips pressing together. “If that’s the ending, then I’m throwing my PlayStation into the ocean.”  
  
“Good!” Veronica sighed, flopping back against the couch. “Maybe you can get to painting the porch.”  
  
“Excuse me, I’m an injured man.”  
  
“Excuse me,” Veronica said lightly. “You need to stop milking it. You already got a nice ride out of it.”  
  
Parker frowned. “How did you get a car out of it? It was a random drunk driver...”  
  
Logan and Veronica glanced at each other, and Logan quickly turned back to his game. “But Veronica’s a detective,” he said swiftly. “She got some info, and lucky for us, the driver was really rich.”  
  
There was a sharp knock at the door, and Veronica jumped to her feet. “I’ll get it!” she said, rushing for the front door.  
  
Parker smacked Logan’s arm, pointing at the television. “Get the ammo! What- are you stupid?”  
  
He shot her a glare before returning his eyes to the screen. “I don’t like backseat players- shut it.”  
  
“But there’s a zombie!”  
  
“I’m ON it!”  
  
Veronica rolled her eyes as the two started to get a bit too into their game, glancing out the window. She frowned at the sight of Weevil there, and quickly unlocked the door, opening it. “Good morning.”  
  
“Yeah,” he glanced over her shoulder into the apartment. “Can I come in?”  
  
“I don’t know, can you?”  
  
Weevil wasn’t amused, shoving his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. “Veronica.”  
  
Veronica gave him a thin smile, holding the door open. “We have a full house already, but there’s always room for one more.”  
  
“Yeah, I’m sure,” Weevil muttered, walking inside.  
  
Logan glanced up from his game, giving Weevil a bright smile. “What’s up, Chico? How’s The Man?”  
  
Weevil grinned, giving Logan a nod. “Watch it, Opie.”  
  
Parker glanced from Weevil to Logan nervously, lowering her bowl of popcorn. “Who is he?” she asked Logan quietly.  
  
“Name’s Weevil,” Weevil said loudly, giving Parker a smile that was too friendly. “You can call me Eli.”  
  
Parker smiled primly, giving him a short wave. “Hi, Eli. I’m Parker.”  
  
Weevil continued to grin at her until Veronica grabbed his arm, dragging him into the kitchen. “Tell me she’s single, V,” he said softly. “Tell me she’s single.”  
  
“She is, but don’t bother,” Veronica whispered. “That’s Regina’s sister.”  
  
He let out a sigh of disappointment, glancing over his shoulder at Parker. “It’s always the hot ones.”  
  
“And I think she has a thing for Logan.”  
  
“Did she hit her head?”  
  
Veronica grinned. “Strangely enough, yes,” she leaned against the counter, staring at him. “So, what’s so important that you had to personally come to my home at ten in the morning?”  
  
Weevil shot her a look, crossing his arms over his chest. “Oh, so now that Logan’s back, we’re not buddies anymore? I should be hurt.”  
  
She rolled her eyes. “Weevil-”  
  
“I didn’t say I was, just that I should be,” he paused, licking his lips. “So, I kept investigating this thing, especially after the Kane guy got his kid kidnapped-”  
  
Veronica’s eyes widened in alarm. “How did you hear about that?”  
  
“Snitches talk. Anyway,” Weevil glanced at the two in the living room before facing Veronica once more. “Regina’s in deep with the Fitzpatricks. Long story short, she gets the drugs, and they sell it. It’s a sixty-forty deal in her favor. There’s a lot of false documentation with Liam Fitzpatrick’s name on it. If there’s an FBI bust, Liam’s going to go down, and Regina would be on a plane to Cuba.”  
  
She frowned, wondering where he was going with this. “Continue.”  
  
He nodded. “Well, I followed their little groups for a couple of weeks. Looks like those Irish are religious. Really religious,” he smirked. “Coincidentally, so is your drug dealer.”  
  
Veronica chuckled. “Are you saying they’re doing their business inside a church?”  
  
“That’s what I’m sayin’.”  
  
“That’s not correct- they do their dealings at the River Stix.”  
  
He laughed. “That’s what they want you to think- this Regina chick’s a paranoid schizo. You think she’s really going to put herself out there at some public bar? No one would ever expect a church. Guess which church.”  
  
She shrugged. “The Church of Scientology?”  
  
“Funny- St Mary’s.”  
  
Veronica’s eyes narrowed. “St. Mary’s. Morning mass and confession for the poor St. Mary’s.”  
  
Weevil nodded. “That’s it. And the Irish...one of their own is a priest there. Father Patrick Fitzpatrick.”  
  
She blinked. “His name is really Patrick Fitzpatrick?” Weevil nodded, and she chuckled. “That’s just cruel.”  
  
“Cruel names aside, I think it’s worth looking into.”  
  
“I agree. What did you find out?”  
  
He laughed. “I’m not goin’ in there- they know who I am. And I’m not about to lie to a priest to get information.”  
  
“Then who...” Veronica trailed off, her face falling at the sight of that certain look in Weevil’s eyes. “I’m not lying to a priest, Weevil!” she hissed.  
  
“Come on!” Weevil said with a grin. “You can pull off that innocent girl thing so well...”  
  
“I’m not lying to a priest.”  
  
“Well, I can’t do it. Logan can’t do it. Your girl in there can’t do it. You’re the only one who would go unnoticed. You look like every other California girl out there. Just go in there, ask about sin and crap, and check the place out.”  
  
“Weevil, I’m so not doing it,” he smirked, and she laughed in disbelief. “Weevil, no. I’m so not doing it. I don’t lie to priests- it’s an ethical thing.”  
  
“You know you’re doin’ it. The pretty boy’s life depends on it.”  
  
Veronica shook her head stubbornly. “I’m not doing it. It’s out of the question.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
St. Mary’s Church.  
  
Veronica glanced around the dimly lit church, bathed in deep red and brown hues. The large crucifix over the alter was intimidating, as was the smell of freshly-lit candles.   
  
She glanced at her outfit, hoping her knee-length flowery dress made her look like a demure woman. Her hair was straightened and pinned back with a modest pin, and she wore one of her cross necklaces. She hoped the priest didn’t see her heels that came very close to being stilettos. She had to be edgy somehow.  
  
The plan was simple. Find Father Fitzpatrick, drill him, snoop around, and get the hell out. Plain and simple. It was easy. She could do it in under an hour.   
  
And she was definitely going to Hell.  
  
A man brushed against her arm as he passed. “Excuse me.”  
  
Veronica lifted her head, eyeing the priest. “Father Fitzpatrick?”  
  
The man turned. “Yes?”  
  
Father Patrick Fitzpatrick. If she didn’t know any better, she never would’ve suspected that he was a member of a violent, dangerous crime family. He was tall and thick like the other Fitzpatricks, but he looked gentle in a way. His face was relaxed, even though his eyes showed that there had been some darkness there, maybe long ago.  
  
He didn’t look like the drug dealing type, but Veronica learned long ago that looks were deceiving.  
  
She smiled gently, stepping forward. “I’ve been looking for you. My friend, she comes here for your Sunday service, and she recommended you,” she sighed dramatically. “I’ve been going through a rough time, and I’m looking for a bit of guidance.”  
  
“It’s best if we do this in the confessional...”  
  
“Nikki.”  
  
“Nikki.”  
  
Veronica nodded, and he quietly led her to the confessional. She had to keep it brief, and say things that weren’t necessarily lies. Her conscience would thank her later. “I’ve never done this before...I’ve kind of laughed at the idea of religion-”  
  
“Blessed is the man who trusts in the Lord and has made the Lord his hope and confidence,” Father Fitzpatrick said softly as he opened a confessional door. “Jeremiah 17:7. Enter.”  
  
She nodded again, moving inside the confessional. He closed the door behind her, and she could hear him on the other side. She kneeled down, resting her hands on the small ledge. “I don’t know where to start,” she said quietly.  
  
“Start where you need to.”  
  
Veronica licked her lips, glancing down at her hands. No lies. Just a small twist of the truth. “I’m with a man who is always in trouble, and sometimes I worry if I’ll have the strength to stay with him, if he’ll have the strength to stop all the bad things he does.”  
  
“Do you love him?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Your love will guide him.”  
  
She blinked rapidly. “How do you know?”  
  
“First Corinthians 13:13,” he said matter-of-factly. “Now abide , faith, hope, love, these three, but the greatest of these is Love.”  
  
Veronica nodded slowly. “So, our strength is in love.”  
  
“And faith and hope in God.”  
  
“Right,” she cleared her throat, trying to keep her mission in clear sight. “Sometimes, I do bad things, too. I think I’m doing it for good, but I don’t know...I feel guilty sometimes. Did that ever happen to you?”  
  
He sighed. “I’ll be honest with you, Nikki. Long ago, I wasn’t a man of God. I did many bad things to many people, but eventually, I saw the truth of it and changed my ways. I thought I was a better person because of the bad things I did, but I was in fact incomplete until I found God.”  
  
“I have family who is still on that rocky path, and all I can do is try to guide them. I feel guilt for being unable to help them, but ultimately, the decision is theirs. I would say the same applies to you. You decide your path, and God will help you and give you strength.”  
  
Veronica paused, not knowing what to say. Nothing about what he said sent up red flags, but she didn’t expect him to reveal anything to her anyway. Snooping would have to do. “I think I get it,” she said softly.  
  
“I want to give you a Bible, Nikki,” Father Fitzpatrick said quietly. “I think it will give you many answers. I also want you to light a candle when you leave here. God forgives you, but you need to forgive yourself.”  
  
“Okay...”  
  
“Go in peace, Nikki.”  
  
Veronica nodded quickly, climbing to her feet and nearly stumbling out of the confessional. Her eyes widened at the sight of Liam Fitzpatrick and Danny Boyd, and she quickly turned, rushing for the table of candles lined up against the wall.  
  
She smiled briefly at the old lady praying in front of a lit candle, kneeling down next to her. She lit a candle, resting her hands on the edge of the table. “Please don’t let them see me,” she whispered shakily. “I won’t mock you again if you just let me get out of here,”  
  
Veronica glanced up, giving the old lady an embarrassed grin as the lady stared at her oddly. “Sorry,” she said softly, climbing to her feet. She glanced over her shoulder, spotting Liam and Danny talking to Father Fitzpatrick.  
  
Father Fitzpatrick dipped his thumb into the bowl of Holy Water next to the alter, anointing Liam’s forehead with the cross. Veronica noted the irony as she moved for the doors.  
  
“Nikki?”  
  
Veronica froze, turning around quickly. A small nun stared up at her, holding a Bible in her hands. “Yes?”  
  
The nun smiled kindly. “Father Fitzpatrick asked me to give this to you,” she said quietly, handing Veronica the book. “He wanted you to start from the beginning.”  
  
“Oh,” Veronica glanced down at the book before holding it to her chest. “Thanks. I’m sure my boyfriend will love it.”  
  
The nun’s smile faded. “You’re not one of those girls who fornicates before marriage, are you?”  
  
Veronica blinked, shocked at the bluntness of this woman. Of course, she would get the one crazy nun. “I don’t think that’s any of your-”  
  
“Sex before marriage is a sin, my child,” the nun said firmly.   
  
She laughed slightly, unable to believe that she was about to get into this discussion with a nun. “But we’re too young to be married. And we love each other, and God knows that...”  
  
“God also says that it’s a sin.”  
  
Veronica nodded briefly. “Yeah, I’m going to go.”  
  
She turned before the nun could stop her, quickly exiting the Church. She let out a huff of breath before a laugh escaped her. “I know I made a promise,” she muttered, opening her car door. “But I’m mocking that, God. Sorry...”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica walked into her bedroom, quietly shutting the door behind her. She dropped her bag, and newly acquired Bible, on the floor, peeling off her jacket. Logan lay on the bed in his black boxer briefs and white tank, one arm thrown over his eyes.   
  
She bit back a smile at the thought of what the nun had told her. Even if it had thrown her for a moment, ultimately, it was amusing. Only she would get harassed by a nun. She was glad Logan wasn’t there, the nun probably would’ve had a heart attack.  
  
Her brow furrowed as she undid her heels. “Logan?” she whispered. “Are you awake?”  
  
“No.”  
  
She smirked, walking over to the bed. “Look at me,” he groaned, and she swiped at his bare feet. “Come on, you’ll get a good laugh.”  
  
Logan removed his arm from his eyes, lifting his head. He looked Veronica over, and sure enough, a loud laugh fell from his lips. “Holy crap, is that you, Miss Daisy?”  
  
Veronica suppressed a giggle, gesturing at her clothes. “You laugh, but this saved me from an exorcism by a crazy nun. Guess what I found out at church today?”  
  
“Judging by that outfit, this is going nowhere good.”  
  
She held up a finger, silencing him. “Hold the snark- there’s a story in this. Is Parker awake?”  
  
“Nope, fell asleep watching The Departed. I showered and came back, and she was out cold. Even Leo couldn’t keep her up.”  
  
“And you carried her all the way to the guest room?”  
  
He shrugged. “I’m a gentleman.”  
  
She climbed on the mattress, straddling his legs before crawling up his body. “So, according to Sister Agnes of the Holy Cross of Our Righteous Brethren and the Jesus, Mary, and Joseph...I’m going to Hell. So are you.”  
  
Logan’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Me- for what? Other than the obvious.”  
  
“For having sexual relations with me while we’re living in sin.”  
  
He snorted, closing his eyes again. “Figures. The pleasures of the flesh were always my downfall...”  
  
“Yeah. So,” she leaned down, kissing his lips lightly. “Fornication is....” a smile played on her lips before her tongue darted out, running over his bottom lip. He tensed, and she smirked, biting his lip gently. “Bad,” she continued, his lip caught between her teeth. She released him, lowering her mouth to his neck. “Enjoying it is bad...”   
  
Logan grinned slightly, his hands resting on her hips. “So...being told you’re evil and going to Hell gets you hot?”  
  
“No...being without you touching me for about a week gets me hot and bothered. Key word- bothered. Second, more important word, hot.”  
  
He moaned faintly as she kissed him again, her hips thrusting out against his. He moved his mouth to her neck, kissing her softly as he unzipped her dress. “You know...we would be committing a sin if we continue. Sex before marriage is bad. Wrong, even.”  
  
Veronica shrugged, lifting up his shirt. She lowered her mouth on his chest, kissing and sucking on his skin. “I guess we’ll just have to risk God’s wrath,” she breathed against his skin.  
  
He cupped her face, gently moving her face up and away from his chest. He stared into her eyes, using his thumbs to push strands of hair off her face. “Or, I could just make an honest woman of you,” he said softly.  
  
She kept the smirk on her face, moving to kiss him. He didn’t budge, holding her still, his thumbs stroking her cheeks. “You’re saying I’m impure?”  
  
“I’m saying that maybe the Church isn’t completely nuts.”  
  
“Well, I’m saying you must’ve hit your head harder than we thought,” she teased gently, her mouth falling on his. “Come on, Logan,” she smirked. “Let’s be honest- why buy the cow? You’re getting the milk for free.”  
  
“Maybe I like ya, Bessy,” he laughed softly. “Can we stop using this analogy?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Logan nodded, taking the moment to pull her dress off her shoulders and down her arms. She sat up, pulling her arms out of the dress, and he moved it off her stomach, letting it rest on her hips. His hands moved up to her breasts, running his thumbs over the material covering her nipples. “Maybe that nun wasn’t completely crazy.”  
  
Veronica closed her eyes as Logan worked on her breasts, and she adjusted herself as he sat up, his mouth falling on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her hips slowly moving, and she felt him harden beneath her. “It’s just a piece of paper, Logan...”  
  
He stifled a moan as her heat rubbed against his already hard cock. “That’s not the point, Mars.”  
  
She kissed his cheek, swallowing hard as his hands moved down her body. “Guess what else I found out.”  
  
“Tell me.”  
  
“Weevil was right and wrong. Regina and her ilk are probably doing business there, but Father Fitzpatrick is definitely not involved. He’s trying to turn them around.”  
  
Logan nodded, his hands winding around her back as he undid her bra. “So bug the Church.”  
  
Veronica lifted her head, giving him a look. “What’s with you and Weevil? Huh? I’m not going to Hell.”  
  
“Since when have you been concerned about going to Hell?”  
  
“Since my mom took me to Church every Sunday!”  
  
He laughed. “You mock the Church all the time.”  
  
“So? I still respect it.”  
  
Logan chuckled as she pushed him down on the mattress. “Yeah, your logic doesn’t match Earth logic,” he inhaled sharply as she tugged his boxers down. “Slow down, Speed Racer.”  
  
Veronica kissed him hard, stroking him firmly until he was groaning against her mouth. “What- you’re not in the mood for a quickie?”  
  
“I’m in the mood for whatever you’re in the mood for,” he paused as she pushed her underwear aside, teasing him for a moment. “Unless you want to put on a strap-on. I don’t do that.”  
  
She laughed, slipping him inside her. She was still for a long moment, listening to his sharp intake of breath, and feeling the way his fingers clutched at her thighs. Then, slow, hard, she started to move, closing her eyes as she pushed her mouth against his.  
  
Logan moaned softly as she panted above him, her nails digging into his shoulders. He lifted his hips, kissing her harder when she groaned in gratitude. “I’m Catholic, you know,” he breathed against her mouth.  
  
She laughed breathlessly. “You are not.”  
  
“I so am. Got baptized and my communion and everything.”  
  
Veronica grinned, thrusting her hips out harder and gasping when he met her movements. “Lying is a sin, Logan.”  
  
“I swear to God and on my mother, I’m telling you the truth. Dad wanted to keep the upstanding citizen rep up, and mom agreed. Where the hell do you think I was every Sunday?”  
  
She smirked. “Your hotness just dropped about ten points.”  
  
Logan grabbed the back of her head, forcing her mouth on his. He kissed her hard, working his tongue into her mouth as they moved, and he took every moan she delivered. She started to move faster, her thrusts hard and relentless, and he groaned, pushing into her roughly.  
  
Veronica pressed her forehead against his, her hands on his chest as she rolled her hips against his. “Catholics don’t fuck like this,” she said, her eyes flickering with dark amusement.  
  
“Yes, we fucking do,” Logan growled, lifting his head up and kissing Veronica hard.   
  
She cried out against his mouth, her hips jerking wildly against his, and she pushed harder, wanting to get there. She wanted to come, to feel her orgasm all the way to her toes. She wanted to rid their reality and the idea of marriage from her brain- she just wanted to feel him. It almost hurt now, and she thrust harder, wanting that release.  
  
Logan inhaled sharply, feeling himself getting close, and he moved his hand between their bodies, his fingers slowly working against her clit. “Harder,” he whispered against her lips as her thighs tightened over his hips.  
  
She obliged, her nails digging into his skin as she kissed him, soft moans escaping her with each push. Her moans got louder and he kissed her harder, and she wasn’t able to control the pace of her thrusting any longer. Her toes started to curl, her hips moving uncontrollably as she cried out against his mouth, her grip moving to his neck, clutching at his hair.  
  
He groaned as she came, his free hand moving around to her lower back and holding her close as his fingers continued to stroke her. She cried out again, moving harder, unable to stop, and he kept kissing her, even as she writhed in his arms.   
  
Veronica’s mouth moved to his neck, thrusting harder, rougher against him, quick, tight strokes that had him panting. His hands moved to her thighs, grasping them tightly as she moved relentlessly, and he groaned as his orgasm washed over him.   
  
She gasped loudly as his hips jerked up, a smile perching on her lips as he continued to thrust, coming inside her. Her forehead fell on his chest, her hips slowing down. “Catholics don’t fuck like that,” she whispered breathlessly.  
  
“Yes, we fucking do,” Logan groaned, wiping at his face. He laughed, glancing down at Veronica. “I never would’ve pinned you as one to be turned on by the Church.”  
  
Veronica shrugged as he kissed her forehead. “If that’s how you see it...”  
  
“It’s hotter that way.”  
  
“Okay,” she sighed happily, resting her head on his shoulder. “So, here’s my plan. We convince Parker to go back to Regina.”  
  
Logan’s smile faded. “We’re not sending her back there, Veronica.”  
  
“Hear me out,” Veronica said quickly. “She’ll be our inside man. We can get Wiedman to watch her, to protect her. She needs to find out enough info about Regina’s dealings and where Lilly is. That’s all we need, one break.”  
  
“She won’t go along with this.”  
  
“She will, if she wants her nephew back.”  
  
Logan frowned, wrapping his arms around Veronica’s waist. “Let’s not talk shop in bed, all right?” he said stiffly.  
  
“I thought you said it was hot,” she teased softly.   
  
“It’s not.”  
  
Veronica nodded, her smile fading as she ran her fingers along his chest. The mood had changed drastically in five seconds, and she tried to ignore it. She knew they were too much alike, but she didn’t understand why he couldn’t go along with this. “Okay,” she said simply.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Parker grinned brightly as Logan walked into the kitchen, tying up his sweats. “Good morning!” she chirped cheerfully, holding up her cup of coffee. “Your walls are really thin!”  
  
Logan froze as he made himself a cup, glancing over his shoulder and giving her a grin. “Sorry...”  
  
She shrugged. “It’s okay. You guys sounded hot- it was beautiful-” she cringed. “That came out creepy and wrong. I just meant...it didn’t bother me. You guys are in love, who cares, right?”  
  
“Right.”  
  
Veronica stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing at her messy and unruly hair. “Morning,” she mumbled.  
  
Logan handed her his cup of coffee. “Our walls are really thin,” he informed her with a grin.  
  
“What- how-” her face paled, and she glanced at Parker nervously. “Oh. Sorry.”  
  
Logan chuckled, kissing her head quickly. “It’s okay- she thought it was hot. She wants to join in next time.”  
  
Parker flushed, giving Logan a look. “That’s not what I meant.”  
  
Veronica smirked, taking a sip of the black coffee and making a face at the taste. “I think I get it, but let’s move on,” she glanced at Parker. “Let’s talk business for a moment.”  
  
Parker paled, then, and she quickly sat up. “What about it?”  
  
Veronica was quiet for a moment, taking the silence as an opportunity to stir some milk and sugar into her coffee. “You have to go back to Regina, Parker. We need an inside man.”  
  
Parker laughed in disbelief. “Are you nuts?”  
  
“No. Just practical. Regina will buy if you walked in there, claiming to have seen the errors of your ways. We just need some solid proof of Regina’s dealings, so we can get Lilly back. Duncan’s offered Wiedman’s services, so you’ll be safe. The sooner you find out something about Lilly, the sooner we get Benny to you.”  
  
“Veronica...”  
  
“It’s going to be okay, Parker,” Logan said quickly. “Trust us. It’s the best thing you can do right now for us. We need someone on the inside before this gets bloody.”  
  
Parker’s jaw clenched, and she glanced down at her mug. “I’ll think about it,” she said softly.  
  
An hour later, Veronica stared at her reflection in the mirror of her bathroom, absently combing her hair. A hot shower had done her good, and Logan had disappeared after his to help her father move some files around in the office.   
  
She tied her hair up in a ponytail, a sigh escaping her. This all could end quickly if Parker went back to Regina to help them. Lilly would be safe and Duncan wouldn’t have to kill anyone and Logan would be safe. Veronica had to think of the positive.  
  
A deep sigh escaped her as she exited the bathroom, walking through her bedroom and out into the hallway. Maybe she would try some reverse psychology on Parker. The girl might be stubborn, but Veronica could be very persuasive when she wanted to be. If she did well, she might brag to her father about it.  
  
“Parker,” she glanced in the guest bedroom, frowning at the made bed.  
  
Veronica moved down the hall and into the living room. Parker’s mug was washed and rested on the counter, and her jacket was gone from the couch. “Parker?” she tried again, louder this time. Silence met her.  
  
Parker Lee Kidd had vanished.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "May God strike you down before Duncan Kane does, Regina."

Getting back into Regina’s good graces was remarkably easy. Parker knew full well the quickest way to raise the figurative white flag was to say “I’m sorry.” That’s it. No explanation, no long, drawn out and emotional speech. Just “I’m sorry.”  
  
For good measure, she added a couple of tears and a bunch of rants proclaiming what a liar Logan Echolls was. That seemed to do the trick.  
  
Parker didn’t like lying. She especially didn’t like the idea of lying to Regina, especially after Regina nearly cracked her head open on the wall. Yet, she managed, and she would’ve been pleased with her acting skills, if she wasn’t so damn afraid.   
  
Even worse, instead of allowing Parker to go back to the blissfully unaware state she had been in just a month before, Regina had almost insisted that she become involved in the fight. She demanded that Parker pretend to be friends with Logan and bring back information, just as Veronica had implied she would. Parker was a double agent, and she had to remind herself to keep smiling and acting like she was Sydney Bristow on a very special case.   
  
Fortunately, her imagination and sense of delusion held on strong in times like this. She could pretend to be Sydney under the alias of Parker Lee, Logan was her Vaughn, and Veronica was the head of the investigation or something. It was silly, but definitely better than the alternative- running from the apartment and straight to the airport.  
  
Her biggest concern was Benny. It was also Regina’s, but for obviously different reasons. Regina just wanted her son back, Parker wanted to get him away from her sister. It was as simple as that. They would disappear and live a happy little lie elsewhere, far away from Neptune.  
  
At the moment, Regina sat with a blank look on her face, her eyes gazing off, and Parker wondered what exactly she had been inhaling or smoking or shooting just before their reunion. She wondered if Regina did that crap in front of her son, and the thought made Parker angry, so she lowered her head, silently reminding herself that Regina was a good mother.  
  
A murderer. A criminal. A violent, dangerous, psychotic person...but a good mother.  
  
Regina wasn’t holding up well after Benny was kidnapped. Parker realized how much Regina had loved the boy, she seemed at a loss of what to do with him gone. She wasn’t even paying attention to her business, Trey was now, and Parker knew that was good news for her.  
  
“Parker...”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
Regina smiled tightly, patting Parker’s wrist gently. “How would you like to become my investment partner? I own a piece of Club Thin and I think it’ll help you get a handle on business dealings...”  
  
Parker stared at Regina incredulously as Regina continued to talk, and she wondered just how crazy her sister really was. No normal person could talk like this, not when they were attempting to kill someone. Not when they had kidnapped a small child. Not when their own child was missing. “Gina-”  
  
“Parker, you’ll make tons of money. And if you do well, I’ll let you in on my other business.”  
  
Somehow, Parker didn’t think drug dealing was the career for her. As Regina continued to stare at her expectantly, Parker realized that Regina was attempting to bond with her in her own twisted way. She wanted Parker in her circle, and Parker felt like crying. It wasn’t to be. It never was.  
  
She wanted so desperately to bring up Benjamin, but didn’t, out of fear over what Regina’s reaction would be. So, instead, she nodded, forcing a smile on her face. “Sure.”  
  
Regina’s eyes lit up. “Good! Next week, we’ll go to the club, and you can check it out. It’ll be fun.”  
  
Parker continued to nod, her eyes drifting down to her plate of untouched pasta. “Lots of fun,” she said softly.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
Parker glanced up at the sound of Regina’s voice, stiffening up as she dug into her pocket. “Yeah?”  
  
Regina smiled at Parker, pulling out a small box. “I bought you something a while back. I was waiting until your birthday, but life’s short, right?” she slid it across the table, tapping the top with one manicured finger. “Open it.”  
  
“Regina, you didn’t have-”  
  
“Yes, I did. _Open_ it.”  
  
Parker glanced at her sister, unnerved by Regina’s clear order. It wasn’t a giddy request that usually came from excited gift-givers, this was a demand. An “or else.” With a forced smile, Parker opened the black box. She gasped at the sight of the small crucifix, silver and adorned with deep red rubies. “Regina...”  
  
“I know you think churches are pretty, so I bought you that. A friend of a friend recommended it.”  
  
“It must’ve cost you a fortune-”  
  
“Money no object. Put it on,” Regina beamed as Parker took the necklace out of its box, locking it in place around her neck. “There. Now you’re mine. Forever.”  
  
Parker’s hands halted on the chain, and she slowly lowered her hands, giving Regina a grin. “Thanks,” she said shakily. “It’s so beautiful,” she nodded, her smile growing anxiously. “I really love it, Gina.”  
  
Regina sighed, leaning back in her seat. “I’m so glad you came to your senses, Parker. You can’t betray your family, you know. Friends come and go, but family...family’s forever.”  
  
Parker continued to nod, pretending that Regina was talking in a foreign language she didn’t care to understand.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica felt the burn of vomit already in her throat when he walked up to their booth in his orange jumpsuit. As her heart began to pound, she peered out of the corner of her eye at the floor, grateful for the small wastebasket next to her knee. She might be needing that in the near future.   
  
Jail hadn’t gotten Dick Casablancas down. In fact, he looked cockier than ever before, smirk firmly in place and that predatory stare in his eyes as he spotted her. His hair was longer, more wild, and he was thinner. But he was still Dick, in the flesh.  
  
She knew Logan was going to be pissed off at her when he found out she decided to pay Dick a visit by herself, without telling him. She imagined he might be just a bit more angry than her father was going to be when he found out. It didn’t matter, though. She needed to be there.  
  
This was definitely a last resort. Dick had a close association with Regina Kidd, and he might have some useful information. Of course, the chance of him having anything important to say ran fifty-fifty at best, but it was a risk she was going to have to take, just in case. And Veronica needed to prove to herself that she could face her fears and move on.  
  
She would succeed. Failure was not an option.  
  
Dick laughed as he plopped down across from Veronica, picking up the black phone and putting it to his ear. “You’re not a reporter from _People_!” he exclaimed, and chuckled at the faint blush that had crept on her face. “Look at you, already flustered.”  
  
Veronica gripped her receiver tightly, keeping her gaze firm. He wasn’t going to see her fear, her anxiety. She wouldn’t allow him to. “Just shocked you’re still alive.”  
  
He was unfazed, giving her a smug grin. “Come on, V- I’m rich. Everyone loves me in here, I get them cigs and porn,” he was quiet for a moment, gazing at her as if they were long lost friends and not rapist and victim. “And you don’t have to be all tough. Miss me?”  
  
“No.”  
  
Dick cringed playfully. “Not even a little?”  
  
Veronica rolled her eyes impatiently, licking her lips. There was no time for his stupid, little games. She needed information, and she needed to get out. Then, she needed to throw up and clean out her car. It was already planned out. “I came here for a reason, Dick,” she said firmly. “You’re really in no position to be difficult, so play nice and tell me exactly what’s up with Regina Kidd, your friendly neighborhood drug dealer.”  
  
That was the exact line that she had rehearsed in the car on the way to the jail. Word for word. She had all her quips and insults ready, and she had the big speech memorized. The one when she told Dick Casablancas exactly how he ruined her life, and how she was going to ruin his, tenfold.  
  
She just needed to keep to the script.  
  
“Are you sure you just didn’t come here for some foreplay?” Dick said with a wink. “Isn’t that what got you and Logan all hot? Can’t resist me, huh?”  
  
Veronica leaned forward, her jaw set. “Talk.”  
  
“So, really, who’s better, Ronnie? Me or Logan? Duncan? Troy? That cop?” he grinned. “On a scale of one to ten-”  
  
She ignored him, even though a dry chuckle escaped her. “You are really something else-”  
  
Dick leaned back in his seat, that smirk already back in place. “You got questions, I got questions, Ronnie.”  
  
“I don’t care about your questions. You don’t get to have questions.”  
  
“False,” he laughed at her scowl, sitting up in his seat. “Okay, let’s make a deal. I’ll answer anything you want. Anything at all, if you answer any question I ask.”  
  
Veronica was silent for a long moment as she debated Dick’s odd request. She knew, deep down, that he had probably rehearsed his whole assault, just as she had hers. Scarily enough, he probably had in the two minutes of their conversation enough ammo to knock her down, while it had taken her all of the forty-minute drive to prepare her big speech.   
  
This was all a game to Dick. Just a game. Even as he sat in this prison, awaiting the trial that will send him away for many, many years, it was still a game. Nothing was taken seriously, for he was so convinced nothing could touch him. Veronica could safely say she hated Dick Casablancas.  
  
Her lips pressed together in a thin line, and she inhaled sharply through her nose. “Fine,” she muttered. Dick gave her a wide grin, and she momentarily imagined being able to smash her receiver into his nose. “Where is Regina’s main headquarters?”  
  
“Thin,” he replied swiftly. “Does Logan talk about me?”  
  
She licked her lips nervously. “He hates your guts. He wants you dead. When did you start doing business with Regina?”  
  
“Right before that awesome rave we all went to- how does Logan get you hot?”  
  
She hesitated, already thrown off. She licked her lips, regaining her stiff posture. “He tells me he loves me,” she said, her voice a low monotone.  
  
“Keep licking your lips, it brings back memories.”  
  
Veronica didn’t respond, her face blank, the mask already in place.  
  
Dick snorted. “He tells you he loves you...don’t lie. If that were the truth, you guys wouldn’t have broken up so many times. Logan was right- you do live in your own little world,” he leaned forward, his eyes locking on hers. “So, Veronica Mars, how does my best friend get you hot?”  
  
“He’s not your best friend,” she said icily.  
  
“Answer the question.”  
  
“He touches me. All he has to do is touch me.”  
  
“Aw,” Dick said, tilting his head to the side. “How romantic.”  
  
Veronica’s jaw clenched, and she bit back the insult on her tongue. “My turn. Did you mention Logan at all in your dealings with Regina?”  
  
“Yes. Have you and Logan ever tried anal?”  
  
“No. What did you say?”  
  
“I told her a lot of things. Have you given him head yet?”  
  
She faltered, and Dick grinned triumphantly. “No,” she said quietly. “What did you tell her?”  
  
“I told her I had a friend that I needed to loosen up because his girlfriend was a tightass. What’s the dirtiest thing you’ve ever told Logan while he was fucking you?”  
  
Veronica smiled grimly, refusing to let him get to her, then. He really had no interest in her answer, she knew that. It was the old high school game- ask biting and inappropriate questions about her sex life and her character. Winner makes the victim cry and run into the girls’ bathroom.  
  
She wanted to throw up, run away and throw up everything that was boiling inside her. All the hate and anger and despair and frustration and shame and she hated Dick Casablancas, more than ever. “Come inside me,” she muttered.  
  
Dick’s eyebrows rose, and he looked genuinely amused then. “I’m sorry? I couldn’t hear-”  
  
“I told him to come inside me,” she said sharply, ignoring the heat of embarrassment on her face.  
  
He snapped his fingers. “Ah, that’s right! He doesn’t wear a condom with you- you’re kinkier than I thought, Veronica.”  
  
“My turn,” she said, her voice dull. She was suddenly exhausted, and all she wanted to do was go home and shower. “What exactly does she know about Logan and I.”  
  
“She knows he’s whipped, and she definitely read your dad’s book. She didn’t think much of him, though...just wanted to know if he was into drugs. I guess she wanted a new client- how does it feel to have cock inside you without being unconscious?”  
  
Veronica felt the room tilt, and she gripped the phone tighter. “Good,” she said shortly. “Are you still in contact with Regina?”  
  
“Nope,” Dick said quietly, a slow, unnerving grin playing on his lips as his eyes bore into hers. “Are you gonna think of me when Logan’s fucking you tonight?”  
  
“Never,” she said, ignoring the trembling of her voice. “Did you take my birth control pills all those times?”  
  
He laughed. “Yeah...you and Logan were so easy. You kind of imploded on your own. How does it feel not being able to be open with Logan? You don’t give him head, he has to beg for affection, you’re all cold...how does that feel?”  
  
“It makes me feel bad. How’s Cassidy?”  
  
There was a flash of something Veronica couldn’t place in Dick’s eyes, and for that moment, she was elated.   
  
“You tell me,” he said icily. “The fucker’s ignoring all my letters. How’s Jackie?”  
  
“Wonderful. Do you know anything else?”  
  
A smirk fell on Dick’s lips. “Maybe.”  
  
Veronica’s hand hit the table hard as she leaned forward, her gaze cold and full of anger. “Logan’s life is on the line, Dick. Don’t you want to redeem yourself just a little?”  
  
He sighed deeply, glancing at the ceiling. “Our game of twenty questions has gotten really old...”  
  
She had to pull out her ace, and she would, if it got him talking. She met his gaze straight on as he glanced at her. “I’ll drop my testimony if you give me some useful information.”  
  
Dick blinked, surprised. “What?”  
  
“You tell me everything you know- no embellishments, no lies, just the truth,” she said in a cool, collected voice. “And I won’t testify against you. I’ll convince Logan not to testify. We’ll disappear and you’ll be two less testimonies away from a life sentence.”  
  
“You’re really afraid this chick’s gonna kill Logan, huh?”  
  
Veronica ignored him. “Do we have a deal?”  
  
He grinned, leaning forward. “Absolutely,” he licked his lips, glancing over his shoulder at the guard leaning against the wall. After a moment, he faced Veronica again. “Regina’s an investor of Thin. In fact, she’s partial owner- total Jill of all Trades. And yet, she wouldn’t fuck me.”  
  
“Get to the point.”  
  
“She’s always at the club, making sure things run smoothly. She’s so involved that she had several hidden little rooms built in the basement- that’s where she does her really big deals with those Irish idiots.”  
  
Veronica nodded, putting away that information for later use. Regina had secret rooms- she had to be in one of them after Regina’s men kidnapped her. It was something she had to tell Parker the next time she talked to her. If she ever got in contact with her. “That’s all you got?”  
  
“That’s it,” he let out a contented sigh, giving her a grin. “I guess I won’t be seeing you at the trial?”  
  
She smiled. “You will,” she said coldly. “Front and center. You’ll get a nice view of me when I’m on the stand.”  
  
His smile faded slightly. “You said-”  
  
“I know what I said. But...” she sighed deeply, fake distress momentarily on her features. "I’m just such a tightass, I can’t let it go-”  
  
Dick laughed, looking oddly impressed. “You got some balls, Veronica. Too bad it’s all an act. You’re gonna throw up in the parking lot.”  
  
Veronica’s eyes darkened, and she knew she had to end the conversation then. “Shut up.”  
  
“I know you so well, don’t I?” he continued, undeterred. “You’re dying on the inside, aren’t you? You just wanna go home and wash me right out of your pretty hair, don’t you?”  
  
“Stop.”  
  
He chuckled. “I know you, Ronnie. You’re gonna throw up, and then you’re going to go back to your nice little home and fuck Logan’s brains out just to prove you _can_. Just to prove that there’s nothing wrong with you,” his smile faded abruptly. “Just to prove me wrong.”  
  
Veronica nodded once, twice, and clutched her purse tightly as she met his gaze. The big speech she had planned was forgotten, she couldn’t even remember how it started. She just wanted to get the hell out of there before he knocked her down even more. “I won’t be visiting you again.”  
  
“I’m crushed. Tell Logan to come visit me,” Dick was silent for a moment, apparently unsatisfied with how that sounded. Too desperate. “I’ll let him know what he’s missing.”  
  
With a shake of her head, she stood, slamming the phone down. They were done, and she wouldn’t have to see him again until the trial.  
  
Veronica managed to walk tall and strong and keep it together until she reached her car. As soon as she slammed the door shut, she felt the tears welling in her eyes, the tightness of her chest, the fire in her throat.   
  
Torture. She had just tortured herself for the man she loved. Just to free him, to free both of them. The suffering didn’t die down, in fact, it raged on now, but at least she had her information. She didn’t leave empty-handed, even if it cost her a sliver of her soul.  
  
She choked back sobs as she blinked rapidly, trying to forget the feel of Dick’s eyes on her, how he must’ve touched her that night at Shelly Pomroy’s party. She gasped, flinging the door open before lunging over, the vomit barely missing her arm as it fell out onto the pavement.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Logan glanced down at Veronica as her hand crept over his stomach, her fingers digging into the bowl of popcorn on his lap. She sat tucked between his body and his arm, one leg thrown over his knee as they watched a repeat of Top Model. She loved the camp, he liked the cute girls. It was a harmless way to spend an evening at home.  
  
However, Veronica was too quiet, and Logan was concerned.   
  
She also looked really cute in his boxers and one of her tiny t-shirts that was tight in all the right places and certainly got his attention. Her hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail that must’ve taken her hours to perfect with just the right amount of loose strands brushing over the back of her neck. He blew at her hair during the show, watching her locks flying around, then settle back over her face. He continued it until she smirked, elbowing him, and he was grateful. She wasn’t a zombie after all.  
  
Usually, she talked during the show, either denouncing the models or laughing at their lack of intelligence. Secretly, she loved the show for the comedy of it, and they both considered it a way to hang out without the obligatory conversation.   
  
There was only one time Logan could remember “Top Model Night” ending badly. Veronica was busy mocking the art of “smiling with your eyes.” She had tried it, and got mad when Logan was able to do it and she wasn’t. He blamed hanging out with his mother and a mob of models growing up, even insisted that everyone in his family could do it, but she remained stubbornly pissed off until he tickled her into submission.  
  
It was nice, really. They were as normal as could get during these moments, when Veronica wasn’t a super detective and he wasn’t busy being tortured. This was when he could pretend they were a normal couple without the bloodshed and drama. He watched Veronica’s mouth drop in indignation and laugh at the model challenges and he forgot just how hardened she was, how messed up they both were. It wasn’t denial, he knew how sadly wounded they really were. Yet, sometimes, he liked to pretend.  
  
Tonight, however, she was unusually restrained, as she had been for most of the week. If he didn’t know any better, he would say she looked distant. Sadder. However, whenever she caught him looking at her, she smiled real big, more than willing to play a role. He wasn’t going to fall for it.  
  
Logan hesitated for just a moment before leaning forward, kissing her forehead gently. “You okay?” he murmured against her hair.  
  
She smiled slightly, wiping her buttery hands on the napkin on her lap. “You asked me that this morning. I’m still okay.”  
  
“Thinking about this whole Regina mess?”  
  
“Nope.”  
  
He nodded, looking back at the television. “You know,” he started, hoping he sounded relaxed and not at all on the defensive. “We haven’t had sex all week.”  
  
“It’s been three days,” she said with a laugh. “Not three months. You’re hardly struggling.”  
  
Logan smirked, glancing down at her. He remembered exactly when was the last time they had contact. It was at around ten in the morning, and he had fingered her to orgasm right before she showered and ran off on some case that kept her away for the entire morning. Even though she had come hard and nearly broke his wrist when she pushed his fingers in deeper, even though she had kissed him deeply and promised to return the favor when she came back, she returned in a decidedly less cheerful mood.   
  
In fact, Veronica had looked downright off, and she wouldn’t tell him why, and continued to not tell him why all week. She was distracted and looked troubled. It was obvious, no matter how often she denied it. It was killing him.   
  
“It’s been three days since I made _you_ come,” he corrected gently. “For _me_ , it’s been a lonely road.”  
  
Veronica lifted her head, a smile on her lips as she tilted her head up, kissing him softly. “What are you suggesting?” she breathed against his lips. “Nice and slow? Hard and fast?”  
  
He raised his eyebrows as she kissed him again. He knew her all too well- a distraction wasn’t going to stop the conversation at hand. Sex was the topic, but he knew that she knew exactly where he was going with this. “An explanation and no lies?”  
  
Her smile faded, and she flopped back on the couch. “What do you want to talk about?”  
  
“What happened with you that day? Where did you go?”  
  
“It was just a case. It really doesn’t matter...” she trailed off, a hint of a smile on her lips. “Come on, I’m in your boxers and a little t-shirt- that doesn’t turn you on?”  
  
Logan turned, gazing at her. “Don’t lie to me, okay?” he said firmly. “The night’s been going really well, so...don’t.”  
  
Veronica sighed, turning and facing him completely. “I went to see Dick,” she quickly continued as his eyes hardened with anger. “It was for the case. He was one of Regina’s loyal customers, and I figured he would know something. Guess what- he did.”  
  
He was silent, carefully reviewing what she had said. She hadn’t burst into tears, so it couldn’t have been that traumatizing. Then again, he knew Veronica Mars like that back of his hand, and he knew that the way she tended to deal with things was by not dealing. He was suddenly fearful that the meeting had gone bad. Real bad.   
  
He was suddenly pissed off at her for doing it behind his back. He would’ve gladly have come with her, she didn’t need to go about it like that. She was making an effort to be a more open person, he couldn’t deny that, but this just pushed her progress back several levels. “Did he say something to you?”  
  
“What?” she smiled nervously, already knowing the lie before it came from her lips. “No.”  
  
“Did he say something about me?”  
  
“No,” she took the bowl of popcorn out of his lap, setting it down on the coffee table. With a sigh, she took his hand gently, rubbing his palm with her fingers. “He was more than willing to share. Regina owns a part of Club Thin- that’s where she does a lot of her deals, and it makes sense, considering the whole Thin-Wildcat connection. She also read my dad’s book.”  
  
Logan watched her relaxed expression carefully, waiting for the mask to crack, but it never did. Maybe she should’ve been the actor. “That’s it?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Don’t lie-”  
  
“Logan!” Veronica exclaimed with a laugh. “It’s fine. I’m fine.”  
  
He leaned back against the couch, his brow furrowing. “I’m so pissed off at you right now.”  
  
She frowned slightly, tightening her hold on his hand as he tried to pull it away. “Logan...come on. I’m sorry, but I had to do this alone. If you were there, it would’ve turned into a big insult party, and I wasn’t about to risk it,” she sighed as icy silence met her. “Logan, honestly. You disappeared for five months. This is hardly a blip on the radar.”  
  
Logan nodded quickly. “I know. Sorry. It’s just...I don’t want you to suffer needlessly, you know? You shouldn’t have done it,” he shrugged slightly. “Honestly, I would’ve expected that to be more traumatic for you.”  
  
Veronica stared at her lap for a long moment, her teeth nipping at her bottom lip. “I’m fine,” she said quietly.  
  
“Good,” he reached over, running his hand over her hair. She glanced over her shoulder at him, and he gave her a faint smile. “You’re a hard woman, Veronica Mars.”  
  
She stared at him, her expression blank except for a flash in her eyes of something Logan couldn’t place. “I am,” she replied softly.  
  
“You are.”  
  
With a sharp intake of breath, Veronica leaned over, kissing Logan firmly. He returned the kiss, his hands cupping her face. He grunted as she climbed on his lap, straddling his hips as she kissed him harder, her fingers curling into his shirt.   
  
“Hold on, babe,” he murmured against her lips as she pushed him against the couch. “We can do this without hurting each other.”  
  
She gave him a naughty smile, her hands sliding down between his legs and cupping his hardening cock. “Maybe I want you to hurt me?” she whispered, leaving a quick kiss on his lips.  
  
Logan grabbed Veronica’s wrists, grinning slightly as she changed tactics, leaning forward and running her tongue along his collarbone before biting down on the skin. “What’s going on, Veronica.”  
  
“I want you,” she said shortly. “Right now.”  
  
“I want you too, but first you gotta tell me what’s going on.”  
  
Veronica gave him a teasing little grin, kissing him again. “What’s wrong, you don’t want to see me naked?”  
  
He gave her a faint smile. “I love seeing you naked- but I still want to know what’s wrong.”  
  
She sighed, plopping down on his lap, and he quickly adjusted her away from his crotch. A frown played on her lips as he rested his hands on her thighs, waiting. “I don’t want to be like this forever.”  
  
“Like what?”  
  
“Like I’m never going to be normal.”  
  
Logan smirked slightly. “Normal’s overrated,” he leaned over, kissing her neck softly. “You’re just frazzled from seeing Dick...we had sex just fine before, didn’t we?”  
  
“Yes,” Veronica said quietly, her fingers running through his hair.  
  
“So...” he lifted his head, pressing his forehead against hers. “What did he say to throw you off?”  
  
“He mentioned the rape. And I just want to forget about it.”  
  
Logan’s eyes darkened then, and he quickly closed his eyes, kissing her. “Fuck him,” he murmured against her mouth. “Fuck him- you’re a survivor, and you’re strong, Veronica,” he pulled back as Veronica started to tug at his shirt, and he allowed her to discard it. “I don’t want to do this if you’re just trying to prove something, Veronica.”  
  
She smiled sadly, pulling her shirt over her head. “Logan...just this once, can we stop talking?”  
  
He decided then not to question it any longer. Regardless of her reasons, she was kissing and touching him like she needed him. As he lowered her to the carpet, he could feel her body responding to him and could hear the soft gasps and moans urging him on as they pulled off each other’s clothes.   
  
No matter what, Dick and his bullshit wasn’t bringing that out of her.   
  
Later, they were still on the carpet, Veronica curled against Logan’s side with the blanket from the couch covering them. They were both silent, his arms wrapped around her as she walked her fingers along his forearm.  
  
“Do you love me?” she whispered.  
  
“Yes,” he whispered back, turning on his side so they were face to face. “Do you love me?”  
  
Veronica closed her eyes, gently bringing his face to hers as she kissed him gently. “Thank you for understanding,” she said softly.  
  
He nodded as she moved closer to him, and he hugged her tight, kissing her forehead. “Can we move on, now?”  
  
“Please.”  
  
Logan smiled when their lips met again in a longer, deeper kiss. He ran his hand through her hair, gently pushing her on her back as he slipped on top of her. She adjusted herself, never breaking the kiss as she spread her legs, her hands sliding down his torso.  
  
The two froze as Veronica’s Sidekick started to ring on the coffee table, and Veronica sighed. “Should I answer it?”  
  
“Go ahead.”  
  
She reached up, grabbing the cell phone and quickly answering it. “Hello?”  
  
“She bought me a crucifix.”  
  
Veronica frowned as Logan dipped his head, kissing her neck. “Parker?” she said, confused, and Logan froze, mid-kiss.  
  
“Regina bought me a crucifix. I would feel guilty if I didn’t know how crazy she was.”  
  
She smiled as Logan propped himself on one elbow, gazing down at her expectantly. She puckered her lips, blowing him a quick kiss. “But she hasn’t killed you yet, right? That’s a plus!”   
  
“Ha, ha. I’m freaking out, Veronica. She stepped outside for a cigarette, and I’m ready to jump out the fire escape.”  
  
“Just stick it out a little bit more-” Veronica inhaled sharply as she remembered her conversation with Dick. “Parker- listen to me. Regina owns a part of Thin.”  
  
“I know. She told me.”  
  
“Good, that means you won’t have to snoop around much for this, and trust me, I’m in pain,” Veronica smiled as Logan began kissing her shoulder, working his way to her neck. “There’s nothing more I love than sneaking around for clues.”  
  
“With your handy dandy notebook,” Logan murmured against her neck.  
  
“You can still come with me,” Parker said, almost a bit too desperately.  
  
“You know we can’t- Regina’s probably got the place packed with muscle. We would be killed,” she licked her lips, continuing. “There’s a set of hidden rooms around the basement of the club. I’m thinking drugs. Guns. A magical wardrobe of evil.”  
  
“What do you want me to do?”  
  
“I want you to find them, find out if they’re really secret rooms or just storage. We need some solid proof of your sister’s dealings- we have that, we can go to the cops.”  
  
Parker was silent for a long moment, then “I can do that.”  
  
“Okay, good,” Veronica smiled faintly. “Thank you. Seriously. And I’m sure Duncan appreciates it too, Parker.”  
  
“I have to go.”  
  
“Stay strong.”  
  
Logan lifted his head as Veronica set down her phone on the coffee table, a slightly concerned look in his eyes. “Is she okay?”  
  
Veronica nodded. “She’s fine, just a bit shaky. We have our in...this is going to be over sooner than we thought.”  
  
He grinned. “Time to celebrate?” She returned the smile as he leaned down, kissing her softly. For the first time, he had a feeling that everything was really, truly going to turn out all right.  
  
* * * * *  
  
“The night’s slow, but it’ll pick up.”  
  
Parker ignored Trey as he continued to boast about Thin’s success, following her sister to the VIP booth near the bar.   
  
At her last count, there were seven VIP booths- two on ground level, the rest on the second floor. Five bathrooms, eight exits, three bars, and an uncertain number of hidden rooms. She needed to find them. If Regina was detained by the police, then she could get Benny and run.   
  
Parker stood awkwardly as Regina and her men slipped into the booth, and immediately, drinks were set down for them by a young blonde waitress. Regina had dressed her that night- a black skirt, black tank, and blood red lips. She felt like she was playing dress up, but one of Regina’s men, Joe, told her she was looking good before pinching her ass.  
  
At least Regina informed him that she would break his hand if he tried it again.   
  
“I have to go to the bathroom,” Parker spoke up over the music. “I’ll be right back.”  
  
Regina watched as Parker walked off, pushing through the crowd. She waited until Parker had disappeared before returning her gaze to her drink. “Watch her,” she told Trey lightly. “I don’t trust her.”  
  
The hall was pretty cold, and Parker crossed her arms over her chest as she walked past the bathroom and through a pair of doors that said **Authorized Personnel Only**. She glanced over her shoulder, spotting no one, and continued her walk.  
  
There were doors on both sides of the hall, most of them closed. She inhaled sharply, starting to poke her head inside, open doors, glance around. There was a lot of nothing- boxes, old turntable equipment, liquor, toilet paper, and so on.   
  
She knew she only had a couple of minutes, so she walked faster down the hall, trying more doors. She reached the last shut door. She turned the knob, and breathed a sigh of relief when it turned, then opened. It was always in the last possible place...  
  
Parker glanced around the dark room, feeling along the wall for a light switch. Her fingers swiped against the switch, and she flicked it on, fully expecting to see piles of pure cocaine, just like in _Scarface_. She squinted as the room was filled with light, and she stepped inside, rubbing at her arms.   
  
A loud sniff got her attention, and she glanced to her right, gasping at the sight of the small, blonde child seated on a mattress. She stared at the child in pure shock, her hand flying to her mouth. The girl lifted her head, sniffling as she gazed at Parker.  
  
Parker crouched down, her shaking hands gripping her knees. “Hi, I’m Parker,” she said, her voice trembling She had expected drugs, maybe even money and guns, but not this. A small blonde girl on a mattress, with only a red comforter and a big, white stuffed bunny and what looked like a Hello Kitty flashlight to keep her company. “What’s your name?” she asked softly, already knowing the answer.  
  
The girl sniffed again, rubbing at her eyes. “Lilly.”  
  
Parker smiled gently, taking a tentative step toward her. “Hi, Lilly. I’m Parker,” Lilly’s face began to crumble, and Parker reminded herself not to panic. “You’re a brave little girl, aren’t you?”  
  
“I want my mommy,” Lilly nearly sobbed, clutching at the bunny.  
  
At that moment, Parker felt her heart break for the little girl, and she hated Regina then. “I know, honey, but you have to stay here just a little bit longer, okay? I can’t-”  
  
“I want my daddy!”  
  
“Okay,” Parker nodded, more for herself, as she straightened up, holding out her hands. “Come on, I’m taking you home, okay?”  
  
Lilly started to stand, bending down to pick up the rabbit.   
  
“What are you doing?”   
  
Immediately, Lilly dropped to the mattress, hugging the bunny. Parker spin around, inhaling sharply at the sight of Trey. “Hi,” she said breathlessly, not knowing what else to say.   
  
“What the hell are you doing?” Trey demanded gruffly, moving inside the room.   
  
Parker shook her head, realizing there was no way in hell she could lie. “That’s Duncan Kane’s daughter,” she said, hoping she sounded strong. “What are you doing with Duncan Kane’s daughter?”  
  
Trey grabbed Parker’s arm, nearly dragging her to the door. “Let’s go, baby. This is none of your business.”  
  
Parker glanced over her shoulder at Lilly, watching her with big, watery eyes, and she grew even more angry then. She was fed up. It was one thing to go completely psycho on her, it was another thing entirely to screw up a child.   
  
She jerked her arm out of his grasp, shooting him a glare before moving down the hallway. He followed, and she pushed past the doors and was met with booming hip hop music. She pushed past the crowd roughly, walking straight to the VIP booth and ignoring Trey, who was right behind her.  
  
“I’m done,” Parker announced breathlessly, swiping her purse from off the table. She didn’t look at Regina before taking off for the exit.  
  
“Parker, where are you going?”  
  
Parker shook her head, walking toward the doors and ignoring Regina as she followed.  
  
“Parker!”  
  
“I’m leaving,” Parker said shakily, spinning around and pulling her arm out of Regina’s grasp. “I’m through with this- I’m through with you,” she said, ignoring the almost devastated look in Regina’s eyes. “You...you have the girl- I can’t do this, Regina. I can’t.”  
  
Regina’s eyes darkened slightly, and she grabbed at Parker’s arm again. “If you go to the police-”  
  
“DON’T touch me,” Parker snapped, standing up straighter. “It’s over, Regina.”  
  
“Are you telling the police?”  
  
Parker laughed. “No...but I’m not getting involved,” she knew that was a lie. It was a boldfaced lie, but Regina didn’t know that. She was definitely getting involved, but for the other team. She needed to get in touch with Veronica’s friend, so he could get his daughter.  
  
Regina laughed faintly. “Parker, who the hell do you think-”  
  
Parker tugged the crucifix off her neck, shoving it at her sister. “I’m done,” she said, her voice stronger. “May God strike you down before Duncan Kane does, Regina.”  
  
Regina looked downright desolated for just a moment, before that ice cold mask slipped into place. “Fuck you, Parker.”  
  
“Goodbye, Regina.”  
  
With one last scathing look, Parker turned on her heels and walked out of the club, never looking back. She never felt stronger.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica grinned at Logan continued to laugh at her from across the dimly lit table, her fingers flying up to her mouth. “What?”  
  
He glanced around the crowded restaurant before leaning forward, arching one eyebrow. “Darling, we’re in public. You could stand to be a bit more civilized.”  
  
She stared at him blankly, her hand flying to her pinned up hair self-consciously. “What are you talking about?”  
  
Veronica couldn’t help but be a little bit annoyed. The romantic dinner for two was an awesome idea of Logan’s, and she had even worn her best little black dress for the occasion. They were having great conversation and even better desert, and now he was laughing at her. She actually didn’t mind that he was laughing at her, but she at least wanted to know why.  
  
His hand drifted up to her face, and he gently wiped at her nose, collecting the dab of white frosting that had somehow landed there as she ate her piece of strawberry mousse angel food cake. “It’s best not to shove your face in the cake.”  
  
She smirked, relaxing as he gathered the rest of the frosting onto his fingers and off her nose. “It’s good,” she replied.  
  
“At eighteen dollars a slice, it better-” he halted as she tilted her head, her mouth wrapping around his fingers. Her tongue curled as her lips closed around his knuckles, and she sucked deliberately. “Be.”  
  
Logan grinned, glancing around the restaurant as Veronica took her sweet time taking back her frosting. His smile faded as he spotted the woman several tables away, her disapproving glare on them. Veronica’s gaze followed Logan’s, and to his happy surprise, she winked at the woman.  
  
“Are you drunk?” he asked softly, barely concealing his laughter.  
  
Veronica pulled her mouth away from Logan’s fingers with a smack, primly wiping at the corners of her mouth with her napkin. “Just cheerful.”  
  
“And tipsy.”  
  
She grinned. “That too,” she glanced over at the woman, still scowling at them. “She’s clearly not a fun, fearless female.”  
  
Logan smirked, climbing to his feet as their waiter walked by. He grabbed the man’s arm, stopping him in his tracks before digging for his wallet. He pulled out his black American Express card, handing it over to the man before facing Veronica. “You read too much Cosmo.”  
  
“Lilly was right- they have good bedroom tips.”  
  
“Really?” he leaned over the table, kissing her softly. “Wanna go home? Get fearless?” he murmured against her cheek. She nodded as she started to flush, and he kissed her again. “Let’s get the hell out of here.”  
  
The rain started up just as soon as they had climbed into Logan’s new truck, and Veronica silently praised Logan’s timing. She also praised Marc Jacobs for creating the suit Logan currently wore. It was going to get ripped off, but it was gorgeous for the short time he wore it.   
  
Logan grinned, flicking on his windshield wipers as the rain hit his car in big, fat drops. He reached over, turning up the radio just enough to hear it. “Had fun?”  
  
Veronica sighed happily, throwing her arms over her head, hitting the back of her seat as she stretched. “It's probably the best romantic dinner I've had in a long, long time. Since, you know,” she gave him a pointed look. “You left me for five months. Alone. And naked.”  
  
He fought back the urge to roll his eyes, knowing full well it would get him a good, hard smack. “I _said_ I was sorry, pumpkin.”  
  
“Mm.”  
  
Logan smirked, squinting as he tried to see through the near-torrential rain. “Baby, I am going to make it up to you, I swear. Tonight, I'm definitely going to make it up to you.”  
  
She sighed dramatically. “Logan, it doesn't work when you're getting something, too.”  
  
He frowned. “Fine. You're getting the remote, and I'm going to bed.”  
  
She gave him the sweetest smile she cold manage. “I never said it wasn't a start...”  
  
“Huh.”  
  
Veronica's smile faded as she stared out the window, the rain a blur in the darkness. She suddenly felt guilty for doing this. All of it. They were having fun and joking around, while Duncan and Meg were in a dark place with nowhere to go but down. She and Logan were acting like nothing had happened, while Parker was scared witless in Regina’s hold.   
  
She wondered just how horrible of a person it made her. She knew they should’ve been just as miserable as everyone else involved, but, deep down, she wasn’t. They had their first clean break in months, and she devoured it, knowing it wasn’t going to last. They deserved a break after all that had happened.   
  
Still, her conscience haunted her, and baby Lilly lingered in the corner of her mind. “Logan. We're in too deep, aren't we?”  
  
He glanced at her, stopping at a red light. He already knew what she was talking about. He had gone through great lengths not to think about it, and now, here it was. “With the Regina thing?”  
  
She chuckled dryly. “No...with the Duncan thing. What he's doing is a world of illegal. How the hell did we get involved?”  
  
Logan sighed wearily as the light turned green, and he took off down the street. “To be fair, _she_ started it. She kidnapped his kid first. I _do_ , however, wish he hadn't felt the need to inform us of his extracurricular activities.”  
  
She turned, staring at him in slight dismay. “You don't feel guilty? At all?”  
  
“Hey,” he said, sharper than he had intended. He paused, licking his lips. “I didn't tell Duncan to get involved. Neither did you. He did that all on his own. Once he got involved, he was fucking involved.”  
  
Veronica's jaw clenched, and she shook her head, looking out the window again. “This is one of those times when I wonder why exactly I'm with you, Logan.”  
  
He rolled his eyes. “Yeah, sorry for being an asshole.”  
  
She didn't respond, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Logan let out a heavy sigh, turning his car to the right, pulling over by the sidewalk and putting the car into park. He turned to Veronica, reaching over and cupping the side of her face in his hand. “Hey,” he said softly. He stroked her face, waiting for her to look at him before continuing. “I feel guilty, all right? Do you honestly think I want to see my friend like that?”  
  
Veronica touched the back of his hand lightly, grasping his fingers. “Then just say that. You don't need to be cold around me.”  
  
“I feel guilty. I just don't want to think about how guilty I feel.”  
  
“Okay,” she gave his fingers a firm squeeze before turning back to the road. “Do you think Parker’s going to pull through for us?”  
  
“I think she’s not like us.”  
  
She glanced at him for a moment, her brow furrowing in confusion. “What do you mean?”  
  
He shrugged. “She’s nothing like us. She’s not made to be a double agent and to sneak around and to do all this shady crap. She doesn’t belong in Neptune...you know we’re ruining her, right?”  
  
“ _Right_. Before, she was just smoking joints and making out with my boyfriend!” Veronica replied, her pep not matching the look in her eyes. Logan shot her a warning glare, and she sighed, looking out the window once more. “She’s doing just fine.”  
  
“It’s going to get to her. She won’t be able to handle it.”  
  
A frown played on her lips, and she was somewhat annoyed at all the concern he was showing Parker. She knew it was just worry for a friend, but it still bothered her. “Get us home before we drown.”  
  
Logan started to drive again, faster now against the rain. The silence was awkward and tense, and he wasn’t about to let the night end like this. “Am I still getting laid?”  
  
She bit back a smile, pushing her hair behind her ears. No, she definitely couldn’t stay mad for long. She liked it. It was certainly better than being angry all the time. The smile grew, and all thoughts of Duncan, Lilly, and Parker were pushed back deep into her mind. “It's definitely a possibility.”  
  
“I'll give you a massage.”  
  
“Ninety-five percent certain.”  
  
He grinned, pulling into their driveway. “I'll take it.”  
  
Veronica smirked as Logan turned the car off, jumping out of the car and running to her side. He opened the door, shrugging off his now-drenched jacket and holding it over the door. She laughed, shaking her head. “Logan, are you serious?”  
  
“I'm being chivalrous!” he yelled over the rain. “Let's go!”  
  
She tugged the jacket down as she stepped out of the car. “If you're getting soaked, I'm getting soaked,” she said loudly, grinning as he wrapped the jacket around her shoulders.  
  
They moved quickly down the driveway, Logan's arm around Veronica's shoulders. Logan sighed, glancing at the sky. “We've kissed in the rain, right?”  
  
“Don't even _think_ about it, I'm wet in places I don't care to be,” she laughed as he leered at her. “GET your mind out of the gutter!”  
  
“Veronica,” he said with a laugh. “I live in the gutter. In fact, I'm picturing you naked right...” he trailed off, his eyes on their porch as he halted in his tracks. “Now.”  
  
Veronica's grin faded as Logan seemed to pale considerably, and she turned to where he was staring, a startled gasp catching in her throat.  
  
Regina sat on their small bench, her legs spread but connected at the knees, rain sliding down her bare, milky-white legs, and her black skirt and coat were drenched. Her shoulders were slouched, her arms hanging limply at her sides, and her wet hair hung in her face.  
  
What chilled Veronica was her eyes, smeared with eyeliner and mascara, running down her cheeks. Dull. Cold. Dead.  
  
Until she saw them.  
  
“ _Shit_ ,” Logan breathed.  
  
Slowly, Regina stood, her eyes still on them, and it was then Veronica noticed the gun in her hand.  
  
She gasped sharply as Regina lifted the gun, aiming it right at her. “Logan-”  
  
The gun was fired, a loud crack, and Logan swung Veronica out of the way and toward his car. “Go, go, go!” he shouted as they ran, yanking his keys out of his pocket.  
  
Regina rushed down the small flight of steps, pointing the gun at Logan now, as Veronica swung open the passenger side door, climbing inside. Regina fired, and Logan ducked before throwing the door open and nearly diving inside.  
  
Logan started the car with shaking hands, his eyes on Regina, who was aiming at the windshield now. “Shit-”  
  
“Go!” Veronica yelled. “GO!”  
  
He inhaled sharply, backing the car up violently and jumping as another shot rang through the rain. He backed all the way out into the street before taking off towards the Sunset Cliffs apartments.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This had just gotten so much worse. Now, he needed to end this. It was over, and someone was going to pay, he didn’t care who.

“I can’t keep doing this,” Logan whispered in Veronica’s ear as she cleaned the dishes from their breakfast. “Crazy drug dealer or not, we have to go home.”

“Duncan said to wait until Wiedman comes and does a check around the house,” she said softly, handing him a plate to dry. “He’s coming tomorrow to pick me up.”

“Tomorrow? What are you doing tomorrow?”

“I’m going to Napa...Duncan wants me to check some stuff out.”

Logan laughed at Veronica’s nonchalant response, shaking his head. “One, I’m pissed you’re only telling me about this now. Two, you’re not going to Napa by yourself, not after Regina-”

Veronica set down her plate, giving him a look. “I’m not going by myself. Wiedman’s picking me up, and Wiedman’s bringing me back,” she gave him a wry smile. “Besides, it’s a good thing. You get to spend the entire day with my father, who you love dearly.”

He discarded the plate on the counter, throwing down his dish towel. “Veronica, I love Keith. I really do, but he’s driving me nuts. And he keeps looking at me like I’m about to do something illegal,” he said quietly, glancing over his shoulder at Keith in the living room. “He won’t let us sleep in the same bed, for crap’s sake. We live together, and he knows this.”

She shrugged helplessly. “His home, his rules.”

“Forgive me for not understanding. He knows we live together. He went condo shopping with us- why is he being difficult?”

Veronica smirked, glancing up at him. “He’s being difficult because, even though we are adults, he doesn’t like the idea of you fucking his only child on a regular basis.”

“He needs to get over it,” Logan huffed stubbornly. “Because I like what we do.”

She laughed, pushing him away. “Stop pouting and clean.”

“Hey, kids,” Keith called from the living room, pulling on his coat. “I’m going to the office for a minute. Want to join me?”

“No,” the two replied in unison.

Veronica smiled at the faint look of hurt in Keith’s eyes, shaking her head. “You said we had to lay low, right? Besides, I have a headache.”

“I just don’t want to go,” Logan offered.

Keith nodded, heading for the front door. “Fine, I get it. You two don’t want to hang out with the old man. I’m not hurt, really,” he gave them both a pointed look. “But I do expect you both to be on your best behavior.”

Logan grinned, nodding as Keith walked out the door. “Scout’s honor!” he called after him as the door shut and locked.

As soon as the door shut, Veronica grabbed Logan’s arm, kissing him firmly. He pulled away reluctantly, the smirk on his lips as his eyebrows rose.

“What exactly are you doing?”

Veronica stayed silent, listening as Keith got into his car, and she waited until the car started to kiss Logan again. She gently took his hand, ignoring his amused gaze and fighting back a smile as she led him to her bedroom.

Her room hadn’t changed much since she moved out over two years ago. Everything that had stayed from the move was still in its place, and nothing at all had been touched. Her father was apparently ready for her to come back in a heartbeat.

Two days after Regina Kidd aimed a gun at Veronica’s head and fired, they were both still shaken. Her father had gone over to the condo and checked the place. He had checked on Backup, checked the bedrooms, windows, and doors. Everything was perfect. He even went around the area, making sure there weren’t any cars hanging around. Aside from Regina’s surprise visit, everything was untouched, perfect, and normal.

Just to be safe, Keith had told them both to stay put for a couple of days. After less than one day in the Mars household, Logan started whining. First, it had been about the arrangements- Veronica got her room, Logan got the couch. Second was clothes- Veronica got hers, Logan had to run to the mall. Third was her father- Keith managed to be around them at least ten hours a day, and Logan was feeling trapped.

Veronica managed to ignore Logan and his complaints. He was still high-strung over the attack, and that was apparently how he was getting his frustrations out, by whining and being unbearably moody.

During the middle of day two, and right after her father left to go to the office, she decided, at that moment to redirect Logan’s frustrations elsewhere.

They were both edgy, and nothing was a better stress reliever and distraction than sex.

Logan chuckled when she planted him down on the edge of her bed, spreading his legs. “Veronica Mars, what are you doing?”

“If I have to explain it to you...”

He smirked as she pulled her t-shirt down over her hips before pushing her hair behind her ears. “This is not going to please your father.”

“Well, then he’s not going to find out, is he?” Veronica left a quick kiss on his mouth before dropping to her knees, tugging his jeans off his hips. She moved between his legs, lifting up his shirt and pressing her open mouth against his stomach. She smiled as he gasped in surprise, running her hands up his thighs. “Are you in, or are you out?”

“I’m always in,” he said with a grin, running his hand over her hair. “But what about your dad-”

She grinned, kissing his skin as her hands traveled between his legs. She pulled his black boxer briefs down, grasping his cock in her hand and squeezing hard enough to get a grunt out of him. “We have about an hour until he gets back,” she said softly. “Let’s make it count, Echolls.”

His eyes slowly closed. “Only an hour?”

“If that.” Veronica glanced up as she ran her hand up and down his shaft, smiling at the sight of his face. “You like that?”

“I like it a lot.”

“Good.”

Veronica was silent then, his heavy breathing the only sound in the room. In that quiet second, she became very aware of her position and his. She was on her knees, between his legs, and for a moment, she felt sick. At least they weren’t in some strange bathroom. It was a familiar setting, her bedroom, and she reminded herself that they had groped, made out, and fucked in this very room.

They had done a lot in her bedroom, and in his at the Grand, and in their collective bedroom across town. Almost everything normal couples do. Except one thing, which still made her feel awkward and embarrassed and shamed, and all thanks to one Dick Casablancas.

They were both going to have to be stronger and ready to move on from the past. He was already way ahead of her, and she needed to catch up. There wasn’t any room to be anyone’s victim, not anymore. This was going to be a start.

Veronica swallowed hard, making up her mind on the spot. Slowly, she closed her eyes, leaning over as she ran her hand down his shaft, and she inhaled sharply, gathering her nerve before running her tongue down his cock.

Logan’s eyes shot open as he halted in shock, and he quickly grasped Veronica’s shoulder, stopping her. “Hey,” he said gently, pushing her back. “You don’t gotta do that.”

She gave him a faint smile, ignoring the flush of embarrassment on her cheeks. “Maybe I want to?”

“You don’t have to,” he grinned, clearly trying to ease the tension in the room. “All you gotta do is get naked and-”

“Logan,” she said firmly, and his mouth promptly shut. “I’m doing this. If for some reason I can’t, then we’ll cut to the tried and true. Got it?”

A flash of concern flashed in Logan’s eyes for a moment, and he faltered as she started to jerk him off again, her determined face flushing crimson. “Baby, look-”

“Stop. Talking.” Her eyes softened. “Please, Logan.”

Veronica’s mouth moved against his shaft, her tongue running up as she dragged the nails of her free hand under his shirt and up his stomach. He gasped, and she closed her eyes, her mouth wrapping over the head of his cock.

He groaned, and she stifled the moan in her throat, squeezing his cock hard as she moved her mouth down. She tried to concentrate on only Logan and what they were doing, listening to the sound of his soft moans and his breathing, the way his breath hitched with certain strokes of her tongue. She felt one of his hands clutching the comforter, the other on her shoulder, still. He was trying hard not to startle her, and she wanted to tell him to at least touch her hair, but that risked the moment being ruined. She had to keep going.

She didn’t know if she was doing it right. The first and last time she had given head to anyone was Duncan, a couple of weeks before he dumped her. A couple of months later, Lilly was dead and she had just been raped, so she had forgotten all about it.

It was an awkward experience, really. Duncan had blushed enough for the both of them in his bedroom, the Kane mansion completely empty since Lilly and Logan were busy swimming outside. She tried to remember how Lilly had showed her with a popsicle, and how Lilly had described. Since she wasn’t putting out, Lilly had reasoned, she might as well give Duncan something for his patience. In some twisted way, Lilly had been looking out for her little brother.

She didn’t finish, though. Her jaw started to hurt, and Duncan was afraid someone would walk in, so she jerked him off and he finished just a minute before Logan barged in. They both blushed and stammered and nearly ran from Duncan’s bedroom. Oddly enough, Veronica remembered Logan’s loud “oh” of recognition and Lilly’s squeal better than the actual experience.

Logan’s loud groan brought her back to reality, and she reckoned she must’ve been doing something right, and she wished she had paid attention to what she was doing. Her hand moved up his chest, her nailed raking over one of his nipples, and he grasped her hand over his shirt, clutching her fingers tightly.

Veronica’s mouth moved up, then down, and she struggled to keep only Logan in her thoughts, then. That and what Lilly had taught her. Logan’s moans send a rush of satisfaction through her, but not as much as the heat pooling between her legs. His moans were getting her hot, and she was thrilled.

She was moving excruciatingly slow, but Logan didn’t try to get her to go faster, he even seemed to enjoy being on the edge of pleasure and pain, as he always was. She gasped as Dick filled her head, and her eyes shut tighter, her mouth wrapping around his head, sucking hard.

He moaned sharply, his body tensing, and she noted the irony. Her panic made her do something so obviously right, so much so that he wasn’t even coherent anymore. With a shake of her head, she pulled her mouth away, using his knees for support as she climbed to her feet.

Logan’s groan of disappointment was cut short by the sight of Veronica undoing her jeans, yanking them off her hips. He helped her discard them, pulling down her underwear as she held on to his shoulders. As soon as she had stepped out of her underwear, he was pulling her on his lap, his mouth on her neck.

She was surprisingly jolted by the look in his eyes before he kissed her. Admiration. Awe. Love.

Veronica gasped in surprise as Logan’s shaking hands traveled down her body as he sucked on her skin, and she started to move her hips against his cock, her head falling back as his hand moved between their bodies, his knuckle running over her clit as he squeezed his cock. She lifted her hips, crying out when he guided himself inside her slowly.

Her cheek pressed against his as she held on to his neck, her nails digging against his skin as they sat there for a moment, still. Then, suddenly, she jerked her hips hard, getting a grunt from him. Another thrust, and another, harder, rougher still, and he was moaning and gasping. Even the sounds coming from her own mouth surprised her, hungry grunts and pained cries as he gripped her ass, moving her roughly, searching for that moment of release.

She cried out as he abruptly flipped them both over on the bed, his knees nearly hitting the floor as he started thrusting hard. A gasp escaped her as he lifted one leg, pressing his knee against the edge of the mattress and lifting her leg up to her chest. Her hips elevated, meeting his thrusts as her other leg wrapped around his ass, pushing him deeper inside as he fucked her harder.

Logan started moving faster, and she knew he was close by the way he buried his face against her neck, muffling his groans. She could feel his teeth against her skin, and she grasped at his biceps, her fingers inching up and barely clutching at his shoulders. His hands pressed against the inside of her thighs, spreading her legs more, and her back arched, a sharp cry escaping her.

Veronica’s teeth clenched as he fucked her harder, her hands groping at the comforter, holding on tight as she felt her orgasm wash over her, and he pressed his mouth against hers before she began to moan. She didn’t, holding on to the back of his head as she let out several soft groans against his mouth, her eyes shutting as her hips jerked against his, and she shuddered as she heard him grunt with each shaky thrust of her hips.

He moved hard, faster until he came with a crash and a shout, his mouth pressed against her cheek as he jerked roughly inside her. With a groan, he shifted, starting to roll off her. She grabbed his arm, holding him against her for a moment as they both came down from their mutual high.

Veronica grinned, kissing his cheek lightly. “Fuck Dick Casablancas,” she said breathlessly.

Logan smiled against her neck, kissing her skin before sighing. “That’s my girl, always the romantic.”

“How was it?”

He pretended to ponder her question for a moment. “Hot. Intense. Interesting.”

She flushed as he gave her a very knowing look, and she quickly looked away, preferring he didn’t see the pride on her face, then. “Consider it an early Christmas present.”

His eyebrows rose, a chuckle escaping him. They weren’t going to talk about what had just happened, he knew that much. There wasn’t much to be said, actions spoke louder than words. “You give the best presents.”

“I better be getting a pony this year,” she sang quietly, smirking as he kissed her jaw softly. “No, really, what are you getting me this year?”

“Considering Thanksgiving was uneventful, I was thinking Christmas could be as well,” he laughed at the shocked look on her face. “Veronica, I’m joking. Your gifts are wrapped and in the guest room.”

She grinned. “Is there a pony in the guest room?”

“A My Little Pony, yes,” Logan’s smile faded as he propped himself on his elbows, nuzzling his nose against her cheek. “Marry me,” he whispered against her cheek.

Veronica stiffened against him, and she quickly smiled, running her hands over his shoulders. “Um, we just had pretty carnal, rough sex, and you’re putting a proposal out there? I’m going out on a limb and calling this inappropriate.”

He gave her a faint smile. “I think it’s kind of romantic.”

She returned the grin weakly, turning her head toward her desk. She suddenly gasped, sitting up and pushing him off her. “Oh my God, dad’s going to be here-”

The two froze as the unmistakable sound of a car door closing echoed from below.

“Shit,” Veronica hissed, nearly toppling off the bed and gathering her jeans and underwear. She eyed Logan’s jeans, hanging off one foot, and his boxers at his ankles, swiping at his lap. “Fix yourself up!” she whispered before taking off to the bathroom.

Logan was sitting at Veronica’s desk, clothed and surfing the internet when her father poked his head in, semi-suspiciously. He had grinned at Keith, offering him a small wave but quickly looked away when Veronica appeared, freshened up, perfumed out, and with an amusingly too-innocent look on her face.

His smile faded as he checked his e-mail, his gaze falling on a message from Duncan. It was a simple letter, one sentence.

No more waiting.

* * * * *

Duncan glanced down at Veronica’s laptop, watching as she continued the background checks on all of his employees. He had to play it safe- no one could be trusted. Anyone who had even one drug bust on their record was getting fired.

The sun shone brightly through the sheer blinds, Meg’s doing, and it certainly didn’t fit his mood. Wiedman was taking too long in plotting out their master plan that dealt with this drug dealing bitch and her crew. He was ready to storm in there to get his daughter, but Wiedman told him to stay cool.

So, he did. But he didn’t have to be happy about it.

“Find anything?” he muttered.

Veronica grinned, fighting back the urge to snap at him. She reminded herself that he was stressed out, that it was possibly her fault he was even involved in this mess, and yes, Duncan Kane was allowed to be pissy every once in a while. “Since the last time you asked me, thirty seconds ago? No,” she paused, scrolling down the page on her screen. “How’s Benjamin Kidd?”

Duncan was silent for a moment, a pang of guilt striking him unexpectedly. Truth was, the little boy was perfectly fine. A bit homesick, but he believed their stories about his mother being sick. Things were considerably more complicated, considering he began to wonder if he could allow this child to go back with his mother. “He’s fine.”

“Good.”

He waited impatiently as Veronica continued to type lazily, and finally, he rolled his eyes. “You’re not moving fast enough,” he huffed, straightening up.

She scoffed, lifting her hands off the keyboard. “Excuse me, you’re complaining an awful lot for someone who’s getting free service from not one, but two people-” she gestured at the webcam resting on the table. “Say hello to Mac, live from NYU.”

Mac waved from her little window. “Hey, Duncan. Sorry about your daughter.”

Duncan didn’t respond, turning on his heels and walking out of the kitchen.

Mac frowned. “I shouldn’t have brought up the child thing, huh?”

Veronica sighed, her smile fading. “We try not to mention it that often,” she paused, focusing her attention on the Napa police department website. “Been talking to Cassidy?”

Mac’s smile wavered, and she glanced down at her own work. “We talk.”

“He’s okay?”

“He will be. Eventually.”

Veronica nodded, leaving it at that. “Hey, Mac,” she said abruptly. “If I needed you for some extra work, could you do it?”

“Ten percent of your earnings, and I’m in.”

She smiled grimly. “This isn’t for profit.”

Meg’s soft singing greeted Duncan as he entered the living room, and he let out a faint sigh, cursing himself for hoping that it was Lilly she was singing to. Of course, it wasn’t. It was this drug dealer’s bastard son sitting on Meg’s lap as they watched some show with singing puppets.

Meg looked tired. Her eyes were dull, and she had lost weight in the months that had passed since their daughter was ripped from her bed. Meg insisted someone had to pay, and with each passing day, he was starting to see it her way.

He stared at the boy, his brow furrowing. This child, to the unaware, could pass as his own. Meg’s mouth, his hair- he could be their son. Denial and delusions, the foundations on which the Kane dynasty was built.

Duncan quickly halted the thoughts swirling in his mind. He was crazy enough, he didn’t need to make up an imaginary family, not when his was still standing. Crumbling, but standing. Lilly would come back home if it killed him. If he had to kill. This went beyond right and wrong, black and white. He knew what he was doing was unethical, and perhaps even inhumane, but desperate times definitely called for desperate measures.

They were at a standstill, he and Regina, as they had been for months. No one moving, everyone too afraid to move. There had been no phone calls, no contact whatsoever. Their right-hands had done the dirty work for them, and Wiedman made it quite clear that Regina wasn’t budging until she had her boy. Unfortunately for her, Duncan was just as stubborn.

Three months. His daughter had been missing for three months. She had missed Halloween and Thanksgiving, and now, she was going to miss Christmas with her family. He couldn’t take that.

This had to end.

Meg finally seemed to notice Duncan standing there, giving him a brief smile. “Anything happening?”

He shook his head, pushing the sleeves of his white sweater up to his elbows. “She’s still working on it, but everyone’s clean. That’s good news.”

She nodded, glancing down at Benjamin. “Are you hungry?” she asked softly, and the boy shook his head.

Duncan walked over to the pair on the couch, leaning down and kissing the top of Meg’s head softly. “We’re going to get her back,” he whispered against her hair. She nodded, her jaw clenching as she looked down at the boy in her lap.

Veronica walked into the room, laptop in hand. “Everyone’s clean, nothing more than your average speeding ticket or DUI. Your dad does good background checks, Duncan.”

The phone abruptly rang, and the three adults glanced at the cordless phone, resting on the coffee table.

Wordlessly, Duncan walked over to the table, swiping the phone up. “CW?”

“No.”

Duncan stiffened at the sound of the unfamiliar female voice, glancing briefly at Meg. “Who’s this.”

“The mother of the child you have in your possession.”

“How did you get this number?”

“Phone book?”

He chuckled dryly. “It’s unlisted.”

Regina sighed loudly. “What does it matter? What matters is that I have your beautiful, blonde, perfect baby girl in front of me, just dying to talk to her daddy.”

Duncan felt his chest tighten in a way it hadn’t since he first saw Lilly’s empty bed, and he glanced at Meg, hoping she couldn’t see his brief panic. Of course, he was never much of an actor, and she paled, quickly setting the boy down on the couch. “Let me talk to her.”

“Lilly?” Meg spoke up, jumping to her feet. She dashed over to Duncan’s side, attempting to grab the phone out of his hand. “Let me talk to her!”

Duncan pushed her hand down, ducking his head. “Put her on the phone now.”

Veronica stood there in a state of shock, watching as Meg grew alive for the first time since her arrival, as Duncan’s face grew paler with each passing second. She felt useless at that moment, knowing full well she couldn’t do a thing to calm or even instill any sort of reason into the two parents across the room. Her gaze briefly dropped to Benjamin Kidd on the couch, oblivious to it all, and for a moment, she envied him.

“Let me hear her,” Duncan said shakily. “Or this conversation ends.” Regina’s laughter on the other end angered him. “There’s no room for discussion. Let me talk to her.”

A second passed, then another. Then-

“Daddy?”

Duncan let out a groan of pain at the sound of his daughter’s wavering, tearful voice, dropping to the loveseat. He swallowed hard, trying to force some composure into himself, he couldn’t allow her to hear him broken. It would just make things worse. “Hi, honey. Everything’s okay, baby. All right?”

“I want to come home...”

“I-I know, baby. I know. I want you to come home too, but you have to be strong right now, okay?” he inhaled sharply as Meg dropped next to him, her hand already reaching for the phone. “Lilly, I’m going to put mommy on, okay? I love you, honey.”

“I want to come home, daddy.”

Duncan nodded as Lilly started to cry, briefly shutting his eyes. “I’m going to get you, Lilly. I promise. Daddy’s going to take you home, okay?”

He stiffened as he heard movement on the other end, his free hand dropping on Meg’s knee.

“Now,” Regina said sharply. “You know she’s alive. I’m keeping her fed, clothed, and clean. Let me hear my son.”

Duncan shook his head. “Trust me, he’s fine. He’s perfectly fine.”

“Don’t test me.”

“He loves pizza and the X-Men cartoon. His favorite color is orange. My wife reminds him of you because you both have pretty hair.”

Regina was silent for a moment. Then, after an excruciating pause. “I want to get this over with. A meeting.”

His eyes narrowed. “What kind of meeting?”

“I bring yours, you bring mine. We make a trade, discuss options over how this will end. For the record, just so there are no surprises, I want your rich little friend in my possession. You might want to bring him along.”

“Not happening.”

Regina laughed. “Okay, then. Your daughter loses a finger. I’ll FedEx it to you.”

Duncan’s jaw clenched as his anger elevated to rage, his grip tightening on Meg’s knee. “Touch her, and I’ll kill you.”

“No, you’ll just have your lackey do it.”

“I’ll do it myself,” he said, his voice shaking. “It would be a pleasure.”

“Listen to me,” Regina said coolly. “I want my son, your friend, and one hundred grand for the trouble you caused me.”

He laughed in disbelief. “Are you kidding me? You want your boy, Logan, and payment?” he glanced at Veronica, who had stiffened considerably at the mention of Logan. “It’s not happening.”

“I’m asking for chump change, Duncan Kane, for both of us. Really, all I want is my son and Logan Echolls. He will be made an example of.”

“It’s not happening. Sorry.”

“Okay,” she sighed. “Then I’ll make an example of your daughter.”

“You bitch,” Duncan said through gritted teeth, jumping to his feet. “Hurt my daughter, and I’ll murder you. I’ll kill you, your sister, and I’ll find every living relative and kill them as well. I will make you SUFFER.”

“Who do you think you’re talking-”

“Do you know who I am?” he said loudly. “I am Duncan Kane. Duncan fucking Kane. I could BUY you. I could own you with a snap of my fingers if the mere sound of your voice didn’t disgust me,” he inhaled shakily, feeling his face heat up. “Touch a single hair on my daughter, and I will make sure your boy understands just what kind of scum you are.”

Veronica’s grip tightened on her laptop as she watched Duncan completely lose his cool. Right then, she saw both Celeste and Jake in him. In his posture, in his face, in his tone, in his words. For the first time, she saw Duncan as a Kane. And it almost scared her.

“My family, my friends- you hurt any of them, and I’ll hunt you down. This is between you and me,” Duncan said firmly.

“No,” Regina said sharply. “It was between Logan Echolls and I. You decided to get involved, so now it’s between us. There’s no discussion-”

“This conversation is over when I say it’s over,” Duncan interrupted harshly. “So you listen to me. We do this meeting, and you give me my daughter, unharmed. If even a hair is out of place, I’m hurting you bad.”

“Listen-”

“YOU listen to ME,” Duncan barked, finally getting the attention of Benjamin. “Hurt her, and your life ends. You think I’m kidding? Try me,” he inhaled deeply through his nose, feeling himself grow light-headed. He needed to take his medication. All he needed to do was take his medication. “You hurt my daughter,” he said, more composed. “I hurt your son. There is no negotiation. I’ll be in touch.”

With that, Duncan hung up on Regina, throwing the phone on the couch.

Veronica swallowed hard, glancing at Meg, who continued to stare at Duncan, stunned. She returned her own gaze to Duncan, inhaling sharply. “Duncan.”

He finally seemed to notice all the eyes on him, and his shoulders slouched. “Sorry,” he said, his voice back to normal. “I lost my temper.”

“What’s going on?” Meg asked quickly. “Is Lilly okay?”

“She’s fine. Everything’s fine,” he nodded, moving toward the kitchen. “I just need to take my pills.”

Veronica watched Duncan disappear into the other room, feeling her chest begin to tighten as dread started to crawl up her spine.

Things had just gotten worse.

* * * * *

Weevil walked down the alley, switching his toolbox from one hand to the other. He had a long night, and was ready to go home and sleep. At least money was made.

He moved into the garage, slowing at the sight of Logan laying on top of the hood of a blue Impala. He let out a loud sigh, giving Logan a hard look. “What the hell are you doin’, man?”

Logan lifted his head from the hood of the car, giving Weevil a dazzling smile. “Weevs!” he sat up, running his hand over the back of his hair before jumping off the car. “What’s going on?”

“What’s going on is that you’re ruining the car," his eyes drifted to the black Range Rover just feet away. “That’s yours?”

“Yeah,” Logan grinned proudly. “She’s beautiful, isn’t she?”

“Uh huh,” Weevil replied, not bothering to hide the disgust from his face. Of course, the rich boy had a new, nicer toy to play with. “What do you want?”

A smile played on Logan’s mouth as Weevil walked past him to his bike. “What- I can’t say hello?”

“No.”

“Fine.”

Weevil rolled his eyes as Logan started to leave, setting down his toolbox. “Seriously, Echolls, what do you want?”

Logan paused, glancing over his shoulder at Weevil. “You took care of Veronica while I was gone, didn’t you?”

Weevil nodded quickly. “Yeah. So?”

“Just wondering.”

His eyebrows rose as Logan faced his Range Rover. “What, you’re jealous or something?”

“Please,” Logan nodded once, fingering his car keys. “Thanks. For doing that.”

With that said and the awkward silence between the two growing, Logan opened the door of his truck, climbing inside.

Weevil’s eyes narrowed. “That’s what you came here for? No insults? No fight?”

Logan shut the door of his car before rolling down the window. “No- actually, I had a question, and I figured someone with an impressive record such as yourself could help me.”

“This better be good.”

“Your enthusiasm astounds, Weevil,” Logan tapped the side of his door, a frown on his lips. “Let’s say two partners in crime suddenly grow weary of each other. Like, two drug dealers.”

Weevil smirked, knowing full well that Logan was talking about his problem with Regina Kidd. He was a horrible storyteller. Hell, maybe he didn’t care anymore.

Logan’s eyes locked on Weevil’s. “Let’s say there’s a drug dealer, and she’s doing business with a big mob family. If she crosses them, could they have her taken care of, or would she be too big for them to handle?”

The amusement in Weevil’s eyes faded when he realized Logan wasn’t joking around. “From my experience, this mob family, who I’m assumin’ is Irish, could definitely take out the drug dealer...if she had all her resources shot.”

Logan nodded. “Good to know. Thanks.”

Before Weevil could respond, Logan had started the car. A moment later, he was gone.

* * * * *

Veronica gazed at Danny Boyd, sitting across from her, with a certain level of indifference. Her glass of cheap beer remained untouched on the table, and her hand remained in her bag. However, she knew he wasn’t the one to be concerned about. Danny, for all she knew, just wanted to fuck her.

His horndog behavior was enough for her to come prepared. Tight jeans and low-cut shirt aside, she had also brought her taser.

The taser wasn’t just for him, though. If Liam Fitzpatrick tried anything over their conversation, she was going to shove her weapon into his throat. She smiled at Danny through cherry red lips, leaning over and making sure he got a glimpse of her cleavage, enhanced by a pushup bra. “Sorry about the last time I was here,” she purred. “I was stressed.”

“It’s okay,” Danny said with a chuckle. “It happens- you’re sticking around to party tonight, right?”

She shook her head. “No. I’m just here to talk to Liam.”

“He’s doing business in the back, little lady. He should be out soon.”

“Good. I’ll wait.”

She hoped she didn’t have to wait long. Logan was already edgy as it was, she couldn’t imagine how he was going to be if she took longer than five minutes. She just prayed he didn’t storm in there after another minute.

As if on cue, Liam walked out from the back door, his eyes narrowing at the sight of her. “What the hell is she doing here?” he asked loudly, to no one in particular.

Danny stood, a stupid grin on his face. “She came to visit! Wanted to apologize for her behavior all those months ago. That’s nice, right?”

Veronica stood, ignoring Danny. “We need to talk.”

Liam chuckled, not amused. “Yeah, let’s talk about how I’m going to tattoo a heart on your cheek if you don’t get the hell out of here.”

She smiled tightly, hoping he didn’t sense her anxiety. “Okay, I’ll keep it brief. How close are you to Regina Kidd, Liam?”

“I’m not telling you shit,” Liam snarled, his eyes darkening.

She stared at Liam blankly, keeping her hand on her taser, in her bag. “Fine. We’ll keep it briefer. Regina's going to play you bad, Liam.”

He snorted. “Yeah, right.”

She shrugged coolly, doing her best to look apathetic. “Fine, don't believe me,” she laughed slightly. “I mean, if my boyfriend’s problems didn’t convince you that Regina’s crazy...”

“He was some punk kid-”

“How much money do you owe her?”

Liam scowled. “None.”

Veronica let out a low whistle. “That’s not what I heard,” she smirked. “What- do you think Logan was innocent? Just some punk kid? His name was in those books- he owed her money, and she turned on him. What makes you think she won't do the same to you?”

Liam didn’t respond, his frown growing.

“Logan goes down, he’s telling the cops everything before Regina deals with him. Everything,” Veronica said firmly. “The cops tell the FBI, and guess what? You’re going down. When my boyfriend went missing, I snooped around Regina’s headquarters. Your name’s on everything. She’s completely clean.”

“You’re lying.”

She nodded. “Maybe I am. Do you really want to find out?” she shrugged, backing for the doors. “Just don’t piss her off, Liam. I know I wouldn’t,” she fixed him with a firm stare. “Have a good night.”

Veronica waited until she had reached the street to have a mini heart attack, briefly clutching at her chest as she walked to Logan’s car. She was convinced she deserved an Oscar for her performance in there. In fact, she deserved to have her feet kissed by Logan. The things she did for him.

Logan glanced at her as she climbed into the truck. “How did it go?”

“He bought it. Duck soup.”

He grinned, starting the car. “And they’re supposed to be the hardened criminals...”

She sighed, buckling her seat belt. “Whatever. I don’t hear a thank you...”

“Thank you, and you know you loved it, danger girl,” he glanced at Veronica, who gave him a quick smile. He blew her a kiss before taking off toward their house.

* * * * *

Parker paced the hallway outside of Regina’s apartment, running a nervous hand through her hair. Regina had left roughly twenty minutes ago, and she had heard one of her men discussing some big deal across town. That meant she had roughly an hour to get it all done.

She ripped the baseball cap off her head, throwing it on the floor as her phone continued to ring. Finding Duncan Kane’s name in Logan’s cell phone had been remarkably easy. It didn’t get any easier than “DK,” and she made a note to remind Logan to be more covert. “Come on, come on.”

“Hello.”

Parker inhaled sharply at the sound of who had to be Duncan Kane. He sounded younger than she had expected. Actually, she didn’t know what she was expecting. After being in the company of a millionaire and a tiny blonde hardcore private detective, she shouldn’t have been expecting much. “Duncan Kane?”

“Yes?”

“You...you don’t know me,” she swallowed hard, gathering up her nerve. “My name is Parker Lee. I am Regina Kidd’s sister.”

There was silence on the other end, then- “What do you want?” Duncan asked cautiously.

“I know where your daughter is,” she said quietly, glancing down the hallway. “She is at a club called Thin in Neptune.”

“You’re really Regina’s sister.”

“Yes! Yes- I know it sounds bad and shady, but I’m not playing you, I swear. I just want my nephew back,” she nodded to herself. “On the first floor, there is a series of storage rooms- your daughter is there.”

“I spoke with your sister earlier in the week- she told me she was fine. How does she really look? Is she really all right?”

Parker smiled slightly. “She’s fine. Scared, but fine. She’s beautiful.”

Duncan was silent, sighing deeply. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” she licked her lips, nodding once. “I’ll try to see her again, okay? I just wanted you to know that she was all right,” she hung up on Duncan, shoving her phone into her pocket. One hard mission down, one to go.

“You paged?”

Parker gasped, spinning around. She glared at Logan, smacking his arm hard. “Jesus, Logan! You scared the crap out of me!”

He deflected another hit, his eyes narrowing. “Sorry!”

“Whatever- come on,” she picked up her bag from the floor, pulling a pair of keys from her pocket. She opened the door, ignoring the shaking of her hands. “We have to make this quick,” she said quietly as she moved into the apartment, holding the door open for him.

Logan moved inside, glancing around. “And here I thought we were going on a date...”

Parker dropped her bag on the floor, sighing. “If only.”

“We still can,” he said softly, his eyes on Parker’s back. “Some dinner, a movie. Veronica won’t mind...she might run me over with her car, but I’m willing to risk it for a night with a beautiful lady-”

“Stop,” Parker cut Logan off as she wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him tightly. “Just let me be nervous in peace.”

He hugged her back, his brow furrowing in concern as she shook in his arms. “What’s going on?” he murmured against her cheek.

She pulled away slightly. “I told her off. Left her,” she quickly continued at the sight of Logan’s faintly panicked expression. “I’m sorry. I know I totally ruined the whole plan, but I had to. I saw your friend’s kid.”

“Oh my God,” Logan stepped forward when Parker released him, burying her face in her hands. “Hey...”

“She’s fine,” Parker said, lifting her head. “But she’s so scared, and I couldn’t do it anymore. So, the plan’s gone to shit...but I have a plan,” she walked across the room, stopping by the large window facing the city. “Her books. Regina has a lot of books, with all her deals. If I give them to you guys, you can turn her in.”

Logan was silent for a moment, his eyes on Parker, who looked increasingly edgy. “Are you sure about this?” he asked carefully. “She's your sister, Parker.”

“I-I know...but she needs...” she sighed loudly, shaking her head. “She can't do this. I can care for Benny, and he needs his mom, but if she's doing all of this, she needs to go to jail. That's it.”

He moved towards her. “And you’re doing this for...”

“For you!” she exclaimed. “So she won’t kill you. And I’m doing this for Benny- Benny deserves better than this life. I can give him a normal life, you know,” she shook her head, stepping forward and resting her hands on Logan's shoulders. “Listen-”

There was a crash, and Parker gasped.

Logan glanced down at her, wondering what scared her, what had broken, and then he saw it. The blood. A circle, gathering just above her breast, now growing over her white dress shirt, covering her chest. “Oh my God.”

Parker let out a sharp breath, her eyes rolling back as she stumbled forward into Logan's arms, and he quickly lowered her to the floor. She gasped, blinking slowly. “I think I'm hurt,” she said breathlessly.

“Hold on,” Logan said shakily, trying to pull his cell phone out of his pocket with a shaking hand. “I'm gonna call 911-”

“I really liked you, you know,” Parker mumbled, her hand stumbling over her stomach. “But Veronica's really pretty...”

“I like you, too,” Logan said, his voice trembling as he dialed 911. He gathered her in his arms, cradling the phone on his shoulder before pressing a hand against her wound. The blood seeped past his fingers, over his tan skin. “Hold on, okay? Keep talking to me.”

“She’s smart, and she’s funny.”

“You’re smart and funny too. Just keep talking to me.”

Parker nodded, swallowing weakly. “I could’ve loved you a lot,” she said, laughed faintly as her eyes fluttered shut. “I'm an awesome person...”

“No- don't do that,” he muttered, shaking her until her eyes opened. “Don't tell me that,” he gave her what was hopefully a comforting smile. “Bitch at me tomorrow, okay?”

“911, what’s your emergency?”

Logan blinked rapidly at the sound of the operator’s voice. “Listen, someone’s hurt, I need-” The phone cut off, and he glanced at it, cursing as he realized the call was dropped. “Dammit.”

“Logan, listen,” Parker stared at him, sighing softy. “Don’t let her have Benny, okay?”

“Parker-”

“Promise me.”

Logan nodded slowly, watching as she started to fade in his arms. She coughed, and he felt his heart drop at the hint of blood on her mouth. “I promise,” he muttered.

She nodded, closing her eyes for a brief moment. “Don’t let her get Benny, Logan.”

“I won’t.”

“Thank you. I knew you were cool,” her eyes fluttered shut for a moment longer than Logan was comfortable with.

Logan swallowed hard, pressing his hand harder against her wound, even though the blood had slowed over his fingers. “I love you too, you know,” he said softly.

Parker nodded slowly. “Liar,” she slurred with a faint smirk. “Dirty, rotten liar.”

He swallowed hard, leaning down and kissing her softly. “You’re going to be okay,” he whispered.

“Thank you for lying,” she breathed, her eyes closing as her chest rose for the last time.

He shook his head, kissing her again and breathing, hoping he was giving her some sort of life. She didn't respond, completely still, and he crumbled against her lips.

Gently, he set her down on the carpet, climbing to his feet. He stared down at her, feeling his body grow as cold as hers was. Then, with a groan, he walked over her body, exiting the apartment.

Logan shoved his blood soaked hand into his jacket pocket, knowing he was going to burn the jacket when he got home. It was his fault she got involved, it was his fault she was dead. This had just gotten so much worse. Now, now he needed to end this.

It was over, and someone was going to pay, he didn’t care who.

He pulled out his cell phone with his free hand, dialing 911 again as he walked to his car. As soon as the operator picked up- “I need an ambulance and the police,” he said dully, moving inside his car and starting it. “Someone's been shot. She's dead.”

A little over five minutes later, Logan was long gone, and Regina entered her apartment.

A sigh escaped her as she spotted Parker’s bag on the floor. “Parker, Parker, Parker...” she intoned loudly, peeling out of her jacket. “Came crawling back, hu-”

She froze at the sight of Parker, all-too-still, on the carpet. Her eyes narrowed, unable to comprehend the sight of it, waiting for Parker to pop up, laughing as she tasted the ketchup on her clothes. “Parker?”

Nothing.

Regina rushed over, crouching down beside Parker’s body. There was something red all over her pretty shirt, but it wasn't blood. It couldn't be blood. “Parker,” she said sharply.

Parker didn't move.

Regina's face crumbled as she rested her hand on Parker's forehead, horribly cold, and she shook her head in disbelief. Then, a harsh sob escaped her.

Logan drove to his home, ignoring the blood that glistened on his hand, resting numbly on his lap. He shuddered, swallowing hard. All he could see was Parker’s pale, blank face, over and over.

Bloodshed. That was his entire life. People died, people left, people killed, people hurt, and there was always blood. Another blonde, another bloody wound. Bloodshed again, over something that didn’t need to happen.

He pressed his lips together, his tongue darting out and licking his lips before he could stop himself. He could taste her blood on his lips, and he wasn’t sure if it was his imagination or not. He wanted to throw up.

Veronica glanced up from her place on the couch as Logan entered the apartment. “What did Parker-” she froze at the sight of Logan’s face, her chest tightening at the sight of the bright, fresh blood on his hand, staining the bottom of his shirt. “Oh my God.”

Logan didn’t respond as Veronica jumped to her feet, walking over to him. “She’s gone,” he whispered, and Veronica wordlessly embraced him, just as stunned as he was.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No matter what, promise you’ll kiss me at midnight."

Regina stared at her men blankly, her straight hair falling in her face. They looked downright pathetic, standing there with panic and fear in their eyes as she watched them carefully, Trey pacing behind them. They were all going to know fear in about ten minutes.  
  
Her eyes burned, as they had for the past week or so. She felt like she hadn’t cried as much as she did nearly seven years ago, when she found out she was pregnant, nineteen and pregnant. Yet, this was worse, so much worse.  
  
Her eyes were burning and they were downright blurry. The drugs weren’t doing a thing, not after she had called her parents to let them know she was sending Parker home. It’s a hard thing to explain to one’s parents that their youngest daughter, their pride and joy, was coming home in a casket. Her father still managed to blame her for Parker’s death, so she did more drugs. Enough for an mob. Enough to kill an elephant.   
  
She wouldn’t die, though. Not before she got her son back. Not before she got revenge for her sister. It was all going to end, and she didn’t care who paid.  
  
The last numbers documented on Parker’s cell phone was Logan Echolls, and who she later found out was Duncan Kane. That alone managed to pique her interest. Why exactly had Parker felt the need to call these two men?   
  
She knew someone else had been in the apartment with Parker when she died. The way she was laying on the ground wasn’t consistent with someone who was shot down. Someone laid her down gently. Someone had made sure Parker looked pretty for when she came home.  
  
She had an idea of who it was.  
  
“I told you all to kill the Echolls boy,” Regina said dully, pushing her hair behind her ears. “Not my sister.”  
  
One of her men stepped forward, and she recognized him as Randall. Randall, whose family left him when they discovered his little heroin problem. She didn’t really like Randall to begin with. “None of us did anything Regina.”  
  
Regina shook her head slowly, doing her best not to sway. “Lies, lies, lies.”  
  
“I swear to God, Regina! We were nowhere near the apartment when baby girl got killed.”   
  
She ignored him, her hand tightening and unclenching at her side. “My sister was killed in my home. You shot my baby sister in my own house.”  
  
“It wasn’t us!” Randall protested loudly. “Maybe it was those Irish assholes...or the Kane kid! Why would we kill her? We loved her, Regina! Why would we-”  
  
“Because you’re _idiots_?”  
  
He shook his head. “Regina, baby, I swear...we didn’t touch her. Not one of us.”  
  
Regina frowned slightly, glancing at the ceiling. “Let’s say, for argument’s sake, that you did kill my sister. Accidentally, intentionally, whatever.”  
  
“We wouldn’t-”  
  
“Okay, _accidentally_ ,” she said slowly, as if talking to a child. “For argument’s sake, why exactly would you have shot her?”  
  
Randall swallowed hard, shaking his head. “She hung out a lot with the Echolls kid. Maybe he was with her. They might’ve thought she was his girlfriend...they have the same hair-"  
  
“So...it's my sister's fault that you shot and killed her?” Regina said sharply. “Even though there's a _considerable_ height difference, it's her fault because they have the same _hair style_?”  
  
Silence filled the room, and Randall shrugged. “I-I don’t...maybe there was a shot of the Echolls kid, and they thought she was his girlfriend. She might’ve just jumped in the way...you know how fidgety she was-”  
  
Regina’s eyes narrowed, unable to believe what she was hearing. “Let's do a little math. My sister is five-foot-eight. Veronica Mars is roughly five-foot-one. There will be a considerable difference from when my sister stands next to Logan Echolls, than when Veronica Mars does. My sister would be almost eye to eye with Logan Echolls, while Veronica Mars would come up to his chest,” her eyes darkened with a pure rage. “What exactly was the FUCKING ISSUE?”  
  
“Regina...I-I don’t know what to say- maybe she just got in the way-”  
  
“I can’t believe one of you killed my sister. After all I’ve done for you.”  
  
“Her hair was loose! Her face was hidden, how-”  
  
Her eyes darkened. “How did you know her hair was loose?”  
  
Panic flashed in Randall’s eyes. “N-No! I didn’t kill anyone. I’m just sayin’-”  
  
Regina nodded slowly. “I know what you’re _sayin’_. And I don’t care,” she glanced over Randall's shoulder, and Trey stepped forward, lunging and wrapping the piano wire around Randall's neck.   
  
Regina didn't blink, watching as Randall struggled. “The coroner said my baby sister's death wasn't quick. She suffered, and so will you,” she said, her voice shaking. “I'm just _sayin’_.”  
  
She turned, walking down the hall to her bedroom. Even through the fog and haze of her drug-filled stupor, she heard Randall’s distinct gurgling, his death rattle. She could hear the panicked breathing of her men, and the sound of Randall’s body dropping to the floor.  
  
Deep in her soul, pooling and bubbling in her stomach, up her chest, in her throat, invading her mind and senses, she felt it. Rage. Pain.   
  
Everyone was going to pay.  
  
* * * * *  
  
 _She was still laying lifeless, only this time, she was on his bed.  
  
Logan felt ill as he stared down at Parker’s form. She was pale, her lips blue and brought out even more by her white dress. Barefoot, her toenails were painted a light pink, and there was a silver toe ring shining in the sunlight. Her hair was long and shiny, a simple white barrette clipped above her left ear. The sun was blinding, he could even see dust particles in the rays of light. Lilies decorated the bed, creating a makeshift barrier around Parker’s body.   
  
He dropped to the edge of the bed, a sigh escaping him as his eyes closed. “I’m so sorry, Parker,” he whispered.  
  
Parker’s eyes opened, and she unfolded her hands from their place on her stomach. She stiffly sat up, her head tilting as she turned to face him. “Logan.”  
  
Logan’s eyes opened, and he blinked in shock. Just over her breast, a small, red hole formed. He inhaled shakily, his eyes on the hole. “Parker? What-”  
  
She sighed, pointing at the growing bloodstain on her chest. “Look at this,” she said, annoyed. “A perfectly good dress ruined, and it’s Dolce. I’m pissed.”  
  
He ignored her, finally ripping his gaze away from her wound. “Parker, I’m so-”  
  
“For what?” she interrupted curtly. “For getting me involved? For ruining my life? For killing me? I can keep going.”  
  
Logan nodded quickly. “For all of it. I’m sorry.”  
  
She shrugged. “Sorry isn’t going to bring me back, sorry to say. And by the way? Being dead sucks. It’s all harps and cellos. The music_ seriously _sucks, Logan.”  
  
He smiled slightly. “No Pussycat Dolls, huh.”  
  
“No! And it’s my heaven- you would think they would accommodate,” her eyes darkened. “But it’s certainly better than being down here, caught between the sister that’s too crazy to love me and the guy who’s not interested in loving me unless it’s convenient for_ him _.”  
  
His shoulders slouched, and he ran a hand through his hair. “This might be an asshole question, but aren’t you supposed to be at peace or something?”  
  
Parker snorted. “With my nephew being stuck with my crazy sister? I don’t think so. You better fix that, or I will haunt your ass.”  
  
He glanced over his shoulders at her, the only bright thing in the quickly darkening room. “I’ll get him. I’m sorry this happened to you, Parker. I would’ve done it differently, if I had the chance-”  
  
Parker shrugged, giving Logan a hard, cold look as the darkness started to wash over her. “Coulda, woulda, shoulda,” Only her eyes remained visible now, the rest of her encased in shadows. “Remember, the fox never got the porridge by licking his tail.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Time to wake up, loser.”_  
  
Logan’s eyes shot open, and he let out a soft groan, covering his eyes with his hand. He stiffened as he reached over to the other side of the bed, feeling around. No flowers anywhere, no cold, dead body. No blood. He lifted his hand off his eyes, glancing at Veronica’s side of the bed.   
  
Veronica wasn’t there, but neither was Parker. He considered this progress.  
  
Just as he started to close his eyes again, Backup decided to bark. He sighed, quickly sitting up and a small smirk came on his face at the sound of Veronica shushing her dog.  
  
He rubbed at his face but didn’t close his eyes, not wanting to see Parker again. Bloody, alive, dead, angry, sad, happy...Parker never again. She was never there when he woke, and he wasn’t sure if he should’ve been relieved or disappointed.   
  
Logan stopped believing in the idea of Heaven and Hell when he was about sixteen, much to his mother’s dismay. The beatings were getting worse, Duncan was a zombie, and Lilly was dead with a closed casket. His mother had said that he needed to believe in something better than this life, and he had not-so-politely informed her that this life was Hell, there was no Heaven, and maybe God needed to get off his ass and fix all the shit that was going wrong. She didn’t speak to him for about three days.  
  
Now, almost five years later, he was saddened to realize that he was still right. Parker was gone and had died a painful death while people who were more deserving of a torturous end were spared. This was one “I told you so” he didn’t really want, and he always wondered if his negativity fueled his mother’s swan dive.  
  
It didn’t really matter anymore, not when he was still proving his mother right.  
  
Logan showered quickly, never shutting his eyes. He knew if he did, Parker would be there, bleeding on the tiles. He changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and stayed alert. If he didn’t, Parker would be sitting on his bed, trying to pick the bullet out of her chest.   
  
He wasn’t going crazy, but he guessed he was pretty close to it.  
  
Veronica was with her back to him when he entered the living room, her eyes gazing out the window. She looked remarkably small in one of his sweaters, a light blue one that she had bought him but he never wore. The sweater nearly hid her shorts, and her hair was damp from a recent shower.  
  
She had been unusually quiet since he informed her of Parker’s death, and he thought it best not to push her. They both knew it was better that they didn’t talk in times like this, it would inevitably lead to a fight where they blamed each other for their problems. Instead of entering that war zone, they went for option B- stay quiet, tiptoe around, and end each night with a kiss.  
  
He crept behind her, carefully touching her hips. She didn’t jump or move away, so he wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. “Spying on the neighbors again?” he whispered.  
  
“Just thinking,” she said softly, and rested her hand on his forearm. “Everything okay?”  
  
He nodded against her cheek, tightening his hold on her waist. “I can’t just hold you?” he said. “Let me hold you.”  
  
Veronica relaxed, lowering her gaze to her hand, laying on his. “We’re getting new neighbors- that ‘for sale’ sign was taken off the house with the red door.”  
  
“I’ll buy a cactus plant.”  
  
Her smile was small as she glanced up at him, and it faded quickly when she noticed that he wasn’t smiling. “Are you really okay?”  
  
Logan nodded again. “I’ll be even better when I find out who killed Parker.”  
  
She pulled out of his hold, turning to face him. “Logan, don’t get involved. We’re already in too deep of a mess-”  
  
“I have to get involved,” he said with a chuckle. “She was killed in front of me. That bullet was probably for me. I have to find the asshole and make him pay.”  
  
Veronica rested her hands on his shirt, gripping it for emphasis. “Honestly, Logan, I think Regina will get to them before you do.”  
  
“Unless she was the one that killed Parker.”  
  
She smirked slightly. “I doubt that, I really do. She might be crazy, but...” she trailed off, sighing. “I don’t see this woman killing her only sister in cold blood. Look how fast she welcomed Parker back- it doesn’t add up.”  
  
Logan’s lips pressed together tightly in an attempt to stop himself from picking a fight with her. “Fine. But if someone doesn’t pay, I’m stepping in.”  
  
“I honestly think the culprit’s probably already dead.”  
  
A faint grin perked on his lips, even though he didn’t have anything to smile about. It was better than crying. Smile like you mean it. “You know everything, don’t you?”  
  
She shrugged, running her hands over his shoulders. “Almost everything,” she released him, walking to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator, pulling out a carton of milk. “Want breakfast? Something healthy...pancakes and ice cream?”  
  
Logan shook his head, heading for the front door. He just needed to get out for a little while. He needed to go for a drive, clear his head. “I’ll be back.”  
  
Concern flashed in Veronica’s eyes, and she lowered the milk in her hand. “Where are you going?”  
  
“Out. I’ll be back.”   
  
She stepped forward as he picked up his car keys. “Logan, just stay inside. It’s too dangerous out there.”  
  
“I just want to go out, okay?” he said, sharper than he had intended. He paused, his tone softer now. “I’m suffocating in here.”  
  
Veronica’s jaw clenched as she crossed her arms over her chest. “I don’t want you to go out,” she said firmly. She hated having to use her mom voice, but if it kept Logan inside, it would be worth it. She preferred to keep him in sight. “I want you to stay inside. Close the door.”  
  
Logan’s eyes darkened faintly. “ _Don’t_ tell me what to do, Veronica. You’re not my mother.”  
  
“ _Logan_. Close the door,” she uncrossed her arms, making an attempt at looking relaxed and not at all threatening. “Please,” she licked her lips when he hesitated, giving him a weak smile. “Let’s talk.”  
  
He chuckled dryly. “I don’t want to talk about my feelings, okay? I’m done talking.”  
  
She laughed in disbelief as he threw the front door open. “Logan-”  
  
He gazed at her, shaking his head helplessly. “Life is short, Veronica,” he said quietly. “Let me go.”  
  
Veronica’s mouth closed, and he nodded before making his escape.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Duncan’s eyes narrowed as his father stared at him from across his dining room table. Even more annoying than the fact that he and his father had dressed alike without even trying was Jake’s passiveness. “Dad.” His father remained stubbornly silent, checking his Blackberry. “Are you kidding me?”  
  
“Unfortunately, no.”  
  
A harsh laugh fell from Duncan’s lips, and he leaned forward, setting his hands down on the table. “You’re seriously going to fire me? My daughter’s missing, and you’re going to fire me.”  
  
Jake set down his phone, a slight chuckle escaping him. “I’m not firing you, son, but I might have to if you keep missing work.”  
  
Duncan shook his head in disbelief. “Dad. Lilly is missing and-”  
  
“I was back at work a week after your sister...” Jake trailed off, a hint of sadness in his eyes for only a moment. “After your sister passed.”  
  
“After she was murdered,” Duncan corrected him sharply. “And it’s so not the same thing, dad. Our Lily was dead and gone. My Lilly is still out there, and I have to save her. She’s still alive.”  
  
Jake nodded. “Be that as it may, life still goes on, Duncan. I need you to focus.”  
  
Duncan was silent for a moment, his fingers tapping on the surface of the table. “I’m going to use my vacation time. Right now.”  
  
“Duncan.”  
  
“I have three weeks left of vacation time, and I’m taking it now,” he smiled, pleased. “Now, you can’t fire me.”  
  
Jake shook his head in disapproval, but there was a glint of amusement in his eyes. “Very clever.”  
  
“Lilly taught me well,” Duncan replied with a grin. His phone started to ring, and he picked it up, climbing to his feet. “Excuse me.” He walked away from the table and into the hallway, answering the call. “Yes?”  
  
“New Year’s Eve, we meet.”  
  
He felt his entire body tense up at the sound of Regina’s voice, and he quickly glanced over his shoulder into the dining room. “What?” he said quietly.  
  
“New Year’s Eve, we have a lovely get-together at Club Thin. We can show off our children.”  
  
“That’s too long,” he replied, his jaw clenching. “Way too long.”  
  
“It’s only a week away, darling.”  
  
“I want my daughter home for Christmas.”  
  
She inhaled sharply. “And I want my son,” a long pause. “It’s too late for negotiations. You bring my son, and the boy, and we’ll do a nice, little trade.”  
  
“I’m sorry, were you under the impression that you were in charge? You’re not. You mess with me, and you’re never seeing your son again, and there’s no negotiations.”  
  
Regina sighed heavily. “Too bad. It actually works in your favor- beyond crowded setting, police everywhere...be thankful I’m giving you this option.”  
  
Duncan laughed in disbelief. “No. It’s not happening. I’m not sacrificing Logan, not to you.”  
  
“You bring him to me, or I’m going to take him.”  
  
“Listen-”  
  
“New Year’s Eve, at Thin. Arrive at eleven o’clock sharp.”  
  
Duncan opened his mouth to respond, but froze when she hung up on him. His jaw clenched as he lowered his phone, reviewing her ultimatum in his head. Sacrifice Logan, save his daughter. His part of this wretched tale would be over, and Lilly would be in her bed at the end of the night. However, Logan was his friend. He couldn’t throw Logan to the wolves, not when there was the possibility that he could save them all.  
  
He needed to call Wiedman.  
  
Duncan moved back into the other room, undoing the top button of his shirt. “I’m going to Neptune for a while, dad,” he announced loudly. “I have business to take care of.”  
  
Jake was silent for a moment, registering this information. “Whatever you do,” he said firmly. “Make sure your hands are clean.”  
  
Duncan nodded, his gaze locking on Jake’s. Maybe he and his father weren’t so different after all.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Wallace glanced at Veronica’s full plate of french fries, lowering his fork. “Are you going to eat that?”  
  
Veronica shoved her plate at him. “Take it. I think I’m going to buy you and Jackie cooking lessons as your wedding gift.”  
  
He nodded with a smirk, chewing hastily. “Make it happen, V. You don’t want me starvin’ to death- who’ll bail your ass out of jail?” his grin faded when she didn’t even crack a smile. “What’s up, home fry?”  
  
“It’s Logan,” she sighed loudly. “We’re fighting.”  
  
“Again?” Wallace shook his head. “Damn, girl. What’s it about this time- his hair? Your hair?”  
  
She smirked, leaning back in her chair. “Funny. And no. We’re fighting, but not really fighting. We’re not-fighting.”  
  
He frowned. “Not-fighting?”  
  
“You know, when you’re upset but don’t want to argue, so you’re passive aggressive about it?”  
  
“Ah...” Wallace took a sip of his soda, his eyes on Veronica. “Is it because of the whole Parker thing?”  
  
She shrugged. “He says he’s okay, and I’m fine. I guess I have to believe him when he says he’s okay,” she paused, frowning. “But I kind of think he wants me to cry or mourn or something when...” she trailed off, sighing. “I didn’t know her very well.”  
  
Wallace’s eyebrows rose. “So...what- you have no reaction to this Parker girl dying? At all?”  
  
Veronica shrugged again, using her fork to make designs in the ketchup on her plate. “I feel guilty.”  
  
“Then tell him that. Maybe he just wants to know he’s not alone.”  
  
“It won’t make a difference.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Because I’m no good with stuff like this,” she said with a sharp, slightly angry laugh. “I’ll try and he’ll get angry and we’ll fight and I’ll get mad at myself for even trying to begin with.”  
  
Wallace frowned slightly. “But it looks kind of cold if you don’t have a reaction, you know? He just wants to know how you are-”  
  
“You want to know how I am?” she asked sharply. “I’m angry. I’m angry Logan got in this mess to begin with, and I’m angry my dad was the one to get him there. I’m angry that Duncan had to get involved, and now, Lilly is missing. I’m angry that Parker was too delusional for her own good, and I’m angry that now, she’s dead.”  
  
Her eyes dropped to her plate, and her jaw clenched. “I’m angry because I don’t really care what happens, as long as Logan and I get out of it together. I’m angry for feeling this way.”  
  
“It’s human, V,” Wallace said, his gaze softening. “It’s normal to think that way. You’re human.”  
  
“No, it’s selfish,” she said stubbornly, hating herself for revealing so much to Wallace. She just wanted to go home and climb into bed.  
  
“You deserve to be selfish sometimes.”  
  
She shook her head, climbing to her feet. “No. Not now, not until this is all over,” she picked up her bag, throwing it over her shoulder. “I have to get back- I’ll call you later.”  
  
Wallace watched as Veronica pulled out her wallet, throwing down a tip for the waitress. “Life is short, V. Feel those emotions,” he frowned as she ignored him, turning and walking toward the entrance of the restaurant “You gotta live in the moment,” he called after her.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Logan’s head lifted as he felt a pair of arms wrapping around his waist, and he lifted his cup of coffee out of the way. “You’re home early.”  
  
Veronica loosened her hold on him as he turned, staring up at him. “I’m sorry you’re hurting,” she said, hating how awkward she sounded. “About Parker. I’m sorry.”  
  
He gave her an odd look, taking a sip of his coffee. “Okay...”  
  
She frowned, releasing him and starting to walk to the living room. “I tried.”  
  
Logan grabbed her arm, planting a quick kiss on top of her head. “Thanks.”  
  
“You don’t drink coffee,” she said, ignoring his soft caress against her shoulder.  
  
“I just want to taste something that wasn’t beer,” he mumbled, staring into his mug.  
  
Veronica turned, pointing at him. “Did you get a text?” she asked abruptly.   
  
He shook his head. “Haven’t checked my phone.”  
  
“Yeah...Duncan texted me while I was driving back. He’s coming to Neptune with Meg?” Something flashed in Logan’s eyes that Veronica couldn’t place, and she quickly continued. “I think this might be about the meeting. Duncan kind of flipped out- maybe she backed him into a corner.”  
  
“Maybe,” Logan muttered.  
  
There was a knock at the front door, and Veronica’s brow furrowed. “That can’t be them already,” she muttered as she headed to the door, not noticing Logan right behind her.  
  
She glanced out the window, smiling at the sight of Duncan there, her smile fading at the sight of Meg carrying Benjamin Kidd on her hip. Right behind them was Clarence Wiedman, being the bright shining ball of fun that Veronica knew he was.  
  
Veronica opened the door, giving the group a smile. “Thanks for calling ahead!”  
  
Meg grinned weakly, embarrassed, even as Duncan didn’t crack a smile. “Sorry. Duncan was in such a rush...” she trailed off, glancing at Wiedman. “Can you get the bag of toys out of the car, please?”  
  
Veronica stepped to the side, allowing them into the house. “How are you holding up?” she asked Meg quietly.  
  
Meg nodded, lowering her head as she set down Benjamin. “Why don’t you go help Clarence?” she gently told the boy, and he grinned, running out after Wiedman. “I’ll be better when this is over.”  
  
Veronica nodded sympathetically, starting to respond. She was cut off by Logan suddenly grabbing Duncan's shirt, slamming him against the wall. “Logan!”  
  
“She's dead because of you!” Logan barked, slamming Duncan against the wall again when he struggled. “Parker’s DEAD.”  
  
Duncan’s teeth gritted as he tried to push Logan off. “I didn’t kill anyone, Logan!”  
  
Veronica slipped between the two, shoving Logan back. “Stop it!” she said loudly, shooting Logan a glare. “What is wrong with you?”  
  
Logan ignored her, glaring at Duncan. “You fucking killed her- she was innocent-”  
  
“How are you so sure I killed her?” Duncan snapped, pushing off the wall and fixing his shirt. “Huh? How do you know I did-”  
  
“Because you did it to my father, that’s why!” Logan said, his voice shaking. Duncan’s face fell, and Logan nodded wildly. “Yeah. You’re capable of a lot of things, aren’t you?”  
  
Veronica glanced from Logan to Duncan, then to Meg, who seemed just as stunned as she was. “Logan, what are you talking about?”  
  
“Duncan killed my father...and he killed Parker.”  
  
“I got Aaron killed for Lilly, and Logan knows that,” Duncan told Veronica quietly, his eyes pleading for understanding. He faced Logan again, inhaling sharply. “And if I killed this Parker, you would fucking know about it, Logan.”  
  
Veronica stared at Duncan and Logan, too busy glaring at each other to pay her any mind. She knew she should’ve been upset with Duncan for going that far, for committing murder, but she knew if she had the money and the resources, she probably would’ve done the same in Lilly’s name.   
  
She made a mental note to thank Duncan later.  
  
Logan finally ripped his gaze away from Duncan, staring at the ground. “Sorry, man.”  
  
Duncan shrugged. “It’s cool. I totaled your truck, so I guess we’re even.”  
  
Logan shook his head, deciding not to ask exactly how they were even. Comparing the destruction of a truck to throwing someone against a wall wasn’t exactly equal at all, but he supposed it was just Duncan logic. “Wanna have a beer?”  
  
Duncan nodded. “Okay.”  
  
“On the roof?”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
Veronica’s eyes narrowed as Logan walked to the kitchen, pulling two beers out of the refrigerator.   
  
He nodded towards the door. “Take the ladder outside- it’s quicker.” Duncan nodded, accepting the beer as he followed Logan out the door.  
  
Veronica frowned. “What just happened?”  
  
Meg flopped on the couch, sighing. “Boys will be boys- don’t worry, we won’t be staying long. Wiedman just needs to check out the hotel room and make sure it’s safe.”  
  
Veronica nodded. “How are you really holding up?”  
  
A grim smile fell on Meg’s lips. “I want every single one of them dead.”  
  
“I know the feeling,” Veronica said softly, giving Meg a small smile as Wiedman walked in, holding Benjamin’s hand. She smirked at the clear plastic bag flung on his shoulder. “I like your purse.”  
  
Wiedman shot her a glare, setting down the bag of toys.  
  
Veronica glanced over her shoulder down the hallway as her phone began to ring. “Be right back,” she told Meg quickly before dashing down the hallway. She scooped up her phone from the end table, quickly answering it. “Hello?”  
  
“Hi, honey,” Keith said. “I’m just calling to check up on you and Logan.”  
  
“We’re fine. Duncan and Meg came over, so I can’t talk for long,” she glanced at the Bible that Father Fitzpatrick had given her, absently skimming through it. “We’re planning nefarious activity.”  
  
He sighed. “Veronica.”  
  
“Relax, dad, they’re just hanging out,” she said. Not exactly a lie, not at all. “I think Duncan’s going to get Lilly back. We’re just a pit stop on their awesome adventure." She ran her hand over a page of the book, pausing as she felt a bump near the spine of the book. She frowned, dipping her head down so she was eye level with the book. “Dad, let me call you back,” she mumbled.  
  
Veronica lifted the Bible, ripping the page out completely. She let the page drop to the carpet, her eyes narrowing at the sight of the bug, clear as day, tucked right on the first page of the book of Revelations. And, immediately, she was furious.  
  
A priest had played her. She and Logan had so many conversations in their room, she had talked to Duncan and Mac in this room. Whoever Father Fitzpatrick was working for probably knew everything they had been discussing.   
  
She yanked the bug out, clutching it tightly as she flung the Bible across the room. She grabbed her paperweight, dropping the bug on the table. She lifted the paperweight, inhaling sharply as she slammed it on the bug and shattering it.  
  
With shaking hands, she picked up her phone, starting to call her father.  
  
“Hey, do you have any-” Meg froze at the sight of a shaken Veronica, her brow furrowing in concern. “You okay?”  
  
“I’m fine, just calling my dad,” she muttered. “We have to check for bugs.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica set down her large bag of gifts on the floor, near the Christmas tree, glancing at Logan as he shut the front door. She was still in a fantastic mood, absolutely nothing was going to ruin her Christmas. She refused to think about the overwhelming problems at hand. At the moment, all that mattered was that they had one good night. Christmas wasn’t allowed to be ruined.  
  
Even with that big meeting just under a week away, she refused to be scared or depressed. Christmas was never the time for that. Life was short, and they were going to live it.   
  
Keith’s bug check turned up absolutely nothing, the only one was in that Bible. They were all relieved, and Veronica made a note to visit Father Fitzpatrick when their mess was over. Father Fitzpatrick had a bug with his name written all over it.   
  
Her good mood came down to the fact that she and Logan were no longer not-fighting. He hugged her a lot more, and she was able to smile around him. The mention of Parker still put him in a depressed mood, but it wasn’t severe. She was just happy he wasn’t blaming himself anymore. At least, not openly.   
  
If he was faking his exuberant demeanor, then he was one of the greatest actors she had ever seen. She sincerely hoped he wasn’t doing it for her benefit.  
  
“I must say,” Veronica said with a satisfied sigh as she walked over to the stereo, turning it on. A moment later, the soothing sound of The Carpenters filled the room. “I swept this year.”  
  
“You sweep every year. It’s unfair, really,” Logan said with a grin, putting down his own smaller bag of presents. “I can’t compete with the man’s daughter.”  
  
“Hey, he got you a laptop, so stop complaining.”  
  
“I’m not complaining!” Logan exclaimed with a laugh, grabbing Veronica’s hand and pulling her to his side. “How many of these Christmas CDs do you have?”  
  
She grinned. “About ten, and counting...”  
  
“Mm, I’m not surprised,” he embraced her, pressing his mouth against her forehead in a firm kiss. “Dance with me.”  
  
Veronica bit back her grin, swaying with him to the music as her arms wrapped around his neck. “See, you’re as big of a sap as I am, you softie.”  
  
He smiled, rubbing her back tenderly. “Maybe I just like dancing with you, did you think of that?”  
  
“I’m surprised dancing isn’t a euphemism for sex this time.”  
  
“Stop ruining the moment.”  
  
She smirked, quiet for a moment as they danced. His black sweater was big and soft, and she momentarily pressed her cheek against the material, inhaling his scent. “I’m not ruining it, I’m using my wit to make it even more memorable.”  
  
He chuckled, pulling back slightly. “And you say I have an inflated ego,” he leaned down, kissing her softly. After a long moment, he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. “Got anything special for me?” he murmured, kissing her again.  
  
She grinned against his mouth, running her hands over his shoulders. “What did you have in mind?”  
  
He shrugged. “I don’t know...didn’t I get you some Santa lingerie or something? How about you put that on?”  
  
“Only if you put on the Santa boxers I got you.”  
  
“I can do that,” he said quickly as he pulled her to their bedroom, walking backwards as he kissed her again. “I’ll even wear the Santa hat.”  
  
She laughed, moving her mouth away from his. “You’re shameless,” she muttered as he walked her inside. “Actually, I did get something else for you,” she said with a grin, pulling away. She moved to the dresser, digging inside. She pulled out a thin box, wrapped in black paper. She tossed it at him, biting back a smile. “Open it.”  
  
Logan’s eyebrows rose, and he glanced down at the box skeptically. “Will you be wearing this tonight?”  
  
“Hardly,” she fidgeted anxiously, chewing on her thumbnail. “Open it. It’s a bit on the narcissistic side, but humor me.”  
  
He grinned, unwrapping the package. He opened the box, tossing the lid aside. “Congratulate yourself, I’m actually curious...” he trailed off, his eyes on Veronica’s gift. There, on top of the red tissue paper, was a simple silver frame, a black and white photograph held underneath it.   
  
It was a rather intimate-looking photo of himself and Veronica, after Thanksgiving dinner, so her father must’ve taken it. Keith must’ve, Logan spotted the couch behind them in the living room, the edge of a large frame off to the side, the coffee table in front of their legs. He was in his button-down shirt and dress pants, she was in that dress he had bought her, it was a deep red, he remembered buying it because he loved how she looked in red.   
  
His arms were wrapped around her waist, and he was hunched over so their foreheads touched as he whispered something just above her ear, a smile on his face. Her head was bowed, but her grin was as clear as day, one hand clutching at his shirt, the other pressed against her chin, her thumb between her teeth.  
  
It was a private moment between the two, and he couldn’t remember ever being that quietly happy with Veronica, ever. Especially not in front of her father. He couldn’t even remember where her father had gone for him to embrace her like he was in the photograph.   
  
He couldn’t even remember what he was telling her to make her smile the way she was, but all that mattered was that he clearly was making her smile like that.  
  
And they looked happy.  
  
“Dad gave it to me,” Veronica finally spoke up, breaking the silence. “I liked it so much, I decided to have it framed...I made a copy of it, so we both have one,” she grew uneasy as he continued to stare at the picture, and she shrugged. “I thought it was a beautiful picture. I mean, we’re not fighting or miserable and-”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
She nodded, feeling her heart begin to race as he finally looked up at her. “You really don’t have to keep it- I mean, where exactly are you going to put it-”  
  
Logan lifted the picture, shaking it at her. “I’ll put it on my side of the bed. And I love it- thank your father for me.”  
  
Her eyes followed as he moved around the bed, stopping at his end table. He set down the frame carefully, swiping at the top with his thumb. “Do you really like it?” she asked quietly.   
  
His eyes locked on hers, and a slight grin played on his lips as he straightened up. “Yes.”  
  
“Don’t lie to me.”  
  
“Stop being self-conscious,” he said softly, walking towards her. “I’ll cherish it forever...” he trailed off, a sigh escaping him. “We look really happy.”  
  
She nodded quickly, surprised at the relief that filled her. Deep down, she knew she was worried that he wouldn’t appreciate it. It was the kind of gift she should’ve rolled her eyes at, a self-indulgent vanity trip. At least, that’s what she thought everyone would think if she displayed it so prominently.   
  
Personally, she thought it was a sight to behold- she and Logan looked at peace and happy. There was no posing or fake smiles, it was them during a very private moment. They couldn’t fake it if they tried, and the genuine smiles on their faces moved her. It was solid, visual proof that they could be together. It wasn’t all about pain and ruined lives.  
  
“You know,” Logan said, digging his hands in his pockets and pulling out his mother’s lighter. He played with it for a moment, tossing it in the air and catching it in his left hand. “This pretty much guarantees you’re getting laid.”  
  
She smiled slightly. “And this has nothing to do with seeing the lingerie on me?”  
  
“That too, but it’s mostly about your gift,” he grinned broadly. “Mostly, I just want to get some.”  
  
“What a romantic,” she said with a smirk. “I’m not wearing the Santa teddy.”  
  
“Killjoy,” his smile faded slightly. “But I do love you. Just the way you are,” their eyes locked, and the smirk was faint, barely visible, but there. “Even if you won’t wear my Santa outfit.”  
  
Veronica watched Logan warily, and he gazed back, undeterred. She felt herself grow almost lightheaded at the sight of his face, full of love and fondness and adoration. In his face she saw every time they kissed, every time they made love, every time he said he loved her. She never wanted him to stop looking at her like that. “You love me,” she said slowly.  
  
He smirked. “This is a surprise?” she didn’t respond, and he sighed. “I’ve loved you since you let me hold your hand in front of all my friends at my stupid party,” he frowned, remembering. “Maybe I should’ve held off the love until you were more...trusting.”  
  
She gave him a faint smile. “Please, it was foreplay,” her grin faded slightly. “Do you forgive me?”  
  
“I forgave you the next day.”  
  
She nodded, glancing at the ground. “Still love me?”  
  
He slowly smiled. “Never stopped.”  
  
Veronica stared at Logan hard, looking for any sign of deceit, any hint of a lie. She didn’t care if her staring was creepy, she wanted to spot the lie in his words. His gaze never wavered, still intense and strong, and the love in his eyes never once faded.  
  
With a nod, she turned, moving to the dresser. She inhaled sharply, opening the drawer beneath hers. She dug through Logan’s socks and boxers intently, her brow furrowing in determination.  
  
Logan stepped forward, his chest tightening with a sudden panic as she continued to search. “Veronica, don’t-”  
  
She straightened up, holding out the small, black box almost triumphantly. She stared down at the box for a long moment before opening it. “Found it,” she said breathlessly.  
  
He watched, stunned, as she picked a piece of thread from the edge of the box. “How long have you known about it?” he asked quietly.  
  
“Since last year. Christmas,” she answered shortly, inspecting the ring.  
  
Logan fidgeted nervously, his eyes on her frustratingly blank face. “It wasn’t...it was an impulse buy,” he said weakly.  
  
Veronica ignored him, plucking the ring from its box. “It’s pretty,” she said, her tone soft. “Simple, but pretty.”  
  
“Veronica, listen. I know-”  
  
Her eyes lifted, locking on his. “Life is short, Logan.”  
  
“I know that,” he murmured.  
  
She nodded, licking her lips anxiously. “We’re going to be involved in something dangerous,” she said slowly. “And I’m not confident we’ll all get out unharmed.”  
  
He watched her examine the ring, as if it were something foreign. At that moment, he regretted ever buying that ring, now that he was having a bona fide heart attack. “I know.”  
  
She nodded, her eyes on the diamond above the band between her fingers. “No matter what, promise you’ll kiss me at midnight,” she said softly.  
  
He watched her expression, that carefully blank mask. He didn’t want to bring up the chance that they might not even make it to midnight, that he might be dead, that things would go horribly wrong. Now wasn’t the time for it. “I promise.”  
  
Veronica was silent for a moment, knowing full well that he was going to keep that vow to the best of his abilities. She nodded slowly, slipping the ring on her finger. “It's not a yes,” she said quietly, putting all she had into keeping her voice even. “It's nowhere near a yes.”  
  
Logan couldn’t believe his ears, couldn’t believe his eyes as she gazed at the ring, now on her finger. He had always prepared himself for annoyance, for a joke, a flat-out refusal, but not this. He was overjoyed and felt like dying all the same. “But it's a yes,” he replied shakily, moving towards her.  
  
“It's _not_ a yes.”  
  
Logan cupped her face in his hands, kissing her softly. “It's a _yes_ ,” he breathed, his lips brushing over hers. “It’s a yes.”  
  
She held on to his wrists, ignoring the rush of heat on her cheeks, preferring not to think of how red and unattractive her face was at the moment. “It's not.”  
  
He kissed her again, the pads of his thumbs trailing underneath her cheekbones. “What is it, then?”  
  
“A promise,” Veronica said, surprised at how breathless she sounded as Logan gazed down at her. “Loyalty.”  
  
“Okay,” he whispered.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Logan swallowed hard as he felt the cool from the platinum of the ring on the back of his hand. The diamond flashed in the light, looked beautiful on her pale skin, and he would’ve done a cartwheel if he wasn’t afraid of passing out from the shock of it all.  
  
What surprised him more than anything was the look in Veronica’s eyes. The fear that he was used to was gone, replaced by a fiery gaze of determination. Excitement. Love.  
  
She wasn’t afraid anymore.  
  
“Veronica,” he murmured, resting his forehead against hers. “Do you love me?”  
  
Veronica was silent for a long moment, staring into his eyes. Now was the perfect time to just say it. Always in the face of danger, back against the wall. With a sharp intake of breath, she nodded. “Yes,” she whispered.  
  
Logan nodded, his gaze softening. They were both silent, staring at each other until Veronica’s hands clutched at his hair, bringing his mouth down onto hers. He kissed her again, moving them both towards the bed.  
  
For one night, it was just them, the rest of the world be damned.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If this is the end, then this is the way I wanted it to be. You and me, together."

“Are you dead?”  
  
“Last I checked...no.”  
  
“Well...are you asleep?”  
  
“No. Are you?”  
  
“Obviously not.”  
  
Logan slowly opened his eyes, blinking and jerking back when he found Veronica’s eyes on his, her head propped on her hand just inches from his face. “Hello- I never realized how creepy the staring was.”  
  
“Now you know how ninety percent of the population feels when you look at them,” Veronica grinned, dipping down and kissing his forehead. “Why aren’t you asleep?”  
  
“Why aren’t you?” he countered, pulling her on top of him before yanking the comforter over their bodies. He smiled as she made herself comfortable, stretching out over the length of his body. “After the night we had, I thought you would’ve been in a deep, peaceful slumber of epic proportions.”  
  
Veronica sighed at the memory of their night. Sweet, tender, intense lovemaking she didn’t think they were even capable of. They had spent the rest of the night talking, kissing, and just being together. It was new. It was nice. “If I fall asleep, then the perfection of this night ends.”  
  
He nodded as her fingers drifted over the tip of his nose, his eyes on the diamond floating over his line of vision. She still hadn’t taken off the ring, and he considered it to be a good thing. Hopefully, she won’t have a change of heart when all of that stupid drama was all over. They only had a couple of days before their own personal judgment day, and he couldn’t say he was exactly looking forward to it. “Babe, if this is the end-”  
  
“Stop.”  
  
“No, listen to me,” Logan lifted his head, brushing her hair out of her face. “If this is the end, then this is the way I wanted it to be. You and me, together. Okay?”  
  
Veronica nodded, lowering her gaze. She suddenly felt the need to change the subject, and quick. Even though she knew it was all coming from the heart, she didn’t want to hear Logan talk that way. “You’re such a girl,” she said softly.  
  
He grinned. “You love it.”  
  
“Someone’s a bit too confident...” she sat up, pushing her hair over her shoulder as she looked around the bed for her clothes. “I’m thirsty- you want something?”  
  
“Breakfast in bed?”  
  
“Breakfast at four-thirty in the morning?” she said, sliding off the bed and picking up Logan’s sweater from the carpet. “You’re nuts.”  
  
He grinned, slipping his hands underneath his head as he watched Veronica pull on his sweater. “You look good in my clothes.”  
  
Veronica smiled softly, glancing down at her hand, her fingers playing with her ring. “Other than the breakfast I’m _not_ cooking, do you want anything?”  
  
“Water. Please,” he paused, his eyes closing. “Share a donut with me, at least.”  
  
“Fine,” she glanced at him, smirking as he blew her a kiss before turning on her heels and walking out of the room.  
  
As Veronica fixed her glass of water, her gaze drifted down to the ring on her left hand. She moved her fingers experimentally, feeling the platinum rub against her skin. It still felt odd, and she knew she was going to have to do everything in her power not to take it off. The one thing she didn’t want to do was hurt Logan’s feelings, especially when she made the choice herself to take the ring.  
  
It wasn’t an engagement. It was just symbolic. She decided then not to wear it in the company of others, just so people wouldn’t ask about it. It would be for Logan’s eyes only. She remembered the band he started wearing when they officially stayed together to keep the girls away. It had annoyed her at first, but it was nice that he had something to remind himself of her.  
  
In hindsight, maybe he was just getting the feel of wearing a wedding ring. The thought was more annoying than the ring itself.  
  
Veronica wasn’t stupid. She knew how their story was going to go. They would be happy and stay together for maybe another couple of months- if they were lucky, another year- and then they would break up. A few months after that, they would get back together, only to break up again. It will continue until they both got sick of running and chasing and fighting. Hopefully, when the dance was done, they would still be together.  
  
Love wasn’t the problem in their relationship. It was everything else. Maybe they should’ve stayed on the island after all.  
  
She picked up her glass of water and the paper plate with Logan’s donut on it, walking down the hall to their bedroom. She pushed aside all the nagging thoughts regarding this recent shift in their relationship, deciding to focus on the here and now. Logan wasn’t pushing, so she wouldn’t. She would go with the flow for once.  
  
She was actually more concerned at the moment with the whole Regina vs. Duncan thing. What had started as a cat and mouse game between the drug dealer and her boyfriend had turned into a twisted, complicated battle between a psycho drug pin and a member of an influential and scarily powerful family.  
  
Veronica knew Duncan could handle himself. He had Wiedman on his side, and they all knew he wouldn’t allow Meg to get involved. She also knew Duncan was more than capable of murder, as long as it was in the name of the greater good. She knew he wouldn’t have a problem with taking out Regina as long as it meant getting his daughter back.  
  
She stopped in front of the guest bedroom, glancing at the door, which was slightly ajar. With a glance down the hallway at her bedroom, she pushed inside with her shoulder, turning gracefully and setting down her glass and plate on the nearby dresser.  
  
The room was neat, considering neither she or Logan had been inside ever since Parker ran out that one morning. They had downright avoided the room once Parker was murdered, and Veronica hadn’t given it a thought...until now.  
  
There was a magazine, an open pill bottle, and an empty glass on the table near the window. The shades were closed tightly, but the closet was wide open. Parker had indeed hauled ass, not bothering to take her medication with her.  
  
Veronica glanced at the folded denim jacket resting on the edge of the bed. Parker had forgotten that as well. Curiosity began to nip away at her brain, and she finally rushed over to the bed, picking up Parker’s jacket.   
  
She dug into the pockets, coming up empty until she searched within the inside pockets. She came up with a piece of plastic and two sheets of paper, folded into neat squares. The piece of plastic was Parker’s Hearst student ID, with her perfect hair and perfect smile. The first piece of paper held Parker’s Hearst email, [parker.kidd@hearst.edu.](mailto:parker.kidd@hearst.edu.) Below it, her password: *park007, and below that, her school mailbox number, 380F.   
  
Evidently, Parker had a hard time remembering things.   
  
The second paper caught Veronica’s eye as she dropped Parker’s jacket on the bed. It wasn’t written in Parker’s bubbly scrawl, in fact, it was an e-mail. Parker had gone through great lengths to cover her tracks, apparently- she had blacked then scratched out the sender’s name and e-mail.   
  
If Veronica had to guess, Parker probably printed the e-mail, deleted it from her inbox, emptied her trash, and then reread the letter. There was no other reason why Parker would’ve had the e-mail on her. Veronica wondered if that was the reason Parker had asked for her laptop that one evening. She hadn’t noticed any difference in Parker afterwards, so maybe the e-mail wasn’t that important. Or, maybe it was, and Parker was a better actress than she thought.  
  
Her eyes drifted down to the short message, her brow furrowing.  
  
 _Parker–  
  
I can’t promise anything, snooping on cops is bad news. But I’ll try to find out some info for you. Keep checking your mailbox.  
  
Dinner on Friday?  
  
– D_  
  
It was of no concern to Veronica who this “D” was. All that mattered was that Parker was expecting a package about someone presumably on the Neptune police, and she didn’t dare ask for Veronica or Logan’s help.  
  
Veronica folded up the papers, balling them in her hand as she walked back to the dresser. She suddenly stopped in her tracks, her eyes widening as she remembered her brief conversation with Regina in that toy store all those months ago. Regina had mentioned Benjamin Kidd’s father. A cop.  
  
Parker was trying to find this kid’s father.  
  
Veronica stopped in front of the dresser, opening the drawer and throwing the pieces of paper inside. She shut the drawer, leaning against the dresser as she fingered Parker’s identification card, realizing with a sigh that she would have to start making fake IDs again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Duncan ran his hand down Meg’s bare arm, fixing the strap of her pink camisole as his gaze drifted to the small boy, fast asleep on the large, queen sized bed. The leather chaise lounge was rather uncomfortable for two adults, but it was the best alternative. They were able to keep an eye on Benjamin since he wasn’t a heavy sleeper, and frankly, Duncan figured he and Meg weren’t going to be getting much sleep anyway.  
  
In less than two days, they would be at Club Thin to reclaim their daughter. Lilly had spent Christmas with that evil woman, and Duncan tried his best not to think about it. He focused all his attention on the plan at hand. There was no way in hell he was allowing Logan to be sacrificed, and he would use force to ensure everyone’s safety, if necessary.   
  
He left a faint kiss on Meg’s shoulder, moving his arm down to her waist, resting his hand on her stomach. Overall, he was confident. He would get Lilly back, take care of that drug dealer, and then he and Meg would get married. They would enroll Lilly in preschool, Meg would go through with her art classes, he would go back to work, and everything would be normal again.  
  
Wiedman would make sure to sweep the blood under the carpet, he was sure. He respected and understood Wiedman, just for that. The man would do anything to protect his family, as well as the Kanes. The familial bond will be protected at all costs- his parents taught him that, and it was probably the best parenting they did.   
  
“Benny and I had a talk today,” Meg said softly, her eyes on the sleeping child.  
  
Duncan lifted his head, glancing down at Meg, who didn’t move to face him. “About what?”  
  
“He asked about his aunt, why he wasn’t with her. I told him that she had died, and then I explained death to him.”  
  
He was silent for a long moment, wondering if it was the best thing for them to be telling this child that anyone he loved was dead. It was too late now, he supposed. “How did he take it?”  
  
“He was sad, cried a little bit. Then he asked about his mother, so I told him his mother was very sick, and that’s why he was with us,” Meg paused, a frown on her lips. “It’s not exactly a lie, right? I mean, the woman is very ill.”  
  
“How did he take _that_?”  
  
She shrugged, turning on her back to look up at him. “He was a little upset at first. I explained that we’re taking care of him because his mommy loves him and wants him happy and safe, and he seemed to accept that,” she hesitated, her face flushing pink. “I asked him if he would like to live with us.”  
  
Duncan inhaled sharply. “ _Meg_.”  
  
Meg sat up swiftly, placing her hands on her lap. “Duncan,” she whispered, glancing over at Benjamin to see if he had woken up. She turned back to Duncan, staring at him hard as he sat up. “We can’t give him back to that woman. He...he’s okay with it! He said if his mom said so, then he would. He likes us, Duncan!”  
  
“Meg, we can’t. How are we going to explain this to my parents...the neighbors? The police?”  
  
“We adopt him,” Meg said firmly. “That’s it,” her eyes softened. “Duncan, I’m _not_ giving him back to that woman. They are going to have to pry him from my hands, because I’m not going to allow him to live that life- no child deserves that.”  
  
Duncan’s jaw clenched, thinking about what she was saying. Ultimately, she was right. They would be giving Benjamin a better life. Besides, he wasn’t sure if he would be able to say no to Meg, especially not now. She was attached to the boy. “I’ll think about it.”  
  
She shook her head. “No thinking. We’re keeping him, Duncan. We have to.”  
  
As Duncan started to respond, there was a sharp knock at the door. They both glanced up, and he swiftly slid off the lounge. “Stay here,” he whispered, kissing her forehead lightly.  
  
He walked out of the large bedroom, moving through the living room area to the front door. He opened it slowly, relaxing at the sight of Clarence there, looking as imposing as ever. “It’s late.”  
  
“I know,” Wiedman moved into the suite when Duncan stepped aside. He waited until Duncan had shut the door to speak. “We’re all ready to move. On New Year’s Eve, we will gather baby Lilly and be back in Napa before daybreak. It will be clean.”  
  
“What do you need of me, then?”  
  
Wiedman reached into his pocket, pulling out a small, black bug. “I want you to wear this on you, so I know where you are at all times, just in case things go awry.”  
  
Duncan frowned. “You won’t be with us?”  
  
“I’ll be making sure the Echolls-Mars household isn’t being watched. Your father is sending extra security for you and your family.”  
  
Duncan barely glanced at Wiedman, fumbling with his watch. This had just gotten bigger- now, his father was involved. It was one big family affair, joined together by bloodshed. The mere thought made him sick. “No matter what happens,” he said softly. “You are to make sure Meg and my daughter get out alive.”  
  
Wiedman was silent for a moment, and Duncan could almost feel the man’s hesitation.  
  
“Am I clear?” Duncan asked, sharper this time.  
  
“Crystal,” Wiedman responded coolly. “But what about-”  
  
“I can handle myself. Just get Meg and Lilly out.”  
  
Wiedman handed Duncan the bug, watching as Duncan inspected it. “Your father won’t allow me to leave you behind, Mr. Kane.”  
  
Duncan glanced up at Wiedman, clutching the bug tightly in his palm. “Then he won’t have to know about the details, right?”  
  
Wiedman slowly nodded. “You will see your family again, Mr. Kane.”  
  
“I know I will,” Duncan mumbled, walking past him toward his bedroom. He didn’t have the energy to remind Wiedman that “Mr. Kane” was his father, knowing full well that Wiedman would still call him that whether he was corrected or not. Now, Duncan just wanted to get to bed and not think about the forthcoming danger and death that was sure to occur on New Year’s Eve. He just wanted to hold Meg and drift off into a short but deep sleep.  
  
“Have a good night, CW.”  
  
“Good night, Mr. Kane.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica walked into the Hearst student lounge, glancing around. It was nearly empty because of the holiday. There were a few local students watching television and checking their e-mail, and none noticed when she walked in.   
  
Her eyes drifted to the front desk, smirking at the young kid sitting there, listening to his iPod, his shaggy hair bouncing over his forehead as he bobbed his head to the music.  
  
He definitely wasn’t a local. He wore an indie band’s name on his shirt, and he wasn’t trying to give a sense of superiority like many of Neptune’s finest. He was kind of cute, in a music geek sort of way.   
  
He had no clue as to what was about to hit him.  
  
She cleared her throat, walking up to the counter as she removed Logan’s ring from her finger. She glanced at her outfit- a tight pink tank top, white hoodie, and jeans. Cute, sexy, and simple. Logan had picked it out. Perfect for flirting with the clueless.  
  
The boy lifted his head as Veronica approached, and he quickly yanked his headphones out of his ears, straightening up in his seat. “Hi.”  
  
“Hi-” Veronica gave him a bright smile, glancing at his name tag. “Stosh.”  
  
He flushed slightly. “Piz. It’s actually Piz...it’s- it’s my last name.” he stammered. “Part of it. Piznarski. Stosh Piznarski,” his face grew red as she continued to stare at him. “But I go by Piz.”  
  
“Piz?” her nose crinkled up. “That’s what you’re going with?”  
  
Piz’s eyebrows rose. “ _What’s_ my alternative?”  
  
She smirked, resting her hands on the desk. “Point taken. Can you help me?”  
  
“Anything,” he jumped to his feet, his iPod tumbling to the ground with a crash. She cringed as he bent over, awkwardly scooping up the player and setting it down on the desk. He shoved his hands in his pockets, doing his best to appear cool and collected. “How may I help you?”  
  
Veronica straightened up, feigning a look of embarrassment. “I totally forgot we had mailboxes and I think some guy who I have Psych with is trying to get me some Fall Out Boy tickets- can you open my box?”  
  
He cringed. “Fall Out Boy? At least the Format. The Gossip?”  
  
She frowned. “Who?”  
  
“Nevermind,” he held out his hand. “ID, please.”  
  
She dug into her messenger bag, pulling out a thin green card. She smiled, holding out her new Hearst ID with Parker’s information on it. “Here you go.”  
  
Piz crouched down, quickly typing on his keyboard. “I’ll open the box for you, and just because I’m ultra-nice, I”ll have an extra key made for you,” he mumbled, hitting ‘enter’ with a satisfied smile, glancing up at her. “Your key’ll be ready in, like, a week.”  
  
Veronica gave him a bright grin, taking back her card. “Cool! You’re totally rad- thanks!” she frowned, her brow furrowing in confusion. “ _Rad_?”  
  
Piz grinned, walking from behind the counter and to the mailboxes lined along the wall. Veronica followed, watching as he pulled a silver key from his pocket. “ _Rad_...you’re a surfer?”  
  
“No, but my boyfriend is. He’ll talk your ear off about it if you let-”  
  
He glanced at her, his smile wavering. “You have a boyfriend?”  
  
Now, it was Veronica’s turn to blush, and she quickly glanced down at her ID. “Yeah...he surfs and says rad.”  
  
“Sounds like a keeper,” Piz said in a faux cheerful tone, stopping in front of 380F. “Surfing and slang.”  
  
Veronica’s lips pressed together as a faint annoyance surged through her. She decided to blame his passive aggressive insults on naivety. “He’s great. You would probably like him.”  
  
“Maybe,” he glanced at her before opening the mailbox. “Sorry. It wasn’t my place...I don’t even know the guy. I was just...disappointed.”  
  
She flushed, an embarrassed laugh escaping her. “Are you _flirting_ with me, Piznarski?”  
  
Piz feigned confusion, his brow furrowing. “I thought I already was?” he pulled out a pile of envelopes, flyers, and papers, handing them over to Veronica. “There you go,” he said brightly. “Your life in a bundle.”  
  
“You’re awesome,” she said with a grin, shoving the pile into her bag. “Thanks.”  
  
“No problem,” he said, shutting the mailbox. “Have a great New Year’s...” he grinned. “What should I call you?”  
  
“Veronica,” she said, turning and heading for the front door.   
  
Piz frowned. “I thought your name was Parker Lee Kidd?”  
  
She froze, a rush of panic overwhelming her. She silently cursed her stupid slip up, glancing over her shoulder at him and giving him a winning smile. “Ah, so you _were_ paying attention...”  
  
He grinned slowly. “I always pay attention to pretty girls.”  
  
Veronica smirked, turning away before he could see her blush. “It’s Parker. Later, Piz.”  
  
Piz gave her a short wave, watching her depart. “Later, Parker!”  
  
As Veronica settled into her car, she realized with a slight groan of disappointment that she would probably never be able to walk into the student lounge again if Piz was working there. She couldn’t imagine the explaining she would have to do if someone she knew was in there at the same time, or if she ever had a class with him.  
  
She shook her head, pulling Parker’s mail out of her bag. Flyers for keggers, an invite into a sorority, short notes from admirers, and then, beneath it all, a small yellow envelope.  
  
Veronica threw aside the stack, hastily opening the package. There was a post-it over a bundle of pictures held together by a rubber band.   
  
_P –  
  
Here you go. I blew away a load of cash on this- consider it our first date. I hope you get something out of this.  
  
– D_  
  
She nodded, ripping off the post-it and focusing on the pictures. This D kid found out something. She suddenly wished Parker had gotten the chance to see it.   
  
There was a young Regina, before the drugs and the murderous insanity, with long blonde hair on a bike, legs in the air. The next, a clean-faced Regina sticking her tongue out at the camera. Then, a shot of her kissing a dark haired man in a dimly lit room. The next, she was sitting on the man’s lap, both smiling for the camera.  
  
Regina in a large Neptune police t-shirt, the start of a baby bump visible as she leaned into her boyfriend. The man in the same t-shirt, but tight on his athletic form. Regina Kidd and no other than Don Lamb. Together.  
  
Veronica’s mouth dropped, and she lowered the picture to her lap. “Oh my God.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica paced her living room impatiently, waiting as elevator music came from the receiver at her ear. She had raced home, grateful that someone from the sheriff’s department hadn’t pulled her over. She might’ve spilled right then and there.  
  
It was major. Lamb apparently had a son, he was the mystery man Parker had been looking for. Frankly, Veronica didn’t know what she was going to do with this information.   
  
After another minute or so, there was a short beep as the call was picked up, and then- “What could you _possibly_ want?”  
  
“What,” Veronica said with a breathless, nervous laugh. “No Happy Holidays? Mazel Tov?”  
  
Lamb sighed heavily on the other end. “Veronica, I’m busy.”  
  
“I’m sure. Listen, Lamb,” she licked her lips nervously, coming to a halt in front of her coffee table. She was just going to rip the bandage off. “Did you date some girl over five years ago? Maybe later?”  
  
“Why?”  
  
She let out a high laugh, cringing at her blatant anxiety. She despised Lamb with every bone of her body, but, for some reason, she didn’t find the idea of turning his entire life upside down appealing. “Just curious.”  
  
He chuckled. “You’re warped. I dated a lot of girls.”  
  
“Anyone serious?”  
  
Lamb hesitated, coughing. “Why? What are you trying to pull, Veronica?”  
  
“Lamb, if I were trying to pull something, I would be at the station, tap dancing on your desk. I’m just trying to fact check a client who claims she’s your baby mama.”  
  
“Some blonde...pretty hot. I think her name was Gina. She got totally clingy then disappeared into thin air. Never saw her again.”  
  
“Did you dump her?”  
  
He laughed. “No! She just started acting weird...” he trailed off. “She was on drugs. I told her to knock that shit off, and she, like _all_ druggies, took offense. Does that help with your crazy little client?”  
  
Veronica sank to the coffee table, a shuddering breath escaping her. “Kind of. What if she was pregnant?”  
  
Lamb chuckled. “Are you messing with me?”  
  
“I swear, this is a legit question.”  
  
“If she was pregnant, I didn’t know about it. All the drugs she was doing, that kid wouldn’t have survived healthy- she probably OD’ed before the kid was born, anyway. If she was pregnant. Which she wasn’t.”  
  
She slowly nodded. “Okay. Thanks.”  
  
“Is that why you really called? To get info on someone who’s claiming to be-”  
  
Veronica smirked. “Gosh, Lamb, you really shouldn’t be so willing to share personal information like that...”   
  
Before he could respond, she hung up on him. With a faint laugh of disbelief, she buried her face in her hands, shaking her head. “Wow,” she mumbled.  
  
“What’s up?”  
  
Veronica glanced up as Logan walked into the living room, chewing on an apple. “When did you get home?”  
  
He grinned slightly. “I just went to Keith’s to drop off some insurance stuff. What’s going on?”  
  
She gazed up at him, rubbing her palms along her lap. “You know Regina’s son? Parker was doing some sleuthing of her own, and her source found some damning info. I think this kid is Lamb’s.”  
  
Logan stared at her for a long moment before nodding, heading for the front door.  
  
Veronica frowned. “Where are you going?”  
  
He stopped, glancing at her. “I’m going to tell Lamb,” he said, as though it should’ve been obvious, before continuing his walk.  
  
Her eyes widened, and she jumped to her feet, running after him. She grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the door. “Logan, no!”  
  
“Why not?” he exclaimed, jerking his arm away. “It’ll ruin his smug little life!”  
  
“Exactly!” Veronica crossed her arms over her chest, shaking her head. “I hate him, too, but this is just too cruel. He doesn’t know he has a son...and that means he would’ve lost eight years with the kid,” she shrugged. “I mean...how would you feel?”  
  
Logan’s eyes narrowed. “I hate it when you get a conscience.”  
  
She smirked, pulling him towards the kitchen. “Come on and make me lunch.”  
  
“No, really, why are you ruining my fun? Do you hate me?”  
  
“Stop...”  
  
“Don’t you want me to live?” he protested loudly.  
  
Veronica laughed, grateful for the distraction. “Stop whining, we’re not telling him,” Logan started to pout, and she grinned, pulling him to her. “It’ll be okay, you’ll get over it,” she muttered, kissing him gently and refusing to think about that new development any longer.  
  
* * * * *  
  
December 30th.  
  
Veronica sat on the couch, watching as Duncan and Wiedman talked urgently across the room, next to the coffee table. Meg stood quietly nearby, listening to their conversation.   
  
The group, as they had since they arrived, pretty much ignored Veronica and Logan, discussing their game plan. Every once and a while, Duncan would fill them in, but for the most part, it was a bunch of Wiedman muttering and Duncan nodding.  
  
Logan sighed beside Veronica, glancing at the ceiling. “Who knew a heist would be so boring?”  
  
“Mm, at least _our_ heists are sexy,” Veronica said with a smile, glancing up at him. He grinned, leaning down and kissing her softly.   
  
Duncan glanced over his shoulder at Logan and Veronica, in the middle of a deep kiss. He didn’t know how many times they had done this during the meeting, he stopped counting after four. It pissed him off. “Do you guys mind?”  
  
Logan pulled away from Veronica, licking his lips. “What?”  
  
“We’re trying to think of a game plan,” Duncan said in a dangerously low voice. “And you two are busy sucking face. While my daughter is in the hands of the drug dealer you two messed with, you’re sitting there with your tongues in each other’s throats. Grow up.”  
  
“Duncan,” Veronica said firmly, sitting up. “Relax.”  
  
“No,” Duncan pulled his arm out of Meg’s grasp when she attempted to deter him from walking towards Veronica. “When Logan was missing, did I grope Meg while trying to help you? No, I didn’t.”  
  
Meg’s face was red with embarrassment, and she shook her head. “Lower your voices, you’re going to wake up Benny...”  
  
Veronica laughed, ignoring Meg. “Well, how would I know? We were on the phone, you could’ve been-”  
  
“Don’t say something you’ll regret, Veronica.”  
  
“Like what?” Veronica said swiftly. “Like you’re an asshole?”  
  
Wiedman stepped forward. “Shut it, Veronica.”  
  
Duncan lifted his head, stopping Wiedman. “I can fight my own battles. Don’t hold back, Veronica,” he said with a bitter laugh. “Tell me how you really feel. What do you really say behind my back?”  
  
She inhaled sharply as a sharp surge of anger filled her. She climbed to her feet, walking towards Duncan. Logan quickly jumped to his feet, following her. “You know, you have some nerve. We let you in to our home, decide to help you out with your problem, and you-”  
  
Duncan laughed. “Yeah, you guys are so giving. I wouldn’t have had to get involved in this mess if you two hadn’t fucked up spectacularly. Like always.”  
  
Veronica stopped in front of Duncan, her jaw clenching. “After this,” she said quietly. “We’re not friends. We’re not even acquaintances. When this is over, I don’t want you to come near us ever again.”  
  
“Okay, get in your respective corners,” Logan said with a roll of his eyes, stepping between them before Duncan could respond. “We’re all stressed and nearly pissing our pants- let’s just stop talking before punches are thrown, specifically at me,” he faced Duncan, nodding once. “Duncan, we’re sorry. Veronica didn’t mean anything she said, trust me,” he turned to Veronica, giving her a hard stare. “Veronica, I need to talk to you in the other room.”  
  
Veronica glared at Logan before pushing past the two men, stomping to her bedroom. Logan sighed, following her without giving Duncan another glance.  
  
Meg shrugged helplessly, lowering her gaze. “Sorry,” she mumbled to Logan, as though he could hear her. “He’s just upset...”  
  
Veronica let out a bitter laugh as Logan entered their dark bedroom, shutting the door behind them. “Before you even say a word, you saw how he was out there! He was being the biggest asshole known to man and right now? I kind of want to hurt him-”  
  
“Stop.”  
  
“No! Did you hear what he said? He-”  
  
“Enough,” Logan said softly, but firmly. “He didn’t mean it. You know he didn’t. He’s stressed, just like we are. Let it go.”  
  
She shook her head, her jaw clenching. “Logan...”  
  
Logan carefully embraced her, and sighed in relief when she didn’t pull away. “He didn’t mean it, Veronica. Stop being angry.”  
  
Veronica clutched at his shirt but didn’t bother to try to move away, knowing full well he wouldn’t allow her to. “He was being a jerk.”  
  
“Life’s too short, so stop,” he said, ignoring her. “Please.”  
  
“Sorry,” she mumbled against his shirt. She pulled away, inhaling deeply. “I’m calm.”  
  
He smiled. “Good.”  
  
“Are you still kissing me at midnight?” she asked, and his smile faded as he nodded. “Good,” she chewed on her lower lip, sighing. “Kiss me before this whole thing goes to hell.”  
  
Logan cupped her face, leaning down and kissing her softly. She returned the kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck as she melted into him with less than twenty hours to go before doomsday.  
  
* * * * *  
  
“Where is Logan?”  
  
Veronica shrugged as Meg entered the kitchen, stirring her cup of coffee. It was something she didn’t want to think about. Logan had been gone all morning. He had kissed her good morning, mumbled something about jogging, and was gone. That was about five hours ago. He wasn’t responding to her texts, or her calls.  
  
It was safe to say she was worried.  
  
“I don’t know,” she mumbled. “He must’ve gone out for a quick jog. To de-stress,” her mouth twitched nervously. “I told him to stay home.”  
  
Meg patted Veronica’s shoulder, fixing herself a cup of coffee. “You know how absent-minded he is. Maybe he went to visit your father.”  
  
“Maybe,” Veronica shook her head, setting down her cup on the counter. “I’m going to look for him-”  
  
“Guys.”  
  
Veronica and Meg looked at Duncan as he walked into the kitchen, cell phone in hand. “What is it?” Veronica asked stiffly.  
  
Duncan put his phone to speaker, holding it up as his voicemail began playing once more. After the automated message came a female voice, loud, clear, and damn near gleeful.  
  
“Outlander! I have your boy, Outlander!”  
  
Veronica exhaled sharply, feeling her heart falling down, down to her feet. “Oh my God.”  
  
“Duncan Kane of the Neptune Kanes, I have your dearest friend with me, one Logan Echolls of Neptune, California and formally of Studio City, California,” there was a pause on Regina’s end. “Why ever would you go jogging on New Year’s Eve, you idiot?’  
  
There was another pause, then came Logan’s voice, loud and disturbingly robotic. “Duncan, I’m fine. Your kid’s fine. Just show up, and don’t do anything stupid-”  
  
There was a disruption, and Regina sighed. “Here’s the deal. You didn’t bring him so I took him. If you’re not at Thin by eleven tonight, I’m putting a bullet in his brain. Get it? Got it? Good. Happy fucking New Year.”  
  
Duncan shut his phone, looking pale. “We’re doing this tonight,” he said firmly. “We’re going to kill them all.”  
  
Veronica nodded swiftly, crossing her arms before he could see how bad she was shaking. “We’re going to kill them all,” she muttered.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica flipped her just-straightened hair over her shoulder, cradling her phone between her shoulder and ear. “Do you get the package, Mac? I overnighted it.”  
  
“The book of drug deals? I got it. You just want it scanned and put into a .pdf?”  
  
“No, I want it scanned entirely and sent to the Neptune police, the FBI, the CIA- everyone. I would do it myself, but I don’t have the time, considering my boyfriend is missing,” she smiled grimly. “Again.”  
  
“When do you need it done?”  
  
“Tonight?”  
  
Mac paused. “Yeah, I can’t do that.”  
  
Veronica frowned, stopping in her tracks. She was looking for a quick distraction from the very real fact that Logan was in Regina’s possession, and now Mac had to ruin her plan. “Why not? You know you’re awesome under pressure- do me this favor.”  
  
“Veronica, it’s not that I don’t want to do it- I can’t. It could take me a week just to hack into the systems...and the FBI? The CIA? I’m not touching any of that.”  
  
Veronica’s jaw clenched. “What about the security system at Thin? Can you work that?”  
  
“Sure. The sprinklers, too. But this scan? I can get it to Lamb, that’s it.”  
  
She nodded. “Fine. Thanks,” she paused. “Mac, just remember. I need it to happen at 12:01am. No matter what.”  
  
“Got it.”  
  
A short while later, Veronica applied her eye makeup, silently debating the idea of red eyeshadow. With a shake of her head, she reminded herself of Thin’s party theme for the night’s celebration: The Future.   
  
Yes, they were going in to battle, but she needed to blend in as much as possible, just in case she needed to run.   
  
She tried in vain to remember what Logan had been wearing that morning, but she figured whatever it was, it wouldn’t have been anything that even vaguely resembled party clothes.  
  
Meg walked into the bedroom, clapping her hands once. “We’re set to go. Are you ready?”  
  
Veronica turned and gestured at her black pants and sweater. “Futuristic? Do I blend?”  
  
Meg raised her eyebrows, pointing at her white dress. “Do I?”  
  
Veronica smirked, grabbing her purse. “We’ll be rebels,” she shut off the lights, following Meg down the hall. She tried to stay calm and collected, knowing it wouldn’t do anyone good, especially Logan, if she freaked out. “I’ll take my car and follow you guys.”  
  
It was time.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica could feel her heart pounding in her chest as Trey, Regina’s bodyguard, led her and Duncan down the hall to the storage rooms in the basement. The music was pounding through the walls, the bass vibrating through and making her heart beat even faster.  
  
She opened her mouth, starting to ask Duncan why was he so dressed up in black slacks, a navy shirt and tie, then decided against it. She didn’t need him snapping at her any further.  
  
Trey opened a door near the end of the hall, gesturing them inside.  
  
It was a simple room, Veronica noted. Not the one she had been in previously. A table in the center, a row of chairs along the wall, and a bright light hanging from the ceiling. No wallpaper or fancy paint on the walls, and the room had a vaguely musky smell to it.  
  
Regina’s men lined the wall, and she sat at one end of the table, watching them calmly in her short black dress. And, seated right between her and the other end of the table was Logan with an impressive bruise along his right eye.  
  
Veronica inhaled sharply, starting toward him until Duncan grabbed her arm, pulling her back at his side. “Logan.”  
  
Logan gave Veronica a weak smile. “Never jogging again.”  
  
Regina grinned brightly. “Welcome to my party!” she said cheerfully. “Sit!”  
  
Duncan gave the woman a glare, taking a seat at the other end of the table. “Let’s get this over with. Let me see my daughter.”  
  
“In due time, Duncan Kane. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you,” Regina continued as though he hadn’t spoken in such a cold manner. “We have much to discuss- would you like anything to drink?”  
  
Duncan laughed in disbelief. “Fuck you...”  
  
Regina gave him an icy smile. “In due time.”  
  
Veronica frowned, noticing the redness in Regina’s eyes, the blotchy flush of her skin under her makeup. She was probably high on something. This wasn’t going to be good.  
  
Regina glanced at Duncan calmly, as if it were an ordinary business meeting. “I trust you’ve brought my son?”  
  
Duncan nodded. “He’s in my car with my wife.”  
  
She nodded in return, glancing at Trey. “Why don’t you bring her in, honey?”  
  
Duncan laughed as Trey started to leave. “No- no. My wife’s not getting involved, do you understand me?” he said gruffly. “This is between you and me.”  
  
Regina gave him a sweet smile. “I need some collateral. Let’s get down to business,” she pointed at Veronica. “First, I will need for you to get my book and return it. I have clients who aren’t so happy.”  
  
Veronica frowned. “Me?”  
  
“No, the girl behind you,” Regina snapped. “Get my fucking book.”  
  
“It’s not here,” Veronica said, her voice shaking.  
  
“Fine. Go get it. I want what’s mine,” Regina gave her a smile that was probably supposed to be comforting, but ended up looking like a grimace. “I’ll give you twenty minutes to get my book.”  
  
Veronica laughed nervously, feeling her heart begin to race. “I live forty-five minutes away.”  
  
“Okay...I’ll give you twenty minutes.”  
  
Duncan looked over his shoulder at Veronica, who glanced at him anxiously. “Go.” he said simply.  
  
Veronica nodded, turning and walking out of the room.  
  
Regina waited until the door shut behind Veronica, nodding once at her men behind her. “You, you, you, and you,” she said, pointing at four of them. “Make it interesting.”  
  
Logan laughed in disbelief as Regina’s men as they started for the door. “ _No_. No!” he said loudly. “You can’t get her involved- what are you going to do to her?”  
  
Regina smirked, leaning back in her chair. “It’ll be a great adventure for Veronica Mars...” she mumbled, staring at the space Veronica had just occupied.  
  
Logan felt a sharp panic in him, and he glanced at Duncan, who looked just as stunned. “God...” he breathed.  
  
Veronica moved down the hallway, trying to ignore the racing of her heart. Her head was pounding and she felt like she couldn’t breathe. This wasn’t planned. She didn’t know what Regina was trying to pull, but she figured it couldn’t be going anywhere good. She knew she wasn’t going to make it in twenty minutes to and from her house, and she knew Regina knew that.  
  
It was a losing battle.  
  
There was movement behind Veronica, and she quickly glanced over her shoulder, spotting four of Regina’s men moving towards her threateningly.  
  
With a sharp gasp, Veronica spun around, racing for the exits as they started after her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She needed to know that all of this wasn’t in vain, that something was actually going to be accomplished by all this except death and suffering.

Veronica rushed through the steel door out into the dimly lit hallway, her eyes on the black, heavy door that led to the dance floor of the club. She could hear the slap of feet on concrete behind her as Regina’s men got closer, and she ran faster, her hands flying out in front of her as she nearly slammed into the door.  
  
With a groan, she thrust the door open, stumbling and nearly toppling into a patron. Music and smoke and heat hit her as she threw herself into the sea of people, her eyes on the exit so far away. She pushed through the crowd, her teeth gritting as she moved, holding on desperately to her purse. She glanced over her shoulder, spotting one of Regina’s men, a tall man with thinning black hair, right on her tail.  
  
Veronica inhaled sharply, nearly shoving people aside with her hands and her elbows and her shoulders. She tripped over something- a bottle, a shoe, she wasn’t sure- and she gasped as she was suddenly thrown to the ground. No one moved to help her or even acknowledged her, and she tried to shield herself from shoes and sharp heels as she nearly crawled blindly. Her hand grasped a tall blonde’s ankle, and she used the model to climb to her feet, ignoring the woman’s shocked and angry curses as she straightened up before heading for the bright red exit sign.  
  
All Veronica could think of was the objective at hand. Get the book. Get the book, and she and Logan could be free. It would all be over, and they would be okay. Of course, there was a good chance that Regina was lying and planning on killing them all, but now wasn’t the time for rational thought. Veronica just had to get the book.  
  
A certain and explicable joy filled her as she reached the exit, not bothering to get a nearby bouncer’s attention and ask for help. In the end, they all worked for Regina, anyway. She looked over her shoulder, panicking slightly as she realized these men were closer than she had thought, and without another pause, she slammed into the door, stumbling out into the street.  
  
She dug into her purse as she dashed out into the cool night, pulling out her car keys. Just moments after she exited the club, she could hear Regina’s men behind her, too close for her liking. She ran across the street, opening her car door and nearly throwing herself in. She shut the door with a slam, starting the car with shaking hands.  
  
As she turned on her headlights, she glanced up, her chest tightening at the sight of Regina’s muscle, right in front of her car. She waited as they stood there, eyeing her, daring her to move. “Move,” she whispered, clutching the steering wheel tightly. “ _Move_.”  
  
Veronica locked eyes with one of them, and the bastard actually started toward her car. With a scowl, she slammed her foot on the gas, sending her car barreling in their direction. The large men nearly dove out of the way of the LeBaron, and she didn’t even flinch, jerking the wheel violently and turning around the corner, her wheels screaming and her engine roaring.  
  
Back at Thin, Duncan’s eyes were on Logan as his best friend sat there, pale as a ghost. He knew Logan was freaking out. His face was blank, but Duncan could see it in Logan’s eyes. Panic. Fear. Rage. This drug dealer knew how to play the game, and Meg definitely wasn’t the only bit of collateral around. Veronica was a surefire way to keep Logan in line.  
  
That is, unless Regina didn’t care, and she wanted Veronica dead.  
  
Duncan decided not to think of such things as he watched Logan’s jaw clench as Regina laughed a foot away from him. Her laughter pissed him off. If something happened to Veronica, Duncan knew Logan wouldn’t survive, even if he got out of this mess. Just like he would be if something happened to Meg or his daughter. They all had something to lose.  
  
Because of that, Duncan decided that “Easy, Action” wasn’t the best thing to say to Logan at the moment.  
  
Instead, he settled on “She’ll be fine,” not caring if Regina heard him or not.  
  
Logan glanced at Duncan, his eyes finally softening, and Duncan felt a sharp ache of pity for him. Veronica was really all Logan had. Yet, even with that known, Duncan had the feeling he would throw them both in the lion’s den, if it got his daughter back.   
  
“So,” Regina finally spoke up, leaning forward. “How are we going to settle this, Mr. Kane?”  
  
Duncan shrugged. “Give me my daughter.”  
  
“If you give me my son.”  
  
He lowered his gaze, then. She caught the hesitation.   
  
Regina’s eyes darkened, and the sneer was on her face before Duncan could even return his gaze to hers. “Fuck me over, and I’ll make you regret it.”  
  
“Your boy is here,” Duncan said sharply, straightening up in his seat. “I’m not a liar- he’s happy and healthy. I keep my word. ”  
  
“As do I,” Regina leaned back in her seat, sighing deeply. “I just want my son, Mr. Kane. I get my son, you get your kid, and I take care of our little friend, here,” she smiled at Logan.  
  
Duncan barely glanced at Logan, shaking his head. “Logan still isn’t a part of the deal. This is a regular, old switch-”  
  
A smirk perked on her lips. “ _Not_ the good, old bait and switch, then?”  
  
He didn’t bother to indulge her, keeping his face void of emotion. He didn’t trust this woman at all, and it wouldn’t have surprised him if she did indeed trick them. He was astonished as to how she had so much business and revenue- he wouldn’t trust her with his shoes, nevermind his money and life. “You’re not that stupid.”  
  
Regina frowned playfully. “Let’s see...I managed to get you all here, with no proof of your daughter’s presence, will have your wife and my son in here in a moment, and have managed to get the former sheriff’s daughter out of sight,” her eyes fell on Logan, a smile now on her lips. “It would be tragic for her to die in a fiery car accident, wouldn’t it?”  
  
Duncan glanced at Logan, watching as Logan’s jaw clenched, watching as his face flushed crimson. Duncan leaned forward, shooting Regina a glare. “You got us here, but how do you know I haven’t already alerted the authorities?”  
  
She smirked. “You’re not that stupid, now are you, Mr. Kane?”  
  
“Hurt my girl,” Logan said abruptly, his voice soft and unnervingly calm as he stared straight ahead at the wall. “And I’ll kill you.”  
  
Regina laughed in surprise, seemingly thrown off by the fact that Logan decided to speak in such a manner. “You’re in no position to be giving threats to anyone-”  
  
“Not a threat,” he replied icily, his leg bobbing anxiously underneath the table. “It’s a promise.”  
  
The conversation was interrupted by the door opening, and then there was Meg, being pushed inside. In her arms was Benjamin, his face buried against her neck, his arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders. Meg kept one hand braced against the boy’s back protectively as Trey forced her inside, shutting the door behind them.   
  
Meg grimaced as Trey pushed her closer to the table, and she glanced at Duncan, holding on to Benjamin tightly. “You took the car keys with you,” she muttered as Benjamin lifted his head, glancing down at Duncan.  
  
Duncan looked up at Benjamin, giving him a wink. Benjamin returned the wink before shifting his gaze to his mother, a mix of surprise and joy filling his face. “See,” Duncan said lightly. “He’s fine.”  
  
Regina didn’t even acknowledge Duncan, her eyes on her son. She seemed to be holding her breath, her eyes shiny with unshed tears as she visibly struggled with whether to stand or not. “Hi, baby,” she whispered.  
  
“Hi, mommy,” Benjamin replied with a grin. “Are you still sick?”  
  
Surprise was in Regina’s eyes for a moment before a faint anger replaced it. “Y-Yeah, baby,” she said, her voice trembling as she started to stand. “But I’m getting better. Real better.”  
  
“Can I hug you?”  
  
“Not a good idea,” Duncan interrupted, straightening up in his chair as he glanced up at the boy. Now, pure rage was in Regina’s eyes, and he quickly continued, choosing his words carefully for Benjamin’s sake. “I mean, I’m going to be plenty sad if you and your mommy hug and I don’t get to hug my little girl.”  
  
“We would be really sad,” Meg said quietly.  
  
Duncan’s gaze shifted to Regina, his stare icy, determined, and downright hateful. “You wouldn’t want us to be sad, would you?”  
  
“Is Lillian here, mommy?” Benjamin said, scratching at his shoulder. “Meg said I would meet her baby today.”  
  
Regina slowly nodded, her eyes locking on Duncan’s. “She’s here, baby,” her eyes panned over to Trey. “Get her.”  
  
Trey nodded, walking out of the room.  
  
Logan laughed abruptly, shaking his head in slight disbelief. “This is the most warped family reunion ever.”  
  
Meg set Benjamin down on the floor, watching as Duncan ran his hand over the boy’s head. “I want you to assure me,” she told Regina firmly. “That my family and I will leave here unscathed.”  
  
Regina barely reacted, shaking her head once. “I can’t make any promises...then again, I have no problems with you and your child.”  
  
“And Duncan?” Meg asked sharply.  
  
“We’ll see.”  
  
Logan watched the Mexican standoff that was Regina and Meg, a growing unease filling him. Neither faltered, both gazes unwavering, and Logan figured that it truly was a scary sight to see two mothers pissed off. He shifted, sliding his chair back slightly, just in case Meg decided to lunge.  
  
The door opened once more and Trey walked in, holding a fearful Lilly by the hand. Meg gasped at the sight of her, not waiting or asking for permission before scooping up the girl in her arms, hugging her tightly.   
  
“Oh my God,” Meg cried, her hand smoothing down Lilly’s unkempt hair. “Oh, my baby- are you okay?”  
  
Duncan stood as Lilly clung to Meg, inching towards his family. He kept an eye on Regina, just in case she decided to have her men surround them. Even with this suspicion and paranoia stronger than ever, he couldn’t stop the joy and relief and the overwhelming desire to break down into a sobbing heap on the floor of this dirty room.  
  
Instead, he leaned down, kissing his daughter’s forehead firmly. She paid him no mind, too engrossed in her mother, so he ran his hand over her hair, breathing his little girl in and loving the feel of her hair between his fingertips. Lilly finally seemed to realize he was there, and she began to cry, her eyes shutting tightly. “Don’t cry,” he whispered, kissing her forehead again. “We’re here, baby.”  
  
Duncan’s hand fell on Benjamin’s shoulder before he could stop himself, squeezing firmly just so he wasn’t left out on the celebration. That, and Duncan figured Regina could be tortured a bit more. She couldn’t go near her son, and here they were, having a family reunion right in front of her. Regina made him suffer for months, he figured it was time to return the favor.  
  
He finally pulled away from his family, facing Regina with a shaky breath. “Thank you,” he muttered, rubbing at his eyes as he sat back down.  
  
Meg set Lilly down on the floor, checking her over for bruises and marks. “Are you okay?” she whispered to Lilly. “They didn’t hurt you, did they?” Lilly shook her head, sniffing, and Meg embraced her once more, hugging her tightly.  
  
Regina nodded impatiently, her mouth twitching as she blinked rapidly. “Okay- good for you. Now, we finish this-”  
  
Her words were interrupted by a loud shout and the unmistakable commotion of brawling outside the room. Meg quickly pushed both her daughter and Benjamin underneath the table, silently motioning for them to be quiet. After a moment of hesitation, she reached over, placing Benjamin’s hands over his ears before doing the same for Lilly. She put both of her hands over their eyes, and when she removed them, both had their eyes shut.  
  
Both Duncan and Regina rose from their seats at the same time, both with their eyes on the door. Logan stayed seated, his hands clenching into fists as he eyed the door warily. This was not good. This was going nowhere good.  
  
Suddenly, the door flew open, and Trey stepped beside Regina, one hand already inside his jacket. There was the unmistakable crack of a gunshot, and then one of Regina’s men stumbled in, clutching his mid-section, blood oozing from between his fingers. Meg climbed to her feet, moving behind Duncan. The bloodied man groaned painfully before collapsing at Duncan’s feet.  
  
Duncan looked alarmed for only a moment, moving his shoe away from the pool of blood forming at the dying man’s shoulder.  
  
A moment later, Liam Fitzpatrick entered the room, and several other loud, huge Fitzpatricks followed him in. Regina’s eyes narrowed as Liam cocked the shotgun in his hand, aiming it at her head. Trey immediately pulled a gun from his jacket, pointing it at Liam.  
  
Liam let out a loud laugh, glancing from Regina, to Trey, to Logan, to Duncan. “Well, well, well! It looks like we’ve got ourselves a party here!”  
  
Danny Boyd stumbled in from the hallway, holding up a leather jacket that Logan recalled one of Regina’s men wearing. “Look, Liam! Genuine leather!”  
  
“Liam,” Regina said irritably, ignoring Danny. “What the _fuck_ are you doing?”  
  
“I’m here to take what’s mine,” Liam lowered the gun just a bit, his cold stare on Regina. “And I’m ending our partnership. I don’t like getting fucked, Regina.”  
  
There was an obvious confusion in Regina’s eyes, and she laughed in disbelief. “I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
  
“What, you don’t think I know what’s going on here?” Liam replied, his voice shaking in anger. “You, the rich boy, and the Kane kid? You’re trying to FUCK ME OVER, _REGINA_.”  
  
Regina didn’t even flinch at his shout, her eyes narrowing. “If I were going to _fuck you over_ , I would’ve done it already,” she said. “You’re not smart enough to fuck over. It would be too easy.”  
  
Liam pointed his gun at Duncan. “Why are you here?”  
  
Duncan shrugged. “Doing business.”  
  
“I knew it,” Liam muttered. “I fucking knew it.”  
  
Regina laughed loudly, shaking her head. “No, Liam. Not _that_ kind of business. This-”  
  
“What- you think you’re going to play me, Gina?” Liam said with a raise of his eyebrows, aiming the gun at her once more. “You think YOU’RE going to play ME?”  
  
“Relax,” Regina said sharply. “We’re just going to-”  
  
Liam immediately aimed the gun at the bloodied man on the ground, shooting a bullet into his brain.  
  
Logan inhaled sharply, staring straight ahead. Meg started to hyperventilate somewhere to his left, and Duncan was still as silent as ever.   
  
Regina frowned, anger flashing in her eyes, now. “Don’t do something you’ll regret, Liam.”  
  
There was rustling near the door, and Logan glanced over, a low groan of dread escaping him. There stood more Fitzpatricks, all big and angry. This group, however, had weapons. Guns, knives, chains, bats, the whole nine. They were all ready for a battle.  
  
Regina glanced at Trey, and the man let out a low whistle. The rest of Regina’s men stood, all pulling out guns from their jackets and aiming them at the Fitzpatricks.   
  
Logan suddenly realized that he, Meg, Duncan, and the children were smack dab in the middle of this impending massacre. “Shit,” he hissed, tensing up in his seat. “ _Shit_.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica gasped as she nearly hit a teenage punk, swerving violently into the other lane once she was certain it was clear. Her hand slammed down on her horn, holding it down as she drove, praying that the cars kept parting like they were for the crazy lady in the LeBaron.  
  
Regina’s muscle had been following her the entire time in a black Escalade, getting dangerously close. She figured she had to keep at least two cars between them at all times, and she prayed to get pulled over by a state trooper. If these guys got any closer, they could force her off the road and do God knows what with her. She needed to keep driving.  
  
She pressed on the gas, swallowing hard as she passed the Hut and got closer to her home. Suddenly, the black Escalade swerved around a white pickup, and was now catching up to her car. She gritted her teeth, jerking the steering wheel and turning a corner violently.  
  
Veronica’s car sped down the long stretch of road, past shops and buildings, and she tried to make her car go faster, even though she was nearing eighty.   
  
The Escalade suddenly slowed as they entered the area near Veronica’s neighborhood, and her brow furrowed in confusion and just an inkling of concern as she glanced in the rearview mirror. She didn’t think to press on the brakes, and sure enough, a moment later, there was a patrol car following her, its lights flashing.  
  
She muttered a curse, signaling to the right as she pulled over, turning off her car. She kept her hands on the steering wheel as the patrol car stopped, watching the scene behind her warily. A chill ran over her as she spotted the black truck pulling up just feet behind the patrol car.  
  
Veronica glanced up as the officer approached, sighing. “Officer-” she froze, shock filling her at the sight of Lamb there, looking seriously annoyed.  
  
“Veronica,” he droned. “Do you know exactly how fast you were going?”  
  
“Seventy-six miles per hour,” she muttered, her eyes still on the black truck behind them.  
  
“And what exactly is the speed limit in this area of town?”  
  
“Thirty.”  
  
“Good girl,” Lamb pulled out his notepad, showing her his pen with a flourish. “Just because it’s New Year’s Eve doesn’t mean you can act like an ass. I’m fining you, Veronica.”  
  
Veronica clutched the steering wheel, finally ripping her gaze from the truck to Lamb, now writing on his notepad. “Lamb,” she said slowly, ignoring the trembling of her own voice. She hated the way she sounded when she was scared, and it was safe to say she was about to break down. “Let me go. There are four men in the black Escalade behind us. They’ve been chasing me, and they work for Regina Kidd, a drug dealer and your ex-girlfriend. Just get in your car and call for back up.”  
  
Lamb’s gaze darkened at the mention of Regina, lowering his pen. He glanced over his shoulder at the truck. “Veronica, if you’re just messing with me, then you better-”  
  
Her eyes locked on his, and she gave the briefest of nods, hoping not to capture the attention of the men in the other car. “ _Lamb_ ,” she said firmly. “They have guns. And they’ve been trying to kill me for the last ten minutes. Just let me go and call for back up,” she swallowed hard. “Please. They’re going to kill Logan. They’re going to kill _me_.”  
  
He gazed at her for a long moment, trying to see through her story. Trying to see to her lie. Her stare didn’t waver, so he sighed heavily, shoving his notepad and pen into his back pocket. “Don’t move,” he told her sharply before turning and walking to the black truck.   
  
Veronica watched in the side mirror as Lamb approached the Escalade, pulling out his flashlight on the way. He said something to the men, making the universal gesture for rolling down a window. They apparently did so, and Lamb stepped forward, shining his flashlight into the car, his other hand on his gun.  
  
Her hands slipped down to her key, starting the car quickly. Lamb could fine her later for leaving the scene, she didn’t care. She just needed to go.  
  
She gasped suddenly at the loud crack of a gunshot, and then Lamb fell hard. Horribly. Stiffly, like a doll. Her foot slammed down on the gas in a rush of panic, and her car bolted towards her condo and Regina’s men were right behind her.   
  
Veronica was too far gone to notice Lamb struggle to his knees, blood pooling from his shoulder as he pulled his gun out of its holster painfully. His teeth gritted as he raised his gun, aiming it at the Escalade and firing twice. There was a loud pop as one bullet hit the left back tire, and the other crashed through the rear window. He started to fire again, but the truck was gone, and he fell face first onto the pavement.  
  
Veronica raced down the road, honking her horn violently, hoping someone- anyone- would hear the commotion and call the cops. She screamed when the Escalade crashed into the back of her car, and she could hear her rear bumper give. She reached over her shoulder, tightening her seatbelt and locking it as she drove faster, nearing her home.   
  
The Escalade pulled up beside Veronica and she inhaled sharply, having no time to react before the truck slammed into her car. She felt the wind knocked out of her as she swerved, trying to gain control of the car. The truck hit her again, and she screamed as her car was sent towards a row of homes. She jerked her car back on track, bracing herself for the next hit.   
  
Suddenly, she was hit and her car was spinning, spinning wildly and a red truck was getting too close. She was trapped between the Escalade and the truck, faster, faster, and too close-  
  
There was a crunch of metal and the crash of glass and everything went black.  
  
* * * * *  
  
This was a standoff.  
  
Logan still sat, unable to move and in a certain shock over his current situation. Unable to believe he was in the same room as Duncan and this drug dealer and her posse and a Irish mob and there were guns and oh, God.  
  
“Liam,” Regina said, her voice dangerously soft. “Fall back, or you’ll regret this.”  
  
Liam laughed loudly. “You’re threatening me, Gina? Right now, I think I’m outnumbering you, and I want my piece.”  
  
“Let us go,” Duncan muttered.  
  
Both Regina and Liam finally seemed to notice Duncan was still there, and Liam laughed again, ugly and brash. “Look at this little shit, telling us what to do! What are you gonna do, huh? You gonna fight us? You and what fucking army, you little shithead?” he sneered. “I should kill you right now...have some fun with that wife of yours- how about that?”  
  
“You wouldn’t want to do that,” Duncan said icily. “I don’t recommend it.”  
  
Regina snorted at Duncan’s words, rolling her eyes in disbelief. “Are you kidding-”  
  
“I don’t like being threatened. I don’t like my family being threatened.”  
  
“Yeah?” Liam raised his eyebrows. “You don’t like being threatened? Well, I seem to outnumber you fifteen to one-”  
  
“Not anymore.”  
  
The group turned toward the doors, where a mob of men in dark suits stood tall and strong. All large and intimidating, all looking suspiciously like former football players with guns clearly tucked into the waistbands of their slacks.   
  
A small grin came on Duncan’s lips as the Kane family bodyguards walked into the room, eyeing the Fitzpatricks and Regina’s men. He knew his father would pull through. No one threatened Jake Kane’s only son.  
  
Logan suddenly stood, knowing full well that now it was time to go. It was definitely time to haul ass. “Duncan,” he mumbled, glancing wildly around the room. “Let’s get out of here, man.”  
  
Regina seemed to become unhinged at the sound of Logan’s voice. Clearly, it was all too much for her to process. “NO ONE,” she barked, scowling at the crowd in the room through her hair. “Is going ANYWHERE. Not until I get MY payment! MY DUE.”  
  
Logan ignored her, inching closer to Duncan and Meg. “Duncan-”  
  
“Who the hell do you people think you are?” Regina shouted, glaring at the Kane bodyguards, oblivious to the fact that her son was directly beneath her, under the table and crying. “This is MY place. MY home. You are in-”  
  
Trey suddenly lifted his gun, aiming it at Liam Fitzpatrick and firing.  
  
Logan suddenly lunged, reaching for Meg at the same time Duncan did, all three falling to the ground as a blaze of gunfire exploded over their heads.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica groaned painfully as she opened her eyes, unbuckling her seatbelt. She opened her car door, stumbling out on the sidewalk and falling on her knees as she coughed harshly. She blinked rapidly, glancing to her right and spotting the black Escalade, a fountain of water raining down on it from the hydrant it had crashed into, a garbage truck at its rear, the back of the Escalade nearly crushed in.  
  
She stood, swaying as a wave of dizziness rushed over her. The garbage truck must’ve hit the Escalade just as it hit her car. The details didn’t matter, however. She needed to go.  
  
Veronica started to limp towards her home, picking up speed and ignoring the sharp pain shooting down her knee. She brushed the blood dripping down the side of her face away, panting as she got closer.   
  
There was a shout, and she turned, spotting Regina’s men climbing out of the Escalade and moving after her.  
  
She inhaled sharply, moving faster, stumbling to the side as she felt the ground tilt. Even with the pain and the nausea and the blood, she kept moving. As soon as she reached the driveway, she broke into an uneven run, half jogging and half dragging herself to her destination.  
  
A hysterical panic suddenly coursed through her as she realized that she had left her purse, and her keys, in the car. She started to bang on the door, harsh sobs growing in her throat as she bent down, feeling under the welcome mat for an extra key.   
  
She wished then that Wiedman was there, or that he at least had been with Duncan. She needed to know that all of this wasn’t in vain, that something was actually going to be accomplished by all this except death and suffering.  
  
Regina’s men got closer, closer still, and Veronica let out a whimper of fear, trying to turn the knob. The men started to pull out their guns as they got closer, and she let out a cry, slamming her hands on her door. “Somebody help!” she choked, her voice cracking as she started to throw her shoulder against the door.  
  
The door abruptly gave, and she let out a shout of surprise and relief, stumbling inside just as the men started up the stairs after her.  
  
She moved inside, knowing full well that this was the end. There was nowhere else to go, they would find her and kill her.   
  
Veronica blinked in surprise when she spotted Wiedman on the couch, a long, black object resting against his leg. She stumbled back in shock, tripping over her own feet, and she let out a cry as Wiedman slowly stood. Her eyes widened at the large, black shotgun in his hands as he aimed at her head. She abruptly ducked, her shoulder slamming against the door as Wiedman fired over her shoulder, hitting one of Regina’s men.  
  
She blinked back tears as several more gunshots rang out, and the men fell back onto the driveway, clutching at their stomachs, their shoulders, their legs.   
  
Wiedman didn’t shoot to kill.  
  
“Oh my God,” Veronica whispered, not reacting as Wiedman jerked her to her feet, dragging her out of the condo. “Oh shit-”   
  
Her eyes fell on the fallen men in her driveway, her own fucking driveway which was now stained with blood, all groaning and breathing unevenly. In a sudden panic, Veronica tried to jerk away from Wiedman, digging the heels of her shoes into the ground, and he clutched at her, his eyes darkening.   
  
Wiedman grabbed Veronica’s arm by the elbow, leading her to his car. “There’s no time for resistance, Veronica,” he said in a low voice. “Mr. Kane is in a war zone and I have to get there right now.”  
  
Veronica breathed hard as he nearly threw her into the car, slamming the door shut behind her. She swallowed hard, trying to catch her breath, and her hands flew to her hair, shoving it back. Wiedman stepped into the sleek car, starting it, and she let out a shuddering breath. “How- how did you-”  
  
“Mr. Kane has a bug on him. I heard everything, and I’ve been waiting. I sent a couple of his father’s guards to the club, and I suppose things got ugly.”  
  
She stared at Wiedman in shock as he took off down the street, and she felt herself get jerked back by the force of the car’s speed. “You _suppose_?” she repeated slowly, her voice shaking. “What do you mean you suppose things got ugly?”  
  
Wiedman’s jaw clenched. “I heard talking, and then there was gunfire.”  
  
Veronica inhaled sharply as she felt her stomach tighten, and she held out her hand. “I need your phone,” she said, her voice trembling. He glanced at her, and she glared at him. “Now, Clarence!”  
  
He rolled his eyes, handing her his cell phone before turning his attention back to the road. Veronica quickly dialed Mac’s number from memory, waiting impatiently as it started to ring. “Come on, Mac, come on...”  
  
“H-Hello?”  
  
“Mac,” Veronica said shrilly, not wanting to think then of her friends hurt or killed, of Logan with a similar fate. She didn’t want to reach the club, only to find them, her family, dead. “Do it now! You need to do it now!”  
  
“I need ten more minutes!” Came Mac’s panicked voice on the other end.  
  
“No- there's no more time! Do it now!”  
  
“I need ten minutes!”  
  
“MAC,” Veronica said loudly, trying to keep her voice as soothing as possible. A scared Mac was useless. She needed Mac focused. “People are going to die if you don’t do this now. Please!”  
  
Mac inhaled deeply on the other end, and Veronica could hear her typing furiously. “Veronica, I don’t know if I can do this-”  
  
“Mac, please,” Veronica said shakily. “Logan is going to die.”  
  
“Okay! Okay!” Mac said, her voice high with anxiety. “One,”  
  
“One,” Veronica repeated, glancing at the street as Wiedman raced towards Club Thin.   
  
“Two.”  
  
“Two.”  
  
“Three.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Duncan’s eyes shot open as a man dropped beside him, Meg, and Logan. The man groaned painfully, and Duncan quickly moved out of his way, warily climbing to his knees and knocking the table on its side. Benjamin and Lilly gasped, and he quickly shushed them.  
  
There was chaos all around the room, mobs fighting gangs and gangs fighting thugs. Bullets riddled the walls, and the crowd had resorted to fighting with their fists and various objects. No one was winning, but no one was losing, either. There were more standing than dead on the floor, and it would get uglier, he was sure. It was just getting bloodier and bloodier, and he knew he needed to get his family out.  
  
A gunshot made him jump, and he carefully helped Meg to her feet. “We have to go,” he hissed.  
  
Meg nodded, trying to climb to her feet in between Logan and Duncan. “I have to get the kids out of here.”  
  
“Just worry about Lilly,” Duncan said, glancing around the room and hoping no one noticed them stirring.  
  
“We’ll protect you,” Logan added, crouching behind the table. “Just go.”  
  
There was a scream, and all three turned, seeing a Fitzpatrick at the end of the table, pulling on Lilly’s leg. Duncan was on his feet, but Meg was faster, picking up a forgotten shotgun and dashing across the table, directly at the man.  
  
“MEG!” Duncan shouted, starting to run after her. Logan grabbed him, jerking him behind the table.   
  
“Get away from my daughter!” Meg yelled, swinging the rifle and connecting with the Fitzpatrick’s jaw. She heard the bones break with a satisfying crack before dropping her weapon and scooping up Lilly in her arms. “Let’s go, baby,” she said breathlessly, rushing for the door.   
  
Logan immediately released Duncan, racing after Meg. Sure enough, men tried to snatch at Meg and Lilly, seeing millions upon millions of dollars in ransom flying by. Logan grabbed at the men, throwing them aside and shoving them away as Meg took off, out the door.   
  
Suddenly, he felt himself being lifted off his feet and he was flying head first into the wall. He groaned in pain, sliding to the ground. As he blinked back the spots in his eyes, he glanced up, his heart beginning to race at the sight of Liam Fitzpatrick, hovering over him.  
  
Duncan moved out of the way of an airborne chair, his eyes on Regina. She was behind a chair and she had obtained a gun along the way, aiming it at one of the Fitzpatricks. Duncan’s eyes drifted down to Benjamin, who watched his mother with wide eyes, a clear shock on his face.  
  
Right then, he thought of Meg’s words to him, just days before. It was really not the life for a child.  
  
Without another thought, Duncan held out his hands to Benjamin, ignoring the tears streaming down the boy’s face. Slowly, Benjamin lifted his arms, and Duncan scooped him up, holding the boy against his chest as he rushed for the door.  
  
Regina’s eyes fell on Duncan’s back as he raced for the exit, her son’s dark hair peeking out over his shoulder. She inhaled sharply, standing and running before Trey could stop her. “My baby!” she screamed, pushing past the crowd and dodging fists as she tried to catch up with Duncan.   
  
She aimed the gun at Duncan’s back, and suddenly, there was Wiedman, grabbing Regina’s wrist and squeezing tight as he jerked her hand toward the ceiling. A shot rang out, and Wiedman punched Regina hard, sending her to the ground.  
  
Logan gasped as Liam grabbed his jacket, throwing him back against the wall. Logan let out a shout of pain, cut off by Liam’s fist crashing against his stomach. He doubled over, and Liam grabbed his hair, lifting his head up.   
  
With a bitter laugh, Logan glared at Liam, his fists clutching at Liam’s shirt. “Fuck you, you pathetic-”  
  
He was interrupted by Liam’s fist flying into his jaw, and he groaned, feeling blood pooling in his mouth. He spit it out, scowling at Liam. “Fuck you-”  
  
“I’m gonna kill that druggie whore,” Liam hissed close to Logan’s face, enjoying the sight of Logan flinching with each word. “Then I’m gonna find that girlfriend of yours and rape her while you watch,” Logan’s eyes darkened with rage, and Liam laughed. “Then I’m gonna kill you while she watches- I’ll teach her a nice lesson for fucking with the Fitzpatricks-”  
  
Logan inhaled sharply, his teeth gritting as he suddenly lunged forward, putting all of his weight into his knee and driving it directly into Liam’s groin. “Fuck the Fitzpatricks,” Logan growled, his face inches away from Liam’s.  
  
Liam screamed in pain, doubling over, and Logan drove his knee up, connecting with Liam’s face and he heard the sickening crack of bone. With a deep breath, he grabbed the back of Liam’s shirt, using all of his strength to throw the man against the wall.  
  
He took off, trying to dodge the fighting and the random, flying objects as he raced for the door. He glanced at his watch impulsively, catching the time in a slight panic.  
  
11:58pm.  
  
Logan glanced over his shoulder, spotting Wiedman, taking on four men at once. And winning.  
  
If Wiedman was there, then Veronica was. She had to be. Logan had to find her. He needed to keep his promise.   
  
“GET HIM! THE FUCKER’S GETTING AWAY!”  
  
Logan spun around at the sound of Liam’s muffled, angry roar of an order to his family, and he met Liam’s glare head-on.   
  
They would never catch him. Never.  
  
Logan turned, racing for the door. He shoved men aside, realizing as he ran that the Kane guards were clearing a path, and Regina’s mob and the Fitzpatricks were canceling each other out. There was another gunshot, and then, the bullet crashed into the lights and darkness engulfed the room.  
  
He growled as someone grabbed the back of his jacket just as he reached the door, pulling him back. He moved forward, and the man pulled again, and then the man cursed. Irish accent. One of the Fitzpatricks had him.  
  
Logan jerked hard, trying to get out of the man’s grasp. The brutal tug of war continued in the dark, Logan letting out a roar of frustration as he struggled to get free. He jolted forward roughly, yanking himself out of his jacket and the force sent him flying out the door. He rushed across the hallway, a pained groan escaping him as he slammed into the wall and to the ground.   
  
He climbed to his feet as the lights in the hallway flickered, doubling over in pain. He rested his hands on his knees as he lowered his head, trying to catch his breath as the sounds of shouting and fighting echoed in the small space.  
  
There was another gunshot, too close for comfort, and he took off, racing down the hallway. He spotted the doors to the club, and he ran, wanting and needing to reach those doors.   
  
His heart began pounding as he vaguely heard the faint echo of the countdown, starting at twenty.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I like what I do."

Logan threw open the heavy doors hiding the storage rooms from the rest of the club, blinking rapidly as cigarette smoke began to burn his eyes. It was considerably hotter in the club than he had imagined, it was like someone turned the thermostat up. His chest was hurting, but still he moved, pushing past the mob as he made his way toward the stairs. Even if he felt like dropping in a dead, exhausted heap, he had to keep going, had to find Veronica.  
  
He climbed a few steps, holding on to the railing as he searched the room as the countdown continued. Wiedman was there, so that meant Veronica had to be, as well. She had to be. If Wiedman was there and hadn’t brought Veronica with him, then Logan wasn’t sure who he was going to kill first.  
  
He inhaled sharply, the mere movement feeling like someone shoved fire down his throat, but he shoved the pain aside, glancing around the packed club. “VERONICA!” he shouted as though he could be heard in the packed club, his voice cracking.  
  
The club-goers continued to count down, all eyes on the green numbers ticking on the large televisions near the ceiling. Logan was virtually ignored in the excitement of the new year approaching, and he could see the bartenders already popping bottles of champagne.  
  
His eyes narrowed as he spotted Wiedman’s black hat as he pushed through the crowd, toward the exit. Way ahead were Meg and Lilly, and behind them, Duncan and Regina’s boy. They weren’t even waiting for Veronica and Logan, weren’t even looking for them.  
  
Logan suspected if he were in their shoes, he wouldn’t have looked for anyone other than his family, either.  
  
The countdown reached ten, and Logan spotted Veronica near the main stage, glancing around wildly. The relief hit him hard, and he let out a sharp breath at the sight of her. She was bleeding from her forehead and nose, her hair was disheveled, and she looked panicked, but she was fine, she was alive.  
  
He broke off into a run, dodging and slamming into clubbers as he tried to reach Veronica before the clock struck twelve.  
  
Veronica seemed to spot him just seconds after he took off, and she dashed in his direction, pushing past faceless people in her way. He was without his jacket and bruised, but he was alive. There was a fire in his eyes, a determination, that she was so close to losing. She was so close to losing the feeling in her stomach, the excitement, the overwhelming and debilitating and powerful love, and she felt like crying at the thought of it.   
  
Logan pushed harder through the crowd and Veronica was getting closer, closer still, and he gritted his teeth, reaching for her. He ignored the glares and dirty looks he got from the people around him, just trying to reach Veronica before she was engulfed by the crowd.  
  
Veronica blinked rapidly, feeling the tips of her fingers touching Logan’s and feeling that rush and then, they were separated by the crowd.  
  
 _Three...two..one..._  
  
With a shout, Logan threw himself past the mob, pushing them aside as he reached Veronica, clutching her shirt as she grabbed at his t-shirt, pulling him to her.   
  
Logan cupped Veronica’s face in his hands as the streamers began to fly and the screams of joy started, kissing her firmly. Her hand touched his cheek as they embraced, ignoring the exuberant chaos around them. His arm wrapped around her waist, holding her against him and breathing her in and feeling her and making sure she was really there.   
  
They were both alive.  
  
They broke apart, and she hugged him tightly, her arms moving around his waist. She sighed as she felt his lips against her forehead before looking up at him. “Hi,” she whispered.  
  
“Happy New Year,” Logan muttered before kissing her again. He ignored the cheering and the people drunkenly bumping into them and all the noise, none of it matter. He pulled back, gazing into her eyes for a brief moment before glancing over her shoulder, spotting what remained of Regina’s posse coming right for them.  
  
“Shit,” he hissed, grasping her wrist tightly as he started to back away from the mob.  
  
One of Regina’s men, bloodied, sweaty, and bruised, pulled a gun from his jacket, aiming it at the two. Veronica felt her breath catch in her throat, and she clutched at Logan tighter, as if their embrace could take them out of harm’s way.  
  
Veronica glanced over her shoulder, spotting Wiedman near the main bar. He had something in his hand, holding it up to the sprinkler system just over the bartender’s head. A lighter. Wiedman had a lighter. Veronica closed her eyes, bracing herself.   
  
Mac needed to do her magic before there was some shots fired. Hell, Veronica was just hoping Mac called the police in time.  
  
Then, the club sprinklers came on, showering everyone on the floor in water. Just as the surprised screams started, the main lights in the club went out, and the fire exits’ flashing lights started to go off. At that precise moment, the exit doors around the club opened, and suddenly, there were cops everywhere.   
  
Veronica never thought she would’ve been so relieved to see cops in her life. Hell, she never thought she would’ve been worried over the possibility of Don Lamb being dead. There was a first time for everything.  
  
Logan pulled Veronica toward the exits, allowing the crowd of people to push them as everyone scattered. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing no sign of Regina’s men and hoping he never would, ever again.  
  
Veronica smirked as Logan led her to the exit, her other hand wrapping around Logan’s wrist. “Thanks, Mac,” she muttered. She hoped those cops managed to take out both Regina and the Fitzpatricks, all in one night. Then, it would all be over.  
  
She inhaled deeply as they moved out into the cool night, and she held onto Logan’s hand tighter as throngs of people pushed and ran past them.  
  
Logan suddenly yanked Veronica to the right, nearly dragging her in the direction of the rows of taxis lined up, ready to take drunken patrons home. He flung open the backseat door, pushing Veronica inside. He glanced around, spotting Wiedman’s black SUV speeding off, nearly taking out several frat boys.  
  
Without another moment of hesitation, Logan climbed into the cab, slamming the door shut and slouching in his seat. He glanced at Veronica, who sat there, stunned, and finally, he laughed. “Best party ever.”  
  
She gave him a look, glancing over her shoulder out the window. “I am so shocked that we’re both alive right now.”  
  
“Yeah, we were cutting it pretty close there,” he rubbed her knee soothingly, glancing around and out the windows. “I hope they’re all taken out.”  
  
“Did you see Duncan and Meg?”  
  
He snorted. “Yeah, they left me. Took the kids and ran.”  
  
“Wouldn’t you?”  
  
Logan slowly nodded, glancing over his shoulder out the window. “Yeah, I guess I would. Where’s your car?”  
  
Veronica turned, giving him a sheepish smile. “Kind of totaled.”  
  
Logan let out a sigh, leaving over and telling the cabbie their address. He flopped back in his seat as the taxi pulled out into the street, glancing at Veronica. He frowned at her look. “What?”  
  
“There might be some wounded people at our house,” she said, cringing slightly. “Wiedman really doesn’t like uninvited guests.”  
  
Logan stared at her for a long moment before glancing at the drive. “Dude, do you have a cell phone?” The driver passed his cell back to Logan and he quickly called 911.  
  
Veronica sat there for a moment, watching Logan as he fast-talked his way through the call that explained in detail what had happened without pinning anything on Wiedman or Duncan, and she knew that this was the guy for her. Her equal, for better or worse. She was glad to have him.   
  
A smile played on her lips as Logan gave the phone back to the driver. “Impressive.”  
  
“My imagination knows no bounds.”  
  
Logan leaned back, embracing Veronica when she rested her head on his shoulder. He figured there was nothing left to say. They had gotten out of Thin safe, and the cops would take care of the rest.   
  
If Regina were alive and decided to come after him and Veronica again, they would be ready. “So, what kind of car do you want?”  
  
“I’ll take anything that’s not a bright yellow van,” she replied sleepily. “I can’t snoop in a bright yellow van.”  
  
“Bright yellow beetle it is.”  
  
  
 ** _Eleven hours later..._**  
  
 _Veronica walked through the large garden, admiring the veils of lilies and daisies decorating the area, rays of sunlight peeking through their petals. A nice breeze passed by, blowing back her long blonde hair. She glanced down at her feet, bare and pale against the bright green grass that tickled her soles. Over to the left was the ocean, waves crashing against the small brick barrier separating this garden of Eden from the water.  
  
“Veronica!”  
  
Veronica glanced up, a smile on her face at the sight of Lilly seated at a round, white table, waving at her cheerfully. Her smile faded as she spotted the other blonde next to her, primly drinking out of a white teacup. Parker.  
  
Veronica hurriedly walked over to the two, unable to stop the joy coursing through her at the sight of Lilly there, happy and perfect. “Lilly...”  
  
“Veronica Mars!” Lilly pointed at the seat across from her and Parker. “Sit. We’re having a tea party,” she said proudly.  
  
Veronica took a seat, glancing over at Parker, who was smiling at her serenely. “Hi.”  
  
Parker nodded. “Hi, there,” she said, her voice clear and calm.  
  
Veronica glanced at the cup Lilly had set before her, filling it with a murky black liquid. “I don’t think that looks good,” she said, unnerved.  
  
Lilly winked at her, setting down a white cupcake next to the cup. “You’ll never know until you try.”  
  
With a faint frown, Veronica nodded, turning her attention back to Parker. “I heard your parents started a charity in your name.”  
  
“They did!” Parker exclaimed with a flash of happiness in her eyes. “They’re going to help people who want to get out of bad areas rebuild. Isn't it awesome? My parents loved me.”  
  
“It's really awesome,” Veronica whispered.  
  
Lilly shrugged, setting down her piece of pound cake. “It’s no memorial fountain, but I guess it’s cool.”  
  
Parker nodded. “While it’s awesome, all that matters is that Benny is safe. He’s going to be so happy now. I can finally rest.”  
  
"I didn't do this for you,” Veronica said suddenly. Her voice soft, but full of a certain shame. “You know that.”  
  
Parker’s gaze filled with an understanding. “I do. You did it for the little girl. And your friend,” a pleased smile perked on Parker's lips as she gazed out past their party, at the distance. “Logan did it for me.”  
  
“He did.”  
  
Parker grinned brightly, staring out at the ocean. “Tell him I said thank you.”  
  
Veronica glanced at her cup, wanting then to make it all better, to not leave things with Parker so unfinished. “Duncan's going to take good care of Benjamin, Parker. I promise,” she tried. “He's a good father.”  
  
“I know,” Parker whispered, her eyes filling with tears that Veronica couldn’t place as happy or sad ones. “Everything's going to be fine. Just fine.”  
  
Veronica looked up at Parker, blinking at the sight of Parker’s empty chair. “Where did she go?” she muttered.  
  
Lilly smiled sadly. “Away. They always go away.”  
  
“What about you?”  
  
“As soon as you drink, and you let me go,” Lilly said, her eyes calm on Veronica. “Then I’ll be gone, too.”  
  
Veronica glanced at her cup, which was no longer filled with the shadowy liquid, but a clear, sweet-smelling one. It wasn’t a request she had ever considered, not even after Aaron had been caught, not even after everything that had happened. Lilly had always come back, and Veronica couldn’t deal with the idea that Lilly no longer wanted to be with her.  
  
“What if I don’t want to let you go?” she asked, her voice cracking.  
  
“You have to, silly,” Lilly said with a giggle. “It’s time to let go and move on. You’ll be happier that way, I promise. Drink.”  
  
Veronica lifted her teacup, her vision growing blurry with tears as she slowly sipped the liquid, drinking the liquid that tasted vaguely of peppermint, cool as it flowed down her throat. She could feel the tears slide down her face, and after a moment, she felt Lilly’s cool fingers on her wrist.  
  
She removed the cup from her lips, gasping as she caught her breath. “Lilly-”  
  
“Take care of Logan, okay? And my brother,” Lilly grinned, kissing Veronica’s cheek tenderly. “No more crying, you’re supposed to be happy. You can finally rest, silly.”  
  
Veronica stared at Lilly, blinking back the tears in her eyes. “I’m going to miss you, Lilly.”  
  
Lilly laughed. “Naturally! I’m awesome, remember?” her gaze softened as she gazed at Veronica lovingly. “It’s time to wake up now, okay?”  
  
Veronica’s gaze drifted down to her lap, a sharp twist in her stomach at the fact that her cup and the table were gone. She looked up, a disappointed sigh escaping her at the realization that Lilly was gone, that she was sitting alone in this vast field, listening to the waves.  
  
She lowered her gaze to her hand, her eyes falling on the platinum ring on her finger, its diamond glistening in the sunlight. She wiped at her face, brushing away the tears, and slowly, she stood, walking towards the ocean.   
  
Veronica stepped over the brick barrier, gazing at the clear water that flowed over her feet, Without another moment of hesitation, she began to walk, completely and utterly calm with each step, as the water engulfed her, finally pulling her underwater. _  
  
Veronica’s eyes opened as she felt Logan shift next to her, and she inhaled deeply, turning on her back. She blinked rapidly, stifling a yawn as she stretched. “Good morning,” she whispered, turning on her side and resting her head on his shoulder.   
  
“Morning,” he mumbled, rubbing at his eyes. “I feel like I’ve slept for months.”  
  
She smiled faintly. “Eight hours and nine minutes, but who’s counting?” her hand ran over his stomach, her eyes on the picture resting on the end table on his side of the bed.   
  
The police weren’t at their home that long after they had gotten home that night. In fact, they had left once they realized it was all connected with the incident at the club. There was an officer stationed outside for the remainder of the night just in case and they were able to sleep soundly with Backup outside of their bedroom door.  
  
Admittedly, Veronica was on edge, considering both Regina and the Fitzpatricks were missing once the police reached the backrooms. To make matters worse, there wasn’t really anyone to arrest- everyone was either dead or dying. With the Fitzpatricks and Regina still on the loose, Veronica suspected that she and Logan wouldn’t be resting easy any time soon.  
  
Don Lamb was very much alive. Veronica had surprised herself by feeling a strong relief at the news from Inga. Two bullets, one to his shoulder, the other to his torso. Luckily, Lamb had been wearing his bulletproof vest, and only the one to his shoulder did any serious damage. Of course, Lamb was hailed a hero for crawling to his patrol car and calling in the crime, and thus sending in the entire squad to Club Thin.  
  
Obviously, Mac had chickened out of getting involved with the Neptune police, but Veronica had to thank her for sending all of Regina’s info to the police. She made a note to send Mac an external hard drive for her laptop.  
  
“We need a vacation,” Logan announced abruptly, his arm dropping over Veronica’s waist. “And some good pseudonyms.”  
  
“Mm, in that case, we’re going to need some hair dye, as well. You’re going to have to get a goatee or something.”  
  
His nose crinkled, and he shook his head. “I’ll risk the drug mafia, thanks.”  
  
She grinned as her cell phone began to ring. “You’re no fun...” she reached over lazily, picking up her phone and answering. “Hello?”  
  
“Veronica,” Cliff’s voice came from the other end. “Good morning- I need to brief you on the Dick Casablancas trial.”  
  
Veronica’s smile faded, and she sat up, sliding out of the bed. “I’ll be right back,” she told Logan quietly before walking to the bathroom. She shut the door, leaning against it as she inspected a slight tear in her pajama top. “What’s up, Cliffy?” she said, trying to keep her tone as light as possible.  
  
“Before we begin, your father knows about your activities last night, and he’s not pleased. You’ll do best to avoid him for the time being.”  
  
She laughed, even as a faint anxiety coursed through her. “Word travels fast.”  
  
“Yes. Since he knows you’re okay, he’s waiting until he’s more calm to rip into you,” Cliff said matter-of-factly. “But back on topic, I feel as though Mr. Casablancas’ lawyers are going to try to discredit you and Logan, so I need to run through-”  
  
Veronica ran her hand through her messy hair, a weary sigh escaping her. “Cliff, it’s New Year’s. Can’t we talk about this another time?”  
  
“Veronica,” he said firmly. “You made a comment to the police, in front of me, when you made your statements. You mentioned an altercation at some party that led to the events on Christmas Eve.”  
  
Her jaw clenched. “What about it?”  
  
“If something happened between you and Dick Casablancas on that night, we need to know about it so Mr. Casablancas’ lawyers don’t try to surprise us with information later on.”  
  
She stared at the shower across the room, feeling something in her chest tighten. Dick Casablancas was going to jail, that was for sure. She had to ensure he would be in there for a long, long time. “Dick raped me at that party,” she said distantly. “My father doesn’t know.”  
  
Cliff was silent for a long moment, and Veronica wanted to hang up on him, then. After an excruciating pause- “Veronica, I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”  
  
“No one did except Logan.”  
  
“Are you sure-”  
  
“Whatever it takes to get him put away, right?” Veronica said with a laugh, closing her eyes as the tears began to well. “Just let me tell my dad first, okay?”  
  
“All right, Veronica.”  
  
Logan glanced at the closed bathroom door, growing concerned. Veronica had been in there for a while, and he couldn’t stop the faint dread that ran down his spine. He sat up, fixing his t-shirt before running his hand through his hair. “Veronica?” he called.  
  
Slowly, the door opened and Veronica appeared, a tight smile on her face. She walked over to their bed, tossing her phone on the mattress before climbing on top. “It was just Cliff,” she said, crawling over to Logan and straddling his lap. “He was briefing me on Dick’s trial.”  
  
Logan’s gaze darkened. “He couldn’t wait until after the holiday?”  
  
“I guess it was important?” she glanced down at his chest, chewing on her bottom lip as Logan’s hands ran over her thighs. “I need to tell dad about what happened at Shelly’s party before I testify.”  
  
His hands halted on her skin, and he tilted his head, trying to get a better look at her face. “You don’t have to do that,” he said, an impulse reaction. “You don’t have to talk about that.”  
  
“I do,” Veronica said softly. “I think I do.”  
  
Logan nodded slowly, embracing Veronica tightly. “Whatever you decide to do,” he said quietly, leaving a light kiss on her forehead. “I’ll help you through it, okay?”  
  
She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I’ll be okay. I just have to be ready,” she lifted her head, giving him a bright smile. “I’m tougher than those pesky lawyers, remember?”  
  
He smiled back, even though the faint sadness in his eyes wasn’t lost on Veronica. “You’re a hard woman, Veronica Mars.”  
  
“You know it,” she whispered, kissing him softly. After a long moment, she pulled away, running her hands through his hair. “You need a haircut.”  
  
“I know. How’s your leg?”  
  
She shrugged. “A bit stiff. How’s your ribs? Your head?”  
  
Logan smirked. “I’ve gotten worse from the PCHers. Don’t worry about me...” he trailed off as Veronica’s head dipped down, and he felt her lips on his cheek. “What are you doing?”  
  
“What does it look like?” Veronica responded quietly, running her hands over his shoulders.  
  
“Are you okay?” he asked quietly, cupping her face in his hands. “Seriously. Are you okay with all this?”  
  
Veronica stared at Logan for a long moment, unsure of what he was asking. Was she okay with the trial, was she okay with them, was she okay after last night’s events, was she okay with their problems, was she okay with anything. Finally, she responded as honestly as possible. “I will be.”  
  
Logan nodded slowly, deciding to leave it at that. “Okay.”  
  
She sighed, kissing him gently. “Make love to me,” she whispered, wanting then to just escape for a couple of hours, before reality hit again. He nodded, reclining on the bed and bringing her with him, and she closed her eyes, allowing his hands and his mouth and his words to take her away.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Napa was a pretty nice place, Lamb noted as he sat back in his off-duty car, watching residents enter the local church. Nice homes, nicer people. All-American, high society living.   
  
He was certain he would never live in such a nice place.  
  
He winced as he moved his arm, uncomfortable in its sling. He knew he should’ve taken off more than a week from the job, he definitely didn’t want to come in the next day to a headache and Sacks annoying the crap out of him.  
  
If there was anything Don Lamb was convinced of, it was that all a police officer needed was a bullet wound to get respect. No matter how small, it would get a standing ovation and gifts galore from anyone in their path.  
  
It wasn’t so bad.  
  
Lamb straightened up as a blue minivan pulled up in front of the church. A moment later, a tall black man- Wiedman, was it?- stepped out, walking over to the passenger side door. He opened it, and a tall blonde stepped out, pushing her long hair behind her ears. Her sleeveless lavender dress set her apart from the other church-goers, a splash of color in a sea of drab, muted colors.  
  
Meg Manning. She was prettier than he had remembered from the scene of the bus crash. Of course she was, she wasn’t covered in bruises and unconscious.  
  
A moment later, the backseat door slid open, and there was Duncan Kane, passing over a small, blonde child with pigtails over to Meg. Lilly Kane. Duncan crouched back into the van, and then, a bus pulled up in front of his car.  
  
Lamb muttered a curse, shifting as he tried to see around the bus. After a moment, the bus pulled away, and the van was gone, as was the Kane bodyguard. His eyes began to search the crowded area frantically, trying to catch a glimpse of the Kane family, not wanting to lose them.  
  
Then, he spotted the back of Meg Manning’s head as she walked up the stairs to the church, her small daughter perched on her hip. She greeted the priest with a smile, laughing as Lilly Kane’s eyes widened when the priest patted her head.  
  
He watched as Meg kissed the top of Lilly’s head before taking her inside the church, disappearing in the crowd of Napa residents.  
  
Lamb's eyes narrowed as he spotted the dark-haired child being led by the Kane kid into the church. He had to be about six or seven years old, with shaggy brown hair. He wore a blue dress shirt and dark pants, similar to Duncan’s, and he held on to a Transformer action figure.   
  
His name was Benjamin Kidd. Or now, presumably, Benjamin Kane.  
  
Veronica’s words ran through Lamb’s head then, her hurried questions, her look on New Year’s eve. An unease grew as Benjamin pulled Duncan to a stop in the way of a man in uniform, a Naval officer. The man dropped onto one knee, grinning at Benjamin and talking to him as Duncan looked on, laughing at Benjamin’s excitement.  
  
Benjamin saluted the officer, watching with glee as the officer walked to his car, and it was then Lamb saw it. Benjamin’s eyes. Benjamin had his eyes.  
  
It was Regina’s face, down to her full mouth, but there were his eyes. Veronica was right. Or maybe he was just going crazy.  
  
Lamb stared at the boy intently as Duncan leaned down, picking him up. Benjamin held up his toy, and Duncan took it, bouncing him as they moved up the stairs and into the church.  
  
Then, the doors closed, and they were gone.  
  
Lamb stared at the closed doors as the church bells began to chime, something stirring in him that he couldn’t explain. Then, before these emotions could solidify and become known, he started his car, speeding off towards Neptune.  
  
This boy wasn’t his. He was a Kane now, and he was happy. Lamb supposed that was all he needed to know.  
  
* * * * *  
  
“I really should throttle you.”  
  
Logan glanced up, his stomach clenching at the sight of Keith in the small kitchen, his jaw clenched firmly as he glared at him. He straightened up, dropping the red appointment book back on Veronica’s desk. “Hey. I didn’t know you were in.”  
  
“I see that,” Keith moved into the lobby of the office, pointing at him. “You were both in serious danger. You should’ve called me instead of going in it on your own- what were you thinking?”  
  
“Keith, man, I’m sorry,” Logan said, holding up his hands defensively. “Veronica didn’t want you involved, and I didn’t either. It’s okay!” he said with a faint laugh. “We’re both okay-”  
  
“Logan,” Keith said firmly, his voice shaking with anger. “Do you have any- ANY idea of what I would’ve gone through if both you and Veronica were gone because of me? Do you have any-”  
  
“None of it was your fault,” Logan said softly. “None of it. We just-”  
  
“Logan, I love you, but sometimes...” Keith exhaled sharply, shaking his head. “You’re a real idiot, sometimes.”  
  
Logan frowned, unable to hide the surprise in his eyes. “You _love_ me?”  
  
“Let’s not talk about it,” Keith glanced at Logan, his gaze softening at the look of shock and faint emotion on Logan’s face. “You’re a good kid, who happens to be good to my daughter. I don’t think there’s any further explanation needed, do you?”  
  
“No, sir,” Logan whispered.  
  
The silence was interrupted as the front door swung open and Veronica walked in. Her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of her father, and she quickly forced a smile on her face. “Good morning.”  
  
Logan nodded once, lowering his head. “I’ll be in the car,” he mumbled, walking past Keith and Veronica out the door.  
  
Veronica lowered her bag to the couch, holding her hands up defensively. “We were just picking up some car insurance info that I left. Now, before you rip into me about New Year’s Eve, I just want you to know-”  
  
“Veronica,” Keith said quietly. “What you two did was stupid, rash, and irresponsible. You could’ve gotten yourselves killed, as well as the Kanes. You-”  
  
“Dad,” Veronica said with a laugh. “We’re _okay_! We’re just fine-”  
  
“Veronica, it doesn’t matter!” Keith shouted, silencing her. “Do you know what it’s like seeing the news at four in the morning, worrying about your child? Clarence Wiedman had to tell me you were all right- you couldn’t even call me yourself. Who do you think you are?”  
  
“Dad, I didn’t-”  
  
“You can't keep doing this to me, Veronica! I'm getting too old for this! I was terrified that something had happened to you and Logan! Don’t you understand that?”  
  
Veronica stood there, stunned at the sight of her father there, with tears in his eyes. He looked so weak there, and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to embrace him or start crying herself. So, she settled on- “I'm sorry.”  
  
Keith nodded, lowering his head as he rubbed at the corners of his eyes. “You have to understand why I’m so angry, Veronica.”  
  
“I understand,” she said quietly. “I really do.”  
  
He nodded once more, glancing up at her. “Okay.”  
  
Veronica was silent for a long moment, lowering her gaze to the ground. Now was going to be the time. If she didn’t tell him now, then she wouldn’t. Ever. She definitely didn’t want him to find out about it all during the trial. “Dad, I need to tell you something.”  
  
“It better not be that you’re pregnant, or that you and Logan are engaged.”  
  
She cringed, quickly shoving her left hand into her pocket. “We’ve discussed it...”  
  
Keith rolled his eyes. “Not until Logan’s gotten a job. A real job, do you understand me?”  
  
She laughed faintly, nodding. “Agreed. Trust me, it won’t happen for a long, long, _long_ time. I promise.”  
  
“Thank God.”  
  
Veronica’s smile faded, and she licked her lips, buying some extra time. “Dad, something happened that night I cut my hair, after Lilly died. You're going to find out about it when Dick's trial starts, and I don't want you to think I wanted to hide it from you.”  
  
There was a subtle alarm in Keith’s eyes, then. “What is it?”  
  
“On the night of that party, I was drugged. Accidentally. The drink wasn’t meant for me,” she pressed her lips together tightly as she started to feel dizzy and nauseous, and quickly continued. “Stuff happened, and I was alone in a bathroom with Dick Casablancas. Things happened.”  
  
“What happened?” Keith asked sharply.  
  
“I- I think he raped me,” she shook her head, a bitter laugh escaping her. “If I hadn’t taken that drink, then none of it would’ve happened-”  
  
“It wasn’t your fault,” he said swiftly, taking a step towards her. “Does Logan know?”  
  
Her lips pressed together as her eyes filled with tears, and she quickly lowered her head before he could see. “Ever since right before Aaron tried to kill us.”  
  
“Oh my God,” Keith breathed, the truth hitting him hard. She had hidden this information for years. Years. She had looked him in the eyes and claimed good health, all the while knowing that she had been violated, and he had believed her. “Why didn't you tell me-”  
  
“Because I didn't know what you would do, dad. I didn't know if you would do something and I couldn't lose you. You were going through enough and you shouldn't have had to sacrifice-”  
  
“Veronica, this was something you needed-”  
  
“I was too ashamed.” Veronica let out a shaky breath, wiping at her eyes as her father walked toward her. “I didn't want you to look at me differently.”  
  
“I would never,” he whispered, embracing her tightly. “Never. It wasn’t your fault.”  
  
Veronica’s eyes shut tightly as she choked back the sob in her throat, hugging him. “I didn’t want to hurt you, dad.”  
  
“You can’t,” Keith mumbled against her hair, shoving back the pain in his heart.   
  
He ignored the alarms declaring him a horrible father, telling himself that he couldn’t protect her from everything, even if he wanted to. She had suffered alone, and as logical as he was trying to be, he couldn’t stop from cursing himself for not seeing the signs, for not realizing what had happened. He was a cop, for God’s sake, he should’ve seen the signs.  
  
In that moment, Keith decided to let it go as his daughter cried in his arms. She didn’t need guilt and regret for something that had happened years ago, she needed her daddy.   
  
“It’s okay, Veronica,” Keith whispered against her hair. “You've made me so proud.”  
  
“I’m sorry, dad,” she said against his shirt, tightening her grip around him. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“It’s going to be okay, Veronica,” Keith said, closing his eyes. “We’re going to get through this.”  
  
“I love you, dad.”  
  
“I love you too, baby,” he replied, running his hand over the top of her head.  
  
They stood there in silence, embracing each other, and Keith realized he no longer had the energy to be angry, just as Veronica realized she didn’t have the energy to run anymore.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Duncan grinned as Nanette, his personal assistant, cleaned up the array of toys scattered along the carpet. “Don’t you _love_ being my secretary?”  
  
Nanette straightened up, smirking as she dumped the toys on the leather couch. “If your kids weren’t so damn cute and you didn’t pay me so well, I would’ve quit already.”  
  
He frowned, pretending to think. “I guess you’re going to need an extra week of paid time off, now aren’t you?”  
  
A bright, surprised grin came upon Nanette’s face, and she nodded, walking to the door. “Would you like your coffee now, Mr. Kane?” she asked sweetly.  
  
“Yes, please, thank you,” he replied, returning the grin. He glanced back down at his paperwork, tapping his pen on the edge of his desk.   
  
Duncan had too much to do. He had to finish up the latest issue at the company before his father had his head. He had to hand out paychecks and wish Maria a wonderful maternity leave with a baby gift basket that Meg made. He had to finalize the arrangements for the condo in Aspen. Logan and Veronica were meeting the family up there for the beginning of February. He wanted to get Lilly and Benjamin in their first pairs of skis.  
  
It had been pretty quiet since New Year’s Eve. Veronica called every once in a while to check up on them, and to inform him of her and Logan’s well-being. Things weren’t strained anymore, and it felt good. Last he heard, Veronica was going back to school.   
  
The drug dealer blew her brains out a week after the events at Club Thin, right in her bedroom. Her fingers were still clutching her son's photograph when the police found her. Duncan couldn’t say he felt any pity or remorse for that particular piece of news.  
  
“Mr. Kane,”  
  
Duncan glanced up, acknowledging Wiedman with a nod. “Good afternoon.”  
  
Wiedman nodded in return. “Mrs. Kane would like you to know she is running late. Mr. Benjamin refuses to put on his shoes.”  
  
Duncan shook his head, returning his attention to his paperwork. “I told her he didn’t like those sneakers...”  
  
“Mrs. Kane also-”  
  
“CW,” Duncan said abruptly. “Please. Call us Duncan and Meg. Mr and Mrs Kane are my parents, all right?”  
  
“All right, Mr. Kane.”  
  
Duncan rolled his eyes, lowering his pen. “Is that all?”  
  
Wiedman shook his head grimly. “No. It appears the Fitzpatrick family survived the night at Club Thin and they’ve decided that Veronica, Logan and you are an issue. My sources are telling me they are watching the Mars/Echolls household.”  
  
Duncan’s jaw clenched, and he glanced at his newest family portrait: Meg seated with Lilly on her lap, and a dapper Benjamin next to her, Duncan behind them with his hand on Benjamin's shoulder. The perfect family. No one was going to ruin that for him.  
  
Duncan barely glanced at Wiedman, setting down his pen as he closed the file on his desk. “Get rid of all of them,” he said softly. “Every single one.”  
  
Wiedman nodded, turning and exiting the room without another word.  
  
Nanette blinked as Wiedman breezed past her, and she poked her head into the office, giving Duncan a grin as she brushed her black bangs from her eyes. “Mr. Kane, Miss Meg is on her way up with the kids. She expects you to be ready for lunch,” her smile faded as Duncan didn’t respond, gazing intently at his desk. “Mr. Kane?”  
  
Duncan blinked, shifting his gaze to Nanette. He gave her a smile, nodding. “Thank you, Nanette,” she grinned, nodding before walking back to her desk.  
  
Duncan turned in his chair, facing the large wall-to-wall window. He gazed out at the horizon, a deep sigh escaping him. Maybe things did come full circle, sometimes for the better. There was a new Lilly Kane, Veronica was happier than he had ever seen her, Logan was as stable as he had ever remembered, Meg was still a bright light in his life, and Benjamin reminded him of himself at his age.  
  
And maybe Duncan Kane was just like his father, after all. Maybe he really was a Kane. Family came first. By any means necessary.  
  
There was a new king in town.  
  
  
 ** _Epilogue_**  
  
“I’m never getting married.”  
  
Wallace turned in his seat in Veronica’s new black convertible, giving her a look of disbelief. “With that big ass ring on your finger, I doubt that.”  
  
Veronica smirked, lifting up her camera as Joe Adulterer walked up the stairs to a hotel room in the Camelot, undoing his tie. “Just because I’m wearing it doesn’t make my mission statement any less true, my dear Wallace.”  
  
“Uh huh,” Wallace let out a low whistle, shifting in his seat. “This is a nice car, V! What did Logan spend his daddy’s money on again?”  
  
She grinned as she began to take pictures rapidly. “BMW Z4,” she laughed as Wallace let out a whoop, holding out his hand. She high-fived him, lowering her camera. “Wallace, I invited you to keep me company, _not_ to distract me.”  
  
He shrugged, slouching in his seat. “Being on a stakeout is boring. I have to keep us entertained, remember?”  
  
“Mission accomplished, I guess?”  
  
Wallace nodded. “We don’t do this enough, girl.”  
  
“I hear ya, home fry,” Veronica said quietly, starting her car. “I think I got enough. I should drop you home, right?”  
  
“Sure. Jackie’s going to kill me if I’m out too late. I love being shackled down.”  
  
Veronica smirked, pulling out into the street. “Come on, you love it. And think about it- in two months, you’ll be getting a ton of gifts, and a big ass reception bill.”  
  
Wallace laughed. “You’re awesome with the positive speeches, you know that?”  
  
She patted his knee soothingly. “That’s why I’m here, my friend.”  
  
He sighed, throwing his arms over his head and behind the seat. “So, what are you and Logan going to do with yourselves when I’m on my honeymoon? Life’s gonna be boring without me.”  
  
“What are you doing for your honeymoon, again?”  
  
“Probably just going to Los Angeles. It’s all I can afford, and I don’t want her dad paying for any of that- he’s already paying for half of the wedding, and her dress and my tux.”  
  
Veronica smiled slowly. “How’s the Bahamas sound to you?”  
  
Wallace’s brow furrowed in confusion. “What you talkin’ about, V?”  
  
“Well, Logan’s been struggling for a gift that you both can enjoy, so we decided to get you two a vacation to-” she was cut off by Wallace hugging her, and she laughed, regaining control of the car. “Wallace!”  
  
“Woo!” Wallace yelped, letting out a loud laugh as he clapped his hands once. “I love you, V! I think I love Logan! Who knew I would love Logan?”  
  
“Thank us when you’re surfing the waters, Fennel.”  
  
Wallace grinned, shaking his head. “You just made my life, V. Thank you,” he paused, licking his lips. “Seriously- what are you gonna do when I’m a married man and _partyin’ in the Bahamas_?”  
  
Veronica shrugged, gazing out at the street as she drove. “Probably just going back to school, get a degree. I think I’m going to keep investigating...I think I’m stuck with it.”  
  
“You could always get a real job.”  
  
She shook her head slowly. “No...I like what I do.”  
  
He nodded, smiling at her. “Good to know you’ve finally come around, girl.”  
  
Veronica didn’t respond, merely grinning back.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Keith lifted his head, lowering the bowl of salad to the kitchen counter as the front door opened and Veronica walked in, a smile on her face. “And there’s our working girl now!”  
  
“I believe the correct term is business professional, no matter how unusual the job is, Mr. Mars,” Logan said matter-of-factly, taking his seat at the counter.  
  
Keith pointed at Logan as he sat down. “You just made that up. And it’s Keith to you, young man.”  
  
“Would you prefer _dad_?”  
  
“Watch it.”  
  
Veronica sighed, planting a kiss on her father’s cheek. “Sorry I’m late, I had to drop Wallace off, and then Jackie wanted to chat.”  
  
“It’s all right, honey,” Keith said, beginning to place pasta on their plates. “Logan burned the garlic bread, so he had to run out and buy some.”  
  
Logan shook his head. “Tattling is never cool, dude,” he grinned as Veronica leaned down, and he tilted his head up, capturing her mouth on his.   
  
Keith grimaced, lowering the plate of pasta. “That’s enough...”  
  
Veronica straightened up, wiping at her mouth as she took her seat between Keith and Logan. “Sorry, dad. But guess what? All that searching for Mr. Married-with-three-kids and his wife’s yoga instructor? Finally came together- spotted them going to the Camelot. When are they ever going to learn?”  
  
“Hopefully not any time soon,” Keith said, taking a drink of his soda. “That’s how we pay the bills.”  
  
“But you would think they would go somewhere else. I’m surprised the local mob doesn’t use the Camelot. I mean, really.”  
  
“Good to know we can have such normal conversations around dinner time,” Logan said cheerfully.  
  
Veronica chuckled, picking up her fork. They started to eat in silence, and she glanced at her father, who was busy turning on the television and settling on some true crime show. Her gaze shifted to Logan, and he met her stare, giving her a wink.  
  
With a happy little grin, Veronica returned her attention to her plate, enjoying the normalcy of her life.


End file.
